Pure Souls The Story of NamekGirl
by NamekGirls
Summary: This is the story on how NamekGirl came to be. Her story of how she creates a life with Piccolo on earth, and how she helps him change as a being himself. Please try to Ignore the Grammar Errors the best you can, they're still being worked on. : Enjoy.
1. Chapter One The First Female of Namek

Chapter One- The First Female of Namek

It was the new Namek he lived on, and New Namek was the only planet Namek she knew of. A time where sexes joined forces against evil, and equality was most important. Though before she came along, life was different for the men on Namek. Their hearts began to rage and their seas began to boil. Hatred among men formed on this planet of green.

For Denda knew this was happening. That Pease was not among him, or his children in his later years. He stood staring into the distant field where is children worked. Wrinkles covered his face and his skin began to sag. It harvested a dark green rather then a fresh grass color, like the color he obtained as a child. He held his staff, the one that had been handed down to him from Kami when he lived on earth centuries ago.

" Get out of my way." A Namek man pushed another, for his brother had stolen his basket of crops. The chubbier young Namek hit the ground as he closed his eyes from the pain in his behind. Then slowly standing up he reopened his eyes with some rage.

" What the Hell is your problem?" The chubby Namek shoved his tall thin brother back in the heat of day.

Denda took a deep sigh from inside his cold home. "Ohh my children he whispered, watching them from his window. Denda's fat body sat as if he was Guru, the man whom created him all those years ago. His voice was still young, though his body wrinkled more then ever. He began to stare at his Namek village, what wonderful children he had. Though something had changed in them, for he could not find a way to assist his Namek children and make there hearts once pure again.

As Denda leaned back he began to think of the dear women from the future he once met. The one who changed the life of Piccolo and his friends back when they once lived. Denda rocked in his chair and hummed to himself in such a ponder. Then he smiled as he decided what he must do.

Days past enough for him to bare his last child on his own. His strength was low, but he knew he could do it. He had enough strength, enough unique strength to create such a being. He called his sons into his home, and one by one they came to see what their father wanted.

There, Denda sat, holding a small child. Some of his sons stood before him, other young ones insisted sitting on his lap. However they were, all attention was on this new being.

"I will call her Yoko" spoke the elder Namek as he held a young child Namek close. All the Namek men crowded around her with interest. Her eyes were much different then theirs, blue and bright, eyelashes came off her eyelids unlike theirs, and she had no brow ridge. Small peach fuzz formed over her head lightly. Though her skin was the same shade as theirs, alone with her protruding ears, they have never seen such a thing.

"What is it?" asked a little boy Namek, climbing onto Denda's lap and reaching his hand to the baby. He laughed a bit reaching for her. Her tiny fingers gripping around his one large thumb.

"She is the first women of our race" Spoke the elder Denda. "I created her, to calm the souls of you men. Your tempers are out of hand. She is merely a tool to help you gain control of yourselves. Though she is only an experiment. It seems on earth the females give a big impact on the men there, hopefully she'll do the same for you. An extraordinary women I once met influenced me. And I hope Yoko will Influence you. "

As time went on, she grew. Into a young women, her breasts were not large, though it was obvious she had them through her cloak of purple. Her hair was short and shoulder length, and her eyes big and white with a blue sparkle that made heads turn.

Yoko that day, bent over, picking up flowers gracefully. She laughed at the sight of younger Namek girls try to be just like her. Picking up flowers as well. Her daughters, the ones she helped Denda produce in the short time. Though she was not with Denda in any romantic way, but she was brainwashed into knowing she was only a tool for that matter, as well as the young ones near her.

The elder looked up from his throne at a Namek man who stood strongly before him.

"My best warrior." The elder Denda spoke " You wish to be with, Yoko? As into love her? You know, she isnt to be treated like a person, though I know it's hard not to want too."

The Namek man nodded "Yes. I have fallen deeply for her." He stated as he stared out the window, watching her pull the Ajisa from the ground.

The elder pondered, "She has grown so much, along with the other Namek women. She is my first, and favorite women child."

"She has made a large impact on us all elder. She has been successful on giving us a reason to fight, and clearing most of our darker Namek Brothers minds. She has made them almost pure again elder Denda. You're plan was successful."

"You have my blessing Tye, to be with my child." Nodded the elder Denda.

Tye walked out of the home owned by Denda. He saw Yoko walking across the field. Tye smiled as he called her name "Yoko!" He yelled. She turned her head to see him. She always made him smile, but this time she continued to run, Disappearing in the distance.

Tye gave a weird look, for he did not understand why she ran from him, But he was not waiting to find out why and quickly followed her.

Yoko began to walk inside a dark forest among the planet Namek alone. She could hear rushing water, and it was her favorite place to be. She called it Lillix Falls.

She pulled back a few branches, and a few thick ones flew back in her face, but slowly she made it to the waterfall. She would look up and see a hole in the mountains where the water fell from, it poured it's self into a lake, where she loved to bathe and swim nude.

Though Yoko was not alone. Every time when she arrived, she brought fruit and bread with her in a brown wooden basket to feed this hidden women.

Along the lake a Girl sat, not much younger than Yoko. Her skin pale and white, nothing like the people from Namek. Her hair long and dark, almost a shade of eggplant covered her shoulders. She was dressed in a long black gown full of lace. Strapless and slim. Her eyes were large and the color of a dead human's blood. Yoko found this girl months ago hiding in a cave, though she only knew of Lillix, no other Namek did.

Yoko slowly made her way to Lillix and sat beside her. Both of there feet splashing in the lake, and Lillix eating pieces of bread from Yoko's Basket.

"It's time for me to go back home." Spoke Lillix.

Yoko looked over at her with some shock in her eyes. Lillix had not left this planet in years. "Are you sure you want to go back to your time?"

Lillix nodded "I doubt they are still hunting for me, and I can go back now. They most likely think I am dead." Lillix removed her feet from the water, the breeze made them semi cold. She stood on her feetand looked down at Yoko. Yoko did the same, removing her feet from the ice cold lake. Her and Lillix were almost the same in size. Both very tall for women.

Yoko stared Lillix in the eyes and smiled "I will miss you. It was nice to have a lady friend around for a while"

Lillix smiled softly. "Thank you Yoko, for being my friend. For giving me food when I need it. I hope you fulfill your dream of having a little girl who isn't used as a tool by the Namek Men. And finds someone who loves her."

Yoko pulled Lillix into a long deep hug. Then they pulled away. Lillix reached out her hand, and in her palm was a golden locket.

"Do me a favor Yoko. Keep this close to your heart. Don't let anyone have it and it will protect you for life"

Yoko Gasped as she grabbed the locket with her finger tips and quickly put it on her body. It dangled from around her neck, and was the first piece of jewelry she ever received and it made her day all the more joyful.

"It will be commanded in the Namek language. So if someone does get a hold of it. It will be hard for them to use it" She took a step back and smiled.

Yoko looked her up and down then smiled as well "Thank You."

"Goodbye Yoko" Lillix Smiled.

"Goodbye" Suddenly the Locket began to glow a bright gold. Yoko looked down at it with amazement, then back up at Lillix who smiled and waved, then her body slowly disappeared.

"Yoko Yoko!" Screamed a young man's voice. Yoko Spun around hearing the bushes bristle and seeing Tye's Body struggle through them. She began to wonder if maybe she heard her speaking to Lillix, or maybe even saw her.

Tye stumbled to Yoko, he then finally caught his balance and looked at her with some irritation.

"Why were you ignoring me?" He asked approaching to her. "I called you many times and you looked right at me!"

"Oh sorry I must not have heard you" She knew darn well she heard him, for she was a Namek, and her ears were not meant to frame her face.

"It's okay" He smiled and placed his hand upon her shoulder, then looked down at her chest, to see the gold locket dangling from it. "Where did you get that?" He questioned.

"Ohh—ahh." She Hesitated to answer. "I found it in the lake."

"That's odd, I didn't know gold was on our planet" He replied.

"So anyways!" She quickly changed the topic and grabbed his wrist leading him out of the forest and away from Lillix Falls.

It was that night no one expected would be the end of their race. It was a stormy night and Yoko could hear the thunder through the walls. She sat down on the edge of her bed and looked down at her child in the basket. Wrapped in white cloth and asleep. It was her child Tye, and the child she swore would be independent from this race. Tye and her had yet to have gotten married, but still created a baby together, and she gave birth to this one as a human women did.

Yoko bent over, touching her daughter's cheek lightly, stroking it softly with her fingertips. Reaching behind her neck she removed the locket. She began to unravel her baby from the silk sheets until she viewed her nude body and placed it on her daughter's chest. Slowly she wrapped her daughter back up.

"I rather you be safe Yokkosono than I be" Yoko stood up, that was when she heard screaming coming from outside.

Rushing down the hall and out through the doors, the rain poured down harder that it ever had on Planet Namek. It made the soil moist and puddles formed in the grass. She could hear the smacks between the ground and the rain. Men of all sizes ran around a fear, little children screaming for there lives and blasts coming from the east.

"PROTECT THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN." Screamed Denda for it was the first time Yoko had ever seen him leave his throne, and protect his sons.

Men in armor similar to the Ginyu force stood around in laughter, shooting down her people one by one.

Yoko spotted Tye run past her as she grabbed a hold of his wrist, he quickled turn to face her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" she screamed, for she could hardly hear herself think over the noise.

"WERE UNDER ATTACK BY MOTE, THE SON OF FREIZA" He yelled back and looked behind him seeing his brothers being beaten. "I NEED TO GO FIGHT, PROTECT THE DRAGONBALLS" he quickly jerked away from her and ran into the large crowed.

The Dragonballs were not on her mind, the safety of her newest born child was her priority. Quickly Yoko ran back inside to see a man, who worked for the enemy standing before her.

"Looking for the Dragonball?" He laughed. His body was built, tall and his skin blue full of scales. She didn't know what to say. Fear filled her blood. He lifted his hand to her face, before she knew it, her life was taken.

The blue warrior walked further inside, he could hear the cries of a child. He did not hesitate to walk into a room and removed the baby's cloth from her body. He laughed for a moment and knew this is what he was looking for. Reaching out to her, he grabbed a hold of her body. Her screams triggered the locket, and it began a luminous glow. The warrior could feel the heat from it coming into his face; quickly he began to disintegrate as the locket blew him to pieces. Her body dropped to the floor and her screams became louder.

As time went on, only a few Namek were left to occupy the planet after that attack. The Namek won, but only by a short bit. For years they kept in hiding until the day five years later, they knew what was left of them had to at least try and fight.

Denda's best warrior then placed her down and stared at her for a moment. His little girl.

Tye knelt down to his daughter, placing his strong hand upon her shoulder. He reached out his other hand. Unfolding his fingers, he held a delicate gold locket. Yusagie gasped in excitement to her father's gift. He didn't keep it on her body after she was attacked, with him around, he knew she didn't need it to protect her. But now he was leaving, and will not be there to save her.

" Yusagie this locket is a tool. It gives you a map inside of a place where you can make any wish you please. It also is a gift of time Yokkosono. So don't abuse it's power. It's hard for any being, even myself to get my hands on such a prize as this. I am going to war and I want you safe, so keep it close to you're heart."

"Really?" she jumped up and down.

"Yes, and this locket also will help you get out of danger. But only use it when needed. Say the chants "da ma la ca sin-o" Now if I give this to you, you must only promise to use it when needed."

Yusagie nodded "Of course." she spoke as she quickly snatched it from her fathers hand and put it on.

"Now Yokkosono." He looked at his daughter in the big blue eyes as she rocked on her heels back and forth staring back at her father. "You must promise me to be a good girl. Have a pure soul. Don't let evil get into your mind, no matter where you are. Cause even a tear or some fear and make you're soul fall into darkness" He stood up, the strong man with his build chest, haw jaw square and masculant.

Yusagie nodded to her father as he began to walk off into the sunset with an army of Nameks. That was the last time she ever saw him.

Yusagie, one other Namek girl and a few Namek boys all stood before a few men from the Army of Mote.

"We are sparing your lives due to orders from our lord." Spoke a very feminine faced man with long blonde hair, dressed in a uniform with armor over his shoulders and spandex the rest of the way down. Saiyan combat boots upon his feet.

"Your fathers and brothers have been killed, you will come with us on our ship to our planet, Tome. Now all of you, get up! Quickly before I decide I want to kill you.

Back then when the Men of Mote told her." Your father has been killed in the war, you must come with us" these words circled her mind for fifteen years.

"What's that locket for?" ask a girl with blue skin in the most snobbish way possible. Yusagie remembered this from her child hood.

"My dad gave it to me. It has a map inside of it" Yusagie said with some fright, not knowing anyone else on the train to Tome tower.

"Of what?" another Namek girl with large glasses turned around in her seat at the age of five as well.

"To the Guardian of earth, were he can give me a wish." spoke Yusagie.

"There's no such thing, it's a myth, my dad told me so" snapped the blue skinned girl.

"No.." Yusagie whispered in fear. She was certain her father was right about the guardian of earth and this place in which you can make a wish.

"maybe it is real" the other Namek girl sat up and spoke.

The train came to a sudden stop causing Yusagie's small body to lunge forward. A large voice came over the intercom saying "please leave the train in a single file line and you will be directed as you get off. You will now serve Mote and Mote only, you are now one if his men, you will be assigned missions and you will complete them as followed."

Yusagie opened her eyes twenty years later. She felt as she went to take a nap and she woke up and then she was twenty-five.

This was an important day to this School of Mote's Girls. An all Girls Mission home she had been forced to be apart of the second she stepped off the train and was forced by men of evil.

Yusagie got out of her bed and placed her uniform on, then made way, where she stood in front of the mirror adjusting the collar of her blue uniform.

"Does my uniform look alright?" asked the Namek girl with large glasses she met at the age of five

?Yusagie rolled her eyes "Yes Mimi, your blue uniform looks better then everyone else's blue uniform."

"Score" she said in excitement. "Today is a chance we might get promoted. I think you and Nami are going to become Mote's assistants. You guys have worked the hardest, you're so lucky. I wish I could be, I would give anything"

" I don't want to be promoted" Yusagie spoke in a monotone.

?

"What? Why not it's a big honor?" Mimi spoke in shock.

"I just don't want to work side by side with Mote. I would rather do the simple jobs I am given for the rest of my life" Yusagie sat on the bed, fixing the laces on her boots.

"You're so stupid Yusagie, being closer to him could make you anything, maybe even take his place one day. You would be so close to him. I've only seen him on TV. How would you love to rule planets?"

"I would be close to him hm?" Yusagie looked up from her laces.

"Yeah you could practically touch him. You know how much money you would be making?"

" I don't care about the money, I would rather be freed from him" Yusagie stood up walking towards the door of her corridor.

" He is amazing Yusagie" Mimi gave a disgusted look. "We're lucky to have such a great ruler, such a great man to take you in after our planet had been destroyed"

Yusagie slightly looked back at her "it's sad, how he has brain washed you all." Yusagie walked out her corridor, closing it behind her. Yusagie was a beautiful girl, strong like her father, and stubborn as well. Tall and slim like her mother, and long black hair that touched past her breasts. She had masculine arms and hips any girl would die for.

Her mind went black, these premonitions came to her quite often, forcing her to into the future and forget everything around her. She was somewhere else, she walked in a castle, and then around the corner, she saw herself standing there, as if her other half was ease dropping. She heard the words " I killed Yusagie's father for a reason. He told me she had the power to make the ultimate wish. He begged me for his life, told me he would work with her and I if I let him live. He gave me all the information I needed. Killing him would force her to work for me and I could use her power to my advantage. I was going to spare his life out of all the Nameks on that planet, But Nameks are a useless race. All I need is her by my side to finish doing what my father Freiza intended. Universal Domination."

Yusagie was now back in the corridors, she could not believe what she just saw, or heard. She could not.

Seeing all the excited girls her age walking down the hall, arm and arm. They were heading for the ceremony just as she was , walking into a big auditorium, over two thousand girls were going to become soldiers, but only two were going to get to stand by Mote, at his side. She prayed to her father she was not one of them. For she prayed so hard.

She sat at the table with her name on it, along with her roommate Mimi and several other classmates of hers. A loud cough was heard over the microphone and the room became silent. Mote was an older evil looking man. His father, Freiza, was once known to be the terror of life, and he seemed to have followed in his foots steps. With glasses upon his face, his slim purple figure and long tail, he began to speak loudly.

" Today we are here because you have all graduated Tome Men of Mote Academy" they all cheered wildly, some stood up and others whistled, Yusagie just clapped.

" Now we understand that all of you have worked hard to get here, but we can only choose two, to stand by my side. And these two young women are…."

?The room was silent, girls held their hands, crossed their fingers, hoping it was them. " Nami Kirimoto and Yokkosono Hart" he spoke loudly as every female stood up, some screaming with joy others crying in pain. Yusagie stood up and looked at her least favorite person, Nami and her blue skin, who just smirked.

"I knew it was you Yusagie I knew it" Mimi shook her arm with excitement. Yusagie tried to smile. Both her and Nami began to walk to the stage, shaking Mote's hand, he then handed them a badge.

" Report to me tomorrow morning to start your first assignment and get settled in" Mote nodded and Yusagie and Nami did back.

The night had fallen after long meetings with the Men or Mote and Mote himself. Yusagie walked into her room late seeing Mimi.

" I KNEW IT I KNEW IT" Mimi jumped almost at Yusagie rather than towards her. " You are going to be the first Namek to ever fight with him! Isn't that great?!"

"Uh yeah" Yusagie reframed from jumping as well, throwing her badge onto the bed and undoing her clothing.

" What the fuck is your problem? You will have voice in the kingdom now" Mimi sat.

"I know but, making this is good, maybe I can make changes" she smiled.

"Changes? This place is wonderful, why would you want to change it?" Mimi replied.

Yusagie looked at her in disgust "you're just a robot" she shook her head. "Just like everyone else."

Mimi glared at her as she removed her glasses " As you're best friend, I am telling you you're dumb Yusagie, life is great. I am going to bed." Mimi shut off her light and climbed under her covers.

"Night" Yusagie walked into her bathroom and shut the door.

"This is the last night my M&M" Yusagie closed her eyes and grabbed onto her locket. She began to whisper "Give me one more blast, for a chance to live a day in the past"

Opening her eyes a swirl of a black hole appeared before the bathtub. Yusagie stepped into it and ended up on Namek of the year 1978.

The bright day and beautiful grass on planet Namek, was always a sight to see. Yusagie snapped her fingers and ended up in a pink kimono with a pink mask over her eyes. She saw a blast in the distance. It was time, for her to kill some of Freiza's henchman.

Landing at the village she saw several of Freiza's sayian warriors standing there with the elder Namek hostage. Their tails waved to the wind as the full moon almost arrived.

A young man jumped beside her, his face also being hidden behind a black mask. His outfit black and gold lettering on the back wrote "Demon Piccolo"

?A small Namek boy from the village pointed the piccolo and the woman "looks Dad! It's Mystery N and Mystery F. Our Crime fighters" he yelled loudly. The village began to cheer, as they came to there rescue. Oh how the Ginyu force reminded her of the Men of Mote. It was such a stress reliever for her to kill them off in this time.

Piccolo and the Namek woman nodded to one another as she whipped out a fan. He pulled out a large sword with his name engraved into its cold bold handle.

"Let's go" they both said together, charging the evil saiyans. Soon they were destroyed.

The third sun on planet Namek was up and she knew it was almost morning in her time. She hadent slept.

?"This is the last day I will see you." She said to the Namek teen man, who turned and faced her in a gasp.

"Why?" he spoke with sadness.

" I just wont be able to come, maybe one day I will return, but until then, I can't come back for a while. Keep the peace here, fight for all you can to save this race."

" Will you tell me your name?" He asked.

Yusagie shook her head. "I'm sorry" she reached for his cheek and kissed him softly on his lips.

Behind her the black whole once appeared again. "Goodbye my M&M." She let go of his hand as she was pulled into the darkness.

"Goodbye" He whispered.

Yusagie jumped back into her bathroom. Her heart stopped when she heard someone clear their throat.

Mimi stood in the doorframe and gave Yusagie a concern look. " You want to tell me Yusagie?"

Yusagie sighed deeply "Only if you don't tell anyone"

Mimi nodded as they both walked into their rooms to get dressed.

"So there's a guy hm?" Mimi said evilly.

Yusagie nodded as she put on her new badge and uniform. " I would not have told you this, but since this is our last day, it's alright"

"You're gonna give Mote a good word for me right?" Mimi smiled.

Yusagie nodded "Yes I will recommend you"

"Thank you" she hugged Yusagie her last hugged, they said their goodbyes, and Yusagie and her case left the room and bored the train to Motes palace.

Yusagie entered the train and saw Nami sitting with a bitch attitude on her face. So Yusagie picked a different seat until they arrived at Motes.


	2. Chapter Two Escape

:: Chapter 2- Escape::

Their luggage was being carried by some men of his, and she was forced to share a room with Nami. Yusagie sighed in her bed as night fell, Nami asleep next to her. And she knew what she had to do. She knew she had to destroy him for her father. And she knew revenge would not be any better then it is now.

Getting out of bed, Yusagie tiptoed out of the room then down the hall. She walked around the banister and heard his words like she did in her vision. She heard the words " I killed Yusagie's father for a reason. He told me she had a map for making the ultimate wish right before I killed him. Killing him would force her to work for me and I could use her power to my advantage."

She stood there for an hour, holding her breath so she was not caught. When the lights when out, a Saiyan solider walked by her. Yusagie twisted her wrist as her sword made of a lazer appeared with magic. From behind she dug it through the Saiyans back. His body fell to the ground dead. She withdrew the sword from his continued to walk and she reached Motes room. He slept quietly. Under a red canopy bed. Yusagie walked in slowly, then to his side she stared down at him.

" You are a monster. You killed my father" lifting up the sword, she stabbed it through motes heart. He screamed loudly in pain. She then did it again, then again. He stared at her with tears in his eyes, he reached his hand to her with salvation.

With no energy he whispered "But I--treated you so well--" Yusagie's eyes formed with tears as well, she felt sadden a bit that she killed him, though she knew it was the brain washing she had for twenty years. One last time she forced the blade through his body until he stopped screaming.

She stretched her hand out, blowing his body off the bed into a blast, his body hit the floor with a loud thump.

His screams were loud enough for his guards to hear. They entered the room. Quickly Yusagie shot energy at all of them, then dropped the sword and ran. She now knew the whole empire would be after her.

Running through the halls, she blended with the other men since they had not been yet informed it was her.

She made it to the doors, and when she did, they all turned around after her. She ran barefoot quickly outside as fast as she could, her hands covered in blood, her breath ran out, but she struggled to lose them but could not do so.

Yusagie made it into the forest, tripping over a root. She fell to the ground. Men, those running behind her and those before her on horses had surrounded backed up as much as she could until blasts began to be shot at her. She took them, her body began to bleed, and her skin became sore. She fell to the ground with no strength, but enough to say the words "da ma la ca sin-o…" she disappeared from their sight.

Yusagie felt her body slam into the ground, daylight attacked her eyes. She could see feet before her, then looked up at a pink man, who was a tad over weight and spikes formed from out of his head. Her body was still sore, but when she looked at her skin, there was nothing, not one cut, not one burn.

Yusagie stumbled to her feet as she stared down at her clothing. Shoulder pads protruded out, a brown skirt swayed in the wind, she recognized the Saiyan boots she was wearing, and the Ginyu force logo upon her chest.

She stared at the pink fat man as he got up into her face, a green beautiful man stood behind him. " Have you found any of the Dragonballs yet?" He said with fury.

"Uhhh no sir" She spoke back, almost too scared to even respond. The pink man, known as Dodoria, pushed Yusagie back into the grass.

" Go find them! This is your last chance or I will kill you!" He screamed.

Yusagie nodded in fear, standing up she flew off into the air, hovering over planet Namek. She noticed this place from long ago, though it was not as destroyed like it was now. She then realized she had been saved for the time being by the gift from her father.

Yusagie continued ahead.

Before her flames bursted from the ground and the planet lit in flames, she fell back once again on her behind. She could sense others on the planet as well as the Ginyu force.

Planet Namek began to rumble, Yusagie looked around in fear, and she had no idea what to do. She knew this place was going to blow.

Suddenlly, Young Gohan grabbed her wrist. "Let's go!" he yelled yanking her into a large space ship. She noticed this young child had Saiyan jet black hair and energy that was outrageous. Though she trusted him with her life at this moment.

Bulma hit a few buttons, and the ground beneath them shook violently. The space ship flew off planet Namek, within seconds of exploding.

Yusagie was frightened as she looked around her. Young Gohan, a small boy with dark hair, and a Saiyan uniform on. It scared her; she knew he must be a Saiyan. Bulma, a young girl in her 20's, blue short hair, was nothing like Yusagie had seen before. Could she be human? Then a Namek. Lay on the ground, harmed and unconscious. A small Namek boy sat beside him quietly. She noticed the little boy. She could sense his kindness from somewhere long ago.

They all stared at Yusagie. She was not normal. She had the uniform of a member of the Ginyu force. Her eyes were bright blue, her hair long, dark, and silky. However, she was odd looking. Her ears pointed, tall, and her skin was green, patched of pink muscle on her arms and smiled as he politely walked up to her.

"Thanks you for saving me" She spoke quietly. Yet she didn't know why he did.

Gohan nodded assuringly. "Are you a Namek?"

Yusagie looked away, wrapping her arms around her body, sliding down the wall, to sit onto the floor. Gohan looked at her confusingly. Tears formed in her eyes before she realized what was going on. Gohan stared at her for a moment with a frown then turned to make eye contact with Bulma who shrugged. Yusagie didn't look at him for the rest of the night, and fell asleep against the wall.

Yusagie suddenly awoke as the space ship hit the ground earth hard, tossing everyone around.

Bulma opened the space ship door. They had arrived back home, thank god. Young Gohan rushed out holding his mother tight as she waited for him. Yamcha smiled as Bulma ran to him, kissing him as if they had just met. Yusagie finally exited, along with Piccolo next to her, and a small Namek beside him. He glared at her for a moment, and then looked away. Gohan smiled as he ran up to Piccolo with excitement.

"Feeling better now piccolo?" asked Gohan.

Piccolo nodded. "So who was that woman?" piccolo grunted angrily.

Gohan shrugged. "Where is she?" Piccolo turned around, only to see the young child Namek. The Namek woman was gone.

Yusagie sprinted through the town, where she saw things such as cars or people screaming at the sight of her green skin. She saw mountains ahead, and continued towards them, ignoring the irritating humans around her.

Her feet were bare from removing her Saiyan boots in the ship. Sticks and rocks attacked her heels as she ran towards a spring of water, making it into the mountains. She arrived at a spring; quickly she washed her face wit the fresh water, and then drank a little. She did not know where she was, and knew no one here. Yusagie pulled off her armor; a brown top hidden beneath it covered her chest and torso. She continued to splash water in her face, her very dirty face. She splashed some on her arms then over her neck until she could feel the breeze cool her skin.

**It felt like ice against her body. Relaxing her calmly, a hectic day she had and relaxation is what she wanted.**

**Yusagie lifted off her top, revealing her large breasts and pink nipples. Then slipped off her skirt and panties, she then dove into the pond.**

**Yusagie swam under deep into the cold water. Opening her eyes. For some reason, Yusagie could see under water clearly. Seeing all the wondrous creatures underneath. Some fish were familiar looking, like the ones on planet Namek as a child.**

**Yusagie swam back up to the surface, taking in a long breath.**

**She ran the cold water over her body, up and down her arms, down her neck over the gold shiny locket. **

**She turned to stare at the large wall of falling water. She was astounded on how beautiful the color was. A sparkling blue, mixed with a foam green. It had been a long time since she had seen anything natural rather then technology. **

**Yusagie stared at, then noticed something moving on the other side of the waterfall. She stared at it intensely but yet could not make out the figure.**

**She ducked under water then began to swim quickly to the waterfall, then underneath it onto the other side. **

**She came back to the surface, breathing heavily, she was still in deep water, but before her was a small wooden house. Slowly she swam to the grass, then began to walk out of the water nude, wet, her body full of water .**

**The figure was gone.**

**Yusagie walked to the small home and pressed her face against the window to look inside. It was dark and looked abandon. **

**Yusagie was too afraid to go inside, so she dove back into the water and put her clothing back on.**

Looking into the sky, seeing a tower in the distance. She knew of a story of a guardian of earth, and she was certain she was on earth. He could help her, no matter what.

Yusagie pulled her locket from her neck and opened it up, a holographic map appeared before her. The map she though would show her to where the guardian of earth was. She then realized this map was for another location, another planet, but where?

Yusagie stood up on her big toe. Her skirt swayed in the wind as she stared at the setting horizon. She left the Ginyu armor laying there on the grass.

The napped breeze brushed through her endless dim hair, it was close to the end on the coldest summer afternoon. She hadn't felt a temperature like this in such a long while. Where she came from it always seemed Humid. Her People seemed dropped like flies while working in there fields. This place called earth, to her was so different. For she had not seen such creatures like this on her home planet. Some were uglier, some were more cute and others made sounds that were quite irritating. Such as the small critter whom was brown and had a bushy like tail. And seemed to enjoy climbing the earth trees. She hadn't seen grass gold during her lifetime. Her planet Had Fields of bluegrass and green stretched out for endless miles.

A place she had heard of many times from words of her father, Kami Tower. A place her father boasted much about in the past. As if it had been sacred or unspeakable, but yet it had nothing to do with her locket, even though for years she thought it did.

Positioning upright, she leerked around, seeing vacancy. Glancing up into the sky, she felt energy rise below her feet; she casted up into the air, beginning to fly into the clear blue sky.

Over time, her energy began to decrease from the time she had began flying To Kami tower. The sun began to set into colors of dark blue, orange and sherbet pink, mixing into a bowl of sweetness called the sky. The sun shown only halfway, in a fractional ring. Kami tower hovered before it in the sky. She seemed so close to the large building, yet she still had some time before she arrived to the place of hope.

Her two petite bare feet landed on the frigid tile floor, which covered the entryway. The place has seemed to be bare; no one appeared to be present.

"Hello" she spoke cautiously as she took a few steps into the tower.

"Hello?" She spoke a bit more vocal this time. Hearing her echo's cancel back to her.

"I wonder were everyone is?" The thought went through her mind as she continued to walk forward. The cold began to attack her bare arms, she yawned with fatigue.

"Hello" Said a more virile Voice somewhere in the darkness. She looked up seeing a man with the age of 60 in his face step out from the darkness. The wrinkles made his Namek skin appear more olive than it did fresh young green.

Past Kami, a taller more handsome man came through the doorway. His skin was a deeper green, not faded like Kami's. He stood straighter. His body was dressed in layers of a cape, a blue belt supported his waist and purple top and bottom covered his figure. He looked over at Yusagie. He knew he noticed her from somewhere.

Kami nodded to him, the turned to face the young woman once again. The taller man approached more towards Kami, standing behind him. "May I help you?" the younger man spoke, with a blank expression in his face.

She couldn't help but smile and gaze over his body thinking, "I wouldn't mind how you helped me" her face grinned evilly. Piccolo lifted up the ridge of his eyebrow as sweat rolled down his cheek, reading her mind thoroughly." Yes" she nodded "I have come a long way from my home planet Tome. I have lived there all my life and never saw so many people die. I need your help guardian of the earth. My father said you could. Help me go back and destroy this army" She bowed before Kami.

I am the guardian of the earth." Kami smiled mildly. "I would help you but now I am so old and can fight no longer. My deepest regrets" He lour and bowed.

"He sure is old." Piccolo mumbled under his breath, looking away from them both.

"What is that you say Piccolo?" Question the older man as he placed his hand onto his hip, and lifting his shoulders to stand back up from his bow.

"Nothing" Piccolo grunted.

"He said you were old sir" Yusagie replied.

" WHAT?" Piccolo screamed angrily, clenching his fists.

"Okay Piccolo, since you think I am ever so old and you're so young, you can help this young lady fight on her planet, and get some of your not so old friends too also help." Kami smiled evilly and closed his eyes.

"WHY YOU STUPID OLD MAN" Piccolo fangs began to show. Kami opened his one eye.

"Well piccolo, if you hadn't been so arrogant, I wouldn't have made you!" Kami nonchalantly spoke back.

"KAMI I OUGHTA." Piccolo began to approach him even more so.

The young girl ran in between the two quickly as she spoke so gently.

"Please stop fighting I didn't mean to cause this" A door squeaked open from behind them all, they turned to see a man walk from it.

"Oh honey," Said a large man, his body shaped perfectly round, and his skin black as charcoal, His cheeks rosy. "Those two have been fighting before the dawn of time, you didn't cause anything" he smiled reassuringly.

Piccolo growled as he stared at Kami, then the young girl. He noticed her body was green as well as his. Her ears were just as pointy; her legs had height and softness to them. She was tall. Her skirt reaching mid thigh, its brown color waved in the wind as her top covered all. Her breast large and plump. Almost perfect. Her eyes Deep blue, and her hair long and dark black, with a bit of sway at the ends. She was different than him in so many ways, yet he sensed Namek blood. Piccolo blushed lightly.

"Let's go girl" He began to approach the edge of Kami tower. "My name is Yokkosono, but you can call me Yusagie." She smiled and nodded.

"Whatever" Piccolo hissed as he sprung off the edge into the sky.

Yusagie looked at Kami as she smiled, nodded, then whispered thank you to him. Kami nodded back as she flew off after Piccolo.


	3. Chapter Three Garlic Jr

::CHAPTER 3::Garlic Jr.

"We will stay here, until I can get rid of you" Spoke Piccolo as he landed on the flooring of Korin's tower, his cape blowing in the wind.

Yusagie made a sour face towards him. She noticed he had some hostility, and issues with attitude.

This place was almost like Kami's. Very large, empty and cold. The floor seemed to be tiled into eternity. No one seemed to be vacant.

A fat, white cat slowly waddled towards piccolo and Yusagie. He held a stick similar to Kami's. The cat smiled. Behind him a wide, short man, stood silently. With an expression on his face of irritation.

"What brings you here today Piccolo?" Spoke the white cat, his voice quite scratchy. "And who is this darling girl you brought me?"

Yusagie couldn't help but blush.

"I'm Yusagie" she responded and bowed quietly.

"Well well, my name is Korin." He smiled and bowed his head as well, then looked over at piccolo "What do you need?"

"We need a place to stay until me and Gohan can help her save her home planet." Piccolo responded somewhat rolling his eyes.

Korin pondered "hmm.. Why not stay with Kami?" he asked only to be a smart ass.

"Don't even get me stared" Piccolo clenched his teeth. "Where do we sleep?"

Korin turned himself around, and then pointed towards the couch and large chair sitting in the front room. "There" he said almost with happiness.

Yusagie smiled at Korin. Her mind then went black. "Another vision" she whispered to herself as she was standing in a mountain range with all the z fighters.

"Oh no it's Frieza!" yelled Krillin as he pointed up into the sky.

"Frieza?" she said. Yusagie turned around. It was him, Frieza, his body re-constructed, almost like an android.

Her mind flew back to Korin's tower. He continued speaking as if her mind had never left.

"I'll go get you both some blankets." Korin smirked, and then walked off to somewhere else. Yadrobie stared at them both blankly.

"Are you two related?" He said as if he was almost high on a drug.

"NO, GET OUT OF HERE!" Screamed Piccolo, his face turning a tad purple.

"God." calmly said Yadrobie, walking off after Korin.

Piccolo pulled off his armor placing it beside the couch, then off came his purple top, revealing his green chest, along with his turban. He then jumped onto the couch. In a large white t-shirt, Yusagie punched her pillow violently. It was cold for they were practically sleeping outside. The breeze made goose bumps pop from her skin, even though she slept in a large shirt given to her by Yadrobie. She slept in the chair.

Piccolo lying on the couch opened his one eye, staring at her as she abused the ball of cotton.

"What are you doing?" he said calmly.

"It's so fluffy. I like flat pillows" She replied as she stopped hitting it.

Yusagie sat cross-legged staring at piccolo. He once again opened one eye to look at her.

"What?" He said a bit more frustrated this time.

"Why were you and your friends on Namek?" She asked.

Piccolo closed his eyes and laid his head back. "We were looking for the dragon balls."

"Oh" she nodded, then begin to rub her feet full of cuts and some thorns.

"Why did you decide to work for Frieza?" Piccolo didn't seem to mean about asking the question, and more concerned than anything.

"I didn't have a choice" She replied without making any eye contact with him.

Piccolo opened both his eyes, actually turning his head to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't have a choice." She repeated. Even though she never worked with Frieza, she knew she needed a cover story. All she had to do was think of Mote and her life with him. "When I got to Namek, he and his men had already invaded it. I had a choice to join or be killed. I chose to join, knowing I was going to be able to escape somehow. I wasn't part of his army for long, so I didn't kill any Nameks. Shortly after you and your friends arrived. I finally felt there was hope of escaping." Yusagie laid down pulling the blanket over her body for she was exhausted.

Piccolo's spirit fell, knowing he had judged her.

"if you don't like that old man, why were you at his tower with him?" she asked.

"He asked me to meet him there, to offer me the position of gardian of the earth. I don't care for the position, I care if goku is alive." He closed his eyes.

Yusagie slowly closed her eyes as well "He is. Don't worry" Piccolo once again opened his one eye to look at her, closed it, then they both drifted asleep.

A Large screen of red dust, almost like smoke, thick and gloomy, began to fall from the sky, covering the earth surface. Piccolo could feel a familiar power near by, gaining in strength. His body began to

slowly wake him up. Piccolo opened his eyes, when looking around; he saw his planet being covered by a red thick cloud.

"Oh my god!" piccolo yelled as he got up off the couch.

Yusagie awoke to his loud voice, sitting up onto the couch.

He turned to her. "Yusagie stay here." Grunted piccolo as he transformed into his whole uniform.

"Piccolo what's going on" Yusagie asked with fright in her voice.

"The earth is under control of Garlic Jr. just stay here" He yelled, running and flying off Korin tower.

Yusagie looked left and right with fright; she didn't know what to do. Yusagie ran to the balcony of Korin tower, looked down, then up, seeing Kami tower.

"You might as well stay here young lady" Korin slowly dragged himself into the living area.

"I need to help" Yusagie balled her hand into a fist, hitting the railing of the balcony.

"Don't" said Korin.

"Sorry, I'm not the type to stand around and watch" she spoke before she pushed herself off of the railing up into the air, heading to Kami tower.

"Gohan" screamed Piccolo as he landed on the warm sand of master Roshi's island.

"Piccolo they just started going crazy" Spoke Gohan with fright, backing himself up into piccolo. Friends such as Bulma, Yamcha, chichi and master Roshi all cornered Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin. There eyes glowing bright red, and there mouths dripping with saliva.

Piccolo jumped, kicking Yamcha in the face, then flipping over onto the ground, sand flying everywhere. Piccolo suddenly felt a large pain in his neck.

"PICCOLO" screamed Gohan as he attempted to rush over to save his friend. as he watched yamcha dig his teeth into the green neck of piccolo.

Piccolo could hardly breathe from the pain he felt.

Piccolo's eyes began to turn a deep blood red; the grin on his face was full of evil. A pale green skin man, with tall white hair stood behind yamcha as he removed his teeth from piccolo's neck, leaving two bite marks. There was nothing Gohan and Krillin could do.

Piccolo smiled and left with the spice boys.

Gohan and Krillin, shot up into the sky to head to Kami tower in search of piccolo and a way to turn there family and friends back to normal.

Only wearing a t-shirt, Yusagie landed on Kami tower, seeing a small green man standing before her. He grinned evilly. She knew this was the man piccolo had been talking about.

"Hello my dear. Who might you be" asked Garlic Jr with interest.

"Where's Kami?" she yelled at Garlic when all he could do is smile.

"Kami is no longer with us" he laughed hysterically as two of his men reached his side.

"Were the spice boys" They both said in sync.

Yusagie took a few steps back in fright and disgust. Then stood in a fighter stance, ready to kick some ass.

"Take her out of my sight, I'll deal with her later" spoke garlic Jr. Yusagie turned to run towards garlic, when one of the spice boys grabbed the collar of her white tee. Yusagie fought to keep him off. Wrapping his arms around her he gripped her tight, then lifting her up, pulling her away as she kicked and screamed. Yusagie was pushed into a room with another member of the spice boys, and piccolo standing strongly next to him. His eyes dark red. She knew he wasn't himself and that he was now one of them.

"Piccolo" she whispered when she fell to the ground.

"I want you to tie her up." Said garlic following the tallest spice boy. Garlic approached Yusagie, gripping her chin, then turning it side to side. "What a pretty thing you are. I could keep you for myself" he laughed while letting go of her face. She stared at him with disgust.

One of garlic's members grabbed her by the wrist, placing bars of energy to her hands, attaching them together as if they were handcuffs. But she couldn't break free from them. Brightly, the two bands glow pink energy. She just sat, watching piccolo leave the room with garlic and the spice boys. All she could do now was hope, hope for the best.

Kami and Popo began to run frighten with the sacred water in there walked outside, standing near garlic Jr. Gohan and Krillin and already begun there fight and it seemed they were losing. Piccolo sped behind Krillin, gripping his arms tightly around his small body. Krillin couldn't breath and yelled with fright. Then Krillin's eyes went cold. Slow, they turned to a blood tint of red. Gohan was left by himself after the bite from piccolo.

Piccolo and Krillin stood side by side behind garlic. Gohan's heart sped, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't lifted his elbow upward, smashing it into the back of garlic's neck, causing all air inside his body to escape outward. Garlic yelled as his body hit the ground, Krillin jumped behind Gohan, smiling with satisfaction.

"It was a trick all along" spoke one of the spice boys with anger. Garlic struggled to get up, fire burned in his eyes. Anger filled his body. Piccolo grinned.

"Get them" screamed garlic as he got back up on his last two spice boys charged Gohan and Krilllin. The young green henchmen attacked Gohan head on. Gohan felt a fist hit him in the face as he went flying into the ground.

Krillin began to battle a large pink man, though he was out numbered in size. He shoved his large rose-colored fist into Krillin's stomach, causing him to lose his breath.

Garlic laughed as he faced piccolo. Piccolo could feel a large energy rising from the small man before him. Garlic's voice had deepened as he said "let's see you try an beat me now" he laughed with amusement.

Garlic's body began to expand, doubling in side, his muscles the size of piccolo's head themselves. Piccolo's heart raced with fear as the once small man full of evil, become a giant in seconds.

Krillin had become unconscious as he hit the tiles of Kami tower. The Large pink man laughed, walking over to Krillin's body slowly. Lifting his foot over Krillin head, he began stepping on him, pushing Krillin into the broken pieces of tile. Lifting his foot, he kicked Krillin's helpless body into the air, off the edge of Kami tower.

Gohan could feel Krillin's energy decreasing fast. Gohan turned quickly too see Krillin's body falling to the ground quickly. "Krillin" he yelled as he flew after him as fast as he could. Gohan had caught up to his falling body, but couldn't quite reach him. Gohan reached his hand out to grab a hold of Krillin ripped clothing when both the spice boys stood in front of Gohan, stopping him from saving his best friend.

"Your friend is dead little boy" spoke the white hair spice boy with an almost British accent. The large pink one laughed with satisfaction. Gohan's heart raged with anger. He couldn't let Krillin die, he needed him. He needed to save him.

Gohan felt furious. Small ball of energy formed in his hands. Tears began to fill his eyes. "NO KRILLIN" he screamed, releasing them both from his palms. The large balls of energy attacked the spice boys, leaving nothing of them left. Gohan flew fast after Krillin's limp body, tears filling in his eyes. He stretched his arms, and caught onto his clothing. He had finally caught Krillin.

The massive garlic threw a punch at piccolo, piccolo dodging it. He flipped backwards, then landed on his feet. "You know garlic, your not the only one who can double in size" piccolo smiled.

Gohan placed Krillin's body onto the hard tile, nudging him lightly.

Piccolo's power began to rise dramatically, he began to scream as his legs, arms, neck and chest expanded to almost garlic's size. Gohan's eyes widen with amazement, he didn't know piccolo could double his size like that. Krillin's eyes then began to flutter open.

Piccolo attacked garlic head on "you may have gotten more powerful, but speed is something you lack" piccolo slammed his fist into the chest of garlic jr. repeatedly. Then putting his leg to garlic's head, forcing him to fly into a concrete beam that held up Kami tower.

Kami and Mr. Popo jumped at every second they could to dodge the large bolts of lightening. The former guardians were not pleased with Kami at the moment. Kami and pop smiled, they could see the 7 way air current from where they were, they almost had achieved there goal.

An old guardian stopped before them, causing them to fall backwards.

A large bolt of lightening began to take over Kami's body; he began to scream, feeling his energy being drained.

Piccolo suddenly felt his power decrease. His body went back to normal size. Gohan and Krillin stood up, ready to fight. Garlic got up, seeing piccolo falling to his knees. He laughed and smiled. "Seems you've lost all your power cause of Kami" he began to laugh hysterically. Piccolo looked down at his hands, they began to disappear.

"No piccolo" Yelled Krillin as he got up, to attack garlic jr. "ka-ma-hama-ha" a large blast of light left his hands, hitting garlic Jr, forcing him back once again. Kami screamed as he fought off the old guardians. He walked forward with Popo, placing the sacred water into the seven air way currents. They had finally made it.  
Garlic looked up as something bright caught his eye. From the sky, millions of crystals, almost like dust, fell covering the earth, purifying it to the way it was. "No you ruined everything" screamed garlic with anger, charging Krillin. His fist smashing him in the face. Krillin fell backwards.

Kami and popo appeared back at the tower. Piccolo felt all his power come back to him. He stood up with hope. "Piccolo" said Gohan with excitement. Garlic began to scream violently as the sky turned black all over earth. A large whole opened in the sky, sucking anything and everything into it. Chairs, animals, even people fell into the large whole, the dead zone. Garlic began to laugh as piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Mr. Popo and Kami all held on for dear life. "You are all going to be sucked into the dead zone"

Yusagie's body was pushed up tightly against the door. She couldn't move the force from the dead zone, kept her one place. Above her, the roof began to fly off, large pieces of the roof hitting her in the face.

Piccolo couldn't move. Though he worried about Yusagie. He didn't understand why. Looking up, he says the Mackio star. That was to sorce of Garlic's power. And it had to be destroyed. Piccolo leaped forward towards it. "Kami, I can't promise I will live" he said as a large amount of energy left piccolo's hands, making way into the sky. A large blast of light filled the sky. Piccolo's attack destroyed the star almost instantly.

Garlic felt his body size decreasing and his energy falling fast. "No!" he screamed as his body shriveled up like a raisin with no power. He could no longer hold himself in place, being sucked into the dead zone. Once his body reached inside of it. The whole in the sky closed up. The sky had returned to blue. Earth had been saved.

Krillin, who was hidden under a pile of rocks, got up, shaking them off. He laughed. "We did it!"

"Piccolo" yelled Yusagie as she ran to him, almost wanting to hold him tight in her arms. After they were defeated, the energy cuffs disappeared from her wrists. Piccolo stood firmly looking at her with a smile.

"Are you okay" he asked reaching his hand to her shoulder. Yusagie nodded with a smile.

"Piccolo" yelled Krillin with fright in his voice. Piccolo turned round, seeing Gohan falling to the ground unconscious. Removing his hand from Yusagie's body, piccolo ran after the young Saiyan.

"Will he be okay?" asked Krillin with concern. Piccolo picked Gohan up into his arms.

"He needs some rest. That's all" piccolo smiled with reassurance.

Yusagie returned to Korin tower, Gohan was taken to his home by Piccolo and Krillin made way back to master Roshi's to see Maron and get some rest.

The night had fallen and a rumble from underneath the feet of Bulma and Yamcha knocked them over onto the floor.

"What- what was that?" Bulma asked with shock, struggling to get up.

"I don't know" said Yamcha as he ran outside the capsule corporation door. When he opened it. A large capsule corporation space pod was deep into the ground. Bulma removed herself from the floor, running after Yamcha to see what was inside the crater. Vegeta slowly climbed out of the ship, flying before Bulma and Yamcha.

"Did you find Goku?" asked Yamcha with hope

"No" he spoke with irritation.

Bulma approached him holding her nose tight "ew, you smell" she poked his chest with her free hand. "You need a bath" she said turning around and walking away.

"Please follow me." Vegeta grunted and followed the young blue haired women.

Yusagie began beating her pillow once again, as she prepared herself for bed after the long battle with Garlic Jr. Piccolo walked in slower than usual to the couch in Korin's tower. His body beaten with bruises and scabs from the battle. Yusagie stood up, approaching him. "Do you need help?" She asked kindly. Piccolo showed his teeth.

"No" he pushed her out of the way lightly, making way to the couch, then lying himself onto his stomach. Yusagie sighed deeply; walking to him a she placed her hand onto his back. He jumped slightly to the painful touch of her hand.

"What are you doing?" He angrily questioned.

"Shh" she hushed him, placing her fingers into his back, massaging lightly. Piccolo closed his eyes. His body began to tingly all over. He had never felt this feeling before. This new feeling he somewhat enjoyed and somewhat irritated him.

Yusagie began to smile, continuing to massage his back lightly.

Yusagie began to hear voices around her; she had fallen into another premonition. She stood with the whole group of Z fighters in a mountain range somewhere far. A man came from a Saiyan space pod, exiting with large black hair and a goofy smile.

Yusagie looked down to see piccolo breathing lightly, he had fallen asleep to the touch of her hands.


	4. Chapter Four Piccolo the Homosexual

::CHAPTER 4- Piccolo, the Homosexual:::

Mimi heard a loud bang on the door as it suddenly woke her in the mid of night. She grabbed her glasses and put them on as she turned on the light. Slowly she made way to the door and there stood a Man of Mote solider, with his hand in her face ready to throw a blast.

She gasped and took a step back.

"Now Mimi, you tell us about everything you know about Yokkosono and her ware abouts"

Gohan felt anger over come his body as the man who smelt of old people stood above him, watching his every move. He was not thrilled at the fact his mother got him a tutor to help him in his studies.

"I already see a mistake" Said the smelly man. He wasn't as old as his stench was, his hair was thick and dark, quite curly. A mustache covered his upper lip.

"You learn from you mistakes" said Gohan with a bit of an attitude.

"Don't you smart off to me" spoke the terror tutor as he began to whip Gohan with a long strap of leather. Gohan flinched every time it hit his back. He didn't flinch in pain, but flinched from the loud sound.

Chichi walked in smiling, happy to see her son working strong at his studies. She held a small try, full of two apple juices and some pretzels. "How is everything going?" she asked happily and un aware of this man's abusive habits.

The tutor cleared his throat. "he is a tough child. But every delinquent is."

Chichi lowered her brow "My son isn't a delinquent ." She spoke with frustration.

"That is something I would expect a mother to say about there child. But since his father is quite the loser himself. I am not surprised."

Gohan's pencil snapped in two. Getting up from his chair he began to shout. " My dad is a great man!"

Chichi took a step forward, grabbing a hold of 's collar. Gohan looked at his mother with surprise. The terror tutor just laughed.

Chichi lifted him off the ground, throwing him through the window of Gohan's room. "get out of my house" she screamed as his body went flying into the lawn.

"Woman! Woman servant, a man does not wear this, this retched color." Vegeta grumbled to her across Capsule Corporation.

"What did you say?" Bulma hollered back.

"I Will not wear this!" Vegeta began to tear the pink blouse off his body with revolt

"What?" Yelled Bulma.

"Grrmm" Vegeta growled. "I-am-not-wearing-this-rubbish" Vegeta spoke slowly and clearly.

"What?"

"God damn it you stupid Woman. Get me new Fucking clothes" Vegeta began to feel a bit light headed from his demands. He sat on the toilet and closed his eyes.

"What?"

"FOR-GET-IT!" he postulated. "God women, there so stupid in this planet." he sighed opening his eyes.

" I heard that" Bulma yelled from the porch as she poked the steak on the grill. Vegeta felt almost faint from her words. He grumbled to himself, tying a brown soft towel around his waist. Anything was better than a pink shirt in this warriors eyes.

Leaving the bathroom Vegeta headed down the cold empty hallway of Capsule Corporation. The echoes of his footsteps traveled off the walls. He turned the corner, seeing several corridors, One after another. Tardily he walked up to the door as it automatically slid open. Walking in he examined the room. It was obvious this was Bulma's, seeing the make-up and clothes covered the room.

Vegeta walked out heading towards the Room across the hall. The door slid open. Fast food cups, bowls, spoons, clothing, porn magazines covered the floor. "How-how disgusting!" Vegeta covered his nose to the smell, feeling vomit creeping up his throat. He slowly walked across Yamcha's floor, avoiding as much when he stepped. Finally reaching Yamcha's drawer. He opened it slowly. Hoping not to find anything similar to his floor. Inside was the same ugly orange and blue uniform Gokuu wears. Vegeta tossed it. He continued to dig through Yamcha's drawer, finding a pair of light blue workout pants along with a white tee."This fags clothing is better than what I received from servant." Vegeta ripped the clothing from the drawer, then stumbled his way out of Yamcha's room.

"Can you feel it?" Krillin's hands trembled as he held the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, do you think it's Freiza?" Gohan replied on the other end. Gohan nelt down beside his bed, pulling out a box. When he removed the lid, his Saiyan armor was inside.

"how can it be? I thought Goku destroyed him?" Krillin cleared his throat.

"let's go check it out." Gohan hung up, then placed the phone down. He jumped out his window and into the sky.

"What do you know!" Piccolo yelled, shoving Yusagie into a wall.

"hey now!" said Korin taking a step forward. Yadrobie stared down into his coffee.

"Piccolo I know nothing! I don't know why he's here. I thought he was dead " her eyes began to fill with tears.

" You're a liar, this was your plan, to lead him here to earth. Right? To kill us all."

" NO!" Yusagie reached her hand to him, for him to quickly smack it away.

" I don't have time to deal with you" piccolo spoke with anger. He flew off Korins tower, to fight frieza to the death.

Vegeta stood up, feeling the large power near. He clenched his fist, hitting the table. " I knew it. I knew Kakorate couldn't do it"

Yamcha stood up as well. "Come on now, maybe it isn't him"

" You dumb earthling!" Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the shirt. "I was over powered by that things my whole life!" Vegeta had let go, pushing Yamcha. "I think I would know."

"Well" Yamcha sighed. Feeling a few fingers tighten around his arms, he looked over.

"You not leaving without me this time!" said Bulma clung to his arm.

Vegeta made a disgusted face at them both young and in love. Grunting, he flew off into the sky. Yamcha followed him, with Bulma clung to him for dear life.

Krillin and Gohan flew side by side. The wind almost blinding them. Piccolo could see them up ahead, he sped up to reach them.

Gohan smiled to piccolo next to him. "What do you think we should do?" he asked Piccolo.

"I honestly have no clue. Fight, is all I can think of" responded Piccolo with no emotion.

Krillin looked over to piccolo "How is your lady friend Piccolo?"

Piccolo made a sour face. "I have a feeling she led him here."

They could feel Tien and Chosu reaching them from the rear.

"Hey Krillin" A voice from behind came. Making way was Yamcha, Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta stayed farther behind.

"Why are you here Bulma?" questioned Krillin as he turned to her.

"I got left out last time. I am not missing out on another adventure!" she spoke with such positivity.

"Bulma this isn't a game. It's dangerous. And for all I know Yusagie could be behind all this."

"Dumb Namek" spoke Vegeta with such disgust. Everyone turned there head to look at him.

"And how would you know Vegeta? Maybe your framing us too." Replied Yamcha.

"You have got to be out of your minds. She was also a member of the Ginyu force. If you had any idea what her and I both went through, you would not be on Freiza's side. No matter how much you people disgust us!" Vegeta responded with such anger.

Up head a large spaceship, shaped like an oval and large purple windows was landed on earth. Outside stood Freiza. His body rebuilt. Half monster half android.

How he survived no one knew.

They all landed on a mountain range, preventing Freiza from feeling their power levels. Quickly they all climbed the rocks, to reach to mountain top. There, it was a clear view of Freiza, another large man resembling him, and his men.

Gohan widen his eyes, he felt a power, a strong one. When he looked up, he could see a figure flying in the air.

"Look everyone" pointed Gohan. The figured lowered to the ground. his hair the color of lavender. His body covered in clothing made by capsule corporation along with a sword attached to his back. No one knew he was. A complete mystery.

Several henchmen attacked the young man. His hair turned gold, and his energy level increased. Vegeta's eyes widen.

"How can he be a super saiyan?" questioned Krillin.

Freiza flew up into the air, shooting down several attacks on the young man. Yet from behind, Freiza did not see him. The young man took his sword, slicing Freiza in half, the blowing his body to bits.

Just before the z fighters eyes, they couldn't believe the young man came out of just now where, killing Freiza with one blow.

The large Freiza double now approached the mysterious youth. He couldn't help but smile, for he knew he could also destroy Freiza's father, king cold. The young man handed his sword over to kind cold. Though no one knew what they were saying. The distance made it hard.

King cold attacked the young man with his own sword. The boy gripped it tightly in his one hand. With his other hand, he placed it on king cold's chest, blowing his body with an attack, until he was no longer visible. The young man placed his sword back behind him. he turned towards the direction on the z fighters and smiled, making a motion with his hands to follow him as he flew off into the sky.

The z fighters couldn't believe this mysterious man and his powers. With no hesitation, Gohan flew faster him. Piccolo closely followed, along with Vegeta, who was ear to find out his secret to the power. Krillin was last to follow, un sure of what may come.

The young purple hair wonder landed to the dusty ground. the z fighters shortly did as well. The young man pulled out a capsule, throwing it as it formed into a fridge. He bent down, grabbing a soda from it. he turned to the z fighters and smiled "Anyone want a soda?"

"Yeah" said Gohan as he skipped over to get a drink.

"Why not?" questioned Bulma as she went to get a soda herself. The rest of the z fighters just watched.

"So why are you here?" asked Gohan as he took a sip.

"I am here to talk to Goku" the purpled haired man smiled.

"Where have you met him?" questioned Bulma.

"I haven't met him yet. He should be arriving here 3 hours from now." He spoke so calmly.

"How would you know that?" Yamcha asked with anger.

"I have been tracking his spaceship" he smiled.

"So Goku is alive?" Krilin jumped with enjoyment.

"You were a super saiyan just now weren't you?" Gohan looked up at the new man.

"Yes" he nodded.

"wrong" said Vegeta, everyone turned to him. "Me, kakorat and his kid here, who is half saiyan, are the only ones left in our race. It's not possible."

"But Vegeta, we saw him beat Freiza" spoke the quiet Tien.

"I'm not saying he is a weakling, I'm just calling him a lair." Replied Vegeta.

"Well, let's wait here for 3 hour, I want to see Goku." Stated Bulma as she sat down onto a rock.

"Alright 3 hours it is" smiled Krillin as he laid himself in the heat.

Yusagie looked down into her mug of green tea. Korin could see something had been bothering her for quite some time. "You know young lady." He spoke. She looked up from her hot tea. "Piccolo is only concerned, I don't think he was trying to be so mean." Yusagie shrugged her shoulders somewhat, ignoring his statement.

"He was really worried when you had been hurt by Garlic Jr you know?" her eyes widen with some surprise.

"Three hours have past, where is he?" whined Yamcha.

"Stop complaining" replied Bulma to her boyfriend.

"Oh my god!" said Chosu with his feminine voice. "It's him" he placed his hand over his brow ridge, looking into the sky.

"You're right" spoke Tien excitingly.

You could hear the saiyan space pod falling from the sky. A long high pitched sound until it hit the ground. creating a large crater, throwing sand and dirt everywhere.

The z warriors, Bulma and the young man ran to the hole, looking down into it.

"I hope the spaceship is safe from Goku's head" laughed Yamcha.

The door opened slowly, releasing all air pressure from inside. A large spiky black haired head poked out. Looking up, Goku was welcomed home by his friends and family.

"Hey" hey smiled and laughed with joy, flying out of the space pod. "how did you know I was coming?" Goku landed before his friends.

"We didn't, this guy did" spoke Piccolo, turning his head to the young warrior.

"How did you know?" Goku seemed a bit confused.

"Maybe I have a word with you? Over there?" The young purple haired boy pointed.

"sure, why not?" Goku lifted up into the air, along with the boy.

"Be carful Goku" said Bulma. Goku waved, then flew off with the boy to the other side of the crater.

Landing, Goku took a big sigh. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Can you turn into a super saiyan for me Goku?" he asked.

"Well sure" replied Goku as his body began to glow, letting of a gold vibe as his hair turned blonde. "Happy?"

"Now, we will both be super saiyans" spoke the youth, as his body did the same. His purple hair transforming into blonde. Goku's eyes widen with shock as he saw almost a spinning image of himself before him.

The young man smiled, letting his hair fade back to purple, Goku did the same.

"You just wanted to see me as a super saiyan?" questioned Goku.

" No, I needed to see if I could trust you. I now isee I can. I need to tell you something, but what I am about to say can only be between the two of us" said the young man.

"Well of course, I have never had problems with keeping secrets" Goku smiled.

" Vegeta was right, only you, him and your son have saiyan blood. I got mine from him he is my father." Smiled the young man.

"What Vegeta is your father? Oh my lord!" screamed Goku.

"Goku, I didn't come here to tell you that. My name is trunks, I am not from this time, but a different time. In my time, life is a nightmare. Three years from now, nine miles south west of south city, two killer androids will attack planet earth."

"Androids? What how?" spoke Goku with shock.

", remember him?"

"Yeah! I defeated him."

"You let him go remember? That is one battle, you will wish you had finish till the death. All will die in battle except Gohan. Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, chosu and Krillin will all lose there lives. Earths greatest heroes will no longer exist."

"What happens to me?" questioned Goku.

"you die before the battle"

"hu?"

"You'll die of a radical new heart virus, you'll start hearing about it soon. Not even a super saiyan can beat it.

"Darn it!" Goku stomped his feet. "I don't even get a shot at them? Oh man" Goku whined.

"after everything I told you. You aren't afraid? You want to fight them?" questioned trunks.

"Well yeah, I mean, it doesn't hurt to try."

"My mother said you were a great man." Trunks reached into his pocket, pulling out a small purple bottle. "here for your health. In my time there's a cure" Goku grabbed it with excitement. "really wow. I bet it's grape flavored, yess!"

"Now Goku, you can't tell anyone any of this" Trunks said sternly.

"Yeah I know. But you said your mother, does she know me or will I meet her?" he asked

"You know her"

"Oh my, really? Who is she?" Goku began to sweat.

Trunks pointed "she is standing right over there"

Goku fell over with such shock. "Vegeta and Bulma, who would have thought. I thought she was going to marry Yamcha"

"They don't stay together long, and Yamcha finds someone else. They were more of a passionate thing. He could never admit he loved my mother but, she knew inside he did."

"Yeah there the two most stubborn people I know" Goku smiled at the son of Vegeta.

"Thank you Goku. I must go now. But you're the first person I could relate to since Gohan died"

"No, thank you." Goku held up his bottle of grape medicine with a smile.

"I'll see you around Goku" the young man dashed off into the distance.

"Bye" Goku sighed as he flew back over to the z fighters.

"What was that all about dad?" asked Gohan.

"Nothing really" Goku laughed.

"Didn't sound like nothing to me" Piccolo spoke up.

"You heard?" asked Goku.

"My ears don't just frame my face you know. I think we should tell the others"

"But he said.." Goku was cut off.

"I wont say anything that would harm your friend Goku." Piccolo nodded and Goku did as well.

"So three years from now at 10:00 am we will meet here." Goku nodded.

"Well I better get going" spoke krillin as he drifted off into the air.

"Same here" said Tien as he looked over at chosu. "let's go"

Goku looked over at piccolo and smiled. "Gohan would be real happy if you would train with us."

"well.." Piccolo pondered.

"pleeessee" begged Gohan.

"Alight kid" said Piccolo as he placed his hand onto Gohan's head. Gohan's face lit up with happiness.

Goku turned to Bulma and Yamcha, then smiled. "Have a healthy baby" said Goku, as him Piccolo and Gohan left for home.

"Goku! You are not taking my son out of his studies for three whole years! Absolutely not, no, no way!" Chichi screamed louder than Goku had ever heard her before. His ears throbbing from her voice.

Chichi continued to clutch the plastic black handle of her skillet. Rage running through her veins. As much as she wanted to break it over Goku's dense brain. She knew it would be more damage to her pan than his goofy hair Dou.

"But Chichi" Goku whined. Bending at the knees just like a child throwing a sizeable Tantrum."Our planet is a stake here dear, Android are going to be here, in three years, three YEARS Chichi. I need Gohan more than you do, he needs to-"

Chi began to scream over his words." HE NEEDS TO STUDY!"

Goku trembled at the sight of her breaking the black handle of her skillet."Maybe I should ask you at a different time, when your in a, a better mood dear." Goku felt the sweat dripping from his face as he chuckled.

"No don't ever, ever ask me again Goku. My son will not be going anywhere with you to fight. He will study. If you ask me again I'll--" She paused "I'll kick you out of my home Damn it"

The two stood, facing one another, silent as they both sunk in her phrase Chichi looked away with disappointment. She set her broken skillet handle on the kitchen counter. Walking away from the counter, into the hall. She began to walk through the opening of their bedroom entrance. Goku stood in his place.

Chichi sighed deeply looking over her shoulder. "Just-Just take those silly clothes off and come to bed. Okay?" Chichi opened their bedroom door, and then closed it slowly behind her. When hearing the door knob click. She laid her head back into it, sighing deeply as tears formed in her eyes. Her heart throbbed. Her brain puzzled. She just couldn't decide. The choice between the earth and her son rested on her shoulders. She didn't want that feeling again. The anxiety and worry that went through her mind when Gohan left for Namek. The longest two months of her life. And now it's starting all over again. The chance for her to feel the worry in her mind.

The door slowly pushed open. She quickly moved out of the way as Goku paced in. Seeing tears streaming down her face, he quickly closed the door behind him. Chichi fell into his arms, as he in braced her tightly. He laid his chin on the top of her bun as she sobbed in his arms."

You're the one person I missed most of all" he whispered into her ear.

"Get up" grunted piccolo as he pushed Yusagie's stiff body with his fist. The sun was barely rising, she was not ready to be awake. "We're leaving, let's go!"

Feeling the breeze whip through her hair, she tried her hardest to keep up with Piccolo's speed. It was much greater than anyone she had ever known.

"So piccolo where are we going?" Yusagie asked.

"Were going to go see a good friend of mine." He responded, looking forward, while mountain ranges seemed to get larger by the minute.

"Oh a really good friend hu?" she questioned in the most devilish way.

"No no, I am not gay" he angrily communicated.

"I never said you were gay. Unless you are, which is okay." Yusagie shrugged.

"I'm not gay" his face began to heat with anger by her persistence.

"Sure"

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT" yelled piccolo. "HE'S MARRIED FOR HEAVEN SAKES"

"To a man?" she questioned.

" To a woman stupid. I think the two of you will get a long great." He smiled looking straight ahead.

"Just because your gay doesn't mean I am" her face appeared with disgust.

"YUSAGIE, I AM NOT GAY" he seemed to be more vocal this time around, staring at her violently.

"As you say so, it's too bad because you have a nice body in all." Yusagie stared up into the sky as she flew.

"Oh why thank you Yusagie" he smiled to her compliment. Then her words suddenly sunk in. "WAIT A MINUTE I SAID I WASN'T?" he dismiss it. "Never mind, think what you want." He angrily turned his head opposite from her.

" Oh trust me you don't wanna know what goes through my head." Yusagie expressed.

"Yusagie, I hope it's not something nasty about me." He spoke more calmly this time.

"You mean about being "happy", I think that's pretty nasty." Her face became crude. Piccolo turned back around to face her.

"STOP IT I AM NOT GAY" he began to feel frustrated, knowing he couldn't change her mind.

The mountains ahead seemed to draw near. Tall Smokey, snowcapped mountains. So snowy, you could almost eat them like a piece of candy as it melted in your mouth and you cherished the flavor.

The center of the mountains laid long grass fields, which reminded Yusagie of the place from when she arrived. Stalks of golden rod cat tails, small animals and many trees.

A slender Home sat in the corner of the long field. Smoke arouse from the chimney. As she became near, the smell of a cooking meal reached her.

Gohan sat on the small wooden porch along with Icarus. Poking a long stick into the ground, forcing the dirt to come up.

Before him a tall figure approached. Gohan looked up hearing footsteps. Seeing piccolo, His face went from boredom to pure delight.

"Piccolo what are you doing here?" Gohan got up and ran to piccolo with excitement.

"Is your dad around?" piccolo asked. Yusagie shortly landed from the sky behind piccolo. Gohan stared at her for a moment. He couldn't tell what she was or who.

He decided not to ask, and answered yes.

"Dad dad" Gohan yelled as he ran through the front door. Piccolo followed behind, as well as Yusagie entering.

Goku released chichi from his grasp. Chichi quickly pulled away, hearing Gohan's voice on the other side of the door.

Chichi opened the bedroom door, exiting with Goku.

Goku smiled with delight when entering the living room. Piccolo stood before him, also with a smile.

"Surprised to see you up this early Goku" stated Piccolo

"Yeah well" Goku clenched his hands and smiled. "We need to train hard for the androids. So why not an early start?"

"So how are you Piccolo" asked Chichi as she stood at her oven, stirring her rice in a large pot.

"Never been better" he agreed.

"Well I'll say. Seems you have yourself a girl friend." Chichi smiled, winked, then continued to stir.

"WHAT! HER NO SHE." Piccolo felt the blood rush to his face. Flustered to correct Chichi's words.

"No I am sorry I believe you have been mistaken." Yusagie interrupted." I can't be his girl friend. He's gay. Yusagie nodded reassuringly.

Gohan lifted his head up from a text book, Chichi looked behind her as she stirred and Goku felt a shock fall over his body. They all stared at Piccolo for a few moments.

"WHATT! " screamed Piccolo as his face continued to turn purple. He noticed everyone staring at him.

"Piccolo and I had a long talk about this on the way here. He said he liked a really good friend, and we were going to his house." She crossed her arms and nodded assuring.

"NO I TOLD YOU I AM NOT GAY, WILL YOU DROP IT AND I DON'T LIKE GOKU IN A GAY SORT OF WAY." Goku some how managed to travel all the way to the other side of the house. He began to yell to Piccolo.

"PICCOLO I CAN'T BE IN A RELATION SHIP WITH YOU, IM SORRY. I AM MARRIED." Goku cuffed his hands around his mouth as he spoke.

"Goku will you come back over here" Piccolo began to feel quite uncomfortable by his distance.

"NO, I AM SORRY, I AM NOW OFFICALLY AFRAID NOW"

Piccolo angrily turned to the Namek woman. Rage filled his eyes. " Do you know how much I want to hurt you Yusagie."

" You should never hit a lady. Oh I have mistaken. In your case it's a man." Yusagie smiled sarcastically to Piccolo. Piccolo chose to try and ignore her statement. Which might have easily angered him.

" Goku I am going home now" Piccolo said as he began to exit the SON's home. Yusagie shortly followed.

"THAT'S A GOOD IDEA, I DON'T WANT TO BE AFRAID ANYMORE" Goku nodded affirmatively.


	5. Chapter Five Lord Slug

Chapter 5- Lord Slug

The night reached it's speak as the sun finally fell to its sleep. The wind became cold, and what little she worse froze her body. She began to lose speed from the cold. Piccolo flew far ahead of her. Long miles of woods came ahead. Covering most of the mountain rage. Their lust made the night seem darker.

Yusagie saw piccolo stop. He turned his face around as if he was waiting for her. She reached him, as her breath was short. He stared at her for a moment, then dropped into the dark forest. She as well followed.

Piccolo and Yusagie reached a place, a small wooden cottage, right beside a loud rushing waterfall. She couldn't see the water, but most defiantly could hear it. The fresh smell of it reached her. Reminding her of a bath she longed to have.

"This cottage—I was here" she noticed it from before.

Yusagie slowly followed piccolo, for it was hard for her to see anything in the dark. The woods hid the moon light.

"Wow!" Yusagie glared at the undersized cottage as they both reached the door. It was small, barley even the size of Gokuu's home. It was created from logs, with holes inside of its lumber. One window in the front seemed to lead into the kitchen. A bay window in the back seemed to be a bedroom. It looked as if it was going to fall by any sudden movements.

"Piccolo is that your home? Why didn't we stay here before we went to Korin's?" she asked excitingly. Piccolo slowly twisted the door knob, ignoring her question. "It's so cute!" she elaborated

"That's what you think now but wait, until you get inside." Piccolo grinned. Piccolo opened the door, which made a large screeching sound, like a flock of bats on a full moon. It sound showed its age. "I didn't come here before because I seriously thought you would be gone by now."

Walking in, Piccolo flicked on the one and only light on the first floor. Revealing the untidy person he was. There was clothing in all places, papers stuffed under furniture, molding food in a few areas. Yusagie felt stunned by her sight. It disgusted her and the smell made her want to gag.

"Piccolo this is nasty. I am not sleeping in this!" Yusagie began to back away towards the door. "I thought gay men were so post to be clean"

"Nope, not all of us gay men are clean" responded piccolo with heaps of sarcasm. "Consider yourself lucky I cleaned before you came" He nodded as he walked in further, pulling off his turban and cape, throwing them onto the small red sofa.

"You call this clean?" Yusagie spoke angrily, the tone in her voice rose.

"Yep, now I am going to go take a shower." Piccolo began to walk of the few steps towards the upper level. "My house better be spick and span when I get out."

"WHAT! WHY DO I HAVE TO CLEAN IT?" Yusagie stomped her feet as she closed the cottage door behind her. The screaming hinges deafen her ears.

"This is payback for telling my friends I'm gay" Piccolo frowned.

"Well I am not going to clean" she whined.

"Fine don't. but you will be sleeping outside" Piccolo reached the foyer to the upstairs.

"Fine I'll clean" Yusagie crossed her arms with disappointment, it was warm in his cottage, and she'd rather sleep in a warm mess then the cold out doors.

Yusagie took a stroll around his tiny down stairs. "Piccolo, before I clean. Why do you have black carpet in a kitchen" she stared at it with confusion.

"That's not carpet, those are ants." piccolo closed the bathroom door behind him to begin his shower. Yusagie sighed as the home overwhelmed her deeply.

Now were do I start." Yusagie removed her shirt and was left wearing a white tee once again. She first began to pick up the clothing, throwing it all into a pile in the corner. Assuming it had all been dirty

"I never knew a man could have so much of the same clothing" Yusagie lifted piccolo's purple top, then a blue belt, throwing it with the rest of his fighting gear.

Piccolo closed his eyes and the warm water soothed his maculate body. The steam making him feel weary."Wow she looks so familiar, like I woman I use to love on Namek. I haven't seen her since. I wonder if she is?" Piccolo pondered to himself as he soaped up his arms. "No she can't be. We fought crime together when we were kids, young age we were. But that can't be her, I thought she was killed. Maybe all Namek women look alike. Wait! There aren't Namek woman. What am I thinking?" Piccolo's face began to fluster with the thought of a woman. "The way she brushed her hand across my face. She had such soft hands. And her long black hair. I really miss those days. I still have the outfit. it's in my pants drawer. Man I had bad style. Maybe when I am done with this witch, I will go to Namek and find her." Piccolo laid his head back, feeling the water roll across his eyes, then over his lips, into his mouth. He then realized Namek had been destroyed. He had forgotten.

"I feel kind of bad Yamcha" Maron spoke quietly as they snuck down the halls of capsule corp.

"Don't babe. Bulma won't be home till tomorrow from her business trip" he whispered into her ear as he led her to his room.

"Oh okay!" she said cheerfully. The automatic door slid open, as items fell from it from inside.

"Lots of...junk" she said.

"Hmm hmm la hmm la" Bulma hummed as she took her lab coat off, hanging it on the hultrey.

"What is that horrible nose?" Vegeta growled spotting Bulma "oh it was your voice"

"SHUT UP VEGETA, I HAPPEN TO BE A GREAT SINGER! Your so.. Mean" she turned away with tears. Her hands covered her face.

"You're so fake" he turned away.

Bulma turned to look at him "I am not!" she sighed. Letting her bag drop at her side. She yawned. "I'm exhausted. I am so glad dad let me come home a day early"

Bulma slipped off her shoe. She began to walk down the hall way full of corridors. She was so excited to be home. She couldn't wait to see Yamcha. It had been two long weeks without him. Without his touch, his hands not on her. She reached Yamcha's door as it slid open.

"Hey Yamcha I got home--- AHHHHHH!" Bulma Screamed and she looked up from her specs.

"AAHHHH" Yelled Yamcha as he covered his body with his sheets.

" hu?" Maron sat up from the bed. Clueless, not knowing what to say. Her body was bare. Her long sky blue hair fell over her body and round breasts. Bulma couldn't help but feel jealousy from her beauty.

"Yam-Yamcha" Bulma whispered as she took a few steps back slowly.

"Bulma, I can explain" he got up. Tripping over his floor. "I didn't think you would be home till tomorrow and I-"

"And I not coming home right away makes it right for you to-to cheat on me!" Bulma yelled. "I hate you" tears began to form in her eyes. "I HATE YOU!" Bulma backed out from the door opening. Storming off down the hall.

Vegeta laid staring at the ceiling in his bed as he heard her voice.

"What is this? A man can't get sleep in this house!" Vegeta moaned, getting up and complaining under his breath as he waited for the door to slide open. He exited into the hall way. Bolting past him was a ball of fluffy blue hair. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Cant you shut up!" he grabbed her shoulder, staring down to her. Bulma looked up at Vegeta, eyes red with streaming tears, her cheeks blushed. He stared at her with outrage. He knew this time, she was serious.

"w-what's wrong?" he hesitated to ask. Normally it wasn't his style to care.

"I hate him Vegeta!" Bulma clenched her teeth as more tears came "I HATE HIM!"

The water ran, filling up the sink. Soap began to bubble high over the dishes. Piccolo's house had finally straightened out. The floor had been vacuumed; no laundry or dirty dishes had been left out. And were currently soaking.

Yusagie stared at the floor for a moment as little black ants crawled around. She sighed with disgust.

"Now time to take care of them" Yusagie grabbed the nose of the vacuume.

"Hello mam" Yusagie heard a small squeaky voice.

"What?" she whispered to herself.

"Mam?" The most annoying voice spoke again.

Yusagie looked down at her feet with fright " OH MY GOD THE INSECTS TALK ON THIS PLANET!" Yusagie crouched on her knees as she stared at the small ant. The ant wore a small golden crown upon her black small body.

"I am the queen ant and we have been here for days. We got trapped inside and were hoping to get out and get back home. Can you escort us out of here?" her squeaky voice sounded demanding. As well as tempestuous.

"Um sure" Yusagie answered. She wasn't sure what to do or how to respond. She had never talked to an ant before.

So walking to the door, Yusagie opened it, watching the ants march out in a single file line."Thanks miss" said the queen ant as she was the last to exit Piccolo's home.

"Well that was easier than I thought; I didn't have to pick them up." Yusagie laughed. Yet feeling a bit awkward about the whole situation.

Piccolo dried his body off, and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He entered the kitchen where he smelt something burning."What is that smell" he asked while walking around the hall corner. Piccolo looked into the kitchen to see she wasn't burning any thing but yet cooking.

"Hmm…."Yusagie turned around to look at piccolo from the stove.

" Oh my lord." Yusagie covered her face with her hands, trying not to stare at him only in a towel. Even though it's what she desired. Her face became watched the water on his body run down him, over his muscular chest and strong arms. She couldn't help but want to stare."Do the entire gay walk around nude" Yusagie asked.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Piccolo stampeded out of the kitchen to the upstairs with rage. Yusagie stared down at the soap, as her pot boiled rapidly. She dazed into it, with thoughts flooding her mind.

"Piccolo looks so familiar." She continued to gaze down. In the back of her mind she could see a man, one she knew. Speaking. Saying hello to her in her thoughts.

Piccolo waited. His clothing was full now. He raised his voice "Hello, is anybody awake?" piccolo crossed his arms over his chest as he stood. Behind her. Yusagie snapped from her gaze, looking up. She could see piccolo's reflection through the window. She smiled.

" Oh hi piccolo"

Piccolo shook his head" You are one weird girl" Yusagie cocked her brow.

"and you are one gay guy."

Piccolo's shoulder shifted up with anger." You are such a bitch"

Yusagie's face felt sadden, not by his anger towards her, but a overcoming of sadness hit her." Sorry, here sit down, and eat." Yusagie placed a rice bowl onto his small end table, which sat before his sofa.

"You're being nice all of the sudden." Piccolo looked at her with concern "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing" Yusagie grabbed a glass of water "Just making up for the trouble I caused you at your friends earlier."

Piccolo sat down on the red sofa as his body sank into It." hmmm thanks." he took a mouth full of rice. When finished he placed his bowl down onto the table. When he stood up, she had disappeared from the room.

Yusagie closed her eyes as the wind combed her hair. The breeze was a greater cold than before. It was so quiet compared to her home. She could hear the crickets singing, smell the forest green. Compared to home, she smelt dead bodies, and the sound of sizzled grass.

"This is the last place I would have looked for you. I have been searching forever!" said piccolo as he struggled to climb into the roof. He grabbed the gutter, and then pulled himself upward. Yusagie slowly opened her eyes as she stared up into the dark night.

"Are the stars always this bright?"

"Ya I guess so." piccolo shrugged. Making his way over to her, sitting beside her. The wood logs made his bottom a bit uncomfortable to sit.

"I am going to make a wish on all of them Piccolo"

"Is that possible?" he asked.

"Anything is possible, if you try" she nodded.

"What are you going to wish for?" he asked curiously.

"I am wishing for life to be peaceful."

" Ha." Piccolo chuckled, he couldn't help but smile knowing it would never be true.

She laughed lightly. "Have you ever loved some one piccolo?" Yusagie turned away from him, looking back to the stars

"I thought I was gay" Piccolo replied smirking.

Yusagie laughed "You can love men, that is fine too."

"Hmmm no, just Gohan." Piccolo began to think. Piccolo laid his head back, folding his arms behind his neck, also staring up into the sky." Have you ever loved some one Yusagie?"

" No not really, just my village and it's people before we were distroyed.." She shrugged "I was just never liked as a girl, that's all. I didnt see the same views as everyone where I came from. They thought war was okay. So I was not liked." She Couldn't help but think about Mimi and how she had become a robot to the Empire.

"I can see why." Piccolo closed his eyes and laughed. "I still think you're a liar though. About being part Namek. There's something your not telling me."

"hmmmm" Yusagie hummed "Let's get ready for bed" she yawned deeply.

"Umm yeah" Piccolo hesitated to say. Sitting up, piccolo jumped off the roof, quickly heading to bed. She shortly followed.

Yusagie slept in a large white tee again, which covered past her knees. It was obvious it was his. Piccolo shook the sheet on his small queen size bed. Patting down the sheets, he stared at her for a brief moment. Then quickly looked away. "Sorry I only have one bed, and I don't want to make you sleep on the couch" he said. "It's made of bricks, or feels like it at the least"

"It's alright." Yusagie jumped onto the mattress. Piccolo reached for his light, turned it off, and quickly fell to his sleep.

Vegeta laid, gazing at the clock as the hours seemed to pass with in seconds. He couldn't help but think of the look on her face and the crack in her voice after she saw her love with someone new.  
"This is preposterous" Vegeta grunted. His heart had never felt of something like this. It throbbed to her pain, her suffering. He could hear her whimpers through the wall of his bedroom.

Vegeta couldn't take it. The crying of this woman. Not being able to sleep. He got up from his slumber, heading to the kitchen like any other Saiyan would.

Flicking on the light, Vegeta entered the vast room, filled with three gas stoves, two tall, not wide refrigerators, and several cabinets with munchies. The room had been embellished with a black and while surrounding. Marble tiles, with a pattern of black and white, covered the room. Small similar tiles overlaid near the sink, below the cabinets and above the stoves. The walls were quite flat, they had no life. The walls had been covered with white paint, and did nothing but bore vegeta.  
Vegeta approached the fridge, to browse inside of it.

"This is ridiculous. Only eleven kinds of meats. Geeze" with his knife full of mayonnaise, Vegeta stabbed the ham with anger. "How am I so post to have a descent sandwich my god!" Vegeta pulled the knife from the meat.

Behind him, vegeta heard footstep enter the kitchen. He tried to ignore them.

"Now why would someone need a sandwich at three o'clock in the morning?" Bulma stood with her arms crossed facing Vegeta's back, who just placed the knife of mayonnaise in his mouth.

Bulma's face looked as if she had aged 10 years over night. Her mascara ran down her cheeks, her eyes almost bloodshot. Her hair was pulled back, not styled as usual. Vegeta had never seen her with no beauty on her face. He licked the spoon and placed the bread on top of the meat.

Bulma jumped onto the counter parallel to Vegeta. "Did you know-? About-- this?" she asked him.

Vegeta began to cut his sandwich in half. "No" he replied nonchalantly. "I wish I had though. I would have put an end to it before you found out and had gotten hurt." Vegeta took chomp out of his sandwich.

Bulma raised her eye brow with concern. She jumped from the counter. Then approached him. With the back of her hand, she began to feel his head, then his cheek. "Are you. Ill?" she questioned his compassion.

Vegeta swallowed his large bite of the sandwich. He responded "no"

"But—that was the sweetest thing you have ever said to me" she smiled. Vegeta shrugged. Then took another bite.

Bulma couldn't help but stroke the side of his soft face, making her heart race. She hadn't felt this emotion in such a long time, since she had met Yamcha. The tingly feeling inside, where your heart felt so good, it also hurt. It was so new; she didn't know how to react.

Sweat fell from Vegeta's face as he gazed at her. His stomach dropped. He had never been touched by someone of the female race in his life. He swallowed again.  
Bulma slid her hand from his cheek to behind his ear, pulling him gently closer. Vegeta felt nauseous and wasn't sure how to respond. Reaching his lips, she gently kissed him.

Vegeta's heart melted. His heart race with hate and love for her. He cared for her, but also hated her with the biggest passion. He really wanted to eat his sandwich but dropped it onto the floor, reaching for her waist.

Bulma ran her fingers through his thick dark hair as she pushed him up against the counter, not releasing his lips. Both there lips began to move together gently in motion.

At this moment vegeta knew he would be moving his tail, swaying it back and forth with excitement if he had one still.

He raised his hand up to her thigh, rubbing her skin gently with his large hands. She could feel the scabs on his palm as he rubbed her. This was new for Vegeta. This Sexual excitement. He began to feel himself slightly grow in his pants. He widen his eyes as he noticed it, and tried to contain himself. Though it was hard to do so while she ran her hands up and down his body.

She viewed reflection of her green skin in the clear water. Steady and still. The only noise surrounding her ears seemed to be the large waterfall before the pond. She closed her eyes, and began to think.

Piccolo awoke alone in his bed. No body laid next to him. His left side was abandon.

Piccolo sat up, looking around. He didn't see her. He jumped from his bed, grabbing his purple fighting pants. He attached the blue belt around his waist, tying it tight. Not bothering to put his top on, he rushed out to find her.

Passing through downstairs, then past the front door, he saw her posture near the creek.

She could comprehend footsteps behind her, approaching her body.

"So are you going to finally tell me who you are" piccolo questioned.

"I told you" Yusagie opened her eyes. "I am here to ask you to help with my people"

"Well" piccolo clenched his teeth. "Unless you're going to help us fight the androids, which happens to be my main concern, I suggest you don't ask me for help"

Yusagie frowned. She noticed piccolo's mood seemed to swing horrible from day to day.

"Fine" she agreed while beginning to stand.

Walking up to him she nodded, hitting him in the shoulder

She began to walk past him. Then she stopped. Her mind became black as she felt her vision went dull. She didn't know where she was or what she was doing.

It seemed so real. She arrived in a city, which had been waste to pieces.

Surrounding her was a harmed Gokuu, being held in Yamcha's arms. In the air trunks flew high. Then two, awkward men, she couldn't make out their faces, stood, Wearing a Red ribbon army symbol upon there chest. Then trunks began to speak "that's not them. These are not the androids that are in my time. One is a beautiful young woman and the other is a handsome young man wearing a red scarf. What is going on here?"

Her vision became blank again as she felt herself back into cold weather, standing right beside piccolo. "Another premonition" she whispered to herself.

Piccolo's ears twitched to her soft voice. Staring at her with question "What was that?" piccolo inquired

Yusagie shook her head, and then walked past him with paleness in her face.

She then stopped, turned to look at Piccolo and said. "By any chance did trunks say what the androids might look like?

"No" he replied with no movement

She nodded.

Yusagie began to walk back towards the cottage leaving him behind.

A strong force headed there way. Yusagie looked up. She felt it. Piccolo turned his body completely around. Also feeling it as well. it was strong, not something he felt everyday.

Yusagie reached for the door handle as she began to turn it.  
A large blue energy wave came towards her. She screamed with panic.

"YUSAGIE!" Piccolo yelled and his eye widen.  
The blue orb hit there home, blowing it to slithers. Pieces of wood flew at piccolo. He raised his arms near his face, preventing any shrapnel from hitting him.

Smoke covered the sky. Piccolo placed his hands down from hiss face.

"Yusagie, Yusagie" he called out running towards the large smoke.  
His home was gone. It was reduced to rubble. Making it hard to view anything, he walked through it. Searching for Yusagie.

"Yusagie" he called out repetitively. In the smoke he saw a figure lying on the ground. Piccolo ran to it. Not being able to see, he felt her body. His hands ran over her face, feeling her hair, her chest, feeling her large breasts then her stomach.

"It's her" piccolo grabbed the figure. He ran out of the smoke, reaching the clean air.

He laid her body down into the grass. She bled. Blood covered his face. Parts of her top had been torn off, injuring her torso. "I need to get you help" Piccolo grabbed her into his arms. He lifted up into the air, flying for help.

Gohan chewed on the eraser of his pencil. His mind was set only on his studies rather than food. Next to him sat Gokuu at the dinner table, as he inhaled rice and other sorts of veggies.

Gohan looked up from his book. Gokuu stopped chewing his food. They both stared at each other.

"Piccolo" they both said at the same time. Gokuu and Gohan sprung from there seats

"Hey, where are you going!?" yelled chichi with some anger.

Gokuu and Gohan rushed through there front door, to the outside. Just in time to see piccolo land before there home. Piccolo ran towards them, holding Yusagie's limp body in his arms.

Gohan and Gokuu both rushed to him. "Piccolo what happened" Gokuu frowned.

" I'll explain later. She needs help first." Piccolo spoke breathlessly as blood poored from her forhead and her torso voiletly..

The water began to transform pink as Chichi wringed out the towel. Chichi patted the wounds on Yusagie's skin gently, absorbing some of the flesh. Piccolo found it odd that she bleed red instead of purple. All he knew was that he didn't trust her and still couldn't. Especially after that random explosion.

"So!" Gokuu stuffed his face with white rice and beans. Finishing up what he had left. "What's your name again?"

"Yeah misses piccolo you never gave us a name" Gohan laughed

"THAT' NOT FUNNY, DON'T CALL HER THAT" Piccolo shouted at Gohan.

Everyone stared at him in fright. Yusagie smiled, she did not seem to be intimidated by his voice." My name is Yokkosono" she smiled

"Yokko What?" Krillin asked as he nonchantly walked into Gokuu's home.

"Does this make you a Namek?" asked Gohan.

"Of course not! There are no female Nameks" Piccolo growled while crossing his arms. Chichi continued to bandage her

Yusagie frowned to his words as she answered "Yes, I am a Namek."

Piccolo looked at her with disgust " Still, like it said before, Impossible, the Namek race is only full of males and-"

"And it shows you know not much of anything!" She cut him off, and then began to yell her words.

"I don't know anything? You bitch! We'll see how much you know when I am through with you" Piccolo yelled as he approached her.

"Bring it on" she stood up, the chair behind her fell. Clenching her side, her hand full of blood, she fell to the ground.

"Your not so post to get up I am not done." Chichi spoke.

"Stupid weakling" piccolo grunted while stopping before her. Chichi gave him a glare as she helped Yusagie back into her chair.

"No moving until I am done" said Chichi. "So if your a Namek, and Piccolo says your not, then how are you one?" questioned Gohan curiously.

"I'm sorry. I am afraid I can't not say at this point in time. Sorry" Yusagie looked down at her hands with shame.

"Rubbish" Piccolo grunted.

"So then. How did you get here? Besides the ship from Planet Namek." Krillin asked

"I am afraid I can't answer that either." Yusagie refused to look up.

"Vuut wRy?" Gokuu said with his mouth full of rice. Small pieces falling from his face onto the kitchen table

Yusagie said nothing. Silence broke over the room. Waiting for her answer.

Yusagie clenched in pain at her stomach. Small moans coming from her mouth. Here eyes closed as she fell forward. Chichi caught her quickly in her arms.

"Goku..H-help. This woman isn't late" Chichi groaned as Yusagie whole body fell forward. Gohan and Krillin came to her side, gently brining Yusagie to the floor.

Gokuu continued to eat.

Piccolo had become even more frustrated with this woman than before. She would not answer how or why she came here. This angered him more than he ever thought it would. A woman making him angry, being dominate over him. How insane.

The night came closer at the sun began to set. He walked out onto the son's porch. It had been created of plywood and painted a fresh white color.

He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze blowing in his face, flying through his cape. It was the coldest night in a summer he had ever felt. The breeze attacked his face like small pieces of ice. He couldn't help but take in a deep breath an enjoy it.

He felt her hand lay upon his shoulder. He turned his head, and grunted. "What?" he became a bit annoyed. Turning to her he couldn't help but blush seeing her body almost nude. Bloody Bandages covered just enough of her top half, while almost the same purple pants as him covered her bottom. He never really took the chance to take a real good look at her. When he did. He realized her beauty. Her long black straight hair covered her shoulders, tall, curvy physique, and her eyes large and blue. Piccolo turned away "Come on spit it out. What do you need?"

She frowned. Stepping in front of him she spoke angrily. "I am not sure of your problem" she pointed her finger. "But if we want to beat these androids then we must work together like it or not"

Piccolo turned his back to her "Believe what you like. I don't need your help, and neither does Gokuu."

She frowned.

"Fine." Yusagie turned to walk back inside the Son's home. For the time being, Piccolo and she had to stay over night until they found a new place to be.

Walking past him she stopped. Her mind became black as she felt her vision go blank. She didn't know where she was or what she was doing.

Surrounding her was a harmed Gokuu, being held in Yamcha's arms. In the air trunks flew high. Then two, awkward men, she couldn't make out there faces, stood, Wearing a Red ribbon army symbol across there chest. Then trunks began to speak "that's not them. These are not the androids that are in my time. One is a beautiful young woman and the other is a handsome young man wearing a red scarf. What is going on here?"

Her vision became blank again as she felt herself back into cold weather, standing right beside piccolo. "I've had the same one twice now" she whispered to herself.

"What was that" he growled.

"You'll see. I'll be more help to you than you think" she frowned as she walked back inside. Piccolo's heart throbbed. "I know a lot more than you think I do" Yusagie spoke with her back turned to him. "About the androids I mean"

Piccolo felt stunned. Turning to face her. "What do you mean? Are you saying you know something the rest of us don't?"

"Goodnight Piccolo" Yusagie nodded as she headed for her slumber.

"Wow dad this is exciting" Gohan used his energy to light the flames of the camp fire.

"Yet we haven't gone camping in a while. It's nice to be away from the ladies sometimes"

Piccolo grunted "thank god"

Krillin laughed "ha-ha I can agree with that. Not that I have anyone that is" They all laughed together, but piccolo. He stared into the distance, his cape waving in the wind.

Gohan shook his bottom back and forth as he began to whistle, while poking the fire. Icarus began to dance along with Gohan's song.

"what.-what is this?" piccolo questioned himself. His ears began to throb with pain. The noise stabbed at his eardrums. "Gohan stop. GOHAN STOP" Gohan whistling stooped as Gohan, Gokuu, Krillin and Icarus stared at him. He held his ears in pain and moaned with anger. "Please. Don't do that again" he whispered

"I'm sorry" Gohan sadly sat down and poked the fire.

Gokuu looked up into the sky as he saw the dragon appear. Piccolo felt a strong power near. Krillin stood up.

"The dragon daddy" said Gohan as he pointed.

"I know son, I know" Gokuu frowned.

"What's going on Gokuu?" Krillin said with fright.

"I am not sure old friend. But let's find out." Gokuu lifted up into the air, heading towards the dragon, Gohan followed, and piccolo quickly did so as well.

"Awe man" Krillin sighed "this is going to cut our camping trip short" he slowly flew up into the sky, moping.

"This is wonderful, most defiantly" a large bulky man, whose features appeared to be a Namek's, stared at his hands, then the rest of his body. "I am young again" he laughed out loud.  
Gohan, Gokuu, piccolo and Krillin all landed before this Namek man in a straight line.

"Who are you and what are you doing here on earth?" Gokuu spoke bravely.

The Namek man glared at the four warriors, the laughed. "I am lord slug, and I have come to Tara freeze your planet and turn it into my own star cruiser." He smiled.

"Well isn't that nice. Were going to leave and let you do just that. Hehe." Krillin said with fright as he turned around and slowly began to walk away. Piccolo grabbed the back of his collar and shoved Krillin in front of him.

"Don't be such a pussy" Piccolo grunted.

Lord slug took a step back as he snapped his fingers "Men" he yelled. Three men approached the z fighters. Krillin, Gohan and piccolo flaw backwards onto large buildings in fighting stance.

"Your mine" said Gokuu as he charged slug.

One warrior threw a punch at piccolo furiously. Piccolo simply dodged it. Throwing his knee up into the enemy's chest. Blood spat from his mouth. Piccolo smashed his head and watched him fall into the dirt.

"Ka ho Ha Sai Ta!" Piccolo screamed as he fired energy to the one warrior. The enemy was gone.

Krillin hurtled over breaking buildings, trying to hide from the other henchman who had been chasing him for a while now.  
Krillin stopped to catch some breath. "Finally he's gone" Krillin looked up to see an alien in uniform staring at him.

"Ahhhh" Krillin screamed and flew backwards.

"Come on weakling" said the man. "Fight me".

Krillin hesitated; out of pure luck, he placed his hands above his eyes, and then began to scream, "solar flare!" the sky lit up, blinding all enemy's including the z fighters.

Krillin jumped into the air, to make his final attach on the man. "Energy Disc" Krillin threw to the alien warrior.

The alien looked up just in time to see his body fall in half.

Piccolo tore off his turban and his cape as he stood next to Gokuu in an old fashion stance.

"How are you hanging in there?" said piccolo

Gokuu caught his breath and replied "this guy is strong, way strong" Both the warriors looked up seeing attacks being fired at them. The both a parted quickly.

"Come on my child" said a short green man of the name medamacha. Gohan had been fighting the best he could, yet couldn't win.  
The small man evilly laughed as he placed his arms apart "go my babies" he yelled as small medamacha a parted from his body.  
Gohan stared in fright, unable to move, and unknowing what to do. Before his eyes, his master came, blowing medamacha and his babies to slithers.  
Gohan's body fell back into the dirt and closed his eyes

"Gohan" piccolo said with concern

"I'm fine" Gohan smiled as he laid there.

Piccolo smiled. But sure enough that smile quickly faded as he felt a power rise dramatically and saw a shadow hover his body. In fright, Piccolo looked behind him seeing lord slug's body multiply in size. A super Namek.

"Oh shit" piccolo whispered as she grabbed Gohan's body just in time to escape lord slug's step.  
They both fell into a hole in the ground, Gohan still not moving.

"You'll be fine here kid" piccolo smiled as he flew his way out into the battle field.  
Gokuu screamed in anger as lord slug squeezed Gokuu small body in his hand.

"Gokuu!" Piccolo yelled. "How can I beat something this large" piccolo thought to himself. Then it hit him. "His ears" piccolo closed his eyes, knowing the pain that would come as he quickly ripped his ears off. Lord slug reached for piccolo, as he tried to make a daring escaped, but failed to do so. Lord slug began crushing both Gokuu and piccolo's body's in his hand. Both the z warriors screaming in pain.

"Gohan, Gohan can you hear me" piccolo screamed "I want you to do what you were doing when you danced with Icarus earlier"  
Gohan slowly opened his eyes to piccolo's voice "he wants me to—whistle?"  
"Gohan hurry do it!" piccolo screamed. Gokuu yelped in pain.

Gohan, with what energy left, pressed his lips together, and then began to blow air through them. He began to whistle.

Lord slug looked around with anger

"What is that coming from?" he yelled, slowly letting his grip loose of Gokuu and piccolo.

Gokuu's body slowly fell to the ground, and piccolo's plummeted,

Lord slug screamed, covering his ears with pain, he began to smash building, destroying what ever he could to illuminate what was creating that sound. Piccolo couldn't help but smile.

Gokuu, barley stood up, his body covered with blood, and weak. He closed his eyes, as she focused his power. He looked to lord slug.

"KA O KAN" Gokuu yelled. Slug turned around. Gokuu smashed through the large Namek's body, creating a hole no other living being could survive.

Lord slug's body began to shrink, as he fell backwards. Gokuu's body fell as well. Unconscious. Slug had finally been defeated.

Piccolo had unconscious Gokuu draped over his shoulder, as he slowly walked towards the Son house. Gokuu's body was covered in more blood than imagine. More than Gohan and piccolo combined that is. Piccolo wasn't that well of either though. His body covered in blood and holes in his arms. Gohan seemed fine. A bit tired and beat up. Yet he could walk none the 's breath became heavier as he carried Gokuu across the grassy field. A few times he swallowed to help gain his breath back. But surly, didn't help very much.

Chichi locked her fingers together like a prayer as she stood on the front porch, seeing the boys slowly come into focus. She smiles with happiness. She screamed as she ran to hold her baby Gohan in her arms.

"Mommy missed you Gohan ...I was sooo worried sweetheart" she held him in an alarm clock, almost to the point were his breath was gone. Chichi looked behind her seeing piccolo had already passed her and Gohan.

"Go-Gokuu. What had happened?" she stood up holding Gohan's hand walking towards piccolo.

"He's fine mom, just needs some rest" young Gohan smiled. Piccolo practically ripped off the door as he entered the son home.

"Oh my gosh" Yusagie screamed. Piccolo threw Gokuu's limp body onto the sofa. He sighed in relief, not having a body no longer on him."What in heavens happened piccolo" she stared at him with growled at her and clenched his teeth

"What the fuck do you think happened?" Piccolo breath became short, his eyes were weary. Slowly, his body fell to the floor. Unconscious.


	6. Chapter Six Fake Faces

:Chapter 6- Fake Faces ::

Gokuu seemed to be fine once he woke. Instantly food came onto his mind. He asked for some. Chichi almost died, As much as she loved her husband, he needed a bath more than anything and not food.

Gokuu shoved a few egg rolls down this throat, and popped some rice into his mouth. Then inhaled some water as he was seated at the dinner table."So fanks to gohan" he chewed a bit "I was able to veet ord slug" then he swallowed. He was very satisfied with the taste.

Piccolo's body lay harmed upon the sofa. He had never felt so nauseous in his life from the loss of blood. He kept his eyes closed, breathing at a steady pace. Yusagie dabbed his face with a cold wet cloth. Around his forehead, to the side of his cheek, then under his chin, cleaning the blood and sweat from his face. Piccolo sighed, knowing he enjoyed being pampered. A tingly sensation skipped across his body every time she touched his skin. His heart raced, hoping she will adjoin him again. Over and over.

"How ya feeling in there? Want some food piccolo!" Gokuu shouted across the house as he tipped back onto his wooden rickshaw chair.

Piccolo clenched his teeth and uttered. "Even the Meier thought of food makes me want to be sick" he felt his stomach turn inside out.

Yusagie dipped the cloth into a small blue bucket to clean what blood was soaked into it. Reaching the cloth to his neck then down to his chest, she gently rubbed the dry blood. It began to flake off.

"Thank you" Piccolo flinched with pain as she rubbed away his wounds.

"Shhhh... Don't speak" Yusagie stated as she continued to clean his chest.

"No- no I must apologize for the way I acted" he jumped a bit from her touch. "Yesterday, I am sorry"

"its fine" she removed the cloth from his chest, placing it on the floor. Gently moving her fingertips across his chest, which seemed to appear more purple than green. "Your chest- it's bruising" she elaborated.

Piccolo smiled, his eyes continued to be closed. "Yes I know. It's happening"

Yusagie gasped "but you're too young it can't-"

Piccolo chuckled a bit. "My current body is new, it's only 20 years old, but I myself have been around since before Gokuu was a child. My real age is 392 years." He opened one eye "I assumed you knew Namek." Piccolo grinned devilishly, elaborating the word namek.

Yusagie smiled at his words. "I should have known, but I didn't"

"hmm" Piccolo hummed. His smiled disappeared.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Yusagie reached her hand to his flushed face, lightly stroking it.

"I guess, I have to keep him. It's only a matter of weeks really. The process is quite small. But painful."

Yusagie laughed "I may not know how old you are but I know that at least"

Piccolo shot up from the couch, clenching his bare chest in pain.

"Pi-piccolo" she reached her hand to his lower back to support him.

"I am fine ju—"Piccolo screamed to his pain.

Yusagie placed her hand onto his hurt chest. Pushing some pressure on it as she helped him lay back down. Piccolo panted, closing his eyes once again. Yusagie grabbed a blanket to place over his body. He laid there in a cold sweat.

"Than-thank you" he muttered. Yusagie nodded as she left the room, Turning the light off behind her.

The air was still misty from the night before. The sunrise had begun. The road was vacant. Vegeta's hair blew in the wind as he drove down a silent road. He had seemed to be getting used to the human life, and very much enjoying it.

A large motor sound came up behind Vegeta. Pulling up beside him was Yamcha. His dark hair flowing through the air as he zoomed by vegeta quickly in his small red car. The air pushed against Vegeta's face, causing him to be blinded to the road.

"LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN CATCH UP!" yelled Yamcha as he rushed full speed ahead.

"YOU'RE ON BOY" vegeta grunted. This angered him more than anything. He was to not be defeated by Yamcha. Not the man who hurt Bulma.

Vegeta floored it, placing his foot hard onto the gas petal to catch up with Yamcha, whom was still pretty far ahead. His hair was pushed back from his face flying through the air.

Vegeta ran a stop light. He hadn't cared that it was red. He just continued to drive over the suggested speed limit.

A stop sign came ahead. He didn't bother to yield, seeing Yamcha was still quite far ahead from him. To his left the woman slammed her breaks to prevent from sliding into vegeta door. Vegeta swerved to the right. He ran up on top of a lawn smashing into a plastic white patio set, running over some lawn chairs as well.

Up ahead children began to attend school. He could almost see Yamcha before him. The female crossing guard began to walk, helping small children. Vegeta neglected to see the "20 during school" sign, almost hitting young 5 kids.

Vegeta grinned as he came closer and closer to Yamcha's small red car. He was ready to hit the bumper. Vegeta wanted to badly to spin Yamcha's car out of control and into oblivious.

"PLEASE STOP AND PULL YOUR VEHICLE OVER." Bright lights showed flashing in Vegeta's rear view mirror. Vegeta could see the annoying man in his police car seat. His was older, with a gray mustache and didn't have the greatest of figure. Vegeta stopped while Yamcha keep on driving.

"SEE YA! " yelled Yamcha leaving vegeta in the dust.

"I KNOW WERE YOU LIVE BOY" Vegeta yelled shaking his fist in the air as he stood in his seat. The officer got out of his squad car, walking over to Vegeta's small black ford very slowly.

He reached Vegeta's window as he pulled his belt up over his pudge. "Do you know how many violations you have committed?" the man pulled out a small notebook with a pen.

"Ran 5 stop lights, 9 stop signs, ran over 15 white plastic lawn chairs, went into a school zone which only said 20 and was going 90. And i am driving without a license."

The man was shocked by Vegeta's honesty. "I'll let you off. I was going to arrest you." The cop began to write. "You get 5 tickets for running stop lights, 9 for stop signs, 15 for running over white plastic lawn chairs, 4 for a school zone which only said 20 and you were going 90.

Vegeta just sat patiently as the old man wrote out his 33 and more tickets.

A stack was handed to vegeta. He stared at it for a moment. Then back up at the older police man.

"And what is this?" vegeta questioned with anger.

"You're being fined" the police offer crossed his arms and nodded assumingly. "Yep. You must pay over 300$ worth in fines."

"Rubbish" Vegeta ripped the tickets into small pieces of confetti, tossing them into the police offer's face. "Princes don't pay for anything" vegeta looked at the man, stepped on the gas and headed off into the road.

"You can't run I have you license plate." The small man began to chase after vegeta. Vegeta grinned knowing it was bulma's car. He soon could no longer see the plump man in his rear view mirror.

Chichi screamed slamming the phone down. The two Nameks cringed to her voice as it stabbed at their ears. "I can't believe this" she whined. Gokuu came running into the kitchen from his shower. His body dripped of water and such, and only a towel covered his waist.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked with concern. Piccolo stood in the corner with anger upon his face.

"Bulma is having a baby!" chichi jumped up and down. Gokuu couldn't help but smile to his wife's excitement.

"Oh my gosh" Gohan said "Bulma- are you sure?" Gohan slowly stepped away from his studies.

"Of course I am sure silly" she crossed her arms with anger. "Now get back to studying."

Gohan moaned and quickly did so.

"Oh how exciting," Gokuu approached her as Chichi jumped into Gokuu's arms. He hugged her back and laughed with his one arm, feeling his towel slowly slip off.

"Wow" he said

"Wow, wow! This is amazing." She screamed again. "This doesn't make me old anymore." She walked to the fridge after letting go of Gokuu.

"Well, it doesn't make you any younger" Gokuu laughed as he scratched his head.

Chichi glared at him with disgust "Excuse me?"

"Ahh. Nothing, nothing at all!" he chuckled taking his head side to side.

Chichi took in a big sigh as she looked out the window "oh Gokuu. I want another baby" she fixed her hair.

"WHAT!" he screamed and fell over. Yusagie laughed staring down at him.

"Gokuu" Piccolo uncrossed his arms, walking over to Gokuu on the floor.

"Yes?" Gokuu said seriously as Yusagie helped him up.

"We probably should get going" piccolo nodded assuringly.

"Well, where to piccolo? You and Yusagie no longer have a home" Gokuu dusted himself off, still holding his towel and drips on the end of his hair

"How about you stay with us" Gohan excitingly suggested.

Chichi frowned as she washed the dishes in the soapy sink.

"No it's quite alright" Yusagie smiled and nodded as she recognized Chichi's face.

"No!" chichi said sternly. Gokuu, piccolo and Gohan had fear in there eyes. They stared at her. Chichi turned around drying a dish. "No you must stay with us. At least for a while." Chichi closed her eyes and nodded.

Yusagie smiled "are you--"

"Yes yes I am sure" corrected chichi. "It's nice having another woman in the home anyways" chichi replied turning back to her sink.

"Great" spoke piccolo rolling his eyes.

"Come on piccolo. Two women making us dinner" Gokuu smiled as he rubbed his belly. Yusagie and chichi glared with disgust.

"Fine" piccolo stammered" but her and I still need to leave, to see what might be left."

Yusagie nodded "good idea piccolo" she began to walk towards the door, piccolo followed slowly.

"We'll be back" Piccolo said looking at Gokuu behind him.

Gokuu nodded. "Right"

The two nameks flew off towards the forest. Night was coming near. It became harder for piccolo and Yusagie to see into the forest. When they reached the destination of where the cottage once was, Pieces of wood laid before the ground. The hindges from his door were turned into nails. Nothing was left. Some pillows from the furniture. The pots and pans scorched. The two began to walk around, hoping for some belongings they might find.

Piccolo searched carefully. There was only one thing he was looking for. He needed to find it. Before she did. Before she had the chance to see who he really was.

Yusagie took a step. Broken wood snapped from under her feet as she circled the dead area. Her mind became blank again. Darkness rained over her as she stood, in a field of dead men. A body laid on a stick as it jabbed through his heart. Bloody namekjin bodies dead. The area in flames. Some of them burned some of them didn't. The stench of dead made her want to gag. It disgusted her.

She felt the cold summer air once again. Her stomach began to move as she felt sick. She knew she was back when she saw the wood underneath her feet.

"Are you okay" asked Piccolo as he stopped for a moment to stare at her.

She could still smell the dead bodies. The sent covered the air even though she was back. Yusagie bend over, vomit coming up her throat. She began to puke. The taste in her mouth disgusted her.

"Yusagie" Piccolo said with fright as he ran to her. He laid his hand onto her back as she continued to vomit onto the grass.

"Are you okay" he asked with comfort.

Yusagie took in deep breaths rapidly. "Yes"

Piccolo looked up from her. As he saw it. What he had been looking for. "Hold on" removing his hand, piccolo ran to a small black gym bag. He knew this was it.

Yusagie stood up staring at him. She continued to clench her stomach. "Find what you were looking for?"

Piccolo nodded as he stared at it.

Yusagie began to walk towards him "what is it?" she reached for the bag.

"Ah nothing" piccolo somewhat snatching it away. "Don't worry about it."

Yusagie looked away. A sharp light caught her eyes from the ground. She screamed "Found it!" Yusagie jogged to small heart gold shaped locket on the ground. She didn't run, only knowing it might force her to throw up again.

"Are we all set then? There doesn't seem to be anything left to take"

Yusagie stared into her hand. She thought she had lost her locket forever. "Yes" she nodded.

Piccolo shot up into the air, she slowly followed behind, feeling her empty stomach wanting to regurgitate once again

Gokuu yawned in his pajamas as he smiled the two nameks walking in.

"What took so long?" Gokuu evilly grinned as he let his arms down from his stretch.

"It was hard to find things" piccolo replied as he began to pull off his turban.

"Sure" Gokuu rolled his eyes as he walked through his bedroom door.

"GOKU IT ISNT LIKE THAT" piccolos screamed. Yusagie noticed the veins convulsing from his forehead.

"Good night piccolo" Gokuu waved and smiled as he entered his bedroom.

Yusagie sat down. She began to untie her shoes. "We better also head to bed. You boys have a lot of raining to do in the morning."

"Hmmm" piccolo nodded as he pulled off his cape, then walked into the empty spare room Gokuu left for them.

Piccolo stared into it. The room wasn't large. It was quite small. A queen size bed, a window to his right where he could perfectly see the moonlight. Two small dressers to place what little clothing they had into.

Yusagie slowly came up behind him. "So this is it." She spoke.

"Yeah" piccolo nodded boringly. Yusagie didn't hesitate to walk in and undress her fabulous figure. Piccolo began blushed while she removed her top.

Yusagie turned around, removing her bra. Engraved in her back, were long marks, where it had seemed she had been badly whipped. Below, down her lower back was a M shaped symbol, decorated with vines and roses. He knew this sign. But how?

Piccolo gulped, knowing her body was nude. He slowly shut the door behind them both.

Yusagie placed a small tee, which had belonged to chichi, over her nude figure.

"I guess this will do" she turned to piccolo. The top was quite short and a bit tight for the Namek woman's bold figure.

"Ah yeah" piccolo blushed. He tried not to stare as he removed his shirt, then walking to the other side of the bed.

Yusagie laid down into it. After being sick. It took a lot from her. Piccolo stared outside, up into the moon shining brightly.

"Are you feeling better?" piccolo asked. There was no response. He turned around to see that she quickly fell asleep. It took piccolo a while to even climb into bed. He stared outside for a while. The moon was so bright. Gleaming with happiness. When Piccolo lay down, the bed wasn't very comfortable. And chichi didn't provide enough blankets to cover there bodies. He decided to let Yusagie have them. She seemed colder than he felt.

Slowly he fell into a deep asleep. He saw him self in a black fighting suite, like the one he currently has in purple. In the back of his uniform his name was engraved in gold.

He stared into the distance. He was on his planet. Planet Namek. Over his face was a mask, to hide who he really was.

Beyond in the sunset, a village went into flames. He jumped from the mountain top, heading towards it to fight what evil may be a foot.

His body felt so young, it didn't ach when he moved and it felt so much lighter without so much muscle.

When he arrived, several of freiza's saiyan warriors stood there with the elder Namek hostage.

There tails waved to the wind as the full moon almost arrived.

A young woman jumped beside him. Her hair was long. Around her eyes was more of a pink mask. Her body covered by a beautiful pink kimono with decals of green petite leaves.

A small Namek boy from the village pointed the piccolo and the woman "looks Dad! It's mystery N and Mystery F. Our Crime fighters" he yelled loudly. The village began to cheer, as they came to there rescue.

Piccolo and the Namek woman nodded to one another as she whipped out a fan. He pulled out a large sword with his name engraved into its cold bold handle.

"Let's go" they both said together, charging the evil saiyians.

A light flashed as piccolo felt him somewhere else. He was on the mountain top with her. Her long beautiful black hair flew in the wind slowly. Piccolo wrapped his arms slowly around her waist, as they kissed slowly, deeply. Her eyes were so blue behind the mask.

A large black hole appeared before her as she smiled. "I must go my M&M" she reached her hand up to strike his cheek. Engraved in her wrist was the letter M. That's it! That is how herecognized it.

Her locket began to glow as the hole became larger. She jumped into it, and then it disappeared along with her.

"That was the last time I saw her. Where did she go, what did the locket have to do with it all. Yusagie had that locket. This doesn't make sense. I am going crazy. WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Piccolo opened his eyes quickly, panting heavily. Sweat ran down his face. Yusagie looked at him awkwardly holding a book in her hand.

"You make a lot of noise when you sleep piccolo"

Piccolo stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were just as beautiful as the woman in his dreams.

"Is everything okay?" she asked

Piccolo turned in the bed, facing the window. The sun began to rise. "I'm fine. Or will be"

Later in the day yusagie walked into the kitchen "Piccolo was acting awfully weird this morning" Yusagie said to chichi with concern.

"How so?" she curiously asked looking at Yusagie.

"Well, before he woke up, he was talking in his sleep, then he began to yell. Then he woke up. I asked him what was wrong and he made an awkward remark." Yusagie shrugged.

"What did he say" chichi began to beat a few eggs inside a large clear bowl with an iron whipper.

"Something about how things will be better. I didn't understand" Yusagie poured some juice into a large glass, then milk into another one as she replied.

"Well sometimes Gokuu gets weird when he's hungry. Maybe piccolo is hungry." Chichi suggested as she struggled to beat the eggs.

Gohan sat down before the breakfast table in his baggy blue pajamas. "I sure know I am" he smiled, grabbing his fork and spoon.

Yusagie turned to Gohan to smile. The whole kitchen disappeared. She stood on a deck. Then looked around. She felt an energy above her rise. She looked up seeing a figure she couldn't quite make out.

"Gohan no my son" chichi screamed as she fell to her knees. Gokuu assisted her while she poured into her delicate hands, screaming as if someone had been murdered.

Yusagie looked around. She didn't see herself nor piccolo, only Krillin and Yamcha by their side. The power then quickly disappeared.

Yusagie could smell the burning eggs once again as chichi stirred them up into a burning large skillet. Gohan sat playfully waiting for his meal. Her heart sank, knowing what she had seen. She knew Gohan was dead. He was going to die. But when? Where? How? Why him. Why Gohan. All she could do was stare at his care free personality.

Piccolo entered the kitchen with fatigue. His eyes seemed irritated by something, and his body looked like it had been run over more than once. He then sat next to Gohan." I am kind of hungry today" he said halfway through a stretch.

Yusagie looked at chichi awkwardly.

They began to eat. Even the Nameks seemed to eat a little this time. Piccolo enjoyed picking the grapes off the vines, the sucking the juice out of them until they became almost like a raisin. Gokuu quickly inhaled the eggs, leaving barley left for young Gohan. The two fought over the once slice of ham. Gokuu won.

"Please excuse me for a moment" Yusagie said as she got up from her seat. Chichi nodded. Piccolo stared at her with confusion. Yusagie began to walk from the table. She then entered their room, the door she closed it behind her. She shut her eyes. Her stomach felt nauseous as she had just had another premonition to the future. And knew something would happen soon.

She walked over and sat beside the bed. Her head in her hands. Her stomach wouldn't stop turning in circles. She didn't know what to do. How to fix it. Should she tell piccolo? What would he do?

Yusagie looked up. Seeing piccolo's gym back almost felling off the end table. She got up before it fell, catching it. She grabbed it, beginning to place it back.

Then a pair of dark glasses fell from it's opening. they fell to the floor and yusagie gasped. she knew those. she just did! Yusagie pulled from the bag a black top with piccolos named engraved with gold lettering in the back. Yusagie's heart stopped. She had recognized this. She knew it was him. He was the right man. She knew it. All this time she wondered. She no longer had to wonder.

Piccolo knocked on the door, entering slowly "is everything okay in there?" he asked as he completely entered then.

Yusagie looked up at him. Tears filled her eyes. Piccolo couldn't breath. She found it, the bag. Was he right? Was it her? Was she the one he longed for?

"Are you?" he asked "her?"

Yusagie nodded. "Yes" piccolo didn't what to say do or think. Her eyes flooded with tears as she approached him. Reaching up to his face, she placed the mask up to his eyes. Lightly she stroked his face "his eyes. I knew it was you. I knew it. My M&m."

Piccolo jerked away from her palm. He grabbed the mask from his face, throwing it into the bedroom wall. Yusagie took steps away from him with fright.

"Who cares!" he yelled. "It was in the past" it hurt piccolo to say these words, but he knew he was being realistic. "we have better things to worry about now!"

"I cared" she screamed with tears. "I loved you"

Piccolo shamefully turned away. "I don't love you" he slowly then exited the door. He stormed off through the Son's home then outside into the air. Chichi turned from her dishes, Gokuu looked up from his food and Gohan ignored his homework. They both stared at Yusagie in the bedroom doorway with tears.

Bulma circled the house quickly as she had trouble finding her lab coat.

"I need to be there in an hour where is it" Bulma lifted up pillows, moved jackets, looked under magazines. It was still no where in sight, and wasn't very hard to miss. Bulma tapped her toe for a moment. Her belly had already been 5 months along and was too big to handle. She crossed her arms and sighed. She looked near the couch again. Staring at a small end table, she saw the white sleeves hiding under Vegeta's leather jacket.

"Ah ha" she said as she pulled her coat from under it. A small letter hidden in an envelope fell onto the ground. Bulma looked down at it as it read "Bulma Briefs. 125 s Capsule Corporation" she hesitated to pick it up. But she did so. It was from the police department. Bulma opened the letter. A few more fell from Vegeta's jacket as they stated things such as "last warning, or new notice, or over due"

Vegeta sighed as he approached the living room. His body dripped of sweat. He wiped his face with a small white towel. Looking up, just in time to see the look on Bulma's face. Fright hit him. He had never been so scared in his life of a woman.

"Vegeta what are these?" she said with hurt in her voice. Yet more kindly than he expected.

"I was given tickets, for reckless driving"

"In my car?" she screamed, throwing the letters to the ground.

"Yes" his facial expressions were something you wouldn't expect from vegeta. Sadness over pored his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me" she asked with concern

"I was afraid of how you might act." He spoke almost too kindly.

Bulma sighed deeply tossing her coat onto the love seat. "I don't have time to worry about this now. I will when I get home" Bulma kissed Vegeta's cheek, then stormed off to her car.

"Come here my servants," ordered queen Nami. Queen. Nami's face could not be seen, for it was hidden by darkness as she sat at her thrown "Yes my queen" asked an appearance.

" I have made a important discovery, you know the dragon balls can make any wish Well, as you know I must take control off this world. But that is beyond the dragon's power to do so. Dr. mote said on the other side of the galaxy there is a cauldron called the metallic Reconciliation."

Kavo was a handsome young man. His hair covered one eye, black and silky. His figure was tall and slim. He was not build with much muscle.

" Well my queen, if you can make your wish there, than why don't we go?" asked Nit. Nit was quite a bit shorter than Kavo. Her hair was pulled back into a long dark brown pony tail. She could be easily mistaken for a male. Her figure was a bit chubbier. She and Kavo both were Dressed in the Queens Uniforms. Dark Navy slacks, A jacket that was as well navy with en emblem symbol embroidered in the collar.

"Well that's the problem. At this cauldron the wish can only be made if the maiden is there. She knows the password to make the wish. So we need to find her. We know of Yusagie, who has the Map on how to get to the Metallic Reconciliation" replied Nami?

" So my queen why don't we find her?" Questioned Nit.

"Well I don't know who she is. But Dr. mote does. And he will only tell us if we get 4 souls."

"Then let's get them" stammered Mau another male. His hair bleach blonde to the root. He had it spiked high, and was a bit more masculant than Kavo.

"They can't be just any old souls. They have to be Strong. Regular peoples souls only give small amouts of energy. The brighter the soul the stronger it is. And i have the first person on my list"

"Who are they my queen?" Questioned Kavo.

" Here is your first target" a magical ball appeared in front of her face revealing her blood red eyes. she and the servants stared into the crystal ball. "This is the young man; you will find him on earth. NOW GO GET HIS SOUL" She yelled. Their body's disappeared with dust.

Yusagie sat on the porch of the Son's home. the sun began to set. Her heart throbbed to what piccolo said. his words hurt her. cut deep into her. she rocked back and forth to the wind in her rocking chair. Her mind wondered where he was, what he was doing.

She felt a power level from above. Piccolo landed before the home. he looked up to see her sitting, waiting for his arrival. Piccolo walked past her. he chose to ignore her tears than began to open the door.

"Where were you?" she lifted her head and questioned him.

"Training for the androids. I am Going to shower now"

"wait" she said. Yusagie looked back down at her lap. Piccolo stopped, he couldn't bear to look at her either.

"did you really mean? what you said" Yusagie began balling in her hands. Piccolo closed the door. He walked to her to sit next to her. slowly he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. she fell forward into his chest sobbing.

"no I didn't mean it." Piccolo stoked her hair as she cried in his arms, feeling his strong hands cover her body.

"I was so worried about you when you ran off. "

"I am sorry Yusagie, I didn't mea…."

She cut him off. "It's not your fault. I am just a fool for holding on to our love for so long""

"Yusagie really I am sorry" piccolo let his grip go of her body as she sniffled and whiped her eyes.

"Well, you should go take you're shower now" she forced a smile.

He wanted to smiled with her, a smile he knew everything would be okay between the woman who irritated him. "Alright" he nodded to her and got up from the rocking bench on the porch and entered inside.

Bulma struggled to arise from her lab equipment as her 5 month belly seemed to always be getting in the way. She at time would knock things over.

Slowly Bulma made it to the TV screen where she could talk and see Vegeta while he trained in the gravity room. Bulma pushed the button. Her face appeared where Vegeta currently was.

"Vegeta it's midnight, you need to get some rest" she sat down in a seat with wheels.

Vegeta balanced himself on one finger, as he counted his push ups continually. "I could say the same- for you" he grunted. He had trouble speaking while he focused on his training.

"Well I have a large conference tomorrow Vegeta. I need to prepare" Bulma crossed her arms before her chest while nodding.

"And I-I need to become a super saiyan" he continued to push up. He spoke angrily with enthusiasm.

Bulma sighed deeply, bringing her arms down from her chest "yes prince" she then turned off the screen to roll her chair back to her lab station.

Vegeta stood up, slowly making his way to the gravity button with fatigue. He pressed it. The lights around him went down and it became a bit harder to see his way out. He Wiped his body down with a towel. The only thing leading him to the door was a small circular window with the moon staring at him.

Bulma made her way upstairs to the kitchen. Of course the saiyan had the same idea. They both met at the fridge, looking inside. She stole a chocolate Jell-O pudding.

"You know Vegeta" she stuck a spoonful in her mouth. "You need to not be so dedicated to being a super saiyan"

Vegeta glared at her and closed the fridge. "Why not?" he stood up straight facing her.

"You need to focus on other things. Like your child that will be here soon" she continued to eat.

"That's not important" he said with frustration as he walked away.

Bulma was appauld to his statement. "What do you mean? Your child should be the most important thing in your life"

Vegeta continued to walk from her voice.

Bulma put the pudding down on the counter as she began to slowly follow him. "Where are you going?"

Vegeta grabbed the handle of the front door. "I am going to train in outer space for a while" He opened the door and began to walk out. Leaving it wide open behind him.

Bulma ran outside after him as he began to lift in the air "What? When will you be back?" as she questioned with concern

Vegeta looked down at her "in a few months" vegeta looked up, then shot off into the air.

"What about your…child?" Bulma sighed deeply.

"No buts piccolo!" Chichi clenched her teeth and pointed "you have to go. If you don't Gokuu wont. So- so you're going to Bulma's baby shower!" she screamed as her eyes met with his.

Piccolo and Gokuu stared at her in shock, as they both nodded and gulped to her words.

Chichi stared at Yusagie. She glanced up and down her body. She was dressed as if she was a man as well "If you're going to meet everyone you need to be presentable. Which means you can't wear those fighting clothes" chichi smiled, Yusagie felt awkward as she looked down at her clothing.

"Oh" was all she could say.

Chichi grabbed her hand, leading her into her bedroom "we must fine you something, let's go look" Yusagie couldn't help but feel embarrassed. The looked over her shoulder, seeing piccolo's grin.

Gokuu rested on the couch and piccolo did the same. He grunted "she isn't even my wife Gokuu"

Gokuu laughed"sorry piccolo. Chichi is used to it being her way." Gokuu stretched.

"Perfect" chichi squealed. "You look fantastic, like a woman instead of a fighter" chichi turned Yusagie's body to the mirror. Her breasts were fairly large, and she had a bit of trouble with Chichi's tops. This dress almost fit like a glove, except the length was a bit too short, for she was Gokuu's height. The black, no sleeved dress, buttoned to her neck, designed with gold flowers and vines. It covered her beautiful woman shape well, viewing her beautiful hips as well as her luscious breast.

"Now" said chichi "your hair" chichi pulled the rubber band from Yusagie's hair, watching her long black silk fall past her shoulder and unravel into curls. Yusagie was stunned of herself when she stared at herself in the mirror. Never did she feel so beautiful, and she had only served people who looked this way.

"See you're pretty" chichi removed Yusagie's hair from her face. "But not as pretty as me" chichi winked as she searched her closet of something for herself.

Yusagie stared down at her body as she walked out of Chichi's room. Both Gokuu and piccolo looked behind the couch to watch her. Piccolo blushed to see her body so elegant. he looked away quickly.

"Wow don't you look stunning" Gokuu said and smiled. Yusagie blushed to his words.

Yusagie bent over, to straighten out her dress as piccolo removed himself from the couch.

Slowly she felt a hand crawl along her behind. Yusagie was shocked and quickly grabbed her butt cheeks as she saw piccolo walk past. She smiled and laughed at his silly ness.

"Let's go were going to be late for the party." And piccolo hurried into the bathroom as he changed.

Yusagie's eyes lit up. "He touched me, he touched me." She squealed with excitement.

"Yusagie" piccolo said. Yusagie turned and walked into the bedroom they stayed in and saw him in there personal bathroom. "After we go to Bulma's I thought we could go for a walk. or something.

"Are you asking me out?" Yusagie said as she adjusted her shoes.

Piccolo started to blush as he exited the bathroom. "No just a casual walk" piccolo's tie was much undone.

Yusagie approached him. she began to do his tie. He felt weird, he felt weak. That he actually started to depend on a women, and liked it in some cases. She smiled looking down at her feet.

"Piccolo I thought you would want dinner with your boy friends." She said sarcastically, knowing the gay comments still irritated him.

"you're a bitch" Piccolo clenched his teeth and grunted as Piccolo tugged away from her. he began to approach the door. piccolo walked out with a pain in his eyes.

She knew she had taken it too far this time, she sighed as Yusagie massaged her arm lightly.

Chichi and Gokuu seemed to be one of the first to arrive along with piccolo and Yusagie. The doorbell rang and the guest entered one by one. Yusagie sat quietly next to piccolo as everyone chatted. Things were being said like

"Bulma I am so happy for you" or "Bulma is it a boy?" "What are you going to name him?" Yusagie had never been at such an event as this. She found it silly that people celebrate births on this planet.

Mrs. Briefs Brought in some food. Things such as hot dogs, hamburgers, nachos. Things she had never heard of before. Yet when the food did arrive. Piccolo left and Gokuu dug in. He walked over to a large cherry blossom tree in the briefs back yard. For a while Yusagie felt awkward sitting by herself with out him. He started into the distance and closed his eyes. The smell of the flowers soothed him has he meditated a bit. He tired to clear his mind of the androids and what is to come of them.

After time, she got up and moved away form the party and it's guests.

Yusagie approached piccolo from behind slowly. She reached her hand out to his shoulder. He opened his eyes quickly and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Piccolo I am sorry about this morning, I hope I didn't offend you in any way."

"No don't sweat it" he didn't bother to turn around to see her and shrugged it off.

Yusagie placed her arms around his waist, the laid her chin upon his shoulder. Piccolo felt overwhelmed with a tingly sensation. He didnt know what to do for he had never been really held before.

"Yusagie" he whispered nervously. Piccolo looked down at her arms around his waist. He reached for her hand, That's when he noticed the letter M engraved in her wrist, the M from his dream. The M from her back.

Piccolo turned to face her. he began to reach for her waist. She seem confident reaching for him but he felt shaken.

Yusagie wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile and without hesitation. She knew she still cared for him.

"What am I feeling? This is new. An aching pain in my heart. My palms, they're sweaty, and my heart is racing. I, I am all toung tied." He stuttered. "Gokuu warned me about this. No, it, it can't be, I can't be in love, I don't even know her. But I feel this way every time I look into he beautiful blue eyes. but she bothers me so much and gets on my nerves. she annoys me but i just want to--want to--PICCOLO SNAP OUT OF IT! I need to stop daydreaming. " he thought to himself

"Piccolo are you ok?" asked Yusagie sweetly.

Piccolo nodded and took in a big deep sigh. She wrapped her hand around piccolo's face and drew him closer, and closer. he finger tips were cold. just like before. nothing had changed, he still felt this inside of him. this odd feeling.

Yamcha jumped from his chair.

"What's wrong Yamcha?" asked chichi?

"there's an extremely high power near by." Gokuu began to worry as well. He could feel it too. He didnt even reconize this type of evil either.

"To bad all the cuties have to die" whispered Nit to herself.

A pink energy light went flew through Gohan's chest. Before him appeared a yellow ball of energy. Gohan still felt conscious, he stared at it for a moment, the bright light and then fell to his knees. Nit jumped down from the roof and put in her hands around the yellow energy.

Yusagie and Piccolo pushed from one another.

"GOHAN" yelled piccolo. His heart sank into his stomach.

"Finally, I got his soul" spoke Nit.

Yusagie looked at the uniform Nit wore, it was the exact same as hers from when she served. Yusagie was shocked at what she heard." His soul hu?"


	7. Chapter Seven Betrayl

Chapter 7-Betrayl

Gohan's body drifted to the ground. as if everything had gone into slow motion

" So their after pure souls" thought Yusagie as she stared at piccolo from behind. "Why? why would my people want souls?" she thought.

Chichi began to scream, placing her hands over her mouth. She began to run towards Gohan. "You leave him alone" she screamed with more anger and fear anyone has ever seen.

"No chichi, STOP!" yelled Gokuu as he reached for her arm, gripping it tightly as he yanked her back. "We can't lose you too" he stared into her eyes sternly.

"But--- Gokuu my son" her eyes were full of tears. Red blood shot eyes. Chichi embraced herself as she fell to the ground screaming as Gokuu bent down aside her.

Nit laughed loudly as she enjoyed seeing the silly earthlings in pain.

"He is now under Queen Nami's control." Nit crossed her arms nodding. Two gold bracelets appeared on Gohan's wrist. Quickly Gohan opened his eyes, still lying on the ground. Krillin jumped with fright. Gohan's eyes lit red, shining as if they were blood rubies.

" We have his brain and his soul" Nit continually laughed hysterically.

Yusagie knew this. This was the last vision she had had. She never realized the depth of what was happening.

Nit laughed even louder. Her voice was just daring to be attacked by someone.

Piccolo stared as Gohan's body. His heart had never hurt this bad. He never thought the youngest person he loved would be the first to be lost in his life "What is this" piccolo thought. "Gohan's bracelet. That mark. I have seen it somewhere before. Yes! That's it. That's the M mark on Yusagie's wrist. Could she --" he hesitated. Turning behind him he stared at Yusagie with anger. She noticed his rage. Then looked up and the young short Nit.

"What are you going to do with those souls?" asked Yusagie

" has only little time to live. Souls give him life energy, so he needs to live. Gohan let's go." Gohan struggled to stand up. His body was dripping in his own blood and continued to drip on the ground. Nit snapped her fingers together. A strong gust of wind blew through the air. Flying through Yusagie's hard and making it hard for the z warriors to open their eyes. She was gone.

It all went silent once the wind stopped. All everyone could do was stare at chichi sobbing horribly into Gokuu's shirt.

Gokuu looked up from Chichi's hair staring at Piccolo, whose fists were tightly clenched. "It seems we have a new enemy."

Piccolo nodded "I want to check into this further. Maybe we should all depart for now"

"Ya that's a good idea" said Gokuu. He began to pull chichi upward off the ground.

_________________

"I can't believe this" Yusagie whispered to herself.

"You can't?" Piccolo stared at her from the corner of his eye "this is your doing, is it not?"

"I--a--NO!" spoke Yusagie with hesitation as her eyes widen and her breathe became short.

Piccolo stared up into the air and flew off. Yusagie wasn't too short to follow.

"Seems like she's finally asleep" Spoke Gokuu as he entered the living room of his home. Piccolo stared down into his lap as he was slouched into the couch. Yusagie had placed her hair back as well as undressed from Chichi's clothing. She sat upon the counter of their kitchen.

"It seems we all had a rough day. Maybe I should head to bed as well" spoke Gokuu

Piccolo looked up from his lap, Turing his head to Gokuu "goodnight" he forced a smile.

Gokuu nodded "goodnight" Gokuu left the room for his rest.

Yusagie hopped down from the counter as she began to walk past him. "I'm heading to bed to" she entered their room.

Piccolo didn't hesitate to follow her. "What the hell was that all about?" yelled piccolo as he shut the door behind him.

"How the hell am I so post to know, I saw as much as you did?" She yelled back with frustration, turning her body completely around so she could face him.

"You know something" piccolo crossed his arms and stared at her daringly.

"Like what piccolo" she threw her hands up into the air.

"You're the enemy I know it" piccolo stomped over to the window to open his curtains.

"Why would you think that?" she sat beside the bed.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye "The mark on your arm"

"So?"

"The woman and Gohan have those same marks on their bracelets" piccolo walked away from the window. The began pacing back and forth through the room.

"You think I'm behind this" Yusagie replied with surprise, placing her hand over her chest.

"Yes, yes I do, everything was fine until you came along" piccolo continued to pace. "only thing on my mind were the androids. Maybe you're an android. How do i know you're not"

"Oh my God piccolo, I came for your help, now you think I am doing all the killing." Yusagie stood up from the bed after she had sat.

"You have the same marks" Piccolo yelled walking to her as she stared into his dark eyes. "How can it not be you" piccolo griped her shoulders.

"So I got this when I was a youth, I don't remember why but I did" Yusagie crossed her arms and shrugged his hands off of her. She was purely lying, for she knew when and why she was stamped.

Piccolo grunted to her stubborness and moved his hands from her then pased back to the window he so loved. "Gohan died because of you" piccolo stared out the window into the dark sky.

Yusagie raised her voice" No, he's dead because of the Z worriers, Gohan wouldn't have been killed is it wasn't for the lazy ass worriers. You guys just sat back and watch him die, your couch potatoes, at least, Gokuu manage to get out of his chair, and chichi, she was the only one standing up."

" Well Yusagie I didn't see you saving anybody." Piccolo turned to her furiously.

"He wasn't mine to save." Yusagie spoke quietly.

"You- You could have tried" piccolo forced tears to hide in his voice.

"But I didn't love Gohan! You did! Why didn't you save him?" Yusagie tears began to interfere with her voice as well.

The room went silent.

"I guess I've just gotten in the way" Yusagie spoke quietly was she approached the door. She opened it slowly. Piccolo didn't bother to turn around, not to even stop her. She walked out, shutting it closed behind her.

"Darn it she's right. Maybe I just need to clear my head for a wile." Piccolo plopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eye and pondered.

________________

"Here my queen, one pure soul" spoke Nit as she bowed to the queen with a glowing ball in her hands.

"Thank you, we are now one step closer to achieving out goal." Queen Nami reached out, grabbing Gohan's soul with delight.

Nami placed his soul into a gold cup, turning around she walked to her crystal ball, wrapping her hands around it. "Here is your next target. He may be hard. That is why I am going to send all three of you." They all got close to the crystal ball. Huddling near. "This man is also on earth" she spoke

" Hay, I think saw him when I got the young boys soul" said Nit with excitement.

"Then you will know exactly were to find him." she smiled with evil." Now go." Commanded Queen Nami.

____

The rain poured down hard. The trees inside the forest could barley keep her safe from becoming wet. It was dark; she couldn't see anything in front of her, yet could feel pieces of metal and different sizes of wood beneath her feet. She knew she was near the home which had been attacked. She could hear the rushing waterfall near her, as it was louder than usual from the rain.

Yusagie began to walk towards the sound, but wasn't quite sure where she was heading. When she reached it, she knew. The trees had disappeared. The moon showed brightly even though the rainy clouds tried to cover its beauty. She could see it. It was breath taking. The large falling water over rocks like small hills as it dived into a large lake surrounded by grass. She had never seen its beauty before. She could always hear it, yet never saw it during her time in piccolo's cabin.

Yusagie sat down beside the small pond that overflowed with water, making the grass beneath her soggy. The sound of the water calmed her, even though she was being rained on. Yusagie was still quite upset with Piccolo and most definatlly wouldn't go home. She was soaking wet, cold and and didnt feel any happiness inside of her. Piccolo broke her heart this morning and now accused her of Gohan's death. Yusagie leaned forward to cry her heart out. Yusagie embraced herself in the bitter cold. Her body shivered violently. "When you love some one, your so post to trust." Yusagie rocked back and forth, trying to keep the heat inside her body.

Yusagie felt warmth overcome her body at a sudden moment. Another vision. She sat in a warm bathroom, seeing piccolo hunched over the toilet. He began to vomit profusely.

She felt a sudden cold breeze against her back again. The walls around her disappeared. Yusagie smiled with pleasure. "He's going to have it soon" Yusagie smiled and bunched herself back up into a small ball.

Piccolo could feel her energy dropping as he flew above the forest. He searched below him. There were no signs of her except her faint energy.

Piccolo flew over the large mountain top, where several waterfalls fell from its peak. A body, sitting before the clear pond. Her long back hair shined like silk. A Magenta aura surrounded her body. It was her he felt. The power was her. Piccolo flew down, touching the ground. From behind, he began to approach her slowly.

Yusagie felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. She shrugged it off. "Go away" Yusagie moaned. She didn't even have to turn around to see that it was him.

"I didn't mean it I am sorry. It's just Gohan is like my son, and I care about him, so I started to jump to conclusions." Piccolo sat himself down next to her. He began feeling the wet grass seep through his pants. Piccolo placed his hand on her back feeling that she was cold. Taking his cape off, he placed it around her. She didn't seem to fight it off this time.

"You keep hurting me. " she spoke quietly.

"I know" piccolo sighed deeply. "Sorry" the raindrops hitting his skin began to stop. They both looked up into the sky.

"So Yusagie how about that walk"

She stared at him oddly " you mean that date? At twelve o'clock at night?"

Piccolo blushed deeply "why not? Maybe we can talk about old times." His voice seemed a bit sweeter that usual.

Yusagie nodded and smiled.

____

"This is so yummy" Yusagie spoke as her wet body sat in the son home, warm with his clothing on her body

"It's called Ice cream Yusagie. I can't believe you never had it before" piccolo smiled oddly.

Yusagie scooped a large chunk of frozen ice-cream into her mouth. "Oh no my head, what's happening" Yusagie dropped the spoon onto the table as she reached for her head in pain.

"It's called a brain freeze" piccolo laughed lightly.

"Oh no my brain is going to freeze! Some one help" she started to began to yell loud enough for even the sleeping family to hear.

"Help help help!!"

" Shhhhhh, be quiet." Piccolo said as he pushed her back down into her seat. "Yusagie your brain isn't really going to freeze."

"Well then why do they call it a brain freeze?" asked Yusagie still clenching at her head. Piccolo shrugged and laughed.

Her head began to relax again. She learned not to take so much in at one time. Then began to eat again.

Piccolo stared across the table. "I'm sorry that I blamed you"?

"Oh that's ok, this is so yummy" Yusagie licked her spoon, trying to ignore the fact piccolo was trying to open up to her.

"I mean it" spoke piccolo in a harsh tone. Yusagie looked up at him. She placed her spoon down.

"Why is he being so sweet" she began to think, staring down at her spoon, seeing her reflection.

Piccolo placed his fingers under her chin with hesitation, pulling his hand back a few time, but then finally reached her skin. She looked up with some happiness and some embarassment. Then leaned over the table, kissing her lips. He began feeling the slippage from the ice-cream and the taste on her lips.

Yusagie kissed him back, stroking the green skin on his face lightly. Her first kiss since she saw him last excited her. They departed.

He smiled at her , his face more purple then ever, and then leaned back into the couch. He felt so relaxed and akward at the same time. As her red face showed she was not as relaxed.

Yusagie began to play with her ice-cream as they both became silent. Piccolo soon finished his. Piccolo looked up at Yusagie who poked at her half empty bowl. The hard ice-cream had turned to mush.

Yusagie looked up, to see piccolo's eyes had become serious. She slanted her head sideways. "What's wrong" she asked

Piccolo looked down at his hands. "Why did you leave if you loved me?"

Yusagie let go of her spoon, letting it drop into the watery vanilla bowl. "What do you mean?"

"In the past" he spoke lightly. "When we fought on Namek. Why did you suddenly disappear? I thought you had been killed by Freiza's men."

"You thought about me back then? You were actually concerned" Yusagie spoke with an awkward look on her face. "I left because I had to do other things. I didn't think it would matter to you." Yusagie looked down into her lap "sorry"

"What made you think it wouldn't matter?" he questioned, clenching his teeth a bit.

Yusagie looked back up again. "Only because, you.." she paused to think "you weren't as soft then as you are now, I sensed the evil in you king piccolo"

Piccolo's eyes widen with shock " what does that mean!?" he said with rage.

"Back then, you seemed as if you didn't want me around much. Only a few times did you show affection towards me. You were so strong, and had blocked off your heart from anyone. As if you were afraid of getting hurt." Yusagie began to smile "unlike now"

Piccolo felt his face fluster. He couldn't look at her after what she had just said "oh" he replied. Piccolo took the last few bites of his iceream. Finished his bowl then placed it to the side. He didnt want to be soft though. He wanted to be hard and cold, like he was back when he was evil. Then he looked up to see Yusagie holding in a bundle of laughter.

"What?" piccolo asked as he crocked his brow. Yusagie busted out into laughter. Her cheeks turned almost purple.

"WHAT!" piccolo yelled? She still continued to laugh hysterically as she pointed at him. Piccolo felt a drop hit his upper lip. He reached his hand up to his face, to feel ice-cream on his nose. He quickly wiped it off, staring at her in disgust.

"You know, you're so immature" piccolo got up from his seat, leaving the living room

"No, wait" said Yusagie and she continued to laughed, stumbling out of her chair after piccolo towards bedroom.

Chichi laid staring at her white ceiling. Today had been a rough day. Yet she couldn't sleep. Even if she wanted to.

"I miss Gohan" chichi rolled in her bed sheets.

Gokuu sighed heavily. "He'll be back. No matter what it takes" Gokuu rolled over to chichi, wrapping his arms around her wait slowly.

"Have you ever thought about having a girl?" asked chichi as she closed her eyes.

"We had so much trouble having Gohan, how are we going to have another kid?" Gokuu stroked back Chichi's black silk hair as they both continued to attempt sleep.

"Well it's not my fault" she closed her eyes, he laughed. Gokuu gently rubbed her shoulder with his knuckles, and then kissed her neck softly.

"All that means is more sex for me without protection" he chuckled seductively.

"Now who says I am going to give it to you." chichi rolled over facing Gokuu to give him a deep soft kiss. Gokuu smiled as he released her kiss. His smile quickly turned to a frown.

"What's the matter" chichi asked as she played with his saiyan hair.

Gokuu sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I didn't want to say anything, to you or Gohan. I didn't want to worry you guys. But I am afraid. The androids scare me, it's why i wont give you another child. I may not be around to raise it."

Gokuu frowned as he looked away from her. Chichi smiled, as she felt she finally could save him, instead of him saving everyone else.  
Chichi wrapped her arms around him, so his head laid on her chest as she stoked his hair. "You can't play God Gokuu. Maybe someone else will take care of them Instead of you this time" she laid her chin on top of his head, closing her eyes to fall asleep.

"soo?" Yusagie jumped on the bed "are we going to do anything else tonight?."

"Not Unless you're going to be immature" he replied, still angery at her.

"Oh come on" got up and walked to him, nudging him in the shoulder. "It was funny and you know it" Piccolo just grunted to her response.

Yusagie looked over as she saw a round object with spots of color on them, she touched it, forcing it to turn on.

"it's called a discoball, something the humans enjoy" replied piccolo, still being a grouch.

Yusagie smiled at it then looked up at piccolo. Piccolo grinned widely with a small chuckle.

"What's so funny piccolo?" Yusagie turned to him.

"Your face is purple instead of green because of the lights" piccolo began to laugh loudly. Yusagie reached her hand to slap in the gut.

"And you say I'm immature!"

piccolo placed his arms around his stomach to protect her from hitting him once again.

"Cause you are Yusagie" he laughed as he gazed at it. her smile was so bright and careless. She seemed she had no worry in the world.  
piccolo flicked off the light, making the disco ball colors more visable. Yusagie looked around in awe. She smiled then tackled piccolo into the queen size bed, piccolo laughed, gripping her gently.

"Hey!" she screamed playfully as she tried to escape his grasp. Letting her go, he grabbed a pillow and hit her in the face.

"I know you didn't not just do that" Yusagie said with anger, grabbing another pillow and hitting him with it

"Oh I think I did" piccolo said with a girlish attitude and his hands on his hips.

Yusagie jumped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. When parting she whispered lightly "I told you, you were gay"

"What?" Piccolo spoke angrily as he began to fall back again. Piccolo wrapped his arm around her. Yusagie's deep beautiful blue eyes, stared down into his dark cold ones. They both could feel the passion in each others hearts. Piccolo began to send hot kissed down her neck. She leaned her head back, giggling to every kiss.

Piccolo removed his lips "hey, I'm trying to be serious, unlike your childish self. stop laughing." He whispered kissing her ear.

Yusagie looked down, passionately interlocking her lips to his. "Sorry" She began to run her hand up and down his chest. Soon removing his top. They continued to kissed, piccolo tasting the sweetness of her lips.

There hand moving and touching all over ones body. Piccolo ran his hand over her chest down her sides and over her hips, feeling her fabulous figure. He had never felt something like this before. He wanted to see it, feel it fondle whatever she had.

Piccolo reached up to her large size Namek ear whispering "We should stop now before we get serious."

Yusagie leaned her forehead against his "What do you mean?"?

"You know" piccolo shrugged lightly, trying to avoid the words he really ment.

"I do" Yusagie quested with stupidity.

"It's kind of hard to tell you Yusagie" piccolo frowned.

Yusagie grinned evilly.

"Why don't you show me piccolo" Yusagie pushed her hands against his shoulder, deeper into the bed. Piccolo's heart began to race.

---

Vegeta could feel the hot sun peering through the window of his space ship. He had finally done it. He is now a super saiyan. And will shortly be arriving home to prove himself to the legendary Gokuu.

The aroma of her body filled the air as a sharp light peered from the curtains into the darkened room. Piccolo could feel the breeze from the window hitting his back lightly. Sending a chill up into his spine.

Piccolo dug his face into the down pillow to hide his eyes from the morning light. He wasn't ready to get up, at least not after last night.

The sun glared through the window just enough to get in Yusagie's eye. It woke her up. She turned over and there she saw piccolo's strong muscular body wrapped in the white sheets. Yusagie sat up and leaned over to kiss piccolo's lips gently. Piccolo's eyes fluttered open. And there he saw his mate.

"Good morning" said Yusagie, in almost a whisper.

"Good morning" replied piccolo and he couldnt help but smile.

"How was your sleep?" she asked as she stroked his cheek

" Better than I thought" he smiled as her hand made him tingle.

"Geeze, we have only known each other less than a year and I am in love with this woman" piccolo thought to himself.

" smells like chichi is making breakfast.."

"I'm surprised" piccolo said as he sat up.

"Why?" she asked

"After her little boys lost. I am surprised she is actually functioning" piccolo sighed deeply as he laid his head against his head bored.

Yusagie leaned over the bed, placing her purple baggy fighter pants on. Then grabbing piccolo's button top, she buttoned it up her chest.

"I think I'll go help chichi" spoke Yusagie as she exited the room. Piccolo nodded.

Watching her leave piccolo didn't move. But stared up into the ceiling.

"Man she may be the enemy. And I love her." Piccolo clenched his teeth as he closed his eyes. "Damn it! What can I do?" Piccolo's fist hit the bed sheets with Rage.

Chichi seemed fine as Yusagie walked into the kitchen. She flipped a few pancakes. All the bacon she had prepared was finished.

"Is everything okay?" asked Yusagie as she helped chichi buy pouring orange juice.

Chichi nodded silently. "My son will be back. I know it."

Gokuu tied his training shoes as chichi set the table.

Piccolo exited his room. Fully clothed. His turban, cape and full purple uniform, ready to train. Just because new enemies had arrived, it wasn't going to prevent him from training for the androids.

Piccolo stood outside the door. Staring at Yusagie. Her body slim. She wasn't dressed beautifully, but without all the glam she was even more breathe taking than usual. He couldn't help but stare. She looked like a housewife in the kitchen. He pictured there names on mail. Mr. and Mrs. Piccolo. There children running around in the early morning. The smell of fresh breakfast. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't care that she may be evil. He was too. He would kill innocent people again just to have her, to hold her.

"Piccolo" said Yusagie as she approached him. His face looked as if it was in a gaze.

Yusagie waved her hand in front of his face as she walked towards him.

"Piccolo" she said again. No movement from him.

" I don't care if she's evil" it repeated in his mind over and over again.

"PICCOLO!" Yusagie yelled as she clapped her hands in front of his face.

Piccolo soon snapped out of his daydream and sat while the Son family had breakfast.

Gokuu inhaled his food quickly. Chichi kind of poked at hers. Yusagie just drank the juice and piccolo sat.

"Piccolo I made you your lunch, so when you go train you will have something to eat." Yusagie smiled cheerfully. Piccolo looked up as she handed him a paper bag.

"Thanks" he smiled.

Gokuu sat up. Finishing his meal.  
"Man piccolo. Whatever you do. Don't hit me in the stomach" chichi and Yusagie couldn't help but laugh. Gokuu always had such humor.

Chichi handed Gokuu 3 brown bags of lunch. It made Yusagie chuckle.

Gokuu and piccolo both left to train for the killer androids.

There bodies covered in sweat as they both laid back into the soft green grass that covered the mountains. Both breathless. There clothes ripped and torn. Blood fell from piccolo's check. As some did from Gokuu's lip.

Gokuu sat up, opening one of his sack lunches. Pulling out a bottle full of water. He opened it and began to engulfed the coldness in this throat.  
He sighed with relief when removing the bottle from his mouth.

"So. Do you love her" Gokuu asked as his blank face stared into the distance.

"Hmm" was all piccolo could say

Gokuu turned to him. "Why can't you tell me? I heard you both come in late last night"

"I can't love someone who might be evil" piccolo sat up.

"What do you mean?" asked Gokuu.

"Is it not just a coincidence that she comes along and Gohan is taken to his death?"

Gokuu frowned angrily. "You think she's behind it all"

Piccolo shrugged. "I want to believe she isn't. My feelings for her have grown strong." Piccolo looked up into the sky "the series of events aren't just mere coincidences"

Gokuu turned away from piccolo staring out into the vast mountain range.

"She has the same scars" piccolo balled up his fist. His eyes welled up with tears and he closed them tightly. "Yet I can't help but want her"

Gokuu continued to stare into the distance while he spoke "love does that to you. It forces you to make sacrifices you don't want to make."

"But what scarifies? Does he mean kill her?" piccolo thought to him.

Gokuu and piccolo approached the son's home. It seemed they had been training for years, there body ached badly. Piccolo looked up. Seeing the front door ahead.

A deadly scream came from the son's home. Piccolo and Gokuu both looked at each other with fright. Rushing into the home to save chichi in time.

Chichi hung up the phone with excitement. Screaming, jumping happily.

Piccolo and Gokuu both rushed to the door. Piccolo began to grab the handle. He began to open it. Before he could reach the handle, it swung open quickly, hitting piccolo in the face and falling to his bottom.

yusagie looked at chichi in shock as chichi ran Gokuu, shaking his shoulders roughly.

"She's having it, Bulma's in labor"

Gokuu's eyes widened to Chichi's words.

Chichi turned round at Yusagie who was stunned by piccolo on his bottom. He massaged his head lightly.

"We thought you were being murdered" piccolo said angrily.

"We need to leave now Gokuu, we must be there for her."

Chichi lightly punched Gokuu's shoulder. "To root her on, since vegeta won't be there. Of course."

Gokuu smiled and nodded.

Chichi balanced on her tippy toes squeezing her husband into a big hug and preventing him from air.

"Children, there so wonderful"

"So are you two going" chichi looked at the two nameks.

Piccolo shook his head as he felt blood coming from his lip. Then he stood up.

"No, I still need some sleep, three hours isn't enough of me"

Gokuu nodded "how about you?" he turned to Yusagie. Chichi let go of her husband

She shook her head "I think it would be best to stay here, now that piccolo's lip is bleeding" Yusagie laughed, winking to piccolo. He couldn't help but blush.

Chichi laughed as she stood

"Okay well then, Gokuu and I ought to get going then. We'll see you two soon." Chichi smiled, pulling Gokuu in his ripped clothing to there small car.

A loud boom was heard from inside capsule corp. the ground shook voilently, causing Mrs. Briefs to spill her tea.

The sound of air pressure came from the opening of the space capsule's door. Vegeta exited.

His black hair a wreck, his clothing torn, his body reeked of odor. Mr. Briefs nonchalantly greeted vegeta at his gravity room.

"Well, seems this may need a fix up" Mr. Briefs inhaled his pipe.

"Where's Yamcha" vegeta stammered angrily.

"Hmm" Mr. Briefs thought for a moment. "He's at the hospital"

"What?" Vegeta's eyes widen.

"Yes. Were going to be heading there ourselves real soon. My daughter is in labor."

"Arg" Vegeta slammed down his foot "old man, you made me think that fag was injured. Damn it!"  
Vegeta looked up into the sky. Then shot off into the air.

"We could have just driven you" replied Mr. Briefs as he stared up into the sky.

---

"Sit still" Yusagie said sternly, holding piccolo's face in her hands. Piccolo jerked away in pain.

"Stop, geeze I am fine" grunted piccolo angrily.

Yusagie pushed him down to the toilet seat "sit"

Piccolo slouched over and grunted with unhappiness. "This is ridiculous"

Yusagie opened up the bathroom cabinet, grabbing a small bottle of alcohol, and dabbing it onto a cotton ball.

Piccolo looked at her disgustedly "is this going to burn"

"It might" lightly, she lifted his chin with her fingertip, dabbing his lip lightly with the cotton ball.

He jerked lightly to the cold feeling upon his lips, as well as the strong sting.

Yusagie removed it, throwing it into the garbage and placing the alcohol back into the cabinet.

"That woman is very aggressive sometimes"

Yusagie laughed "I guess we should stand clear near doors when she's in the house"

They both laughed together.

Piccolo stood up. He rolled his toung around in his mouth, feeling his fang.

"It's loose" he stated

"It will heal or you will just grow another one, don't worry" Yusagie smiled.

From inside the bathroom they both heard the door bell ring. Looking at eachother with confusion. Yusagie excited the bathroom, and opened the front door to see a small elf like man before her.

His skin pale and his cheeks were pink. It looked as if he was wearing an emporers Costume. He held out his hand with an envelope as Yusagie stared down at him.

"Wh--what is this?" she studdered grabbing it from him. Piccolo walked behind her, staring at the small thing, then looked at her hand holding an envelope.

"You're all invited!. To King Chiaotzu's wedding!" Spoke the assistant, with his very high voice.

"Uhh-Who?" Yusagie questioned.

"He's a friend of ours" Piccolo grabbed it from her and began to open it.

The small man bowed. "thank you for your time" he said quietly then turned around and headed back towards a magic carpet, she was sure he rode on.

When piccolo opened it up, it was a Yellow pale envelope, decorated delically and beautifully.

Yusagie closed the door then walked to him looking over his sholder as she read.

To the Son Family:

The Marrige of Chiaotzu and wife

Date: Saturday November 15th

RSVP to Tienshinhan ASAP.

----

Mrs. Briefs sat crying with joy in the waiting room. Mr. Breifs patted her slowly. "It's all right now dear"

"I'm going to be a grandma" she squealed happily while still crying.

Chichi marched back and froth with anger. "Why won't they let me in?"

Gokuu slept in the waiting room chair, Krillin twitched impatiently.

A tall man, in a bright white coat came out, approaching Bulma's parents. The doctor smiled "it's a boy" he stated.

Mrs. Briefs face lit up with delight. She hugged her husband excitingly.

"Follow me please" Mr. and Mrs. Briefs didn't hesitate to follow him.

Gokuu, still asleep in his chair.  
Chichi hit Gokuu, pushing his head "get up" she growled angrily.

Gokuu woke up, coughed a bit, and Shook his head, getting up slowly from his seat.

Bulma held her small son tiredly. Everyone walked in to see the miracle, the miracle that might save them from the killer androids.


	8. Chapter Eight The Fall

Chapter 8 :The Fall

Piccolo could feel her breath hitting the back of his neck as he tried to fall asleep. The warmth of her breath seemed to make him sleepier, slowly dozing off.

She reached her hand out to piccolo. With slight hesitation, she pulled it back. Laying her arm back to her side.

Piccolo could sence her action. He searched her feeling. To find strong emotions for him. He couldn't help but smile.

"thank god the whole place to ourselves" said piccolo

Yusagie smiled "yeah no noise" she closed her eyes, dozeing off.

Piccolo shifted his body, facing her.

This was the first time he ever felt so close to a creature in his life. This first time he has ever been this happy. She could see in his eyes, how lost he was, how hurt, the past that stayed in his memory forever. He couldn't help but stare back into hers. Deep and blue as the ocean. yusagie cuffed his face in her hands as she gently kissed his cold thin lips. Her heart racing as she breathed in his sent.

Piccolo released his lips from her quickly, somewhat pulling from her body as he sat up holding his head in his hands.

She stared at him with deep shock.

"I --I " he hesitated to say. Looking away, piccolo sighed.

Yusagie sat up. Her heart throbbed. It broke beneath her within seconds. Her voice in tears, as well as her eyes.  
"What piccolo. What is it? You have been so distance since we..." she pushed the blanket off her body. "The courage it took. For me too-"

Piccolo felt sadness fall over him. The shame in his heart that he had hurt her. "I know" he tossed in the bed, laying back on his side. His heart was conflicted with evil and good..

"What is it that you're not telling me" Yusagie got out of the bed walking to her dresser. Her arms wrapped around herself.

Piccolo sat up in the bed. "I just talked with Gokuu and it had me thinking. That's all"

"Talked to him about what?"

"Just the things that have been going on around here." Piccolo sighed. "You're hiding something from me. A few things I believe"

"Like..."

Piccolo looked at her "you know, what's going to happen don't you?"

"What to you mean?" Yusagie asked questionably.

"I know you can see into the present" he spoke with almost no tone.

Yusagie turned her head to face him. "How?"

"When we were arguing ay my home before it blew about 2 months ago," he replied.

Yusagie sighed, as she looked up at the ceiling "it's a curse I was born with. I can see my death; I just don't know when it will happen." She closed her eyes.

She looked back down. This time staring at her feet. "As for the androids, I can't tell. It is hard to say. All I know is that you should be expecting something much worse than the androids. But I don't know what yet"

Piccolo lost his breath as he stared at her in shock "are you-you serious?" he sat up in the bed

Yusagie nodded "and I am not referring to anything regarding Gohan's death."

"About Gohan's death. You know them. Don't you?"

"No."

Piccolo pulled the blankets from his body "Liar" he yelled.

"There King. He's the King of my planet...The planet I told you I needed help with"

"You keep claiming you're from Namek. There is no King on Namek" piccolo yelled, his fangs slightly showed.

"Namek will be gone! SHUT UP!" she screamed hitting the dresser. the wood slowly began to crack.

Piccolo stared at her with fright and shock.

"it will be gone?" piccolo jumped out of bed. "Is this something with your physic powers?"

Yusagie clenched her eyes closed. "Piccolo I can't say"

"Why not?"

"Cause I can't" she hit the dresser drawer furiously again.

"Tell me. I know you know something. I--I-- lo--love you, just tell me. Gokuu and I, we can help" he reached for her shoulder.

"I know a lot. But I cannot tell you. Piccolo stop I can't. I just cant" Yusagie screamed as she places her hands over her head screaming. Her fingers intertwined with her black hair. Her energy began to rise dramaticlly.

Piccolo took a step back in fright. He could feel the high Energy surrounding her body.

"Don't make me say it. DON'T," she screamed. A gust of wind and a flash of light surrounded her body. She disappeared with it.

"Now how is it that you left before us yet got here after we did" Mr. Briefs smoked his pipe.

"hu? What are you talking about?" questioned Gokuu curiously.

Mr. Briefs turned around, facing the doorway. As well as chichi, Krillin and Mrs. Briefs did.

Vegeta stared into the room, with a sudden shock in his face. He stared at his child, being held in his mother's arms.

Bulma did not even bother to look at his face, she knew he was there. Yet acted as if she didn't care. Her eyes welled up with tears. She strongly held them back, so they wouldn't show. She looked tired, and her face flushed. Her long blue hair was messy and pulled back.

"May I have a word with the mother of my child, for a moment" asked vegeta calmly.

Chichi clenched her fists as she angrily walked up to vegeta.

"ARG! No, you may not. You haven't been around for the last-----.."

"Chichi. Let him." Bulma interrupted.

Chichi turned around to face her. Her face was appalled.

Gokuu smiled as he grabbed chichi beside the waist, leading her to the door. They all began to leave, Vegeta didn't stare at anyone who exited. He kept his eyes glued to his shoes.

Vegeta walked up to Bulma, everyone had left the room. She refused to make eyes contact with him. Her face turned away with tears almost coming.

"Bulma" said vegeta as he stood next to her bed.

"What?" she stammered still not facing him.

Vegeta reached for her hand. Her face stared at him in shock. " He said softly. " I want to-- be around to raise our son. It doesnt mean that i like you now. You're still a pain in my ass" He kissed her forehead as tears streamed down her face. She nodded to his words in agreement.

Piccolo laid in the bed for a moment, staring at the ceiling. His mind wondered with thoughts of confusion. His heart throbbed with pain.  
The sun went down quickly. Almost too quickly for piccolo. Night had hit. And she had not returned.

Piccolo stared out the bay window as the rain began to fall, he had gotten up from his matress. Gokuu, chichi came through the door. Seeing the side of piccolo's face, Gokuu frowned as he approached him.

"What's wrong piccolo?" Gokuu said strongly.

Chichi went her separate way, knowing she needed to leave them be.

Piccolo continued to keep his face straight, his arms cross, not blinking into the window. "She's gone" "This is my entire fault, Nami has come for me, and everybody is dyeing, this is all my fault, this needs to end now"

Chichi laughed as the hands of young trunks reached into the air, playing with the finger of chichi. Bulma smiled at her infant and chichi. Bulma eye's then made it up to the window, wondering when they will be home. The boys were training. Well more messing around, thirty-year-old men playing tag.

"Let's get him Nit." Spoke Mau as he pointed his finer to the ground, flying high above the trees.

" I agree Mau" nit nodded looking down at the childish men below.

"Catch me if you can Kacoratt" vegeta flew by quickly.

"Oh I bet I can," grinned Gokuu as he began to chase after vegeta, instead on foot.

A bright beam of light flew through Vegeta's heart. Vegeta fell to the ground, and in front of him was a black beam of light appeared. Blood came from his body and seeped into his shirt.

Gokuu gasped and looked up, reconising the power. Nit and Mau were floating high above the worriers, laughing. Once again.

"Another soul?!" screamed Krillin

" Why are you taking peoples souls?" Yelled Gokuu with such frustration.

"Because Queen Nami wants to be ruler of the universe, I thought I told you that." Nit responded with some irritation.

"Yeah, and we need the souls so then our leader, Mote, to be brought back to full strength so he can tell us where we can make our wish " Replied Mau.

Nit and Mau gave him a harsh look.

Two bracelets appeared on Vegeta's wrist with the sign M on it, just likes Yusagie's.

"Gohan and Vegeta are now one of us. We will see you later boys." Spoke Nit with some encouragement. Gokuu and Krillin stared into the sky once again, seeing another friend leave their life.

"No Vegeta, no he can't be dead," Bulma, cried falling into a hug with chichi. Krillin was just as upset. His hands were balled in a fist, trying to hold back his tears.

" Krillin are these the same guys that killed Gohan?" asked Yamcha

" Yes"  
" How can we locate them?" asked Yamcha?

"I don't think we can, we just have to wait for them to strike again Yamcha" Spoke Goku. "I can sense there energy after they disappear"

Nit landed before Yusagie with a deadly smile upon her face. Hello Yusagie.

Yusagie sat once again near the waterfall she first went to on earth, the waterfall when she wanted to get away from piccolo. That place was hers.

She stood up staring Nami in her cold eyes, who just smirked.

"This is all my fault, Nami has come for me, and everybody is dyeing, this is all my fault, this needs to end now," Yusagie thought to herself as she stood up to face Nit. Slowly, Kavo lowered himself from the sky.

"We will kill you. And your Namek friend isn't here to help you either" smiled Kavo as his feet reached the dirt.

Nit pushed off her heels as dirt went flying behind her, her fist meeting the side of Yusagie's face.

"So what your saying piccolo is that this person is stealing souls to let someone else live?"

"Practically" piccolo nodded as his body fell into the grass.

Piccolo and Gokuu were lying in the fresh air resting from training when Piccolo's body shot up after feeling an overwhelming feeling of evil.

"What's wrong piccolo?" questioned Gokuu, turning his head to the side.

"Yusagie, she's in trouble" piccolo looked around a few times.

"How can you tell? I thought you said she left?" Gokuu sat up as well.

"I just can, I don't know where to look" he gave Gokuu a sad expression.  
"Maybe if I can't find her energy I can instant transmission to her. Though, i now sense thouse who killed Gohan again" Goku nodded

"Good idea" Piccolo grabbed a hold of Gokuu's arm. In an instant, they were gone. Suddenly, piccolo and Gokuu found themselves in a forest.

"She isn't here" piccolo looked around.

"Sorry piccolo but she was hard to trace. Her life force is low. I could only get this close." Gokuu responded.

"Thank you" piccolo smiled at Gokuu. He then walked forward. Pulling away branches, following her energy. Gokuu and Piccolo stopped in their tracks and saw what was left of Yusagie's body. Piccolo's heart sank.

"Is she dead?" asked piccolo as he began to run to her body.

"No" Gokuu smiled.

"How can you tell Gokuu?" piccolo grabbed a hold of Yusagie's wrist. Feeling no pulse.

"I can't sense dead people's energy Piccolo"

"We have to help her. This is my fault." Piccolo said, picking up Yusagie's body into his strong arms.

"I really don't think so" spoke a familiar voice from behind. Turning around, piccolo and Gokuu stared at Nit with a smile.

"What did you do?" piccolo spoke with anger.

Kavo shrugged "it's what we should have done."

"YOU MONSTER" Gokuu screamed pushing off his feet, charging at Kavo. Gokuu went for a punch, Kavo leaned back, Gokuu missing his face. Kavo sent his knee into Gokuu's chest. Releasing all air from his body. Kavo kicked Gokuu in to chin, hard enough to force his body into the air. Kavo let out a beam from his palm, as it went through Gokuu's chest. Gokuu screamed with pain as his body hit the ground.

"You ass" screamed piccolo as he dropped Yusagie's body. Heading for Nit, they threw, one, two punches, then a third, missing her each time. Nit kicked him to the ground; he rolled a few times before his body stopped. He could not believe, one kick could be so powerful that it would take so much out of him.

Gokuu's body disappeared as it had begun to slowly drift to the ground. Kavo grabbed a hold of piccolo's chin, grinning from ear to ear. Piccolo still conscious, shivered in pain.

Yusagie opened her eyes, seeing piccolo's body. Yusagie struggled to lift her body off the ground. Nit slowly approached her.

"Don't you—touch—her" piccolo formed his words almost barley looking at Nit.

Nit stood above Yusagie, staring down at her with rage. "You call yourself a warrior, you disgust me."

Yusagie reached her hand up, gripping Nit's wrist tightly. With one eye open and one eye blinded by blood. "Don't hurt him, please"

Piccolo stared at Yusagie, Kavo still gripping him by the chin. Her words pierced his heart.

Nit yanked her wrist from Yusagie's hand, then kicked her into the chest, causing Yusagie to fall flat onto her back.

"YOKKOSONO" yelled piccolo as he attempted to leave Kavo's grasp. Crawling towards her body.

"In twenty four hours come to orange star high school. A school in orange town. Meet us there with what we want, and you can have him back" spoke Nit. She quickly snapped her fingers, causing her and piccolo to both disappear.

Yusagie fell unconscious.

A cold breeze rushed over her back, causing Yusagie to open her eyes, she felt a strong hand pushed against her back, shaking her until she awaked. When Yusagie opened her eyes, a pair of dark ones stared down at her. Yamcha smiled as she awoke.

Yusagie pushed herself up, struggling with her arms. Yamcha handed her a senzu bean, she stared at it oddly.

"Go ahead, take It.," he said with encouragement. "It restores all your strength." Yusagie slowly grabbed it from Yamcha's had, placing it into her mouth. Suddenly she felt a rush of energy come over her body.

"Hey where's Gokuu and piccolo?" asked Krillin as he jumped out of Yamcha's air car.

Yusagie stood up. "Their souls got taken away. She said if I want to save them, meet them at orange star high?" Yusagie spoke with confusion.

"I know where that is." Said Yamcha as he stood up from the ground. "It's by Bulma's"

"Then let's go get them" Krillin seemed to be pumped for battle.

"Wait, I think they only want me there, and I don't want them sensing your energy" Yusagie looked over at the beautiful red air car. "Maybe we shouldn't fly." Krillin happily jumped into the front seat with laughter. He was eager to leave. Yusagie looked at Yamcha. He nodded.

"Let's get em Yusagie" he gave her a wink while walking to the driver's seat. Yusagie blushed and laughed a little as she sat in the back by herself. Beneath her, she felt the engines roaring, her body shaking to the movement of the car. His car rose into the air, and shot off into the sky.

Yamcha sighed as he held his steering wheel" we aren't going to win Yusagie, I know it"

" what do you mean?" Yusagie spoke with shock looking up. Krillin turned his head as well.

" this person has combined our friends powers with there body, we can never sense there energy before they attack our friends, the servants are faster and stronger than we are. so if the low class people are stronger than us, I wonder how strong the queen is"

" now Yamcha that's what's going to make us lose, negative thoughts" Krillin said

"It's true too; they can sense the negativity" spoke Yusagie

" hu?" Krillin and Yamcha both questioned.

Yusagie grabbed a heart shaped locket around her neck that had her name engraved into it. She opened it and there she saw a picture of a five year old girl and a older namek man." Before my dad died when I was five he told me in our souls there were negative lights that were dark and black, that made you think evil thoughts, and there were positive lights that were bright that made you think great thing."

" lights?" Krillin turned his body so he could face her.

" Yes we all have lights in our souls, that's why when the enemy attacked, the light that came out of Gohan, Vegeta, even Gokuu, the lights were different colors. Gokuu had a bright pink one, that said he had good thoughts, and Vegeta had a darker blue one, witch said he had a mixture of good and bad thoughts. mostly bad since it was so dark."

" so, this has what to do with my negative thoughts?" asked Yamcha

" light and darkness are always right next to each other you see. Show a little fear or a drop of tear the darkness will attack, consuming the light. You must always keep the star in your soul shining strong to defeat the dark and evil souls, that is my most important Moral" she smiled happily.

Soon they had reached the large school, with a huge star that read "orange high" Yamcha landed his car, as they all hopped out.  
"

Why here?" Krillin asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't know," replied Yusagie as she walked past him. With his back turned to her, he looks at Yamcha and smiled.

"Ready Yusagie?" asked Krillin, he looked behind him and saw that she was gone.

Yusagie's breath was harder to breath as she ran faster and faster, away from her friends. The all way seemed endless. She could sense Nami's power ahead.

"I am sorry I can't fight with you Yamcha and Krillin. I hope you understand. I have some un finished business to take care of, I hope to see you again, before we all die."

And they all know the real battle had begun.

A light peered through the doors of a large room; Yusagie pushed open the doors with all her might. When she made her way through them, she seemed to be inside a gym. Nami's energy couldn't be any closer. Yusagie then gasped. There she stood in front of Queen Nami. What a beautiful woman she was for being so evil. Tall and thin. A sparkling long silver dress covered her pale blue body. Her long dark blue hair covered her shoulders. Her hair floated in the wind like a birds feathers. The biggest Red eyes she had. With pretty color of brown lipstick that shimmered in the light. Yusagie thought this was the one thing that wasn't fair. The enemy was more beautiful. Yusagie had been good all her life, and she is an ugly tomboy looking woman.

There the Queen held a staff decorated with beautiful jewels that glowed, with a swirling ball of energy full of colors on the top of the staff.

Yusagie looked to her left, piccolo, Gokuu, Gohan and Vegeta were attached to the wall by their bracelets, there body's in a pose, just like Jesus.

" well, well I have been waiting for you Yokkosono. I knew you would come after me"

" release piccolo" Yusagie Yelled with courage.

" Na ahah you can't have him." the queen shook her finger.

" You leave him alone, he has done nothing wrong"

" No he hasn't, but you have. you haven't been telling piccolo the truth about who you are and were your from have you"

" shut up, I don't need this right now, just leave him alone"

" I will make a deal with you Yokkosono, if you defeat me, I will let him go, but if you lose.. Well you get the idea." She smiled

" Come on and fight "Yusagie's teeth clenched hard. Nami stepped down from her throne, placing the ball of her staff onto of a large shape table decorated in diamonds. Nami pushed off her feet. The two women charged at each other, screaming as loud as they could. Nami grabbed a hold of Yusagie's blouse throwing Yusagie into the wall.

She walked over to her. She put the staff to Yusagie's neck, pushing her against the wall, chocking her so she couldn't breathe.

" You Are weak, you can't defeat me now, how are you going to save piccolo Hu?" whispered Nami.

Setting Yusagie off the edge, she powered up and her energy pushed Nami off of her body. Nami grabbed her staff and pointed it towards Yusagie. A new ball of energy on top of it appeared, getting larger and soon it was flying towards Yusagie. The ball of energy hit Yusagie and damaging her skin. Her body once again flew into the wall. She could hear the bones in her body cracking, she now unable to move her arm. Blood dripped from her eye like tears. She fell to the ground, her legs felt weak. She could barley bring herself up on top her feet.

"Wow, who would have ever thought that a stupid wand could do so much damage." Yusagie thought to herself. Yusagie lifted her head up, after she was back on her feet. Seeing that Nami had not one scratch on her.

Nami pointed her staff at Yusagie again, an energy ball getting larger, this time, this may be her end. "This isnt any ball of energy. This is a staff that holds all the souls I have captured from normal human beings." Nami then looked over to a gold Goblet near her jeweled chair. "Inside of there is a ball, so fragil. With you're friends souls in them" Nami Laughed loudly.

Approaching Yusagie, Nami stabbed Yusagie with the end of her staff through her chest, one time after another. Yusagie crying out in pain every time she was hit.

" your end is near my little one, what will piccolo say when he finds out your not a Namek from this time. Hu?" Nami pierced Yusagie's chest again. Yusagie screeched in pain.

" piccolo loves me for who I am not because I am from a different planet." She struggled to open at least one eye, or to even speak.

Nami stabbed her again, as Yusagie cried out in even more pain. "Oh Yusagie, How you ever got promoted I dont know." Nami rolled her eyes.

Yusagie opened up her hand, forming a little energy beam from her finger tip. with all her might, she shot it into Nami's side. Nami screamed, taking a step back, pulling her staff from Yusagie, who then screamed as well. Nami dropped her staff backing away form Yusagie, clenching her side. "I will kill you Yokkosono, give me the locket." She formed her words with pain.

"I will trap you into it." Yusagie raised her hand up, aiming towards the bracelet on piccolo's wrist. A large wave came from her hands, causing the two bracelets to break, and his body falling to the floor.

Nami laughed hysterically "you can do that all you want. But just because his bracelets aren't on, doesn't mean he has his soul back." Nami still held her side.

Krillin stumbled in, staring at the two Women, face to face. Yusagie noticed he was there, but refused to make eyes contact for his safety. Krillin stared at her, as he noticed her eyes shifting to the right several times. Krillin turned to the right, seeing a glass ball full of floating colors resting upon a table inside a gold Goblet. He knew what he must do.

"Special beam cannon" yelled Yusagie as a large spiral of energy came from her index finger in order to distract Nami. Nami flew into the air, staring down at Yusagie. Then she saw a sudden movement from the corner of her eye. Turning around, Krillin held her ball high above his head.

"This is for Gokuu," yelled Krillin, throwing her glass ball onto the ground, shattering it to millions of pieces.

"NO" screamed Nami as she ran towards the shards of glass on the ground. Swirling colors of pink, green black and blue were released, attacking Gokuu, vegeta, Gohan and piccolo in the heart. Causing piccolo's body to jolt, his soul was back into his body and he became conscious again. Gokuu opened his eyes, then vegeta, then Gohan.

Nami reached her hand out, her staff coming to her she approached Yusagie who could barley move. Yusagie struggled to get up, holding her arm in place.

"YUSAGIE" screamed piccolo as Nami pushed her sword through Yusagie's chest, then all the way through her back this time. Yusagie's eyes widen. She count breathe. She was for sure she was dead.

Nami pulled her staff from Yusagie's limp body, then kicked her to the ground. Yusagie could harldy move her hand as she could see piccolo, reaching for him with what little energy she had left. Blood poured from her chest, she quickly became unconscious.

"Yusagie, Yusagie" yelled piccolo as he ran towards her body. Nami laughed.

"She's dead Namek. She is dead." Nami threw her staff to her side.

Everything was a bit blurry in Gokuu's eyes, he could see piccolo, holding a woman in his arms. Dead. Seeing a blue woman before piccolo, blood covering her clothes.

"Piccolo" yelled Gohan as he powered up, breaking the metal bracelets from his hands, and escaping the trap he was once in.

Kavo stormed into the gym, the only one left of his small army. His body also beaten as well.

"ARAHHHHH" yelled Gokuu as he turned him self super saiyan, breaking his bracelets off, and destroying everything round him.  
Kavo stepped back in fear.

"You will pay for what you did wrong" Gokuu slowly approached Kavo and his mistress Nami.

Gokuu placed his hands together as a ball of energy formed in his palms. He began to yell. "Ka ma ha ma" pulling his hands back, then shoving them forward, a large blast of energy came from his hands and his body "HA" he yelled. Blowing Kavo to his death. Nami flew backwards into the wall, the energy blast almost taking her life.

Gokuu stood, his hair went back to black, and sweat dripped from his forehead.  
Nami fell to the floor her body almost gone, her life almost taken. "all I ever wanted…was to be better then you yusagie" - her eyes half open and voice faint.

"Just kill her," screamed piccolo.  
"No" spoke a faint voice. Yusagie began to slowly open her eyes. "Now you understand Nami. Mote he was never on our side."

Nami stared at her with tears in her eyes, watching her being held by piccolo. "I knew all along Yusagie. I knew"

"hmmmmm" Yusagie began to hum over and over again as her locket opened, a light glowing a bit from inside it. "da ma la ca sin-o" Yusagie smield and whispered softly with what little life she had left.

Nami's body began to glow a dark grey. A grey flash of light. Nami screamed, as she became gray light. The light floated over to Yusagie's body, then she and the light joined as one. The M on her wrist began to glow brightly, then faded back to the color of her skin. Her eyes then shut again. Her and Nami's body joining as one.

Vegeta stood, staring at everyone and everything. He was confused on what had happened. He stared as piccolo. His heart throbbing as piccolo sobbed, holding her body so close to his, he dug his face into her chest, crying, as he never had before.


	9. Chapter Nine a New Star

::Chapter 9:: A new Star

" I am sorry, your father was killed in the war. We must take you, and bring you to a place with other children who have also lost their parents as well. "

" Why would my daddy leave me alone?" asked the young Yusagie as she looked up at a stong built man. She wasn't able to make out his face, she grabbed a hold of his hand as he led her to a room with laughing children.

" Your not alone" smiled a Yusagie looking blue skinned girl.

" Nami, you're here!" cheered Yusagie.

" Right Yusagie, were are here, and you will never be alone ." Nodded Nami.

" We will be best friends forever, right nami?" Yusagie looked at her.

" yes, Right Yusagie" the young nami grabbed ahold of yusagie's hand.

Yusagie laughed happily.

"Yusagie" whispered a fimmilar voice in her mind. Walking towards her, the tall blue skinned women, Nami approached her.

"Na-nami?" Yusagie spoke.

" Yusagie, thank you, for making me see what really happened during our lifetime, and why you really killed Mote"

Yusagie smiled and nodded " not all of us were born bad Nami. We were just forced to become that way" Yusagie and Nami joined hands.

" And thanks to you, Yusagie, joining with my spirit, it's giving me a second chance and looking at light. You have such a kind heart" Nami smiled as she slowly disappeared from yusagie's mind.

----

Yusagie opened her eyes slowly, seeing piccolo by her side, holding her hand. She reaptedly could hear the loud screeching sound of the heart monitor, beeping compulsively. It was a dream Nami had given her, with what was left of her existance.

"Your alive" piccolo jumped out of his chair.

Yusagie looked at the TV "Yesterday orange star high school was broken into and vandilzed. It looks as if teenagers lit firecrackers in the gym and in several locations of the school"

" Yusagie you almost died" said Bulma as she grabbed a hold of yusagie's wrist. Yusagie looked at her, Bulma was spinning. She felt dillusional, so she closed her eyes.

"Her pulse is fine" Bulma smiled. Piccolo forsed a smile.

" thank god she saved you." said piccolo in a very excited voice, pushing yusagie's dark hair back from her face.

" That is a mistake you will live to regret," yusagie didn't sound as enthusaic. Her eyes conginuted to stay closed. Bulma and Piccolo made eye contact, with confusion in their face's.

" Bulma may I talk to her alone?" Piccolo asked calmly. Bulma nodded as she closed the door on the way out.

Yusagie reached her hand up to her forhead. Rubbing it gently

"what is wrong with you? Your alive you should be happy" he growled with anger.

Yusagie opened her eyes and quickly sat up. "Do you not realize almost you and your friends were killed because of me."

Piccolo relaxed his face. He opened his arms, pulling her close to his chest in a hug. He gripped her tightly. Yusagie lifted both her arms slowly in pain, holding him back with some shock to his emotion.

"Do you not realize you saved me and my friends from being killed?" Piccolo whispered as he kissed her forhead. Tears began to stream down yusagie's face as she held him close. Yusagie began to cry hard, letting go of his hug. She wiped her eyes, still crying. Piccolo gripped her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"don't cry." he pulled her close again, her hands still glued to her face. "are you ready to tell me everything?"

Yusagie sniffled and nodded, continuing to cry.

"I-love-you" she formed her words difficulty through her tears.

"I love you too, I love you too"

"Goku! Gohan" Screamed Chichi as she ran into both there arms sobbing. "when, when did you guys get back"

"Last night mom" Gohan smiled. Chichi kissed Gohan all over the face, then cried as she looked at her son.

Goku smiled at his wife and son.

Bulma walked in with a smile, holding her young son.

"thank you for calling me Bulma, and telling me to come over" smiled chichi

Bulma nodded happily as she felt a strong hand lay apon her should. She looked up to see vegeta with a smile.

"Bulma we got our men back" chichi cried.

"Yeah, I got my man back" winked Bulma at Vegeta, causing him to blush, then walked away, even though he still hated her.

"I'm am Namek, My planet is called Mote. Where me and a lot of young children were taken to when parents were killed." Yusagie laid back into piccolo's chest on the doctor bed. Piccolo still insisted she was not a Namek.

"So why was Nami after you?" asked piccolo as he played with her hair.

"She wanted my neacklas. It has a map to the metallic reconsilliation, a culdren, where you can grant a wish to the maiden there if you make it across the universe. And if it is controlled I can also be as well, since now my evil half is trapped inside. She was also asked to kill me because I destroyed Mote, or almost did, This man who killed my father. I know it's hard to understand. I hardly understand it. I thought the Map was to locate Kami and make a wish with the dragon. I was wrong."

"Why did she want the souls"

" she wanted to make Mote stronger. He promised to tell her where the Maiden is. You see, if you make it there, it's nothing Without the Maiden. She has the password and the power to get into the Culdren. I on the other had, have the Map to the Culdren."

"Do you know who the Maiden is?" Piccolo Quesioned.

Yusagie shook her head. "I do not. How Mote knows, I have no clue"

" Is this Mote person weak?"

"I attempted to murder him after he killed my father. Who was a Namek. He wanted me dead ever since. But he didnt have enough strength to kill me. So he used Nami to get souls to make him stronger. So right now yes, he is currently weak."

"What happened to Nami? Where did her body go?" Piccolo leaned his head onto hers.

"she went into me"

" Into you?"

"Yes. Kind of like a Namek Fusion. Joining Bodies. Even though she is a different race then I am."

"So her evil lives inside you now?"

Yusagie nodded. "There still a lot I cant tell you. But I will in time. Please trust me" she Sighed.

Piccolo pulled her close. "I understand." Even though he truly did not.

Goku knocked on the door, slowly opening it.

"come in" spoke piccolo as he sat up.

"Want to go home?" goku asked with excitement. Piccolo looked over at Yusagie' she nodded.

Piccolo looked back over at goku and smiled. "Of course."

"You know Chiaotzu's Wedding is Tomorrow morning. Are you going two come with us?" Asked Gohan with excitment.

Piccolo looked at Yusagie with uncertainty. He was not sure if she was capable of even moving. "Well guys I --"

"Yes absolutly!" Smiled Yusagie as she looked at Goku and Gohan.

When morning sprang upon them, Yusagie once struggled to get into the dress Chichi once lent her as they prepared an hour before at the wedding.

And they did so. As Chiaotzu married his Doll, and Tien being the best man. Yusagie found this just as odd as Piccolo did. But they went along with it anyways. Everyone danced to music and ate the food. And Goku was given a whole cake to himself. But the night had fallen eventually, Tien asked chichi and Goku to help clean up, with gift wrappings and other unknown things on the floor.

Yusagie and piccolo pitched in. Goku sat in his chair and finished his cake along with another alcoholic drink, he was not all there. He watched his wife and krillin giving him nasty looks for being so lazy.

"Gokuu that is you're 7th one!" chichi yelled at him.

Yusagie held a bundle of paper cups as she heard Chichi yelling at her husband once again. Yusagie then spotted another one from the corner of her eyes as she reached under the table, when she grabbed it and got back up her head hit due to her height, and the Radio, in which they all danced from, hit the ground crashing making a loud sound. Then it began to play on it's own a small tune.

Piccolo looked over at her "Are you okay?"

Yusagie rubbed her head with her free hand. "Yeah I'm alright." She dumped all the cups into a trash can.

Piccolo looked around for a moment causiously, he didn't want anyone to know he had a soft side, then walked to yusagie holding out his hand. She looked at for a moment, the smiled gripping his hand. His free hand reached for her wiast and hers did his shoulders, as they slowly danced together to the music, on the empty dance floor with no one around.

Krillin could hear the music from inside the other room. He walked around the corner following the sound when he came to them. Krillin smiled he knew Piccolo found his mate for life.

----

Piccolo coughed a few times, htting his chest as he sat on the edge of his bed. He had finally made it back to Goku's, and was ready to sleep.

Piccolo coughed again.

Yusagie buttoned up her pajama shirt where she stared down at her stab wounds. Looking up, She gave piccolo an akward look. "what is going on?"

Piccolo coughed again, htting his chest. "nothing I'm fine, I just feel something in my throte" he coughed.

Yusagie walked to him, placing her hand over his bare chest. she felt a lump underneath his skin.

"I think." Yusagie began to speak before she was cut off by piccolo. He slighty pushed her away, running to the bathroom. He felt his stomach turn upside down. He felt dizzy, his face began to swet. Piccolo then vomited into the toilet. Piccolo wiped his mouth. was his vomit was green tick and almost tansparent. that was when he knew then, it was time. Piccolo had been at this for almost 2 and half days now. His body practically clung to the toilet. His stomach felt upside down, the vomiting hadn't stopped. His body was full of sweat, and he hadn't slept in days. The lump in his chest continued to grow larger, and he could feel it almost reaching his throat.

Piccolo felt the slip, creep up his neck again as he vomited it up into the toilet. Piccolo leaned his head against the lid, staring down into the toilet. A mixture of blood and green ooze, which is what was in his chest, protecting the egg as it lay dormant.

Piccolo felt the egg come up through his throat. He spat it into the toilet and gasped for air. He coughed up some more green ooze, the wiped his chin. "It's finally over" he sighed.

Piccolo stood up, reaching his hand down into the toilet, grabbing the egg, covered in green slime. He flushed the toilet. Piccolo placed the egg under the sink to lightly rinse it off. Then placed a towel around it to keep it warm. He could not help but smile as he stared at it.

Piccolo poked at the round speckled egg, which came from his body.

"How long is this going to take?" piccolo grunted with anger.

Yusagie wrapped a towel around the base of it, to give it warmth.

"Just leave it on the table piccolo. It will come. Give it time" she walked to the screen door, pushing it lightly open, and the walking out.

Piccolo glanced at her. Feeling awkward departing from the egg. He stared at it as he walked to the screen door. Glanced at it on last time. Then met her outside onto the deck of the home.

Piccolo stood behind her as he stared at her beautiful hair blowing through the cold wind.

"Winter is coming you know. You shouldn't be outside with such light clothing" piccolo frowned as he walked up beside her. She stared at the sky, not bothering to turn her face to him as she spoke.

"I am fine"

Piccolo turned to look at her "you know, what's going to happen don't you?"

"With the androids?" Yusagie asked questionably.

"yes." he spoke with almost no tone.

Yusagie turned her head to face him. "you need to train. Really hard piccolo. What is going to happen, is no joke."

"When you said to me, there was more then just the androids, what do you mean?" he replied.

Yusagie sighed, as she looked up into the stars "There are going to be more then two, but that is all I can tell you.."She looked back down. This time staring at her feet.

Piccolo lost his breath as she stared at her in shock "REALLY? HOW MANY?" he yelled.

Yusagie shamefully shook her head. "Let's try to not worry about them alright" Turning around she opened the door to talk back inside. Leaving piccolo clueless.

Yusagie fell asleep on the couch that night. Piccolo seems to have stayed outside, never reaching his bed. His mind wondered somewhere else.

A sound came from a kitchen counter top. Cracks like ice cubes in a cold glass of water.

Yusagie's ears twitched to the sound.

Continuing to hear it, she began to become awake, her eyes opening.

She quickly sat up from the couch as the sound became louder.

She stared at the egg for a moment. Seeing a piece of the egg fall onto the floor. Green sticky liquid began to erupt from it, falling onto the floor as well.

Without hesitation, Yusagie stormed out through the screen door, where piccolo meditated in air.

"Piccolo" she shook him.

He opened one eye and spoke deeply "what?"

"Your child. He is hatching" she replied.

Both of his eyes quickly opened. His feet reached the ground as he Blankley stared at her.

Quickly they both turned around, fighting to get through the door. Rushing inside to see the miracle happen.

By the time, they had reached the kitchen. The small young Namek had mostly fought his way through. One leg, one arm and his antennas had broken through the shell.

"He's stuck" piccolo reached for the child. Yusagie quickly grabbed his hand, and then shook her head.

"No let him do it himself"

A sad expression appeared on piccolo's face. He dropped his hand from her grasp as he stared at his child, fighting the hard shell around him.

Quickly his small Namek head popped out. Causing both piccolo and Yusagie to jump backwards in fright.

Piccolo's heart thumped rapidly with fear. She could not help but grab her chest and laugh.

Next, the other hand was broken through then his left leg. Leaving only pieces of eggshells on top of the baby Namek's head.

Piccolo approached his child, reaching out of him. His slippery body, full of slime, making it harder for piccolo to get a good hold on him.

His child seemed almost dead. His eyes didn't open; his body was very limp and cold. Piccolo though, knew he was very much alive, feeling his son's very small power level.

"He's so--so tiny" Said Yusagie as she laid her chin upon piccolo's shoulder.

"Yeah. Abnormally tiny" piccolo frowned for Namek babies were not always this small.

"We need to wash him in warm water and wrap him in something," Said Yusagie as she turned on the faucet of the kitchen.

Piccolo nodded, placing his child under the warm water. He covered the baby's face with his hand, preventing water from getting in the eyes, nose, and even the mouth.

The child, sound asleep. She turned off the faucet; wrapping him in a small blue hand towel, she had found hanging on the fridge. It covered his body just enough.

Piccolo left the child in her hands, his body so light in weight. Feeling as if she wasn't holding anything.

Piccolo turned around to see the clock on the microwave as it read "6:37 am" Not even realizing they both had been up all night.

A loud screech came from chichi and Gokuu's room. There door slowly opened, as very awake chichi and sleepy Gokuu walked out.

"Hey what are you guys doing up so early?" asked chichi as she placed her hands on her hips.

Piccolo stared at Gokuu as he said, "how about we relax today. I need some sleep" he laughed and smiled.

Gokuu smiled and nodded. "Agreed"

Young piccolo Jr slept silently next to Yusagie and piccolo's bed in a small wooden basket. Blankets covered his body; he slept so silently, so peacefully. His chest rising and falling.

Yusagie snuggled closer to piccolo's back, as he was turned away from her, deep in sleep.

"Piccolo, piccolo can you hear me" a familiar voice spoke in piccolo's head. "Piccolo"

Piccolo slowly began to open his eyes, everything seemed blurry.

"Piccolo" he then realized it was Kami. Piccolo moaned with anger as he read the clock "10:35 am"

"What old man?" piccolo responded furiously in his mind. Rolling over and placing a pillow over his head.

"I need you to come see me." Responded Kami calmly.

"Screw that old man. I am tired. I haven't slept in 72 hours."

"Please piccolo"

"Arg" piccolo pulled the sheets off his body "can I come see you later this evening, since its sooo urgent?"

"That's fine" Kami responded.

"Now goodbye" piccolo said back as he fell back into his bed. Slowly dozing back off.

The sun began to set as chichi began to prepare dinner. Steak, always Gokuu's favorite.

"How's little P doing" said Yusagie in a tiny voice as she tickled the small baby Namek. He giggled a bit and smiled happily. He had finally opened his eyes. Large deep blue baby eyes, so full of pure innocents.

Yusagie slowly undressed him, preparing him for a bath.

"Yusagie" spoke piccolo as he placed his hand onto her shoulder, dressed in whole uniform, cape, turban, and all.

"Yah" she said as they both stared down at his son.

"Kami wants to see me" he replied.

Yusagie lifted her brow." Why?"

Piccolo shrugged "I really don't know. And I am not looking forward to seeing him."

Yusagie picked up little P then kissed his forehead. "Well good luck" she smiled. Piccolo rolled his eyes. He opened the window, flying off into the sunset.

Kami quickly opened his eyes as he could sense piccolo's power near by. He stood patiently, holding his large wooden stick.

Piccolo flew up into the air, and then made a landing on the hard tile floor of Kami's tower. Piccolo approached him. "What is it old man?" piccolo grunted.

Kami smiled pleasantly. "Come with me" Kami turned around, walking into the tower. Piccolo growled with frustration.

"Mr. Popo" spoke Kami as him and piccolo entered the kitchen of the tower.

"Yes Kami" said Popo as he walked in from around the corner.

"Get I and piccolo here some tea" smiled Kami as he sat down at a large round table. Popo nodded. "Piccolo please sit" Kami offered him a seat.

Piccolo stood before him frowning, his arms across his chest. "I would prefer if I didn't. Thank you. Now what is it you want me here so badly for?"

Popo placed two cups and a large teapot onto the table. "Thank you Popo" Kami nodded to him. Then looked down into his teacup. "I want you to come live with me piccolo" he looked at piccolo.

Piccolo's expression was confused, tilting his head. "How come?" he asked.

"I am growing old and it's hard for me to keep an eye on the earth any longer." He looked back down into his cup. "I would prefer it if you took my place as being the guardian of earth."

"Are you kidding me" piccolo yelled. "Why should I do such a thing?"

"Cause you know the earth better than I do piccolo." Kami yelled back. "At least come live with me. You owe that much to Gokuu and his family."

"What do you mean owe it to them old man?" piccolo asked questionably.

"Don't you think there tired of you and Yusagie around? And now a baby in the house piccolo. I think they want time for there family and there family only. You and she have been around for almost 2 years. You've over stayed your welcome"

"How did you know about my--" piccolo began to speak.

"I know everything young man. And I congratulate you on it." Kami smiled and nodded.

"Well I don't want to live here." Piccolo turned his back to Kami as Kami poured some tea.

"Maybe she'll want to live here piccolo" he placed the teapot back down.

"Then she can come here herself." His back still facing Kami.

"You wouldn't want to lose her now would you?" Kami asked kindly sipping his tea.

Piccolo looked to the corner of his eye. "Why would it matter?"

" Oh it wouldn't matter to me, not at all indeed, but to you it would. Piccolo I know you're in love with this woman. Don't play dumb." Kami stood up out of his seat. "You both, have made love together correct?"

Piccolo spun around furiously "that's not your business" he yelled blushing.

"I make it my business piccolo," Kami screamed back. "That woman is a threat. She has proved it time and time again. She is dangerous for this planet." Kami hit the table with his fist.

"She's proven that she is a good hearted person. She saved me, vegeta, Gokuu and gave up almost her life to save Gohan" piccolo yelled approaching Kami.

"She still has evil inside her piccolo, you never would have been in danger if it wasnt for her." Kami placed his hand onto piccolo's shoulder.

"You mean like me?" piccolo spoke quietly.

Kami nodded "which is why I keep my eye on you. I would enjoy it if you, her and your son would stay with me. I am almost positive she would love it up here. If you keep her down on earth, just be careful of her." Kami removed his hand from piccolo's shoulder, turned around and began to walk.

"I love her Kami, and she loves me"

Kami stopped and turned around "then I suggest you make that situation perminate." Kami smiled, as piccolo smiled back.

"Fine old man. I will come and stay with you. "

Kami nodded. "Follow me."

Yusagie stood over a cutting board, slicing several potatoes for dinner. Standing next to her, chichi boiled rice and dicing onions when piccolo walked in thorough the door after his visit with Kami.

Yusagie turned around with a smile, holding her knife "hi piccolo. What did Kami need?" she questioned.

"Well" piccolo sighed as he stopped walking; Yusagie then gave him an odd look. "Can I talk to you in our room?" he asked.

Yusagie looked at chichi. Chichi shrugged unknowingly. Yusagie placed down her knife onto the cutting board, then approaching piccolo, he turned into their room, closing the door behind her as she entered.

"What did he want?" Yusagie asked with concern as she sat onto the edge of the bed.

Piccolo turned to face her with a smile. Approaching her, he grabbed her by the shoulders with excitement. "How would you like to move into Kami tower?"

Yusagie made a disgusted face. "You and Kami don't get along" she added.

"I know but.. He promised to leave me alone and" he let go of her shoulders. "And we've over stayed our welcome here." His voice got quiet.

Yusagie smiled. "As long as you two don't bicker, I'll follow you any where" she reached her hand to his cheek.

Piccolo blushed "he wanted us moved in tomorrow. I'll have to tell Gokuu"

Yusagie nodded. "And I'll tell chichi while I am helping her with dinner" piccolo nodded then walked to the bedroom door opening it. When he did Gokuu, Chichi and Gohan fell the ground. They had been listening in.

Piccolo just stared at his potatoes, pushing them around the plate with his fork.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" asked chichi after she swallowed a piece of rice. Piccolo nodded.

"I'll miss you piccolo" Gohan spoke with his mouth full of food.

"I'll miss you too kid" piccolo placed his hand onto Gohan's head.

"Were still going to train for the androids right? I have already gone up in power," said Gokuu with his mouth also filled with rice.

"Yeah man. Of course" piccolo nodded, and then looked over to Yusagie with a smile.

Yusagie tucked little piccolo into his carrier tight. They didn't have many things, for she came to earth with nothing. Piccolo packed the few pieces of clothing he had into his black gym bag. Yusagie pulled her old uniform out. A brown top, with a short brown skirt. All she had now was the top piccolo had given her and a dress chichi had let her keep.

"Are you going to the party?" asked Gokuu as he walked into their room. Piccolo turned around to face him.

"Yeah we might. I haven't brought it up with Yusagie yet" he replied.

"Are you going to go if she doesn't?" Gokuu questioned.

Piccolo made an undecided face. "No I don't think I will" he tied his bag tight.

Gokuu laughed, "She has you whipped" he began to walk out.

Piccolo snarled at him with anger. "Am not"

"You're not what?" asked Yusagie as she comes out from the bathroom.

"Nothing. Do you have everything?" piccolo asked as he held his gym bag. Yusagie looked at the small bag she held, then down at baby piccolo's carrier. She bent down and grabbed it. She then nodded.

"Yeah I do" Yusagie walked out of the room to see Gokuu, chichi and Gohan waiting to say their goodbyes. Chichi's eyes were somewhat teary when she gave Yusagie a hug.

"Now don't be strangers" said chichi as she wiped her eyes.

"We wont" smiled Yusagie.

"Thank you for letting us be guests in your home," said piccolo as he gave Gokuu a quickly hug and Gohan a bit of a longer one.

"So were going to train Sunday right?" Gokuu balled up his fist and smirked.

"Hell yeah, we will." Piccolo agreed with enthusiasm.

"Shall we get going?" asked Yusagie as she looked up at her man. Piccolo nodded to her.

"Yeah" Gokuu grabbed a hold of piccolo and piccolo placed his hand on Yusagie's shoulder.

"I'll be right back," said Gokuu, before him, piccolo, and Yusagie were gone in a flash.

Kami opened his eyes.

Quickly they appeared on Kami tower, causing Popo to fall over from fright.

"Hey guys" Gokuu said with such joy

"Oh hi Gokuu" Popo responded while getting up.

"It was nice to see you again, though I must go. Bye." Replied Gokuu.

"Thanks again Gokuu" smiled piccolo as Gokuu disappeared with speed.

Popo stood the rest of the way up as Kami walked into the living area to see them.

"Hello Yusagie. It's been a while" Kami bowed

"It sure has" Yusagie smiled and bowed respectfully.

"Shall I show you to your rooms" Kami looked at them both. Piccolo and Yusagie nodded. They began to follow Kami down a long hallway, where every sound you made, it echoed.

"So should I get you a room for the both of you or separate?" asked Kami as he stared ahead.

"Both" Yusagie and piccolo said at the exact same time. They quickly turned their heads to look at each other, both blushing heavily.

Kami just smiled.

He stopped at a door to the left, opening it slowly, the walking in. "piccolo this is where your child will sleep" flipping on a light, Yusagie walked in. inside was a small wooden crib filled with blankets and a few tiny pillows.

"Oh my" she gasped. "How did you?" Yusagie turned around to see piccolo and Kami gone. She smiled softly, then bent down to un strap baby piccolo. Lifting him up she placed him into his bed, pulling the soft blue blanket over his body.

Kami and piccolo began to talk down the hall a few more doors down, when Kami stopped to the right, opening their bedroom door.

"Are you going to ask her?" asked Kami

"Shhhhh." Hushed piccolo. "I'm working on it"

"Goodnight" spoke Kami as he walked away with a smile, continuing down the never-ending hall. Piccolo dropped his stuff on top of the bed, then walked out, to see Yusagie and his son. He could hear laughter. He was almost positive his child had awakened.

Piccolo walked in, seeing Yusagie over the crib, watching his delicate son. He placed his hands onto her shoulders, leaning his chin into her hair. "I love you," he whispered lightly.

Yusagie brought her hand up to his cheek "would you like to go to bed?" she asked turning to him.

"Yeah" he said with fatigue in his voice. Grabbing her hand, he turned off the light and closed his baby's door.

Walking into their bedroom, Yusagie went breathless. Decorated in colors of red and gold, the room was large. The bed was high off the ground and a king size. It looks almost like as if it was from a palace. The bed was a huge canopy above it that stood right next to two large French doors covered by the curtains.

"Piccolo this is breathing taking" she ran into the room and jumped onto the high bed with excitement. "I love it here, it's so magnificent"

Piccolo smiled with satisfaction, closing the door behind him. Yusagie hid under the covers playfully. Piccolo ran to the bed, jumping on as well, causing her to scream. Pulling the covers off of her, she laughed as he grabbed onto her waist kissing her.

She kissed back deeply, then released her lips "I'm quite tired," she whispered. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Me too" piccolo scooted down the bed, laying his head onto her chest. He began to lightly stoke his back with her hand, until he fell into a deep sleep.

Yusagie had never celebrated Christmas before. She knew of it, though never was able to feel the joy during that time of year. She slowly began to awake to the sound of loud music, coming from the kitchen. Lyrics such as "jingle bells, or all I want for Christmas." Yusagie looked around her bed, seeing piccolo in an upright position on the edge of his bed. He had dressed in something quite unusual. His top was a plaid fabric, with colors of blue, brown, and white. Underneath was a white tee, and he wore a pair of jeans that fit him quite loosely.

Yusagie sat up, scooting closer to the edge of the bed, to see him. He held sleeping baby piccolo in his arms. Baby piccolo was dressed in a large warm outfit. His top was red, and the cuffs, along with the color were a fuzzy white. His pants were also red, and at the ankles was also fuzzy white fabric. His little toes were covered with green socks, little bells hung from the big toe of them. Every time he moved, he jingled.

Piccolo smiled, looking behind him to see Yusagie. "Oh good, your up" he smiled as he stood up with little P. father and son.

Piccolo placed his son down on the bed. He then looked up at Yusagie and reached for her hand. "Come" he said. Yusagie jumped off the bed, following him to a dresser. There on top, laid a box, wrapped in red paper. A bow settled on top of it.

"But piccolo, it isn't my birthday" she looked at him with confusion.

"I know, on Christmas here on earth, we give each other presents" he smiled.

Yusagie stared at him with sadness. "But I don't have anything for you" she responded.

"Don't worry, you've given me more than I could ever give you" he replied with a grin. Yusagie looked at him with some confusion, and then looked back down at the box. She slowly began to unwrap it, when she came to a white box that was left. She lifted the lid and there sat a dark blue, long sleeved dress, for her.

Yusagie looked at piccolo with shock. "It's beautiful" she pulled it from the box, holding it up to her body. The length hit right below her knee. "Oh my"

"You can wear it to the party that is just in a few hours" piccolo smiled. That was why he had gotten dressed up.

Yusagie felt her body go into a rush again. She saw herself face to face with another Namek woman. "Hello Yusagie" she smiled.

"Will you wear it?" piccolo asked with hope.

Yusagie realized she was back again. She smiled with excitement "Of course I will, it's gorgeous" Yusagie giggled as she spun around with it.

"Try it on. I'll be in the kitchen" he winked to her.

Yusagie nodded as he left the room.

Piccolo sat down at the kitchen table, the aroma of pastries filled the room. Popo stood at the oven with his apron around his waist. He pulled out a try of fresh baked cookies, then closed the oven door.

Piccolo could hear footsteps coming from the hall. He saw Yusagie enter, with her beautiful dress over her body. The blue silk fitted on her loosely. The V-neck, revealed her breast, though not too much. The sleeves covered her arm until it hit right above her wrist. She held little p in her arms. He was now wide-awake, his eyes matching her dress. He looked as if he had just wakened up from a deep slumber.

Young piccolo giggled playfully, as he reached for piccolo. Piccolo got up form his chair, walking to Yusagie and little P. little P grab a hold of piccolo's large finger. Causing piccolo's heart to melt, knowing this was his child that loved him.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Yusagie as she looked up at him with her dazzling eyes.

A loud smacking sound was heard causing Yusagie and piccolo both to look at Popo whose face seemed somewhat angry.

Tears came from Kami's eyes as he blew on his hand in pain. "No eating them until I am finished" spoke Popo as he held the wooden spoon.

Piccolo looked back at Yusagie, then nodded. "Yeah"

"Hahahaha hey everyone!" said Krillin's voice as he entered the party room. A young woman with a beautiful figure stood next to him. Her breast were large, her hair long blue, she was slim as well.

Bulma made a sour face as she held her baby trunks. Chichi walked up next to her. "He is with Marron again" chichi spoke with some frustration.

"You think he would have learned" Bulma spoke quietly back.

Krillin blushed as he said hi to everyone, with his girl clung to his arm. Gokuu laughed with him as he shook Marron's and seem very delighted to meet her.

Gokuu looked around a few times, then turned to his wife "have you seen piccolo?" chichi shook her head.

"No, I haven't."

"Well we can't wait much longer, the food will get cold. Should we start to eat?" Bulma asked as she pulled chichi buy the arm.

Gokuu nodded. He turned around, following his wife and Bulma. He stopped for a moment. He felt power energy, similar to his appear near by.

"What is it Gokuu?" chichi stopped walking to ask her husband.

Gokuu smiled widely "piccolo is here" a knock was heard at the capsule corp. door right after Gokuu spoke. He rushed to open it, seeing piccolo, Yusagie and therir child bundled up tightly in a carrier.

Chichi ran to Yusagie to give her a hug. Gohan was so excited to see piccolo along with many of the men and women who came to see piccolo's new baby. He was wide-awake and his eyes stared with fright to everyone, for he had only really seen Yusagie and piccolo.

Yusagie placed down his carrier, pulling him out, so everyone could see. He had grown dramatically since chichi had seen him last. Yusagie held him in her arms. Everyone seemed too had forgotten about the food. Little P had no idea what was going on. His eyes widen with excitement and his chubby cheeks smiled.

Piccolo walked off with Gokuu. Before he did, he too a glance behind him to make sure Yusagie and his baby were going to be safe. He smiled then continued to walk with Gokuu, Tien, cho-su, Krillin, Yamcha, and Gohan. Gokuu were ready to eat.

They all were seated at a large table full of food. Gokuu and vegeta inhaled there food as if it was going out of style. Yusagie placed his baby into a small playpen with baby trunks. Yusagie sat next to piccolo. He smiled at her presence. They all talked among each other, it was hard to hear only one conversation.

Tein and launch were talking about marriage to Yamcha and Krillin. Master Roshi and oolong spoke with Paur and Chosu. Bulma and vegeta talked with Gokuu, Gohan and chichi.

Yusagie slid her hand onto piccolo leg. He turned to look at her with a smile. "What is it?" he asked.

Yusagie shook her head "nothing, it's just I love you."

Piccolo smiled, kissing her forehead, and then pulling her close to him with his maculate arm. "Love you too. Did you have enough to eat?" she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah too much if everything" he laughed and smiled. Gokuu looked over at piccolo and his mate. Then smiled, as he reached for his wives hand.

"So Tien. The big date is coming, you nervous?" asked Gokuu with a laugh.

All the attention was now brought to Tien. He blushed deeply, then turned to look at his future wife launch. "No not at all Gokuu" he turned away from her to look at Gokuu and then smiled.

"Goodnight" said chichi as she hugged Yusagie goodnight.

"I'll see you soon" she replied.

"Thanks for coming" spoke Bulma also giving her a hug.

"Thank you for having us" she smiled also giving her a hug.

Piccolo held his son's carrier as he shook his friend's hands. They departed saying goodbye, and headed back home.

Yusagie slipped off her shoes as she entered Kami tower. The place was quiet and dark. No one seemed to be awake. Piccolo flipped on a light. Yusagie's arms hurt from holding baby piccolo's carrier since piccolo decided he didn't want too. He walked in closely behind her.

"Are you okay?" piccolo placed his hand onto Yusagie's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to put him to bed." She smiled then walked of. Piccolo nodded.

Yusagie flipped on the light in little P's room. Slowly she pulled him from his carrier, afraid he would awake. She then laid him into his crib. He wasn't awaken.

Yusagie walked back into the living room, where piccolo stood, staring at the Christmas tree. A fire had been set. Giving it a romantic mood.

"Piccolo" she said almost breathless with a smile.

Piccolo approached her with a grin.

"May I take your hand" Piccolo Bowed to her, offering his hand"

Yusagie chuckled as she grabbed his hand. He pulled her close, so there chests were so close, nothing could get between them.

Yusagie blushed as she looked up at him. "But I can't dance" she spoke.

" We've danced before"

"not very well" she laughed.

I'll teach you," he whispered. Piccolo stepped to the left, then forward. She took a step back almost falling to her butt. He quickly caught her, dipping her slowly then kissing her lips deeply.

He brought her back up. Lifting his arm up, he spun her around. She felt so much like a princess. Dancing with the man of her dreams to magical music in a beautiful dress.

She came back to his chest, holding onto his shoulder with one hand, and holding his hand in her other.

Piccolo leaned his forehead against her as they slowly swayed back and forth to the music. He released his hand from her waist, brining it up to the back of her head, pulling her forward to kiss him. There lips interlocking, left and right. His fingers playing with her long dark hair. Her heart thumped rapidly, this is the most romantic time she has had with him in the last two years.

They released from their kiss. Piccolo leaned forward to whisper in her long Namek ear. "Will you be the mother of my son" he closed his eyes leaning his head beside her ear.

"I think I already am" she responded silently.

Piccolo reached his hands to her shoulders, slowly slipping her blue dress off her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she moved her hair back as he slowly began to kiss her neck, then down to her shoulders where he tugged on her sleeves.

"Yusagie" he removed his lips from her neck.

"Yeah" she opened her eyes slowly a bit curious on why he stopped.

He leaned against her forehead looking down her dress. With one finger, he pulled the fabric in between her breasts down, revealing her strapless bra.

She looked up at him, her breath continuing to increase.

"When we kill the androids. Afterwards will you.." he paused

"Will I..?" she questioned.

Piccolo let his finger go, as her dress slowly rose back up. He pulled away from her, looking down at the floor.

Yusagie looked at him with concern. "Piccolo what's wrong?"

Piccolo reached into his pocket, pulling out a small peach velvet box. He opened it up, pulling out a gold ring, with a small aquamarine diamond.

He got on one knee.

Yusagie froze.

Piccolo sighed deeply; you could tell he was nervous.

He reached for her delicate green hand, then looked up into her teary blue eyes. "Yusagie. I hated you the day I met you. And I did for a long time. I still don't know a lot about you and you confuse me. But everyday I wake up, wondering what surprise you're going to confuse me with next. You're the sunshine on my rainy day. You're my sunshine on a sunny day even. You make me feel so whole, so wanted." He looked down at her hand then back up at her " I love waking up to you every morning, and seeing your beauty undress every night. I know we've had our fights and disagreements but. That's part of why I love you so much. And I don't want to live one more day without you being my wife. Yusagie. Will you marry me?" piccolo smiled, as he waited patiently for her response.


	10. Chapter Ten Broly's Love

::Chapter 10 Broly's Love

Pearl stood in a small house in the mountains as she stared out into the window . Morning just hit and the fog lightly covered the ground. The day was brighter then she had ever seen that summer. Her hands full of soap, she rinsed off dishes under the water staring out to the feild.

Some of her hair fell into the soapy water even though she had it pulled back into a bow. Her hair, long and black, with some of a wave to it. Her hair complemented her porcine skin beautifully. No make up was applied to her face, not even the slightest blemish. She herself was perfect in beauty.

Her half sleeved dress fell off her shoulders with ruffles on its collar's edge. Small pink flowers decorated its peachy color as it hit her calf. The dress was quite baggy, around her waist she worse a large brown colored belt with gold accessories applied to it, to keep her dress in place and to show off her slim, tall figure.

Her dark blue eyes looked down as she finished her dishes and wiped off her hands. Her small Wheaten Terrier Jack stood behind her waving his tail ever so excitingly. Just watching her with his dark brown eyes and his shaggy red-ish like hair, he looked as if a smile was on his face while his pink tongue fell out of his mouth.

"Alright alright." She rolled her eyes as she reached into the kitchen cabinet and threw a cracker at him. He attacked it violently as it hit the floor, gobbling it up into his mouth and leaving crumbs on her tile.

Pearl faced her eyes back towards the window as she saw something, something large falling quickly to the ground.

Running to her window she pushed her body off the counter to get a better look out side. " Is that--a man?" She lifted her brow.

As his body fell closer to the ground, she could see the blood flying from his body into the air. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed forcing Jack to jump from his almost eaten cracker.

Pearl ran to her door and quickly swung it open as this large man's body hit the field of wheat.

Barefoot, she ran to him, stumbling aside him, she saw a gaping hole in his chest. His hair somewhat long and navy blue. His body huge and muscular. He was on the thin side around the waist where he had a beautiful gem belt attached to his pants. She noticed a tail.

"How the hell am I ever going to move this man?" She freaked out as she circled around him. Jack came happily running from the house, then searched the man with his sniff.

Pearl frowned unhappily. "Jack, help me get him inside!" She said as she grabbed onto this man's arm, barely dragging him at all. Jack grabbed ahold of his pants and pulled, tearing them slightly.

He barely felt pain as his eyes began to twitch. He opened them, staring at the ceiling. Above him a fan went around and around, keeping him cool. His eyes shifted to the nearest window, seeing the sun setting into the darkness. Looking down at his chest he saw white bandages around his body, blood flaking off his skin and some seeping through the bandages themselves. He looked over to the dresser where he saw even more bandage drenched in blood. But he felt not one bit of pain.

Slowly he sat up in the bed, walking to the door frame, he was forced to turn his body and bend down slightly in order to fit. When he exited the room he saw a women, and her long dark hair down and slightly in her face. There was Pearl, sitting with Jack on her lap.

Jack's ears lifted as he happily ran to the man. The tall bulky man had no expression on his face what so ever. His Saiyan tail swayed slightly. His long charcoal hair draped over his shoulders. His eyes showed he was a kind being even though they were dark.

"I found you—hurt" Spoke Pearl as she noticed the man very gently smiling while rubbing Jack's forehead.

" I—am—Broly" He replied to her in an odd way as he continued to pet the excited Jack.

" Oh well—Broly, are you feeling alright?" She clenched a book in her hand. "Are you hungry or need anything?"

Broly looked up at her with a smile and nodded. She didn't know what the nod was for. The hungry or the feeling better. But she smiled back.

Slowly Broly ate a steak at her table, Jack right underneath his feet begging to want some. Broly smiled at him, looking down under the table.

" Don't give him any Broly, he's fat" Pearl looked over her shoulder as she washed the skillet she just made food in.

" I wont" He spoke in such a quiet voice. With the way he acted, Pearl could not believe in the shape she found him in. Why anyone would hurt a man so kind and quiet, if that is what happened. She also was confused on why he was so masculant and large. A man so kind, shouldn't be his size in her eyes.

Drying off her hands she turned to him as he ate. " Why were you so hurt?" She asked.

Swallowing his food he responded. " Kakorate hurt me." This name made Broly shiver with anger.

"Who? What?" She sat down in a chair at the table. " What a horrible person!"

Broly nodded. "He is, I must kill him"

Pearl lost her breath. "Ki—kill?"

Broly nodded as he drank some water "Yes indeed, I must destroy him." He smiled at her as if it was nothing.

" Oh.." She felt a bit odd knowing she now let a weirdo into her home.

"Are you a human?" asked Broly, for she looked frail to him, so he assumed.

" Uhh yes?" She didn't know how to respond, she clearly was not an Animal.

" Oh- well I am a Saiyan" He smiled proudly pushing up his chest a bit.

" Oh really now?" She felt the need to go along with the crazy man. Clearly he was senile. Then she looked over and noticed his tail and frowned, maybe he was an animal.

" Well my Saiyan friend maybe you should consider talking to Jesus, he wouldn't want you to kill" she smiled as she stood up.

"Hmmm." Broly pondered and wondered if this Jesus was a strong Saiyan like him self and could also destroy Kakorate.

" I am going to head to bed, feel free to sleep in the room you woke up from" Pearl placed her hand onto his shoulder.

He felt goosebumps run down his back and nodded "Alright"

The night hit and the home was soon quiet.

The sun peered through the window, forcing Broly to open his eyes to the new morning. Sitting up, his bandages still around his torso. He began to feel the pain from his hole unlike from yesterday.

Walking out of the room, he saw no one. "Hello?" He yelled. No response. He heard a voice outside, noticing the door was open, he slowly walked out. Jack drenched in water ran to Broly. Broly laughed and petted the wet dog. Jack turned around and ran back into the sprinkler.

To his left he saw pearl, pulling oranges from the tree and tossing them into a basket.

"Good morning sleepy one" Pearl looked over her shoulder to Broly and gave him a kind smile. Broly could not help but smile back.

"Hello" he responded walking to her as Jack continued to run in circles. "How do you have a home?" He asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" She responded putting oranges into the basket on the ground.

"Who gave it to you?" He now faced her at eye level.

Pearl laughed a bit, and then pulled the rubber band from her hair as it fell forward. "It was my mothers, and now I keep it by working" She ran her fingers through her hair.

Broly looked up at the sun. "Where is your mother?"

Pearl threw the rubber band to the ground "She past away last year"

Broly looked back down to her. " Oh I am sorry to hear this." He said kindly. "Don't worry, I killed my father too" He smiled with such joy.

"It's fine" She reached up to the tree and threw down some more oranges ignoring his last insaine statement.

"What do you do for this thing called working?"

" I clean homes in the area to pay for food and pay off my mother's home. We'll have to go into the market sometime today to pick up meat and some clothing for you" grabbing another orange she handed it to Broly. "Want and orange?"

Broly stared down at it. He noticed this color, this orange she spoke of. It made him feel angry, extremely violent. He could see Goku in his mind, Goku and his orange shirt, his orange pants. He wanted to kill Goku, at this moment he wanted to kill anyone.

"Is everything okay?" pearl reached for his shoulder. Quickly he grabbed her wrist she gasped and dropped the orange from her hand. His eyes went blank, he clenched his teeth and a yellow aurora covered his body.

"Ka-ko-rat-e" he whispered as his hair went from beautiful black to a shiny bright gold spikes.

"wh-what?" Pearl said in fear as her wrist began to hurt. She tried to jerk away but his grip only became tighter. Tears filled her blue dark eyes. Streaming down her face, it dripped off her chin, onto his hand.

His eyes widen as the darkness came back to them, the gold light left his body and his hair fell back to his shoulder. His vision become clear as he looked down at pearl. Her face covered in tears and her eyes full of fear. He looked over at his hand as he noticed it crushing her wrist. Quickly he let go.

Pearl stumbled backwards; all the color had left her face. Her eyes so scared. Broly frowned and whispered "Sorry"

Pearl rubbed her wrist, still crying. Jack laid down next to her feet and gave a little whimper.

" You—you weren't lying…. you aren't human" She spoke quietly, still shooken up.

Broly nodded sadly. " No I am a Saiyan"

Pearl sniffed, nodded and looked away from him " I see that." Slowly she turned to walk into the home, away form Broly.

Broly looked down at his palm with shame. Though he found it odd she was able to make him go back to normal after transforming. "Not even father could do that" he whispered to himself. Broly had never seen such a place as he followed pearl.

The day became later. She saw Broly sitting on her porch with her dog as he happily sat on Broly's lap.

Slowly she exited through the screen door, with a bag hanging off her shoulder.

He looked back at her. He couldn't smile. For the first time, he actually felt bad for what he had done.

"Would you, like to go for a walk?" She asked him quietly. He nodded and stood up. She walked down a small dirt path as he then followed.

" What is this?" He asked standing beside her.

"It's called a market, I get all my stuff here" She replied as Broly was amazed by the market outside. Seeing so many things and so many people. Stands from fruit, to vegetables to clothing and fabrics. Music played in the background. He slightly smiled, the place made him feel a bit happy.

Pearl picked up some tomatoes and placed them into her bag. Broly then noticed the bruise forming on her wrist. He said nothing.

Broly stood behind her and stared at the crowed. He saw him. He saw Goku.

Goku stood with his wife and son, Chichi held a bag of vegetables as well as Pearl.

"Kakorate" Whispered Broly as he frowned, feeling his uncontrollable power rise once again in the pit of his stomach.

" What did you say?" Pearl turned to him.

" KAKORATE" Broly yelled as his body began to glow. Fear struck Pearl, she was afraid of being hurt again.

Goku swung around to see Broly's face. Chichi and Gohan also turned. People stopped what they were doing and some ran in fear to Broly's lighting body. Goku stood firmly staring at Broly.

" I thought you died." Goku spoke loudly.

Broly grinned as his eyes went blank "Not quite" he replied in a deeper more evil voice.

Pearl grabbed his arm "Broly stop!" She yelled.

He felt her touch. His eyes appeared to be dark once again. The light left his body. Broly looked down at his hands, he felt as if all of his energy had been just taken from him that very moment.

Goku stared in some shock.

Broly looked over at her. " Pearl--How did--?" Broly questioned her, staring down at her deep blue like eyes.

"Broly don't do this" she said, looking back up him. He loved her touch. her small delicate fingertips touching his arm.

Goku clenched his fist and told his wife to stay back. Chichi made eye contact with Pearl.

"Let's end this now! Keep up if you can" Goku shot off into the air.

This frustrated Broly, forcing him to go super saiyan and chasing after Goku, leaving Pearl's grasp. She watched him fly up into air and disappear with Goku. People around her whispering and talking about her and Broly and what they had just seen.

Chichi approached her and smiled. Pearl did nothing but stare back at her.

"Why don't you come over and have some tea young girl?" asked Chichi. Pearl looked around with disappointment in her face. Then nodded to Chichi.

Sipping her cup Pearl responded with "Let me get this straight, so your husband is a Saiyan too? And you collect these things called Dragonballs to make a wish? And Broly is this legendry Saiyan that wants to kill your husband?"

Chichi nodded and smiled "Yes, That's how it goes" Next to Chichi a green woman sat beside her. "Hello Yusagie" spoke Chichi. The green woman nodded.

"My life- was so simple until two days ago." Pearl looked down into her cup seeing her reflection.

" That is how it was until I married Goku" laughed Chichi.

The front door closed as all eyes went to Goku as he walked in.

"Goku!" Chichi ran to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes dear" Goku said with a frown and looked over at Pearl. " I didn't kill him but, You're in danger" He spoke to her.

" I kind of figured that out." Pearl stood up and put her bag back over her shoulder.

" Watch out for him, he's dangerous" Goku walked to her.

" I know" Pearl grabbed her bag of goods as well. She looked over to Chichi "it's getting dark I better head home, thanks for the tea." Pearl smiled.

"Do you need someone to walk you home?" asked young Gohan.

" No thank you, I'll be quite alright young man" Pearl walked to the door and opened it.

"Be safe" Goku nodded.

" And come back anytime" added Chichi as she waved.

Pearl gave a nod "Yes I will" She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Pearl could hear the crickets outside as she walked down a dirt road. "Dragonballs hu?" She spoke to herself. Looking ahead she could almost see her home. She knew she was close.

In her petite sandals, she slowly walked up to her home holding bag of food. There sitting was Broly on her step and her small dog, happy to see her. Broly's Dark sad eyes barely met with hers.

He stood up as she approached the door. He knew she was all he had here. No friends, killed his own father. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to be alone.

When she made her way to him, she looked up at him with concern.  
" What is wrong with you?" She asked.

Broly shook his head lightly. " I can't help it Pearl, I can't control it"

"Broly I—I wish I could help." She reached for his hand with her bruised wrist, and pulled him close to her lips.

He turned his head away. "I cant--" he spoke quietly. Instead he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Catching her by surprise, he pulled her into a hug. She could feel the heat from his chest and an overwhelming joy in her heart as he held her close. She could smell him, and his natural good sent.

"But you can Pearl" He whispered. "You can." Broly for the first time realized, not just something, but someone could control his unstoppable power.

Broly laid his head down on the table. Pearl placed a plate a food next to him, then stroked his thick dark hair with her fingers.

"Thanks" He said lifting his head tiredly and looked over the eggs and Bacon.

Pearl nodded. "Breakfast is the most important meal."

Broly ate some then looked at her. "I'm sorry" He stated then took another bite.

Pearl turned around from the fridge and looked at him. "For what?" She grabbed a carton of Orange Juice

"Hurting your arm, I'm sorry" He spoke quietly.

"Its fine." She said sitting down next to him. "You know Goku is a good guy, you should try and be friends with him or team up with him"

" Kakorate?" Broly whispered as his hair began to flash gold and put his head in his hands. Even the name irritated him. He clenched his teeth in pain and his fingers intertwined with his hair. With fear pearl grabbed his arm as it faded back to black.

He than looked up at her. " I cant.."

"Why Broly? Why cant you?" She asked him kindly and sat beside him.

Broly stood up and started to walked towards the door as she poured him a drink. "Where are you going? Talk to me please!" Pearl stood up as well. Broly flew into the air and left her.

Goku stood firmly staring at the blue android 13. He felt a stong evil power near by beside the android before him. Goku looked around with fear.

Quickly Broly appeared behind android 13. Goku's eyes widen "st I can't fight these two on my own" Goku thought to himself.

" Listen up Kakorate" Spoke Broly. The android turned and stared at him. " I am going to help you this once, but, when we kill this thing, you're next. I, Broly, are the only one allowed to end you."

Goku nodded "Alright."

Android 13 began to laugh hysterically " you guys can't beat me! You are you kidding" Quickly the android appeared before Broly, smashing him in the face as he plummeted towards the ground.

"Broly!" screamed Goku as he quickly turned super saiyan. The gold spikes rose from his head giving off an amazing ora.

Broly sat up from the ground and clenched his teeth. Shooting up into the air, Broly's eyes went blank and his body went gold as well.

The saiyans powered up as rocks flew everywhere and the land became a crater.

The android attacked Broly first. Broly grinned at the challenge. The android then disappeared. Broly's eyes widen for he did not see where he went. When broly turned around a large blue hole went straight through his chest that had already been wounded. The android pushed a blast from his hand.

"Broly no!" goku scream flying to his aid.

Slowly broly's body fell apart in the blast he screamed louder then ever. Soon his body was completely gone. The android laughed.

Goku clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. The android laughed in his face. Goku's power began to rise dramatically and the android stop his giggling for a moment. Goku's eyes went white and yellow winds came soaring from his body.

Goku charged at the android, hitting him several times in the face, then one last time in chest as all his android juices poured out. Goku's power was so high. The android disintegrated with it.

Goku breathed heavily as he landed to the ground, his hair back to black. " Broly, I wish I could have saved you.."

Broly had not come back the next morning. Pearl and jack both knew there was something wrong. Pearl stood up and got out of her bed making way into the kitchen where she poured herself some hot green tea. She sat to drink it when her heard a knock on the door. Jack barked at the door and she prayed it was Broly. She went to the door and opened it seeing goku. She smiled at his sight. Next to him stood young gohan and a bald short man behind him.

"Yes?" she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. " If your looking for broly he is not here, he never came home last night" she crossed her arms over her chest.

" I am not looking for Broly" Spoke goku with a frown. " This is hard for me to say pearl"

Pearl gave him an odd look "What?"

"Last night broly was with me" he replied. Her heart stopped.

"And, he fought valiantly"

"You killed him didn't you?" Pearl could barely find her words.

"No but someone else did. Pearl he actually tried to help me last night. But he was killed by an android named 13."

Pearl lost all eye contact with goku. She looked away as tears streamed quickly down her face. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to do or say, she didn't even know how she felt.

" I'm sorry pearl" goku approached her.

" Your wife" pearl started to speak.

" Hu?" responded goku with some confusion

" She told me dragon balls can grant any wishes, I want to use them to bring broly back" she looked at goku even though she was still crying.

" Pearl I'm sorry, I cant" goku shook his head "he's too dangerous"

"Goku please!" she cried out grabbing his shoulders and shaking him " please goku, I am in Lo-"

Goku looked down at her giving her a strange look.

"Please goku, please" he stared down into her teary eyes then over to gohan and the short bald man.

Gohan shrugged " we can always ask the dragon to have him come back as a better person" gohan spoke up.

Goku brightly smiled and nodded " yeah what a great idea"

He looked a pearl who gave a semi smile to goku and gohan's suggestion.

"Well Bulma has six of the Dragon balls" Spoke Krillin.

Gohan smiled. " And master Roshi has the seventh"

Goku laughed happily "YA you guys are right. So we grab the dragonball from Roshi and then head to Bulma's"

" I'll call her to tell her we are on our way" krillin spoke pulling out a phone.

Goku reached his hand out to Pearl. Pearl nervously looked at his hand, back at her home, then at him again.

" It's fine you'll be safe" spoke Gohan kindly.

Slowly Pearl reached for goku's hand. Gohan and krillin also grabbed onto him, then quickly, they ended up at Kami house.

Pearl was so amazed by this sight. A small island surrounded by a beautiful ocean. He let go of goku's hand as she approached the sandy shore. She had never seen such a thing.

"Well hey who is this good looking young lady" A raspy voice spoke as pearl felt a hand slip over her bottom.

Her eyes widen as she looked over to see a small old man smiling at her. She screamed.

Goku laughed as he walked up to master roshi. Pearl clenching her behind with a red face.

" Do you have the dragonball master roshi?" asked Goku.

"Oh why yes I do" Roshi began to walk inside as puar and oolong stood at the door, staring at the beautiful long black haired girl.

Roshi made way to a jar where he opened it pulling out the dragonball and handing it to goku. Goku smiled.

"Thanks roshi" smiled goku as Pearl grabbed Goku's hand.

" Now what do I get in return..Hmm?" asked roshi looking at pearl over his sunglasses. In fear she took a big gulp.

"Hahaha wow you're a funny guy master Roshi, bye!" goku waved and disappeared.

"What no wait" Roshi dived at there disappearing body's, but missed and fell to the ground. Oolong laughed.

Goku appeared in front of capsule corp. Standing in the law there was Bulma and most of the Z fighters. Letting go of Pearl's hand Goku approached Bulma with happiness. "Thanks again Bulma" Goku stood next to the dragonballz, and dropped the one master roshi had given him.

The balls began to glow. "Are you sure about this goku?" asked piccolo in his deep voice.  
Goku nodded.

" Eternal Dragon Please rise!" screamed Bulma as the dragon's Body rose from the glowing balls. Pearl gasped at the dragon for he was so fascinating looking, as well as frightening. She could feel the heat from the sparks shooting from the ground up into the air.

" You-have-waken-me-from-my-slumber. Please-quickly-grant-your-wish." The dragon spoke loudly.

"Wow he talks!" pearl screamed.

"Shenron, we want to bring Broly back to earth as a better person! Grant us our wish" Bulma yelled lifting her hands up into the sky.

Nothing happened.

Shenron began to speak " I-can-not-do-that" spoke the large dragon slowly.

"What?!" screamed pearl as she gave goku a concern look? Goku looked back at her then back up at the dragon.

"Shenron why can't we make that wish?" yelled goku into the sky.

" You-are-asking- two- wishes. The- wish- to- make- him- pure- and- the –wish- to- bring- him back. You- may- only- chose- one" responded Shenron.

Goku looked at Pearl. He could see in her face she wanted this evil man back. She didn't care if he could destroy the Earth, she would stand by and let him. Goku didn't know what to do, the earth or this woman's happiness.

Goku looked over at piccolo, with his angry face he always had on.

"She does have mind control of him." Spoke goku looking over at piccolo.

Piccolo's eyes widen "WHAT?" he screamed. "Goku no"

Goku smiled " he isn't much of a threat if she is around Piccolo."

"Goku this man is a psycho, we are not wishing him back" piccolo snapped at goku.

Goku gave piccolo a grin, looked over at Pearl and over at the dragon. " Shenron, please bring Broly back to earth" yelled Goku with a huge smile.

"WHAT?"

"GOKU NO!"

" Your- wish- has- been- granted"

With a bright light the balls shot into the air and scattered across the planet. Every Z fighter looked at goku appallingly. It blew their mind goku wished back one of his fiercest enemies.

Slowly, Broly appeared before the Z fighters. His eyes so tired and calm looking, his black hair over his shoulders, his large built body.

"Broly!" screamed Pearl. She ran to him and stops before him, no hug but just a smile.

" Pearl" he slowly spoke back with a smile.

Broly looked up from pearl. He frowned at the sight of goku. Goku could feel broly's power rise.

Pearl reached for Broly's cheek. With his brow's down, he looked down at her. " Goku brought you back, don't hurt him."

Looking up from Pearl Broly looked at goku, with anger still in his face. "Kakorate?"

Goku nodded.

Pushing by Pearl, the calm Broly approached goku. They both stood, face to face with one another. Goku grinned and broly stayed poker face.

" Thank you, but it isn't over between us" spoke broly as he turned around reaching for Pearls hand. She smiled

" I will still kill you Kakorate" he stared at goku from the corner of his eye.

Goku nodded with a smile. " Anytime, any place, you let me know"


	11. Chapter Eleven An unexpected Visitor

Chapter 11- An unexpected Visitor

The breeze from the French doors climbed into piccolo's room, attacking Yusagie's nude back.

She shivered.

Piccolo calmly was asleep, unlike her, who had been rudely awakened by the wind. The weather was quite warm for being the day after Christmas.

Yusagie could hear a sudden eco from down the hall. She knew it was the cries of baby piccolo.

Yusagie sat up in her bed, looking down at her completely nude body.

Yusagie grabbed her nightgown off the floor, placing it over her head, then her body. She stood up out of her bed, making way to the door. She opened it, and then slightly closed it behind her, not all the way, but enough to only leave a crack.

She could still hear little P's cries as she walked down the hallway. When Yusagie made it to his room. She noticed the door was open. Yusagie felt a bit frightened by the fact it was. Though he was in there, his cries got louder.

When Yusagie walked in a large figure stood over his crib. Yusagie smiled when she saw Mr. Popo waving a raddled over the head of young baby piccolo.

"Please stop crying, oh please" he spoke as he continued to shake it lightly.

Yusagie walked over next to Popo, he was quite surprised to see her. When Yusagie looked down, young piccolo's face was full of tears. His skin had turned slightly purple from crying so much. Yusagie reached down into the crib, grabbing a hold of young piccolo's body from under his arms. Yusagie picked him up into her arms, cradling him.

"He has been crying for a while, how did you manage to make him stop?"

Yusagie looked down at his light green skin, large blue eyes, and small baby antennas. Baby piccolo began to mumble words that did not exist, reaching his hands up for Yusagie. "I am not sure. He just stopped" Yusagie shrugged. Mr. Popo stared at her in amazement.

"Well should I make some food? I may not know much about babies but I sure do know a lot about food. Should I make some?" Replied Popo

Yusagie smiled "yeah, mind if I help?"

"Not at all" Mr. Popo seemed extremely happy to her offer. "Follow me"

Now that Yusagie's body was no longer there to block the breeze, piccolo began to feel it attacking his back. He grunted, and then opened his eye slowly. He read the digital clock, saying 7:38 am. He knew he had to get up for training with Goku and Gohan at 8:30.

Piccolo slowly sat up in his bed. He felt a bit weird being nude with no one next him. Just laying there naked. He bent over to grab a pair of his fighter pants, putting him on. When he smelled something sweet. Piccolo left his room, heading for the kitchen.

Yusagie giggled as she tried to place a spoon full of smashed bananas into little P's mouth. Little P screamed happily, hitting the top of his high chair with excitement. Piccolo smiled at his son and his future wife. Walking over, giving Yusagie a kiss on the cheek, then patting his son's head.

"Good morning" she smiled at him, and then stood up to give him a real kiss.

"Morning. I need to go see Goku, alright?" he said lightly massaging her lower back.

"Alright have fun" she smiled, grabbing the spoon of bananas once again.

"I will" he nodded as he began to walk out of the kitchen.

"And be careful" Yusagie yelled after him.

Goku had disappeared before the eyes of Piccolo and Gohan. Gohan's clothes had been ripped and you could tell he was not getting any special treatment in training.

Suddenly Goku appeared and kneed his son in the stomach. All of Gohan's hair left his body, then he fell the ground.

From above, Piccolo and Goku stared down at him as he laid in the grass, sighing deeply and panting hard.

Gohan had been all worn out.

Piccolo and Goku landed to the ground, and walked over to Gohan's small tired body.

Piccolo reached his hand down as Gohan grabbed onto it, making way to his feet.

"Great job today kid" Piccolo smirked.

Gohan tiredly laughed and nodded.

"Gooooohan!!" A female voice yelled from the son home.

Gohan turned around seeing his mom waving to him.

"I need to study" Gohan said with sadness as Piccolo placed his hand on his head.

"We'll continue tomorrow Gohan" Goku smiled

Gohan nodded and ran away, waving goodbye to his dad and Piccolo.

"See ya kiddo" Piccolo watched Gohan disappeared into the distance.

"Do you like your new place?" Asked Goku as he laid back into the grass.

"It isn't mine it's Kami's. But it's nice" Piccolo began to pull the grass out of the ground. "Do you like not having me around now?"

"Na, me and Gohan loved having you stay there." Goku smiled. "But I guess Kami was right. You needed to leave for her. Keep her around; I think she is good for you"

"Well last night I actually.." Piccolo began to blush.

Goku sat up and stared at him with shock "you mad love to her?"

"No I've already done that." He did not bother to look Goku in the eyes.

"What!?" Goku screamed. "Are you serious?" Goku fell over.

Piccolo nodded. "Last night I proposed to her." Piccolo then made eye contact with Goku and smiled. "Were getting married."

Goku's eyes went from shocked to relaxed. He smiled so sweetly at piccolo. "That's great. I'm happy for you."

"Piccolo grinned, "Thanks Goku, thanks"

Yusagie placed her child into his small crib. Smiling she stoked his cheek. She walked out from the room, and then closed the door behind her. She then felt an unusual power extremely close.

A woman appeared on Kami tower, before Kami and Popo. She held a few bags. A little shorter than Yusagie. Her eyes were a yellow instead of dark blue like Yusagie's. She seemed a few years younger than Yusagie did herself.

"May I ask who you are" Kami stood, almost as if he was protecting Popo. This woman had innocence in her face.

The young woman bowed with a bit of frustration" I am looking for a Yokkosono Hart"

"I believe you have the wrong-" Kami paused then began to yell Yusagie's name. "Yusagie" Yelled Kami from inside the front room.

Yusagie began to walk down the hall towards his voice when she responded with "yeah"

"Someone is here to see you," he yelled to her again. She felt a bit confused, for she only knew piccolo and his friends. When she entered the front room, she saw her. A woman with almost an exact face. Her skin was green, she was a bit shorter, and her body type a bit more plump. Round glasses framed her innocent face. Her hair shorter, making her face appear more round.

"Yusagie!" The girl screamed when they both made eye contact. She dropped her bags running to Yusagie in a hug.

"My vision" Yusagie whispered as se held her friend close.

"What?" her friend pushed away with confusion.

"I mean- what are you doing here Mimisaki?" she smiled happily.

"Well I heard you defeated Nami and everyone is talking about it back in.." the Namek girl began to speak with excitement until Yusagie placed her hand over Mimi's mouth. Then Mimi stared back with confusion. Yusagie laughed a bit and looked at Kami and acted as if Mimi was nuts in the mind.

"I see you have bags Mimi. Ahh." She looked over to Kami and smiled. "Do you have an extra room for a while" she felt bad for even asking.

Kami nodded happily "of course, I am always up for company. The room, two doors down from yours and piccolo's is available" he replied.

Yusagie walked over to her friends bags and smiled to Kami. "Thank you ever so much." Mimi helped carry them down the hall as both the women left. Kami made a sour face. He knew something was up

Yusagie aggressively shoved Mimi inside the guest bedroom that matched almost hers and Piccolo's.

Throwing her stuff to the floor, she began to speak quietly with anger. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sorry Yusagie, I wanted to know when you were coming back?" she whispered with concern.

"I'm not coming back. I never planned on it. Nami is gone." Yusagie emphasized

"But it's gotten worse. Mote has a hunt out for you. There's a reward and everything." Mimi sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't care. I have piccolo now, and his friends. And Mote army isn't even close to the power Nami possessed."

"Piccolo, whose piccolo?" Mimi stood up with confusion.

Yusagie began to blush "The man of my life." Yusagie showed her ring.

"Does he know your five hundred years from the future?" asked Mimi as she hit Yusagie in the shoulder

Yusagie's heart dropped. "No. and he isn't going to find out." a large frown over came her face. "It's peaceful here. So if you're going to stay, stay. But don't say where we're from."

The girl gave a crooked smile and nodded. "Fine" she spoke. Then suddenly a baby's cry came from the other room.

Goku came up from behind chichi while she stirred a large pot of rice for dinner. Goku wrapped his arms around her waist, the laid his chin onto her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked, seeming much focused.

"Piccolo is getting married" he spoke quietly.

"WHAT?"" screamed chichi as she dropped her wooden spoon into the pot of boiling water.

"Yeah, him and Yusagie" Goku smiled and nodded. Chichi stared at him with dis belief.

Piccolo walked in, his body covered in sweat from training. Yusagie walked towards the entrance giving him a weird smile. He was happy to see her, though he didn't know what to make of her expression.

"Someone is going to stay with us," she said with some uncertainties.

Piccolo cocked his brow "who?"

Mimi walked into the room, Yusagie looked at her friend. "Let me introduce you both" Yusagie approached piccolo as the young woman followed "piccolo this is Mimi, Mimi this is piccolo" They both shook hands and the young woman apologized for barging in.

"What is your acquaintance towards Yusagie?" Mimi Asked. Piccolo let go of her hand, his face blushing deeply.

Yusagie clasped her hands together "so anyways. Change of topic"

Mimi nudged Yusagie with her shoulder grinning evilly. "You devil. This is your man?" Yusagie couldn't hide her blush Either. "He's a hot one too," Mimi whispered as she placed her hand in front of her mouth. Kami chuckled delightfully. Piccolo had never felt so embarrassed in his life. "So does he have a brother?" Mimi asked as she glanced piccolo up and down.

"Shut up." Yusagie whispered with anger.

"So it's okay that I stay for a while" she spoke with excitement.

"Of course" Kami smiled. "I told you that. How long do you plan on staying?" Kami asked.

"As long as Yusagie does" she smiled.

"What? No. I already have three things I hate in this place. Woman, children and old men." Piccolo said rudely. Yusagie glared at him. He had never seen this look on her face before. She couldn't believe he had said something like that. She would have expected it when they had met. However, not now. "On seconded thought, I love company" Piccolo forced a smile.

The night had drawn near and Yusagie's wet hair from the shower caused her to shiver dropped the towel on the floor, reveling her thin- muscular body. Piccolo just stared. A blush slowly came across his face. He had seen her a million times nude, but for some reason he felt awkward.

Yusagie wrapped the robe around her and tied it at the waist. She turned around and noticed piccolo blushing..

" What's wrong?' she asked with sympathy.

" um-- a um --I a um" piccolo was speechless, then turned his head away, acting as if he was looking at something else..

yusagie shrugged lightly" lets go to bed." Taking off her locket, she placed into a velvet box on her dresser. Yusagie then jumped on the bed like a little child as always.

Piccolo pulled his shirt off, revealing his muscular chest. She noticed that his shoulder blades were tight. Piccolo flicked off the light and hopped into bed. Pulling the covers over him. Yusagie laid her head on his strong chest. She ran her finger lightly over his shoulder blades. That tickled piccolo. As she got down lower to his abs, she pushed her hand a little harder.

"You seem a little sore from training. Are you?" she whispered in his ear.

"Hmmm" piccolo closed his eyes and nodded.

Yusagie rubbed his shoulders, and then wrapped her arms around his body. "You're leaving me tomorrow" her voice seemed a bit depressed.

Piccolo opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I know"

"Are you scared, of the androids?" she pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah. I'm nervous. But we have Goku." He smiled to her, stroking her wet hair out of her face. She forced a smile.

"I want to fight with you"

Piccolo's eyes opened and looked over at her. "No, I don't know what I would do If i Lost you. I'd lose it." he replied.

"I don't want you to leave" she began to cry.

Piccolo pulled her close to him, playing with her hair through his fingers. "I know, I know."

Mimi Pulled her hair back into a short ponytail, a white dressed covered her body. The sleeves hung off her semi-masculine shoulders.

" Hay that's mine" spoke Yusagie with some anger as she walked into the guest bedroom

"I don't see your name on it, and hay is for horses." Mimi adjusted the shoulders while speaking with sarcasm.

"Piccolo gave me that, so give it back, you didn't even ask" Yusagie had a bit more rage in her voice this time.

Mimi gave a deep sigh.

" Fine wear it, but don't ruin it," Yusagie added, then walked out from the room.

There Yusagie's Locket shined gold, sparkling in the light, in a red velvet box. A green hand grabbed it and stuffed into its white pocket of there dress.

Yusagie Dressed in the dark silk blue gown Piccolo had given to her. For so long she wished for a love like this. Now it was time, to let him fight and let him win. Yusagie and Piccolo kissed. Chichi cried while holding Gohan and Goku. All they wished was for their boys to come back alive.

"Be safe" Yusagie lightly pulled on piccolo's ear as she held his son in her arms. Young piccolo jr. reached out for his dad. Piccolo gave him his hand, as his small fingers wrapped around it tightly. His large blue innocent eyes stared up at dad. This, as well as Yusagie is what made him want to come home alive.

Piccolo kissed Yusagie deeply, kissed his son's forehead, and began to back away. Long goodbyes were never good, even if they may be permanent.

Goku and Chichi hugged, kissed and then he was gone. The three boys flew to the air to fight a deadly battle.

The three women sat to brunch and chat with one another. Cake and Tea helped them sooth there worries about there men.

"Please excuse me. I must use the washroom" Chichi stood up approaching the bathroom.

Yusagie placed a spoon of rice in young piccolo's mouth. Then turned to Mimi as he chewed. "Have you seen my locket?" she asked

"No why?"

Yusagie wiped his face off "Someone stole it. It went missing. And we know what will happen if it is gone"

"The world could be controlled cant it? asked Mimi kindly.

"Yes. As you, know. My father has the map in it."

Mimi nodded "Yes I know and I understand. But you have no idea who took it?"

" no."

" Where did you leave it?"

" I swear to heavens I placed it back into it's box when I went to bed. Maybe I miss placed it"

" Miss placed what?" asked chichi as she sat back down to join them

"My locket"

"Maybe little piccolo took it" chichi said with a baby voice as she tickled his tummy lightly. Yusagie smiled. Yet worry fell upon her.

Goku breathed heavily. Clenching his chest. Sharp pains attacked his lungs. His breathing came short. His heart pounded harder and harder. The large, pale, Chinese looking android smiled and chuckled with evil. He knew goku's power was draining and he wouldn't be able to fight much longer.

Goku's blonde hair faded back to black. He continued to grip his chest in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Goku" Screamed Krillin

The more older android stood before them all "don't try and help Goku. If you do you'll have to get past me" he grinned evilly.

Piccolo clenched his teeth. Balling his fist up he flew by the older android. Piccolo felt a sudden pain come through his chest as beams from the android's eyes pierced his armor. Piccolo fell backwards to the ground.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as he flew over to him. Piccolo got up off the ground.

"I'm fine kid. He just caught me off guard" piccolo stood up, staring at the android.

Goku screamed in pain as the Asian android 19 grabbed a hold of goku's neck. Draining his life energy from him. Android 19 laughed with amusement until he felt a blast hit him from behind. Android 19 left go of Goku, his body falling to the ground. With anger, android 19 turned around.

"Vegeta!" yelled everyone as the saiyan stood with a grin in the air. He landed on the ground next to goku's limp body.

"Kacoratt you are a dumbass. You knew you were going to have this heart virus. "Vegeta kicked goku's body as it drifted over to the z fighters. Vegeta turned around to see android 19.

"Are you ready to die?"

Yamcha ran over to goku's body, picking him up into his arms. "Take him to his home. And take some of that medicine incase the heart virus is contagious." Piccolo spoke.

"Right" Yamcha nodded as he flew into the arms with Goku in his arms.

Vegeta turned himself into a super saiyan. Android 19 wasn't intimidated. Charging towards vegeta, he grabbed into Vegeta's arms. Vegeta just stood, without any eyes contact, without fighting back. Suddenly he kicked android 19 in the face, his arms ripping off, still attached to Vegeta's body. Vegeta pulled the electronic arms off, and then flew into the air as the android ran in fear.

"Final flash" vegeta screamed as a large energy blast came from his hand, blowing up the android from behind. Nothing was left but his head. It rolled across the dirt.

Vegeta felt power energy above him when he looked up. Seeing the purpled haired boy from the future. He frowned.

"Hey trunks" yelled Krillin.

Vegeta froze. He then realized the boy from the future was his son.

"What's going on?" spoke trunks with fear as he stared down at the last android left.

"We have almost killed the androids," cheered Krillin.

"No." Said trunks with disbelief. "I have no idea what these are. There not the androids from my time."

All the z fighters stared at the last older android with shock. The android took off into the mountains on foot.

"Get him" yelled Tien. Vegeta stayed where he was at, not moving a muscle as tied, trunks, Krillin and piccolo went after the android.

Goku screamed and clenched in pain, jerking back and forth. It was hard for chichi to grab a hold of him. She cried to his pain. Yamcha grabbed a hold of his face, pouring some of the purple antidote into Gokuu's mouth. Then letting go. Goku stopped moving and it seemed he had finally fallen asleep.

"I have not found him" spoke piccolo directly to Krillin and Tien in the sky.

"What should we find hi and his lab?" asked Krillin.

"Power up as high as you can if you find it" replied piccolo. "And we'll come and find each other"

"Right" they al nodded flying there separate ways once again.

Krillin looked down to see the doctor running through the hills quickly. Krillin followed him.

When he did, the doctor ran into a door inside the cave.

"There it is" Krillin thought to himself as he began to raise his power level substantially.

Vegeta felt it, and flew off into the air, thinking a battle must be going on. Trunks followed. Tien and piccolo noticed their signal and flew in the direction of Krillin.

When piccolo and Tien reached where Krillin was, vegeta had made it him by then.

"Good job Krillin" spoke piccolo.

"One problem. He already went in," Krillin said with some fear.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" piccolo screamed. They all began to charge the door, when it blew open. A short woman stood in a black and white stripped top. The logo RR with a red ribbon was embroidered in her chest. Her hair was shoulder length blonde and her eyes made Krillin weak in the knees. Beside her was a young man almost similar in size and in features. His hair was dork, shoulder length, matching his cold eyes. He held the head of the old android, who happened to be himself. The young man threw it a side.

"I'm going to pulverize these stupid robots." Spoke vegeta as he flew closer to the androids. Slowly a larger redhead on from behind joined them.

"I'm android 16," he said in a monotone voice. "This is 17 and 18"

"I don't care who you are, all I know is that you're going to be dead in about four seconds." Vegeta replied with confidence. He powered up back to a super saiyan and changed the black haired male android. Android 17 licked his foot up, twisting Vegeta's arm backwards. Causing it to break. Vegeta felt the sudden pain shot up to his shoulder as the android flew backwards. Vegeta's hair turned back to black as vegeta began to scream in horrible pain.

"FATHER!" yelled future trunks as he flew towards the android with his sword. Piccolo followed trunks, running into the girl as she shot one of her energy blasts at him. Piccolo felt the heat eat at his clothing, then to his skin causing him to fall in pain.

Android 17 grabbed a hold of trunks sword, swinging him into the side of the building. "Anyone else want to challenge us?" asked android 18.

17 crossed his arms and grinned as Krillin stared in fear "didn't think so. Were going to go find Goku. Then kill him. Don't try and follow us unless you think you're powerful enough."

Android 18 began to approach Krillin as she took a step back in fear. "Goodbye" she spoke in a seductive voice and kissed his cheek. Sweat rolled down his face. She flew off into the hair with 17 and 16.

Vegeta got off his feet and began to fly off, holding his arm in place.

"Father" said trunks as he got off the ground as well, then walked to his sword.

"Don't follow me" vegeta screamed with anger, then flew off fast into the sky.

"He is so stubborn" Tien spoke. "I think we have a lot more training to do."

"I want to train with my father," stated trunks

"Good luck with that" Krillin laughed. "He has a hard head" trunks tried to ignore Krillin's negativity.

Piccolo stood up; looking down at his top, he noticed the gaping hole that had been burned into it. "I am going to leave you guys. We have no chance against them right now."

"Where are you going piccolo?" asked Tien.

Piccolo looked back "don't worry about it, and please don't try and follow me" piccolo powered up and shot into the air.

Kami's eyes opened quickly when he felt piccolo's power drawing near.

Flashing before Kami's eyes, piccolo's armor flashed onto his body as he landed on the tiles. His cape flowing in the wind.

"You know what we have to do Kami" piccolo snarled with some anger.

Kami nodded "yes, I do"

"Is Yusagie here?" piccolo asked looking around. He couldn't sense her.

"No, she is gone with her friend"

Piccolo sighed with relief "good, now old man, we need to fused" he raised his voice and clenched his fist in anger.

Kami turned his back to piccolo.

"Not Yet, I cannot piccolo" he closed his eyes

"WHAT?" piccolo screamed.

"Not until I know that it is completely necessary," Kami replied.

"It is!" yelled piccolo "the earth is in danger"

Kami ignored him.

Master Roshi fell from his seat as his island shook violently. Master Roshi looked around as his glasses fell off his face and somewhere onto the floor.

"What the hell was that?" asked Oolong, for he was interrupted while doing exercises.

"I don't know…" Roshi replied grabbing his glasses off the ground. Once again, he fell to the ground from the shaking of his island.

"What in mighty----" Roshi ran to the window and there he saw a tall man with dark goofy hair

standing before the waves of the ocean.

"Goku!" screamed chichi, forcing Goku to turn around, drawing his attention to his wife who just jumped off a roof.

She ran to him with such happiness and fell into his tight hug. She sobbed a bit into her husband's chest.

Roshi ran to them, as well as oolong following, Goku looked up from his wife and smiled at Roshi and Goku.

"Go--Goku! There is so much I need to tell you," Roshi said out of breath from running across the island. "A lot has happened"

Goku pushed slightly away from his bride and frowned "yes I know, I could see it all when I was resting--cell--the androids." He said with anger. "I must take Gohan and train."

"Tell me, before you kill me, who you are?" spoke piccolo breathlessly as he held his shoulder where his missing arm was.

"My name is cell, I am an android created by Dr. Gero."

Piccolo smiled as his arm shot out from his shoulder, covered in green slim. He moved his fingers around and stretched his arm. "You gave me all the time I needed to re-gain my arm" piccolo laughed.

Krillin landed next to piccolo and cell lifted into the air with fear.

"Follow him" screamed piccolo as him and Krillin go into the air, for a moment they looked around, then saw that cell had disappeared.

"There has been another attack in ginger town" spoke the news as chichi, Yusagie, Mimi and Roshi watched the missing clothes of human beings on the TV in fear.

Playfully piccolo's son clapped his hands and laughed, Yusagie tried to hush him.

"Do you think the boys can beat them? Do you think Goku will be okay?" chichi leaned over to look at Yusagie.

"I don't doubt Goku the slightest bit" Yusagie smiled, but she felt a slight difference in the power of her love. She knew he had gained something. But what?

Yusagie blacked out again, she stood in the Kami tower where her and piccolo lived, fear in the faces of the Z fighters.

"No not chichi too!" Krillin yelled in Yusagie's vision.

Yusagie felt her son clapping again and laughing. "Chichi? What will happen to her?" she whispered to herself.

"By the way I have news!" squealed chichi.

Yusagie smiled to Chichi's excitement.

"I'm having a baby!" she jumped up and down and Yusagie felt shock over come her body.

Roshi fell to the floor and oolong yelled "WHAT?!"

"Shhhh" chichi placed her finger over her lips "don't tell Goku, I haven't told him yet"

Out of nowhere, Goku appeared on the ship with trunks, Tien, piccolo and the others as it flew over the dead ginger town.

"KAMPICCOLO!" yelled Goku with excitement.

Piccolo grunted "I am still piccolo"

"Hehe" Goku sweated as he began to talk to trunks and Gohan about the hyperbolic time chamber. He explained how it gives you one year of training in a day. Therefore, they can defeat this evil monster.

"What will mom think?" asked Gohan

Goku nodded "she's fine" he smiled.

"I'm in" trunks stood with excitement. "I will train with my father and get stronger." He seemed so positive.

"I don't know trunks, he's a pretty stubborn guy" spoke Goku with a laugh.

Trunks nodded with some unhappiness, knowing getting his father to train with him was going to be tough.

The plane landed on Kami's lookout, they spoke of who would go in first and last. It was trunks and vegeta who would try it out, then young Gohan and Goku. Next piccolo and then Tienshinhan. Vegeta and trunks came to an agreement and entered.

Yusagie held there son in her arms as she had now landed back at Kami tower along with her schoolmate Mimi. She noticed boys, sitting in front of this room; she approached them along with Mr. Popo also standing there. She gave piccolo and odd look, he knew she figured out him and Kami fused.

"Hey" spoke piccolo with a kinder smile then before. She smiled back slightly and he could tell she was UN happy. Yusagie turned around to walk down the hall.

"Come" spoke Yusagie to Mimi as she nodded and followed. Making way to baby piccolo's room, she entered. Grabbing him from underneath his arms her mind went black once again as it did time and time before.

She saw herself face to face with a man with a burnt face, his skin almost melting off his bones. His eye had large bags under them, but she knew those eye, she knew them, that man in the dark robes, she could see his eyes.

Yusagie looked down at her son, her lips whispered " Mote" Mimi gave her an odd expression. Yusagie continued to lower her son into his bed, he was far from tired.

Behind, a knock was heard at the door, both the women turned to see a smile on piccolo's face as he stood there." may--we talk?" he looked at Yusagie as he spoke. She nodded and Mimi understood the hint to leave.

Yusagie turned back to there son as he reached for her in almost a cry, she didn't reach back, knowing he needed sleep.

Walking behind her piccolo laid his hands upon her shoulder and rubbed them gently.

"I was worried about you, with the androids" spoke Yusagie not looking at her mate.

He pulled her close to his chest and closed his eyes ever so tightly, kissing the back of her neck. She began to cry. She could feel the bandages under his clothing from the hole cell left in his body when he tried saving android 17.

"I know," he whispered, now rubbing his hands down her arm and back up them again.

Yusagie turned to him and pulled him tightly as he held her close. His son began to make noises into almost words.

Mimi reached into her pocket and pulled out a heart shaped piece of jewelry as she sat in her bed. She stared down at it. Then a smile came over her face, for she knew she had the world's fate in her hands.

Yusagie left his grasp and headed into there room. Piccolo stood in his sons. Turning and looking at his boy, he walked up to his bed, staring down at the thing that will be one day be as tall as him and one day as strong as him. Piccolo reached his large green down at his son. Young piccolo wrapped his tiny hands around piccolo's large finger. Piccolo could not help but smile at his innocence. He made noises but nothing, not real words came from his mouth. He placed piccolo's finger into his mouth and laughed as he licked it. Piccolo wanted to kill cell and the androids just for days like this.

When morning came, piccolo and Yusagie were awakened by Popo, with information that vegeta and trunks had not beaten cell, but had lost. In addition, cell was now complete. Goku and Gohan entered the hyperbolic time chamber this morning.

Trunks was now at home, his mother cut his hair as he watched cell's broadcast on TV. He announced that there will be a tournament nine days from now, and they z warriors knew they would be there. Along with Yusagie, piccolo acted tough as he watched the screen, with Tien standing next to him. An odd expression came over Tien's face as he left the room. Piccolo could sense something, and followed him out.

Tien stood, his green pants waving in the wind on the edge of the tower. He looked out into the vast blue sky and took in a deep sigh.

Piccolo stood next to him for a moment, also breathing in the air. Then spoke "What's eating at you?"

Tien shook his head, for feelings were not for a man. He closed all three of his eyes, he did not move.

"Just tell me!" said piccolo with a bit of irritation, his piccolo side was not patient.

"Have you ever---" Tien paused then opened his eyes. "Do you feel lonely?" Tien asked.

Piccolo's brow ridge when crooked. Without looking at Tien, he said. "Not any longer now, but I know the feeling. Why?"

"Do you remember launch?" Tien did not look at him either.

"The bitch with the gun!?" piccolo almost yelled as he turned to face Tien. Tien nodded calmly. "Why are you asking me this?" asked piccolo.

"Before you came into the picture, she meant the world to me. We have not spoken in almost a year. The one I was sopost to marry if you remember correctly. Goku said spend these days like there our last, there precious times. I'm afraid she is going to get killed, or may be already from cell and the androids."

" I knew you were getting married. I wasn't aware it got called off" spoke piccolo.

"yes. Just things I guess. I miss her more then ever right now"

"Hah!" piccolo laughed crossing his arms and looking back into the sky.

Tien dropped his arms to his sides. "Why the laugh?"

With his deep voice, piccolo responded, "It's funny, how these times are getting the bests of us, and showing us how soft we really can be." He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah" Tien responded with a smile.

Piccolo turned to leave, he gave his last glance over at Tien "Go find her" he smiled and left Tien sight.

It seemed trunks and vegeta had returned for another chance in the time chamber, though it was piccolo's turn. Gohan and Goku exited. Gohan's now small body was buff and his hair golden. Piccolo stared in augh. He did not know what to make of his young student. The change was over whelming, the power. Trunks and vegeta knew they could feel it too.

"Hey guys" Spoke Goku as cheerful as ever. Gohan didn't know to make of there face, but sure was excited to see piccolo. For he was the first one Gohan walked up to.

"Hey piccolo!" Gohan smiled innocently.

"You've chan-changed so much" piccolo could barely find his words as he stared down at Gohan.

"Hey piccolo, do you think I can have a uniform like you?" Gohan laughed.

Piccolo smiled and placed his hand onto Gohan's head. "Sure kid." He said. Gohan's body began to light up, and then suddenly, he wore piccolo cape, small brown boots, and purple uniform.

"Thanks!" Gohan seemed thrilled as he looked over his body.

Piccolo looked up to see Goku. "There is something wrong Goku," said piccolo.

Goku frowned at him "You mean about the cell games, I know?"

"No Goku. I mean there are no dragon balls, since Kami and I fused, there are none. We need to find someone to make new dragon balls, but only a Namek can do It.," said piccolo.

"Can Yusagie do it?" asked Goku with hope.

"I said a Namek Goku" Goku could sense piccolo's sarcasm. For he still did not believe she was a Namek.


	12. Chapter Twelve The Cell Games

~~CHAPTER 12~~ The Cell Games

A ring covered each one of her fingers as she reached to the ground pulling flowers from the grass. the only blank finger with nothing upon it was her ring one, she saved that for a special someone.

Broly laid in the sunlight staring up into the sky. Jack laid on broly's legs as he relaxed. Broly actually wore a pair of nice jeans, his forehead jewelry was now removed and now looked somewhat like an earthman.

Suddenly Broly opened his eyes; he could feel a sharp familiar power drawing near. Sitting up, he looked around with some frustration.

Pearl looked at him with some confusion and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kakorate" he spoke. Her heart sank, in fear he may lose his temper once again. Slowly Goku's figured appeared in the sky and landed to the ground before Pearl and Broly. Pearl smiled slightly, for she always liked Goku.

Broly pushed himself off the grass, jack moved. Approaching Goku, he became a bit angry.

"Why are you here" grunted broly. Goku's face was also stern, his brow's down. Broly could tell goku was serious about something.

" I need your help" spoke goku now faced at broly. He was forced to look up, even in broly's normal form, he was large.

"With?" broly crossed his arms over his chest.

"An android who has come here named cell." Responded goku.

"why shoud I help you?"

This frustrated goku, forcing him to ball up his fists. " BECAUSE" he yelled. "Because, if you don't, all life on earth will be killed, including pearl."

Broly Widen his eyes as he stared at pearl who stood behind goku. He could not imagine someone hurting such a kind thing. He looked back at goku.

"Fine, only this once." Spoke broly.

Goku smiled slightly and nodded " Good. It's in nine days and five miles away from ginger town in the desert. Got it?"

Broly nodded.

"Thanks." Goku smiled as he patted on broly's shoulder. Joy overflowed goku's heart.

Broly took a step back and snarled. " don't touch me"

Goku laughed and rose into the air and waved. Broly rolled his eyes.

Soon Goku made it to planet namek with the help ok king kai on the location. When he approached the village many were happy to see him, knowing who he was, others his in fear. The elder namek approached goku and smiled.

"What bring you here earth friend" spoke the namek in a deep raspy voice.

Goku smiled happily as he began to talk " I need one of you to come back with me. Kami is gone and we need a new holder of the dragon balls."

The nameks began to speak in awe about what goku had asked them.

" I have a namek" poke the elder. The village went quite. "Denda, here is a friend of gohan's" spoke the elder as denda walked up to goku.

"Hello" goku smiled looking down at him. Denda nodded

"Denda will make a great guardian" spoke the man. "Be good denda"

Goku reached for denda's small namek hand, denda nodded to the elder " I will" soon him and goku disappeared.

Piccolo leaned in for a kiss, touching her lips ever so softly. He kissed back gently. Placing her arms on his shoulder, she lid her palms down his arm making way to his hands. He spread his fingers along with her, then leaned with another kiss.

Yusagie slowly made way down to his belt, untying it at the waist; his purple fighting pants fell to the ground.

He leaned into her body. " No sex for a year makes you go crazy" he grinned.

The day had come. All the z fighters stood outside the ring staring at cell. The felt a bit amused by the man who was positive he could beat cell, hercule.

Looking up, goku felt a large power almost too close. Turning behind him, no longer in his jeans but in his robe, e saw broly land. His solid face with no expression stared at the z fighters.

"Bro-bro-bro- Broly!?" Krillin screamed in some fright. Picoclo clenched his fists and a few of them got into a fighting stance.

"I bet he's helping Cell" Spoke Tien with calmness

" nono" goku approached Broly. " I asked him for a favor" goku looked up and smiled at broly.

Broly clenched his teeth. " After this I destroy you"

Goku laughed and nodded and walked back over to the ring. Hercule by this point, along with his students were kicked from the ring.

"Now it's my turn" he felt his muscles and stretched as he got up onto the ring. He faced the green cell. They all could feel goku's energy in silence. Then cell attacked. He kicked goku, goku disappeared. Goku came back and threw a punch, and then cell disappeared. They flew up into the air and began fighting at the speed of light. The z fighters were forced to looked left and right, up and down constantly. Then a big blast hit in the sky. Both cell and goku landed back in the ring.

"Goku's doing great!" yelled krillin in happiness.

Goku looked up and flew into the air, so high you could barley see him.

"Ka ma--"

" Oh please you wont let a blast that strong go" cell spoke confidently.

" Ha ma-"

Cell's eyes widen in fear. " You'll destroy the planet"

" Dad!" yelled gohan

" Is he nuts!?" screeched vegeta

" Goku no! It's too powerful" krillin screamed with fear.

Goku quickly disappeared and re appeared before cell, cell screamed as goku finished the blast off with "HAAAAAA"

His blast was huge and lit up the sky. Cells body began to crumble and soon, only his legs were left of his body.

Goku panted heavily.

" WE WON!" yelled krillin jumping around.

" Don't be so sure" piccolo spoke with his arms crossed.

"Hu?"

Cell's body began to move, his innards looked like mush as slowly

Showing motion.

"WHAT?" screamed super saiyan goku, his eyes widen. Cell sprouted up and juice went everywhere. Goku couldn't believe his eyes, cell was still here.

Goku had no other choice; he had to bring him in.

Goku hopped out of the ring. Everyone was confused on why. goku approached gohan and placed his hand on his shoulder" it's your turned son"

"What?!" screamed everyone, even broly thought he was nuts.

" dad I--" gohan began to speak.

" you have tons of power, you can"

Piccolo felt extremely hesitant about it but gave gohan the okay with a nod.

Gohan took off his armor piccolo had once given him and approached the ring.

" you think this is a good idea?" asked piccolo looking over at goku.

"Yeah I do" he smiled back at him.

Gohan and cell began to fight. cell was quicker then expected. He was barley able to dodge the hits, let alone attack at the same time. he hit gohan as gohan fell into the ring. gohan stood up. cell quickly wrapped his arms around gohan. gohan didn't even sense cell coming.

he closed his arms round tightly. He tried to fight but couldn't leave his grasp. gohan started to scream.

"Gohan fight back" yelled goku.

" Goku he can't! he's an 11 year old boy." piccolo yelled.

Gohan continued to scream in pain, he could feel his bones crushing in cell's grasp.

" he doesn't want to be out there goku" piccolo spoke up. everyone looked at him. goku began to think that maybe he had made the wrong decision.

Cell dropped gohan as gohan fell to his knees.

" I want to see this hidden power" spoke cell as he opened his tail and began to spit out baby cells.

The little blue cells laughed as they made it too there feet.

" now go get them" yelled cell as the cell Jr's attacked the z fighters. " how do you like your friends behing hurt? your father can barley defend himself" cell laughed hysterically.

" Gohan--" spoke a voice. gohan looked at android 16's head. " you need to find the power to fight for all life-- on earth" gohan looked in shocked at android 16 as his head was crushed by cell " oh, how sweet"

Gohan looked at 16's broken head.

then at his friends. the power inside him built. tears streamed down his face. he lost it.

gohan screamed wildly as his body when up a level in super saiyan. everyone stopped and stared, even the cell jr. Cell himself was in complete shock. gohan glowed brightly. quickly he stole the senzu beans. then flew up and kicked each cell Jr one by one. they exploded as he destroyed them.

he threw the senzu beans to future trunks. "give everyone one" gohan said then landed before cell. cell laughed.

Gohan threw one punch. cell yelled out in pain. his eyes widen. the z fighters were appalled by the strength of gohan. slowly cell's body expanded, he threw up a body. a body of android 18. krillin gasped at her body as it was full of saliva.

Cell screamed as his boy fell a size smaller. He looked like he did when he absorbed android 17. cell looked up and began to laugh.

"I am going to kill you now" he spoke. gohan glowed brightly and just smiled at cell's response.

cell expanded his body and laughed. "No I am going to get the last laugh. Now I am going to blow up the planet." Cell's Body huge. Gohan stared in fear.

Everyone stared at cell with fright. And then, goku disappeared. He held onto cell and cell looked at him in anger. He waved to gohan, and then him and cell disappeared on king kai's planet, blowing it to pieces.

"NOOOOOO" screamed gohan as he hit the ground crying and screaming " Dad it's all my fault"

a sudden gust of wind come form now where. There stood with his finger pointed. Trunks looked down seeing a gaping hole inside him. He fell backwards dead.

Veget's heart stopped and looked at his dead future son. Then lost it. He flew odd the edge attacking cell violently. Cell hit him to the ground, vegeta slit and was un able to move. Cell laughed and shot and energy wave. "VEGETA!!" screamed gohan as he dived before it, taking the blow.

Gohan laid onto vegeta, helpless. His arm you could tell had been damaged. Gohan stood up slowly. With his good arm he formed a large kamahaha and shot it at cell, cell did one too, they lit up the whole sky, clashing their two energies at one another. Gohan struggled to keep up his end. Cell laughed. The z fighters, including broly knew they need to help someone. So they lifted off the ground, attacking cell from behind. Slowly vegeta made his way up off the ground.

Cell felt a large his from behind, it was vegeta. And lost control of his energy. Slowly gohan screamed pushing as much as he could and cell was blown to pieces.


	13. Chapter Thirteen The Metallic Reconcil

Chapter 13: The Metallic Reconciliation

The boys made it safely home. Days past where they were able to rest.

Vegeta walked through the door of Capsule corp. Where Bulma stood. His body blody and beaten, he was tired and sore. For the first time he felt he needed her. Walking to her, he fell into her arms. Wanting her more now then ever.

her long black in fell into Broly's face. He wrapped his arm around . she wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Broly pulled a light blanket around the both of them, and brushed her hair back, from her face. He knew she was still mad at him, for leaving to fight cell. Violence was not her nature.

" Broly?" she leaned over him, lifting her head off his chest.

" hmm?"

"kiss me"

his eye widens. His heart pounded and he became sweaty. He had been with many women in the past, but kissing her to him would be different. He just stared at her, not knowing what to say or how to react. She stared at him for his response.

Pearl grabbed his face and pulled him close. She kissed his lips long and hard. He became nervous. He didn't know whether to move his lips, where to place his hands. He could taste her so well. He closed his eyes.

She moved away from his and they smiled at one another, for him, this was breath taking.

Taking him by surprise she began to remove his top, she helped him get it off, then she quickly began to remove hers as well but failed to finish it.

" are you alright? Your about to jump out of your skin" broly said not knowing how to approach her. He reached softly up to her shoulders.

she pushed him back against the bed, her palms digging into his shoulder aggressively. kissing him again long and hard. He tried to respond in the best way possible. Her anger excited him, he never saw this side of her before.

Broly ran his hands up her back, were he could feel first the strap of her bra, then her spine. he released lips from her and lifted the shirt over her head. she glued her lips to his again. He fiddled with her bra strap trying to undo it. Snap! " finally" he though. The two shoulder straps slipped slowly off her shoulders.

Broly eyeing it until it fell off. He felt flustered to see her breasts. Her breasts nice and round, soft and delecate. He sent his lips over her neck, giving her hot kisses. He started to make his way down until she lifted his head and started kissing him again

___

Yusagie sighed, running her fingers through her hair, two pink bars appeared on her test. She

could not believe this. In a way she was happy, in another, she did not want this to be happening.

Yusagie then herd her child scream. She dropped the pregnancy test to run where she eared his voice.

Little piccolo ran to yusagie in fear as she heard his scream. For the words "mama, mama" he screamed and ran.

Yusagie looked up from her book hearing his cries.

Yusagie ran form the kitchen to where he heard his voice. It lead her to the outside of the look out. Barely running, little piccolo ran to yusagie. She could sense something near, she quickly tried to make it to him. A beam was shot in front of piccolo jr. forcing yusagie to stop and his small body to fly back.

" PICCOLO" she cried, then tried to run after him again when a figure landed in front of her.

Glasses and short hair stood before yusagie. Wearing her locket.

"What? Mimi!" yelled yusagie "what is going on?"

" tsk tsk tsk yusagie, you are ever so slow. How you get promoted by Mote I will never know." Her eyes showed of evil, she grinned.

" you, you told them I was here. You broke your secret about be being able to go into the past. You were my—"

" your best friend yusagie?" Mimi laughed "please, just because we were the only few namek's left didn't make me like you any more then I do now. I have always been jealous of you

yusagie" Mimi clenched her fist " you, you got everything, you were so talented, so strong. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!" she screamed.

" I—I didn't want the position Mimi you knew that. I hated Mote, you have become possessed by him. What do you think your father would say or think if he were alive?"

" I don't care what he would say, I only care about power." She smiled " lucky you were careless when fighting Nami."

"What?" said yusagie in some shock, then looked over at piccolo as he sat there sniffling with tears.

" I suggest you don't mind your child, you're going to have bigger problems then him." Mimi stretched " I am going to take him in as my own anyways, and make him powerful, unlike how you and piccolo have done" she dropped her arms.

" what do you mean nami?!" yusagie screamed taking a step forward.

"You forget?" Mimi began to chew her nails. " Mote had bracelets on her, which means she was under his control"

Yusagie's eyes widen. "No she appeared in my Dream, she, she thanks me for saving her"

" Indeed. Her soul is now free from the trap forever, but her body was not. And now she is inside of you" Mimi began to circle baby piccolo who looked at her with fright.

" Why did he even bother?! Nami loved him anyways, there was no need to control her" yusagie asked.

"After your little heroic escape from our planet, a lot of our men realized there families had really been killed by him and his army. They turned on him. Nami was one of them" Mimi had disappointment in her face

"What.. Nami.. on my side?"

" she was a daddy's girl just like you" Mimi crossed her arms and stared down at baby piccolo. Behind her several people jumped behind her with the planet logo on their tops. They wore the uniform of planet Tome. More men of Mote.

Yusagie stood into ready fighting stance.

"Don't even bother" Mimi rolled her eyes. She gave a snap to her fingers and yusagie was unable to keep a clear mind.

"Thanks to you absorbing nami, I now have control of you too" she laughed as yusagi's pupils went blank, and turned a darker shade of red. Her body went into a Mote uniform and stood there waiting for an order.

Mimi looked down at baby piccolo. He cried. She grabbed him by the collar.

"let's go" they flew off into the sky. Yusagie followed.

Broly fell to the ground, his soul had been taken from him and the two evil gold bracelets appeared on his wrists. Mimi laughed as the possessed yusagie stood next to her. Broly stood up.

"Broly" screamed pearl as she ran to him. She was positive her touch would make him better. Broly turned around hitting her in he face. Her neck napped. She fell to the ground. Dead.

Yusagie opened her eyes quickly from her sleep, she looked at the sleeping piccolo next to her. Was it a dream? The killing of broly? Yusagie didn't know. Maybe it was a vision. She wanted to tell piccolo about this dream as he was asleep next to her. Though she couldn't find the words. Slowly she fell back to sleep, with no worry of Mimi ever betraying her.

the party for the defeat of cell held place at bulmas. They laughed and sat around. Piccolo Jr looked at his father in his high chair. Piccolo stared at his son. The boy had an odd look on his face. Piccolo felt something was not right.

"Oh fuck" Spoke bulma as she ran out of cigarettes, holding an empty cartrage.

Trunks looked up at Mrs. briefs and began to speak slowly, since his English was very off for being young. " nana ut kind of words id mama ay?"

" bad ones, never say them" she poured some tea

" Excuse me" coughed chichi as she folded her napkin" I'm going to go to the bathroom" said Chichi. she got up and walked away.

" Okay mom" gohan spoke with some happiness.

Mimi stood up and also left the room, she grinned.

Slowly she napped her fingers as she walked away.

" errr.."Yusagie laid her hand on her head making a aching sort of sound.

Are you ok dear?" asked piccolo

Yusagie stood up and spoke " I must use the washroom as well" she said in such monotone. Piccolo gave her an odd glare.

"Alright dear" he said. Yusagie got up and left the table. he could sense something was wrong. He looked up to meet eyes with Mimi who turned back around as she exited the room. He didn't trust her smile.

" but chi chi's up there" spoke Krillin

" well, I'll wait by the door, just in case I get sick or something" Walking to the stairs, she began to take one step at a time.

Yusagie walked up the stairs, still felling the pain in her head, her fingers gripping into the side of her head. she could barely break free of this curse Mimi had her under. she was unable to even speak her own words. on the inside she was screaming help. She realized it wasn't a dream.

Yusagie fell against the door. Chichi had thought it was a nock from her side. "Hold on" said chichi. She rinsed her hands off and reached for the knob, she noticed it had already been slightly open, but not by her. Turning around she reached for the drying towel. The next thing she saw was a green hand flange towards her.

Chichi screamed and backed up against the wall. The green hand grabbed her by the neck and squeezed hard enough to draw blood from each finger in chichi's throat. Soon the other green hand went through Chichi's stomach, pouring lots of blood from her body.

Her screams could be heard from the downstairs.

"MOM!" screamed gohan as he flew from his seat towards the upstairs bathroom.

"Wait gohan!" piccolo yelled to him and followed.

when piccolo made it to him. gohan was on his knees, holding his mother's dead body in his hands. he began to cry "Mom, mom I am sorry I-- I wasn't there to help you"

" who could have done this terrible thing" Yamcha screamed as he made it up the stairs.

Yusagie lifted her body off the floor in the kitchen. She looked down her hands and saw red blood. " how did this get here?" she asked her self. She lifted her self of the ground and made bloody hand marks on the floor. She walked over to the sink, and rinsed off her hands. " How did I even get in the Kitchen? The last I remember is that I was waiting by the bathroom door for Chichi."

" I will kill who ever did this" yelled gokuu digging his fingers into Krillin's shoulders. Krillin screamed in some pain

" Well find them Dad" gohan yelled into the air at his father.

" what's going on?" asked Yusagie walking up the last two steps

She looked down and saw Chichi lying on the floor, with a puddle of blood around her. Yusagie gasped " could I have done this?" Yusagie asked her self. Slowly chichi's body began to disappear.

"Mom, no mom" gohan tried to grab her shadow but failed to do so.

" I don't remember doing it. But I did have blood all over me." Yusagie looked around in fear. " Do you know who did this?" she asked.

Gohan looked up at her with tears of sadness rolling down his face. " No, But I want to find out because I want to destroy the person who did this"

Yusagie looked down hoping she hadn't been the one, No she couldn't have been the one! she said to her self. " I don't remember, so that means I didn't do it. I know I didn't."

Piccolo saw movement in the corner of his eyes, He saw the bottom of a white dress go by. Piccolo Followed closely behind her. "Ill be back" he said.

She entered the Kitchen, while Piccolo hide behind the staircase and watched her ever move.

She pulled a gold compact mirror out of her pocket, Piccolo couldn't make what it was from his distance, but it was defiantly some sort of electronic device..

" I will soon have all of it for you my dear" she said looking down at the mirror. Vagly, piccolo could see a face in the mirror, it even had movement.

Piccolo traced her every move until she got near the sink. That's when he noticed two bloody handprints on the floor. He was sure she had done it.

" so you killed her?" said piccolo in a deep harsh voice stepping out from the corner

Mimi stuffed the mirror into her pocket

" Answer me" yelled piccolo impatiently, he approached her.

" What are you talking about?" Mimi's voice stuttered, she took a step back frightened.

Piccolo grabbed her by the neck and squeezed his fingers into her. " I am going to do to you what you did to Chichi" he slowly lifted her off the ground, she began to gag.

Mimi tried to fight. She kicked her legs, but could not reach the floor. His power overwhelmed her. She could not break free. gripping her hands around his wrist, gagging and choking. She screamed, hoping that Yusagie could hear her.

" Y-u-s-a-g-i-e" She barely whispered

Yusagie heard her slighten scream from down stairs. Luckily her namek ears caught her quiet voice. She rushed down hoping it wasn't the same person who killed Chichi. She saw Piccolo's hands wrapped around her neck. Mimi turning a slight purple.

" Piccolo What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Yusagie, she was not sure what to do.

" She Killed Chichi. See thouse bloody hand marks, they weren't in here before but she's the only one that has been in here since Chichi was killed."

"piccolo put her down" she reached for him and asked calmly

"NO!" he clenched his teeth in anger staring at Mimi's teary eyes. He didn't care.

"Piccolo I Kille--" Yusagie began to speak. Piccolo's dark eyes widen with shock, he dropped Mimi to the floor. When she hit it, she coughed, gasping for air.

"What was that?!" piccolo approached her, yusagie never saw him so angry in her life.

"I am saying I don't know who killed chichi—but we'll find them"

A woman bent down on a black cold hard floor and put her hands in the air, which held a swirling ball of energy. " My KING, I give you this energy from a woman's soul, I sensed it, and thought it may help us with our mission. I terminated her this time so this way she can not longer have it back"

" Good young one, one step closer to me being well again, and ruling this time period, Yes and my gift from you, Immortality" he spoke, his body almost lifeless, he laid there in a chair, he could not move, only his lips did so.

" yes" she nodded. Not making the same mistake Nami did. the girl placed the soul into the limp body, his chest absorbed the orb. His body glew dark for a moment. His body grew a size slightly. Now he could move his head back and forth, his arms and fingertips had motion. Though still his lower body was paralyzed.

The two laughed devilishly and long together.

Denda Grabbed a bowl from the kichen cabinet, and got out some cherrios, and a jug of milk. he pourd the cherrios into the bowl, missing it completely and getting cherrios all over the floor and the table.

The door bell rang, Yusagie looked up and saw bulma's face in the glass window. she got up off the couch where she had slept that night and opend the door. Vegeta was standing behind bulma, with his back to the door. trunks tried to imitate his father by crossing his arms acting mad, and looking evil. But just ended up looking cute.

" what are you guys doing here?" asked yusagie about a half asleep, she rubbed her head lightly.

Bulma held up a black wallet " Piccolo forgot this at my house last night I believe"

" oh um" Yusagie stroked her hair back " okay come on in"

" so were is green bean?" asked vegeta, in a mad way, but he chucked a bit since he found himself humorous.

" um I'm not sure. He never came home last night" yusagie yawned and pulled her hair back. She looked over seeing her toddler making car noises as he pushed the toy truck back and forth.

" oh you and piccolo were having your troubles last night, werent you" said bulma waving her finger.

" a ya , I upset him last night, and he left, haha" her face began to sweat.

A young hand pulled on Yusagie's shirt

" green lady, were's denda?" asked little trunks

" um, I think he's in the Kichen" she turned around looikng at the door that entered them to it

" ok" trunks ran into the kichen with exitment. He wanted to play with denda

" want some coffee bulma?" asked Yusagie

"Sure" bu;ma nodded placeing piccolo's wallet onto the coffee table.

"You want some vegeta?" Asked Yusagie as she began to push open the door

Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders and got comfertable on the couch, little picoclo's eyes', that were turning slightly dark but were still large, looked up at vegeta.

" After all our years, I have finall realized, that means no" said bulma as she turned to wink at vegeta.

Yusagie stared at the floor, and then stared at the table, then at Denda. Noticeing all the milk and chreeios on the floor. " Denda what are you doing?" asked Yusagie in a harsh voice

" I was making breakfast" he laughed as small trunks picked some cherriors off the floor at ate them. Suddenly a door slammed from the other room. Yusagie rolled her eyes, and proceeded with the coffee.

Piccolo walked in the door slamming it. And there was the person he wanted to see most in the mornings. Vegeta " What's your problem Green bean?" he grunted. Little piccolo was glad to see his dad, and stumbled under his feet to reach piccolo.

" What the hell are you doing on my couch?" piccolo looked at vegeta then patted his sons's head who clung to his leg.

" I am waiting for my wife to finish her pitaful coffee and go home" vegeta stretched.

" hum" Piccolo walked over to the chair and slouched, then placed his son on his lap.

" woman trouble?" asked vegeta

" yep" piccolo didn't bother to make eye contact.

" what did she do now"

" What didn't she do?" Piccolo looked over at vegeta

"Hahaha, I hear ya." Vegeta laughed.

A loud scream came from bulma. Piccolo and Vegeta Hopped up and ran into the kitchen. little piccolo sat back down, and played.

There they saw bulma being held by the throut. The woman's eyes glowed a red. Her green hands around the neck. Piccolo could not believe what he was seeing, yusagie there, killing a being. Bulma began to choke.

" No Yusagie, you didn't? Did you?"

" It looks like They have found out that Yusagie is the culprit, of Chichi and yet Soon Bulma's death" Mote looked through the glass ball and saw Yusagie holding Bulma by the neck. " you have failed me on the attack, you got caught, now they will know what is going on Mimi."

Mimi bowed to her king " I am gratefully sorry my lord."

" now Yusagie put her down" said piccolo

Yusagie's eyes glowed a red, the got brighter. Piccolo felt a gust of wind, fly towards him. This force soon threw piccolo into the wall,make a big though it. Piccolo looked up and saw a man in a floating chair. His skin white and almost see through, he was identical to freiza, identical. Very delicate, but strong evil powers came from his body.

Vegeta clenched his teeth and reached for an attack on yusagie to save his wife. The man held his finger up, creating a large red shield, it forced him back aginst the wall.

" there's two of them green bean." said vegeta, rubbing a bump he thought he felt on his head

" Now you know, you caught my careless side kick in the act" Said his squeaky voice with fury as his floating chair approached piccolo.

" what, your doing this!" Piccolo stood up to face him " Kami was right, yusagie needed to be watched"

" yes piccolo, I have total controle over yusagie" he grinned

" Why go to the dark side? It's bad, yusagie can help you" yelled piccolo as mote turned his body

" you know i was evil once. My heart was lonley intill i became good" Said vegeta

Mote rolled her eyes. " you dont say" he shrugged, turning around he whipped disks of energy at them, it tore up the kitchen, but they both dodged his attack. " I think i'll stay Evil and take over of this world" snapping his fingers, the place lit up in flames. He disappered along with yusagie.

"Nice Going green bean, your woman has once again almost killed us all" vegeta struggled to get up

" Vegeta I dont know how she came under his controle so quickly. you saw her just a minute ago, she was fine wasnt she?" piccolo looked up, and saw she was gone

" yes," Vegeta Heard a Groan. There he saw bulma, trying to push her self off the ground. with blood dripping down her face. Vegeta ran to her side, to help her, or at least support her body.

" are you all right woman?"

" i feel weak" she whisperd "get me a cigarette" she smiled.

" I wonder who could have controled her so fast?" piccolo thought to himself. Walking into the living room he saw his son there playing, saying things such as "vroom vroom".

Little piccolo looked up to meet eyes with his dad. "mommy left again?" piccolo lifted his brow at what is son was saying. Piccolo knelt down to his boy.

"What do you mean"

He continued to drive his car over the carpet. "yeah she leaves. Ever since mimi took her ljewelry" he didn't make eye contact with piccolo, but just played.

"When did this happen piccolo?" he reached for his son's hand. Little P's eyes looked up at his dad's.

" uhhh.." he looked down at his hands and tried to count with his fingers. " twee day." He looked back up " she been like a robot since daddy" he smiled.

The shower turned on up stairs "Wait a minute" piccolo thought to himself. He looked back down at his son and placed his big hand over his small bauld head. "thanks kiddo" the little one nodded and played with his legos instead.

Mimi Sung a Cheeerful tune Wile the warm water dripped down her body. Making way up the stairs, piccolo approached the bathroom. Piccolo walked in seeing steam up mirriors and steam throught out the room. Piccolo Pulled back the Blue shower Curtain. Mimi Screamed

" Get out you Pervert!!!!" she tried to cover her breasts

Piccolo Raised his hand to her face, a purple energy ball started to appear. She stared at him in fright.

" Yusagie!!!!" She screamed, backing aginst the tile

" she's not coming back, so I want some awsners"

" Ok Ok, I am Helping Mote with this mission. And I do have the Locket." said Mimi.

" give it to me" Piccolo reached out his hand.

" No, It was strict orders that I dont give it to anyone" she sat on the couch as she was being interigated by gohan, vegeta and piccolo himself.

" Give it to me now" snapped piccolo, pushing vegeta slightly out of the way so he could get closer.

" No"

vegeta raised his hand up to her face "I have no problem blowing your head off, you give the greenbean what he is asking, or I kill you and we search your dead naked body for it"

" You will Give us answers" piccolo crossed his arms.

" okay okay" she waved her hands back and forth. She reached into her pocket as vegeta let his hand go back down to his side. Piccolo reached out his hand. Mimi placed the locket in his palm.

" there happy" she fell back into the couch

" No. I want to know were Mote is and were he took Yusagie?"

" No. I wont tell you" she shook her head

Vegeta rasied his hand

"Alright alright" she coughed " I'll tell you---asshole"

" Now were is she?" piccolo became inpaitent

" On a star, the farthest star on the galaxy, the metallic Reconcillation is where there going to"

" WHAT?! How fucking far away is that." Piccolo screamed

" is that the stars name?" asked bulma walking in.

"No" responded mimi looking at her. " the star is called the star of keman, a hundred years from now it will be hers and my home planet"

"Explaine" piccolo sat down on the coffee table. Her eyes now focused back to piccolo.

Mimi sighed. " were from the future. She didn't want me telling you since she was so happy here, she was afraid you would no longer love her" mimi crossed her arms.

Piccolo's heart sunk. He didn't know what to say or even how to respond.

" Didn't you ever wonder why we are female nameks? Clearly there are none in this time. Denda created us a hundred years from now. He created the first namek women Yoko, Yusagie's mother."

" Piccolo, I could get a space ship ready by this afternoon" Said Bulma, looking over at piccolo's face. He was solid like stone. He could not believe this, what he was hearing.

" Ya ,Thanks we'll need it as soon as we can, and I dont want to last another day with this woman on this planet" piccolo's more hard side came out as he sat up and turned his back to everyone.

" humph" Gruffed Mimi

" Vegeta will go with you" bulma placed her hand on his shoulder

" What!!! I will not" Yelled Vegeta grunted.

" What was that Vegeta?" Bulma glared at him

" I said I'M not going"

" NOW YOU LISTEN HERE!!!" Bulma grabbed him by his shirt " PICCOLO HAS BEEN THROUGH A LOT IN THE LAST WEEK. HIS WOAMN IS GONE, THE MOTHER OF HIS CHILD IS GONE, HE'S GOING TO SOMEHOW TELL THE BOY WHAT HAPPEND!!! A LEAST YOU CAN DO IS GO WITH HIM AND HELP!!!!"

Vegeta eyes glared in shock, that she accully stood up to him.

Bulma crossed her arms and had a really mad exspression on her face.

" Fine Vegeta dont go. But your not going to have dinner tonight. That's fine." said Bulma looking away and closing her eyes.

Vegeta had an angry exspession on his face.

" WHAT!!! no dinner?"

" Nope, not unless you go!" she yelled

Vegeta Glared at her.

" fine" he stared at her, got up and walked out the door.

" Thanks bulma quietly" said Piccolo.

" No prob" she smiled and winked over to him.

" Vegeta!! are you ready to go?" yelled bulma from outside capsual cop.

" Humph. Fine let's go and get it over with. I dont want to miss, WWF Smackdown. It airs tomorrow." Vegeta began to walk on the ship, followed by tien, yamcha, gohan and krillin

" I'll tape it for you" she patted him on the back.

" Now dont go having that baby till I get back" Said tien, Placing his hand on Launches Tummy.

" I wont, Just do me a favor, dont die, before you ever get to see your Daughter?"

" I wont"

Launch got on her tippy toes as much as she could, with all that weight holding her down. Tien bent down and kissed her lips gently and gave her a hug.

" now you be good tien" she smiled at him. He nodded into her blue yes.

.

Mimi Walked in front of Piccolo, Piccolo had his hand behind her head, so if she made one wrong move, she would be blown to peices. Vegeta sat at the controls of the ship. Pressed a few bottons and they were off.

Piccolo Looked ouside the spaceship, seeing only blackness throught-out the sky. empty like his heart.

" So how long dose it take to get there Mimi?" asked piccolo.

" I don't know" Piccolo just glared, ready to just blow her head off.

"According to bulma's cordinace, about a day" spoke vegeta,

" hey Piccolo" said gohan as he stretched in his seat

" hmm" piccolo turned to face his young student.

" were's your son?"

" oh, Bulma said she would take care of him. " piccolo looked back outside towards the stars.

" Piccolo I'm Tierd" said Mimi

" Then go to sleep" he didn't bother to make eye contact with her.

Mimi looked down at her hands, there were all tied, chained, duct taped, so she couldnt get away.

" i cant, I'm kinda tied to the chair" she said with some irritation

" well then sleep in the chair."

" I wanna sleep in the bed" whinned Mimi

" UGH. Do you ever fucking shut up, your mouth is going to be taped next" piccolo grabbed her chair at the bottom lifting it off the floor and into the room. he sat it next to the bed.

" there your near the bed" said piccolo as he turned to leave the room.

" no, i wanna sleep in it"

"And I want my wife back" he placed his hand on the door frame. "But I cant now can I?"

Mimi did not know how to respond to him.

""But--- I really cant sleep in a chair"

" sucks to be you" he looked out to see his friends in there seats.

" were can i go, were in outer space. I cant get anywere."

" I still dont trust you" he turned to face her, walking over, he undid her ropes, and figured she could not leave. Excitingly she jumped into the bed happy as ever. Mimi's left hand was free and grabbed piccolo by the shirt. She pulled him close to her face. Tuching each others nose. Piccolo's heart raced. he had never been this close to a woman before beside yusagie.

" ya know piccolo" she said in a devlish way " If you let me go, i'll give you the time of you life."

Piccolo got a little closer to her and grinned. And said also in a devilish way " hitting on me wont work" Piccolo agressivly grabbed her wrists and tied them to the bed post.

"Wai--- what?!" she screamed.

"there's your bed" piccolo smiled happily, he began to leave the room

" arent you going to stay with me?" she made a puppy dog face

" nice try" he closed the door behind him.

" we arnt going to win , i know it" gohan played with his hands as they could now see the star they neeed to land on.

" what do you mean?"

" this Mote person has killed almost all of us"

" now gohan that's what's going to make us lose, negetive thoughts" spoke yamcha with his arms folded and eyes closed.

" hu?" asked gohan.

" when krillin and I were with yusagie, she told us in our souls there were negitive lights that were dark and black, that made you think evil thoughts, and there were positive lights that were bright that made you think great thing."

"That's right!" said krillin. All the attention had been drawn to yamcha

" lights?"

" Yes we all have lights in our souls, that's why when the enemy attacked, the light that came out of gohan, vegeta, even gokuu, the lights were diffrent colors. gokuu had a bright pink one, that said he had good thoughts, and vegeta had a darker blue one, witch said he had a mixture of good and bad thoughts. mostly bad scence it was so dark."

Vegeta grunted.

" so, this has what to do with my negetive thoughts?" asked gohan

" light and darkness are always right next to each other you see. show a little fear or a drop of tear the darkness will attack, consuming the light. you must always keep the star in your soul shining strong to defet the dark and evil souls" yamcha finished.

"And yusagie told you this" asked piccolo.

Yamcha and krillin both nodded "yes"

"So let's keep the lights in our soul bright" yelled gohan with exciment. It made piccolo smile.

"I'm hungry" whined mimi, for now she was again tied to a chair. Piccolo chose to ignore her.

"What get's me is--" Krillin began to speak "if yusagie traveld back in time, how did they manage to track her?"

"It was me" spoke mimi. All eyes went to her. " She would go back in time to see a man on planet namek and help him fight. When she disappered, they asked me first where she might be since I was her room mate for ten years. I wanted to be by mote's side so badly. I turned her in."

Piccolo grunted and looked away from her. How much he hated her so. They all looked away and could see them landing now on the Keman star. The ship shook violently as it hit the ground and everything around them made a crashing sound, forcing them to fall. Gohan got up and opened the ship door. Mimi stilled tied up, everyone left her there as they exited the ship.

When they exited, there was a almost chapel looking place miles a head of them, but before that, over two thousance men in uniforms from Motes army stood. They were ready to fight, and now so were the z fighters.

" I can feel yusagie in there, can you guys hold off these soilders?" asked piccolo. They all nodded to him as he sprinted off, leaving dust behind, he had to kill a few men along his way, he hoped they would be fine.

Piccolo entered the chapel and there stood yusagie and broly at motes side. His body was now full, no longer in a wheel chair. His skin pale white and his tail long and swayed in the wind. His face looked like he was a women and his lips were orange.

" let yusagie go!" screamed piccolo!

Mote just smiled and snapped his fingers. Yusagie left her trance and saw piccolo. "PICCOLO" she screamed.

" Now if your young love here tells me the password to the maid of the reconsillation, then, you can have her back"

Mote pointed to a female hanging like jesus in stone. A little Girl she was with blonde hair.

Vegeta, Gohan, krillin, yamcha and tien dashed in seeing piccolo satnding before this frieza look alike.

" this should keep your friends busy for a wile" laughed Mote. he snapped his fingers again and there appeard Yusagie, with red glowing eyes again. she was defently ready to fight. She couldn't controle her mind, she knew she would end up hurting one of them.

" now" Mote charged at piccolo and hit him in the gut with his fist. He made several punches into piccolo torso, making him short of breath. Piccolo fell to the ground with his hands in his stomach. This demon was so powerful, he couldn't believe. Gohan could sense this man's energy.

" piccolo do you want me to fight?" asked gohan taking a step forward and placing his arm out to protect piccolo. Mote pushed his feet, which only had three long toes off the ground, he spun backwards then landed and smiled. He motioned piccolo to come for him.

this angered piccolo, clenching his teeth tightly." no this is my battle" piccolo pushed gohan out of the way.

" let me hel--" Gohan slowly drifted to the floor as his eyes closed. was soon hit from behind in the neck and nocked out by yusagie.

" GOHAN" Piccolo yelled then looked up to meet yusagie's possessed eyes. He balled up his fist.

" you should worrie about your self namek boy" Mote insisted with confidence.

Yusagie looked over at the z fighters, no expression on her face. Krillin got ready to battle as she flew off her feet and attacked. Piccolo atmpted to trip her but she naild him in the head with a kick. Piccolo ducked, he was now fighting the mother of his child. He did what he could not to hurt her.

Yamcha ran across the room to where broly's tough body stood. Sending an energy blast towards him, it broke the braclets off broly's body. Motes body julted as the large black ball of energy was placed back into broly's chest. Piccolo and vegeta could both sense mote's power dramatically fall without broly's power. Broly came back to his sense and looked around. His mind was vivid. He could see him killing pearl because of the man who stood across the room from him.

"You alright?" asked yamcha

Broly nodded and screamed as he went super saiyan. His energy tore up the walls as he flew towards mote, even though most of his energy was gone, he was still extremely powerful.

Mimi entered the room as she saw piccolo against his love and broly fighting mote. Mimi dashed to attack broly from behind, quickly he turned around, blowing mimi to pieces as she screamed.

yusagie looked in the corner of her eye, then disappered from piccolo , almost making him fall over. Vegeta stood firm, but then was quickly knocked out by Yusagie.

Mote saw this chance to kill piccolo, he left the sight of super saiyan broly and kicked piccolo in the chin, piccolo flew back then felt pressure in his gut as he was thrown back aginst the wall. This was motes chance to kill him.

From his finger, he let a ray of red light go wards piccolo. Broly look the hit. From his top left chest plate, broly bled.

"BROLY!" screamed piccolo as broly fell into his arms and lost the gold color around his body.

Broly cried blood as he looked into piccolo's eyes.

"Why?" asked piccolo.

Broly smiled " you let Kakorate wish me back--- you gave to the chance to feel what----it's like to love- a- women" broly's eyes went blank, his body went limp. Even though piccolo never liked broly, these words proved to him this large evil man once had feelings.

"I'm sorry" whispered piccolo as he dropped broly's body to the ground. He looked up, his power rose high, higher then krillin yamcha and tien had ever felt before. At one point, they even felt goku in him.

Piccolo shot off his feet and smashed through the body of Mote, his blood went all over piccolo as his body was cut into too. Tien ran as yusagie fought yamcha, he smashed the braclets off yusagie. Mote screamed as his, almost see though skin. Her soul went back into her. And the controle over her body from Nami was gone. Her vision was now clear. She turned around to see piccolo standing over mote, covered in blood. She knew piccolo had almost finished the job.

Motes body shrunk 2 times the size since her soul left him. His power was almost completely gone. Yusagie looked at piccolo, she knew he now knew about her secret. Then she looked down and finished the job. Mote's body was now gone, disintegrated from her blast.

Yusagie took in a deep sigh as piccolo placed his hand upon her shoulder. " Yusagie" said piccolo in a soft.

In tears she looked up at him. "I still love you" he kissed her forhead. His body still drenched in blood. He handed her, her locket.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes looking around

" you wont, after I do – this" she said as she left his grasp. He gave her an odd look and had no idea what she was saying.

Yusagie approached the Girl on a Cross opening her locket, she placed it in the stone, where two hearts were also carved in. it fit perfectly. The wall began to glow and sparkle colors of purple orange and pink. The z fighters atched in amazment, ysuagie took a step back. From the wall, the women walked out of it. She was no longer stone, but while hair covered her nude figure. She smiled and looked at yusagie.

"Thank you for Saving me from Mote. You may have one wish" spoke the beautiful little girl quietly. As she stepped down from the Cross.

"I want All life restored from the past month. All thouse Killed by Men of Mote"

The snowy like little girl nodded, dust went around the room and she disappeared. Her locket dropped back onto the ground, all silver appeared on it. She figure it would since one all the gold on it is gone, she can no longer make any wishes until it is gold once again.

Piccolo was happy with her decision, he did not understand what she ment. But he was soon to find out as she approached him.

"I must go back" she spoke quietly. Piccolo's eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

" my people need me, I need to go back, I will come here soon. I promise." She looked away.

"How long is soon!" piccolo screamed. She shrugged. " I need you yusagie, I DO! Not them."

" piccolo…" she stroked his cheek. He jerked away.

" if you need to go then go." He turned his body to her and crossed his arms.

"I'll come back" she placed her hand over her heart.

" I don't care do what you want" piccolo held his tears back.

Yusagie felt hurt, like he didn't want her around. " goodbye" she spoke quietly as she began to cry. Quickly she disappeared.

"Goodbye Yokkosono heart…" he whispered to himself. "goodbye"


	14. Chapter Fourteen New beginnings

Chapter 14: New beginnings

"I'm sorry, but your child was born without the will to hear" spoke the doctor. These words circled Broly's mind as he sat in the chair at the hospital. He wanted to get up and knock the life of the man who told him this. Though Pearl continued to try and explain these things happen to broly, it still angered him so.

Getting up he walked over to the glass where he could see his boy sleeping. He raised his hand to the cold glass. If this was him, he knew his father and the saiyan army would have abandoned him. He tried to convince Pearl into sending the baby to another planet. Pearl laughed. She wanted to keep him. She wanted to love their son Artiums, regardless if he could hear or not.

Broly looked down at this thing he was ashamed of reproducing. He clenched his teeth with anger. He lies, the doctor lied to Broly. Broly knew this.

"Hey!" broly spoke with at his child sleeping down before him. No response. "hmm" Broly's brow went down as he yelled this time "HEY WAKE UP!" he stomped his foot. His child continued to sleep peacefully. Broly soon became frustrated. This thing looked just like him. Dark skinned, his messy thick black hair. He refused to love something this weak.

Broly then grabbed a hold of his crib from the sides and shook it. "Wake the fuck up!" his child started to move, rubbing his eyes.

"What is going on!" he heard Pearl's voice as she walked in seeing Broly's hands on either side of his crib. Broly quickly let go and looked away from her, pretending he had never touched the thing. Artimus began to cry.

"Broly he can feel things just fine!" she stammered at him looking slightly disappointed. " Just because he cant hear doesn't mean he didn't feel the earthquake you just gave him" she walked over picking up her son into her arms. He continued to cry. She stroked his dark hair he got from them both. she bounced him lightly, still glaring at Broly.

" I don't like him, we must return him" spoke Broly as he crossed him arms, he was sure this plan he came up with was brilliant.

" You don't buy babies Broly!" she spoke with some frustration, walking away from him then into another room. "It's okay I love you" she spoke in a kind voice as she kissed her deaf son's forehead.

Night had fallen and Broly made way into his bedroom, just to see her asleep, holding his son. He stared at him. Walking over to the bed, he grabbed Artimus from under the arms and into his hands. He stared at his son for a moment. His son's dark eyes stared back. oh how he reconized thouse eyes. with his strength and his mother's perfection, he didnt understand how he came out so wrong. Broly wanted to keep him, but not keep him deaf. Pulling him close to his chest, his baby laid. He was determined to turn this child into a warrior, with the sense to hear or not. This child would be stronger then him.

Now Boys you be careful" said to bulma

" Ya I am going to win" said goten all excited

" That's my boy" goku smirked

Piccolo Jr waved to his dad as he went to go compete with Trunks and Goten. Piccolo new his son would not make it to the final round, for the saiyans were much too strong. Though he knew his son came close.

All the men and wives were kissing and hugging each other for good luck. Bulma holding her baby girl's hand Bra, and Chichi doing the same. A small little girl in chichi's arms, who's eyes were large and dark and small pigtails in her hair.

There went the men to go and compete, down the hall to the left to draw there numbers.

" I smell somthing fimalliar" said piccolo

" Man I hope it's food" Replied Gokuu

" no it's not food, it's a Cherry smell" piccolo thought were he might have reconized it. Then in the corner of his eye he saw a tall woman with long black hair that looked liked hers go around the corner. That's when he reconized the smell. That was Yusagie's perfume, he thought. Seven years later, she came back.

He ran after the woman around the corner.

" yusagie" he yelled placing his hand on her shoulder.

the woman turned around and looked at piccolo. She had white colored skin and was wrinkley.

" what, "the woman asked?

I guess that wasnt Yusagie. Piccolo turned around with disapointment in his eyes, walking towards the guys.

They all stood over a balcony watching the ring as they waited for the jr. division. Piccolo was exicted for his son to even compete.

There they saw the little Boy, Artemus, The son of Broly, ready to give the Z boys a run for there money.

The trumpets were playing as hercule entered the world martial arts stadium. His loud voice made it clear his ego was large.

Piccolo chose to ignore this lazy fool. He looked up as he saw a green female figure walk by, on the other side of the stadium. His heart froze.

He looked at goku. goku didn't notice

"I'll be right back" piccolo pushed himself off the railings, hurring away.

"piccolo where are you going?" yelled adult Gohan.

Piccolo ran with all his might. "I'm sorry Gohan" he said to himself as his breath began to run short. "is it her? it cant be her, it cant be. All these years and she comes now. Why now. It's not her, but god, let It be, let it be"

Piccolo saw a slim figure up ahead. Her skin green, her hair shorter this time, still black. Her clothing seemed more wealthy than before. Dressed in a dark violet kimono. It was her. he couldn't believe it was her. he ran even faster to get to her. she stood silently and smiled as he jumped into her arms. Grasping her tight he could feel her heart beating. Her warmth. Her arms grabbing him back. it was her . it was her.

Piccolo looked at her as she started to cry. He reached for her lips, kissing her to no end. He could feel thouse cherry lips, her sweet toung, everything he has wanted for seven years is here. It's back. He pulled her closer, not wanting to let her go. Not wanting to lose her again.

He pushed her away, leaning his head aginst hers. "I missed you"

She smield as he wiped her tears " I love you piccolo"

Piccolo smiled, but something small caught the corner of his eyes. looking down, he saw a a wedding ring. The one he was sure he gave her, but he second guessed when he saw a small namek beside her. And it wasn't Piccolo JR. there, looking up at Piccolo. he wore a red belt with purple clothing, like piccolo.

piccolo's face fell to sadness "what's his name?"

"It's tyler" she smiled

"who's his father?" he almost didn't ask.

"my dad died. Hey I'm 6 years old" the small boy spoke softly, counting six on his fingers.

Piccolo looked into Yusagie's blue eyes. he knew himself it was too good to be true. He sighed, turning around to walk away.

"piccolo where are you going?" she ran towards him. she grabbed his hand but he jerked away from her.

"Did you finish what you needed too back in your time? Did you find him. hu? That's why you were so egar to get back?"

" find who piccolo? I ment back cause I knew, I knew Mote was not totally destroyed. He is hiding somewhere in my time still, until he gains energy" tears were heard in her voice.

" Mote my ass. I Distroyed him. so you were married? Before his father was killed" he asked with a sad look on his face.

" He isn't dead. what? His father piccolo--"

" you know i just kissed you and your married?" he clenched his teeth

" piccolo i am not married, and never was except for--" she smiled as she reached for his cheek.

" then who's the dad of the kid?" he studdered. Looking at the little boy who had a thin face like piccolo, And looked just like piccolo's son. His eyes dark but big with innocence.

"before the cells games I was Pregnant. He belongs to you."

Piccolo stared at her in shock. His heart sunk into his stomach. He was now the Father of Two boys. Two sons who will become strong.


	15. Chapter Fifteen Harder on a Child

Chapter 15- Harder on a child.

"Fight back!" Super saiyan Broly screamed as he threw a punch at his Fifteen year old son. Artimus dodged it in fear of his super saiyan father. He moved quickly in fright of his dad. He looked a lot like him. Crazy long dark thick black hair. His muscles barley showed through his skin since he was not as buff as his dad. Nnlike his father, his nose was not long , it was extremely round like his mother. He hadn't reached the super saiyan level at his age and this frustrated Broly so.

" Do you not want to be stronger then Kakorate's younger boy?!" He yelled decking his son in the face as he fell to the ground hard. Broly stood up above the mountinans looking down into the vally where his son laid.

Artimus breathed in and out heavily, his eyes closed. The cold grass felt good against his sweaty nude skin. Even though he couldn't hear his father speaking about Goten and Goku, he could read his lips. He knew his dad was frustrated with him. No matter what he did or how strong he got, he could never make his father happy with him. He didn't want to get up, to face his dad, the legendary super saiyan, how would he ever measure up to him?

Artimus opened his eyes, looking up into the clear blue sky. He father angerly stood over him, his arms crossed over his chest. Artimus lifted himself off the ground and flew back into the air to attack his father.

Artiums looked as if he was limping towards the house as Pearl stood in the doorframe as she stared at her two men. Artimus had a weak smile and seemed to be drained of his energy. He looked tired, his body was beaten up. Blood ran from his mouth. Broly, not to far behind, walked unharmed behind him. Pearl gave him a "You're too tough on him again" look.

A small girl with dark hair pulled back into a long curly messy braid smiled. Excitement filled her eyes as she held something in her arms. Broly smiled, as he looked at his very tan little girl, happy to see her dad.

Artimus made it to his mom; she wrapped her arm around him and gave him a kiss on the forehead, then gave one last angry glare at Broly before she walked inside. Broly looked down at his little girl who barely reached the age of four, she held something that seemed to resemble a teddy bear. His one ear was larger then the other, along with his arms that were not proportionate either and buttons sewed on for eyes. "Mommy taught me to sew". She spoke happily skipping to Broly. He placed his hand on her head and nodded with a smile to her innocence.

His little Girl, Andromeda, grabbed Broly's large index finger with her small hand. He smiled as she pulled him inside there small home. Broly could smell Broccoli and cheese soup through out the living room. Pearl set the table and Artimus sat quickly, she could tell her son was drained.

The night had covered earth, Artimus fell asleep quickly in his bed, Andromeda was a bit of a hassle, like she had been her whole life. Finally Broly closed her door after she had fallen asleep. He took in a deep sigh and made way into his bedroom, where his wife stood almost in the doorway. He didn't like the look on her face, so he reached for her in a hug. Pearl sighed falling into him. She could feel his muscles had downsized a lot since he had been on earth. Though they were still larger then Goku's by all means. She reached up to touch his back side, rubbing his bare skin gently.

" You cant be so hard on him Broly he is a boy" She spoke quietly as she laid her chin on his shoulder.

Broly's frowned with some anger as he pushed her off him and grabbed her by the shoulders. " Pearl I have to, he needs to get strong! To defeat Kakorate and the boys with me." His temper filled his eyes.

Pearl clenched her teeth and hit his hands away from her. "Please Broly! Did you not see your own son today? He could barely stand when you brought him home!"

"Good, the more a saiyan gets his ass kicked the stronger he gets every time he heals." Broly crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't let him heal!" Pearl threw her arms up in the air. "You kick his ass, then he comes home and sleeps. Then the next morning it's the same thing again Broly. The poor boy never has a summer break. The second he is out of school you're gone for twelve hours. Even when he is in school, you take him on weekends, after school, in the morning before class. Broly the kid doesn't even have time for homework," she screamed as she angrily grabbed a towel to fold.

" The boys a wimp, you get to do what you please with my daughter, the boy is mine---"

"She isn't violent! I'm not making her do things she doesn't want to do either" Pearl cut him off, throwing the folded towel aside then grabbing another.

Broly rolled his eyes "Oh please, that child is wild Pearl! She's a born saiyan. She could beat her brother up"

"Then take her out fighting" She threw a towel at broly with some frustration. He quickly caught it.

"SHE ISNT STRONG ENOUGH!" He screamed, "she never will be. I refuse to even put my daughter in that situation"

"But you'll put your son?"

" HE NEEDS TO HELP KILLING KAKORATE!" He threw the balled up towel to the ground.

" For your information dear." She removed her top, putting on her pajamas " Your boy happens to love Goku's kids and they get along great."

Broly's eyes widen with shock. His heart even stopped. " wha—"

"Yeah Broly he wants a real life" she put on her top " I even like the wife as well, you're the only one in this family who doesn't seem to enjoy the son family" she laid down on her side of the bed. All he could do is stare at the floor. "Goodnight, and come to bed soon" she said as she turned off her light next to her.

"…Night.." he left there room closing the door behind him. He laid his head back against the closed door. He began to think of Goku, Gohan and Goten in his mind. He could picture his son playing with them, laughing and enjoying themselves. Broly's anger rose from inside his chest, he leaned forwards, his head in his hands, he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, he could feel the pain again, the pain he got right before he lost his tempter and when super saiyan. His hair flashed once. Then went back top black. Then again. This was something he never wanted his son seeing, this side of him. He opened his eyes as they went blue; he knew he still had some control if he could see. Broly stood up as his hair glowed. He looked to his left at his son's door; he approached it opening it fast so it hit the wall behind it. This startled Artimus. You could tell his body was still tired from his eyes. He sat up in his bed, staring at his super saiyan dad.

" Get up" Broly reached for his son's collar and ripped him from his mattress. Artimus looked startled at his father's angry eyes. Broly threw him through the window; his body in the air, breaking glass flew everywhere. Artimus could feel it scraping against his skin as his back hit the ground outside. He opened his eyes and looked up to see his glowing father on the other side of the window. In fear and with fatigue, Artimus got up, bare foot as grass flew from underneath him as he ran as fast as he could through the field. His father scared him more then anything.

He was forced to stop as his father quickly appeared before him, Artimus heels dug into the mud after his pause. Broly threw a punch into his son's face, forcing him to hit the ground hard, and blood to pour from his eyes.

Broly's hair went back to black. With only one eye open, Artimus looked up at his dad, his vision impaired. Broly grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him off the ground. His teeth clenched in anger as he stared down as his dark eyed son. "Tell me are you friends with the youngest son of Kakorate's?" he yelled. Even though Artimus couldn't hear him, he read his lips and nodded. Fury filled inside Broly. Throwing his son up a bit, he kicked him in the chin. Artimus whimpered in some pain once again as he hit the muddy ground.

The rain began to fall, and looked up. He then stared at his son's limp body. "Weakling. I was a super saiyan before I was two. And your not even close" Broly began to approach him again. Artimus struggled to get up. The muddy dirt caused him to slip and fall back down. His eyes open, staring at a tree.

Broly stood over him, his son lying wet as the rain poured hard. " You're a disgrace, you can come back home when you learn to be a man" spoke Broly as he looked up in the sky and took off.

Artiumus forced himself up again, he propped himself up on his fists and looked down at the mud, filing up with water. Tears filled his eyes as he began to cry. He knew his father didn't love him, this bothered him. He felt he did all he could to please his dad but never would ever. Nothing he did was right now matter how strong he got or how hard he tried. Broly would never be happy with his deaf son.

Artimus stood up; the rain flattened his wild black hair. He clenched his fists in anger, his dad didn't love him. Didn't love him at all. An over whelming pain hit Artimus stomach. His brows went down and he clenched his teeth tightly. "No.." his head fell into his hands. " No.." he whispered shaking his head as his fingers ran through his hair. "NOOO!!!" He screamed as he lifted his head up. He yelled into the air with all he could from his lungs. The overwhelming temper emerged from his body. " I WILL NO BE A DISGRACE," he screamed in almost a painful manner. A flash of light burst from his slightly masculine body, forcing everything near him out of his way flying through the field. The gold light swirled around him. Energy was around him. He breathed heavily and stared down at his glowing palms. He cried. Tears fell onto his hands. His eyes topaz, his hair gold and tall. He could feel his body shaking from all the energy going through his fingers. Slowly, his hair faded back to black, he fell to his knees, then to the ground unconscious.


	16. Chapter Sixteen Working with the Enemy

Chapter 16- Working with an Enemy

Pearl Refused to talk to him that whole week. She could only image what he did to her little boy. The way she found him laying there full of mud, and her broken window she had to pay for. Yet Broly did not know his son had reached the super saiyan level. All Artimus did for the next few days was lay in bed, eat and play video games as he pleased.

Pearl sat down as she highlighted a few words in the newspaper. Broly barely awake, not even making eye contact with his son, he walked into the kitchen where Pearl sat. She looked up at him; his face was mellow, like it usually was. She stood up and got out of her seat and approached him. She held the newspaper and shoved it into his chest. He grabbed it from her, looking down at it. He opened it up to se the highlighted words.

"What is this?" he asked calmly.

"You need to find a job." She patted his shoulder.

"What? Why?" he stared at her in some shock.

"You broke my window and I had to pay for it."

"So?" broly raised his brow.

"SO?!! So I work all day, grab the kids from school and come home and cook. What do you do for this family all day Broly?" she tapped her toe.

" I train" he looked at her and spoke slowly.

"How is that benefiting us as a family" she opened her arms up with confusion.

" Umm--- so one day we'll live in a great place without kakorate?" he laughed a bit knowing that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

" Get a damn job" she walked past him ignoring his statement. Broly looked down at the newspaper, he read a few of the highlighted jobs and came across:

Martial Arts Teacher

Needed Teacher to train young kids from the ages 3 to 14 years in the form for martial arts. Much experience needed.

Hours

9:00 am to 4:00 pm

Monday-Friday

And Saturday

11:00 am to 3:00 pm.

Please Call 1800-Go-Fight for our current positions.

Broly read this over. He grabbed the phone and Dialed. These numbers and waited for an answer.

Morning came along, the summer had ended and Artimus was ready for his first day of high school. He looked in the mirror. His saiyan hair slicked back into a long ponytail, which he had straightened. The front stuck out a bit. His uniform consisted of Red pants at his waist, a white tucked in shirt and a red tie around his neck along with a pair of black shoes. His "Orange Star High" Badge was connected to his waist. Across his shoulder and over his chest, a black bag hung, holding his books to the side. He smiled as he stared in the mirror.

Turning around feeling footsteps running near him, his sister whipped open his door. He stared at this blue eyes long black hair monster with two long braids in her hair. She stuck her toung out at him then twirled around a few times as her dress went up. Her dress was decorated with small pink flowers, her shoes were pink and she wore stockings underneath. " Look what mom made me, I bet you're jealous!" she said to Artimus. He just stared at her with frustration.

Pearl walked into Artimus room, she saw her daughter twirling around wildly, then at her handsome teenage son. He smiled at his mom. She approached him and kissed his forehead, then dusted off his shoulder. " You look so grown up," she said. He nodded to her words. Pearl looked over at Andromeda and reached her hand out to her. "Let's go" Andromeda attacked her mothers hand with excitement, pulling her mother out the door. Atrimus followed. When they reached out side, he flew off into the sky, Pearl and Andromeda waved him goodbye then headed to grammar school down the road.

Artimus flew through the clouds with his arms out stretched. He ran into some clouds then laughed. He closed his eyes, feeling the wind hit his face. Ahead he could see a large building, orange star high. He landed right where he saw the city limits began, so he would not be noticed flying. He walked down a few streets then saw the school up ahead. He could sense a fimmlar energy near by when he walked on campus. There he saw goten with his messy father's hair and the same uniform, along with trunks and a girl with long black beautiful hair, resembling the face of chichi next to Goten.

"Hey Frosh" spoke Trunks as he approached the smiling Artimus. Trunks placed his hand on Artimus shoulder and Goten smiled at him.

"Ready for high school?!" Goten smiled. Artimus nodded at the sophomore Goten and the Junior Trunks. He looked over at the prettiest girl. Her eyes dark like Gotens, her hair long and draped over her shoulders, straight. Her bangs covered her forehead and her eyelashes long. She wasn't even close to the height of Trunks, and Artimus was forced to look down on him anyways as it was. Her short skirt was red and her white top was covered by the sailor collar, which was also the red color. She had black shoes and white stockings that went to her knee. She had a slim figure, but hips that didn't make her flat.

Goten stared at her for a moment. "Go away Gocha" he spoke. Then he looked over at Artimus. "This is my sister " he rolled his eyes. "She is a freshman too".

" Oh my god, you're a freshman!?" she squealed at Artimus. Artimus slight blushed and nodded with a smile. She reached out her hand, moving her fingers. "Lemmie see your schedule, lemmie see lemmie see"

Goten took a big sigh and his annoying sister and Trunks laughed. Artimus pulled out his schedule from his black bag and handed it to her. She squealed again "We have Geometry, Biology, World History and English together" she said as she excitedly handed it back to him. "What is your Favorite subject?" she asked with a smile. He just stared at her with silence, then looked over at Goten.

"He's deaf stupid" spoke Trunks as he frowned at her.

She gasped. " Oh my, so he knows nothing we just said to him!" she looked over at Artimus.

" I- Read- Lips---I – Like – Art" he nodded and smiled as Artimus tried to form words.

"YOU TALK!" She screamed as she grabbed a hold of his arm. "Were gonna be the bestest friends ever!" He blushed looking away from her as she pulled him inside. Goten rolled his eyes again at his sister.

"So you have experience in space?" the half bald man looked confused as he stared at large Broly. Then he played with his gray stash. "What do you mean in space? Explain?"

"Once I blew up a colony of annoying life forms on the planet Kanasa" nodded broly as he spoke calmly. The man sweat in fear.

"Allllright Mr. Broly, you have the job then" he nervously got up and handed Broly the largest white uniform with a black belt inside he had. "You start in a half-hour. Go out to the main room with the hardwood floors and other instructors will be in there waiting too"

"Hmm" Broly nodded and grabbed the uniform to go and change. When he exited the bathroom, he looked down at his white karate uniform. All the teachers had the same thing. Suddenly he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around Broly saw him. His large spiky black hair and wearing the same white uniform as him.

He laughed " So your wife made you get a job too?" spoke Goku.


	17. Chapter Seventeen First love

Chapter 17: First Love

Pearl heard the door slam as she made lunch. She had gotten home early, and didn't expect anyone but Andromeda to be with her. There she saw her angry husband in a white uniform.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked, wiping her hands with a towel.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I will tell you what the fuck is wrong, I WORK WITH KAKORATE!" screamed Broly as he hit the table. Andromeda stared at him as she played with her headless dolls. Pearl smiled, then tried to hold her laughter in , then she couldn't hold back and bursted into laughter in Broly's face.

"What the fuck are you laughing, it's not funny!" He ripped off his belt and shirt, revealing his chest in anger. Pearl grabbed her stomach and tried to breath.

" Oh dear—I'm sorry--- your right it's not---" she continued to laugh and tried not too. Broly clenched his teeth and stormed upstairs in anger. Pearl felt bad but continued to laugh and make sandwiches. Shortly after, Artimus walked in with a smile a mile long.

"How was your day?" asked Pearl. He nodded to her and continued to smile. She knew that was a "I met a girl" smile. He threw his stuff aside and stormed up stairs. Pearl looked confused but didn't follow. Artimus walked upstairs into his parent's room where he saw his dad laying down with his arms behind his head. Broly opened his eyes and sat up, turning to artimus. He spoke.

"What do you want son?" asked Broly with anger.

Artimus stood before him and clenched his fists along with his teeth. Broly looked at him oddly as he could feel an enormous power rising from inside his son. Slowly, Artimus pushed out his power, turning gold and his hair sticking on end. He showed his father, he could be a super saiyan. Broly smiled happily and nodded to his son. "Nice"

Artimus ran down stairs happily then kissed him mom and grabbed a sandwich and headed for the door.

"Where are you going young man?" asked Pearl.

He barely found the words and spoke " truu-nks ho—me" he smiled. She nodded him the okay and he stormed on out to Capsule corporation. When he reached there Trunks opened the door with a smile and a welcome. He saw bulma a sitting in the front room and vegeta sat next to her giving the son of Broly an evil glare; he forced a smile for vegeta.

"Come on were all up stairs" Spoke Trunks as he walked up the stairs and Artimus followed. He was no longer in his school uniform, he wore jeans and a plane black-T. Trunks wore a black t shirt that had no sleeves that said "Capsule Corp" along with gray pants and Capsule Corp boots. When Artimus entered the room, a few had already been there. Goten laid back and smiled and said hey, then Artimus looked at a green guy who just smiled. He also seemed to be there age. "This is Piccolo" spoke Trunks "he's cool" Trunks and Arimus sat down on the floor with them and Goten handed Artimus a cigarette. Artimus shook his head.

"Dude that is soo gay" Goten laid back, also sharing the pack of marbrols. " Your dad is mad cause you smoked weed, my dad doesn't care?"

" I am surprised your mother didn't flip a lid when she found out Goten" Spoke Trunks, which refused to engage with the tobacco.

"Oh she did" Goten pushed back his long wild hair out of his face " luckily Gohan found a way of telling mom how it wasn't my fault and it was peer pressure or some dumb shit like that, and natural or something. Who knows, Gohan knows everything"

Taking off his jacket, P-Junior revealed he was wearing a white dago-T, with some roughed up jeans. He leaned back, resembling his father more during his younger age.

"My siblings get away with everything" Spoke Junior, now chewing on the back of his cigarette butt.

"Yeah but they weren't dumb enough to get caught with an illegal drug" laughed trunks loudly, so almost all of capsule corp. heard him through his room.

"Yeah well at least my dad didn't catch me having sex with an earthling" snapped Junior back.

"ohh he told you" laughed goten this time.

"Man, marron is half android, and atleast I can get laid" Trunks responded with an ass attitude. Goten laughed even louder. This angered Trunks and Junior, knowing they had nothing on Goten. Artimus chuckled a bit. He enjoyed that he could engage woth men his age.

The door swung open quickly, starling the three boys. " Can you shut the fuck up trunks?" a blue haired teenage girl with a nasty attitude spoke. There, Gotcha stood next to Bra. She no longer wore her uniform either. She had a ruffled back tube stop with beads around her neck. Skinny jeans that were dark and hit her ankle and bare feel with toe rings and he noticed a small moon tattoo on her ankle. All Artimus could do was stare. " The whole house can hear you and mom is getting mad you'll wake the two younger ones"

"Can you go die?" Trunks replied with irritation.

Goten smiled at Bra and pretended he didn't notice her beauty. Slowly, he took of his shirt to reveal his abs, and leaned back just like Junior was doing. Bra rolled her eyes at this sight, then left the room. "You know you want me baby" Goten yelled as she left the room. Artimus still stared as Gotcha winked at him then left. Goten noticed this, and looked over at Artimus. "You like my sister don't you?" he asked. Artimus looked at him the quickly shook his head.

"Your so gross, hitting on my sister" Trunks stood up and shook the potato chips off his pants. "My house is boring, let's go to Ron's place" he stretched.

"Ugh you don't think Yamcha's kid is there do you?" Goten stood up as well and placed his cigarette into a Pepsi can.

"Dude?" Junior finally made it to his feet and Trunks began to leave his room "You mean Rohan? Why don't you like him?" Junior lit up another.

Trunks went down stairs and goten followed along with Artimus. "Cause he pwns at WOW and Goten sucks ass, that's why" Trunks replied barely as Goten pushed him into a wall

"HA" laughed Junior as he made it down the stairs, and out the door with them. When they walked outside in the dark, the refusal of the sidewalk, and jay walking seemed to be the cool thing to do these days. Artimus tapped on Trunk's shoulder and pointed at his watch. Trunks nodded and the boys said bye as Artimus lifted up into the air and went on home.

The morning came and Broly made it to work without losing his temper. He was paired with Goku for teaching the ages 12-15 Martial arts. All the children sat staring at them. Broly was much larger the Goku by a lot. Goku, Cheerful as always.

"Now class" Goku clapped his hands together. "We are going to teach you how to block a punch today. Broly here will throw the punch and I will block" He smiled then faced Broly. "Now put your arms up to block kids" Goku put his arms up, Broly smiled widely and threw the hardest punch he could into Goku's face, throwing Goku through the wall and outside. The children gasped and all ran to the hole in the wall. They were amazed and exited they may learn something like that. Goku sat up rubbing his head with a laugh.

"Artimus Artimus" yelled Gocha as she chased after him now that school had let out. He could sense her energy and turned around, for he could not hear her. He turned around as she caught up with him out of breath. He smiled at her as she asked. "Want to come over today?" he gave her a un easy look then looked away and shrugged. She reached for his shoulder and grabbed him. He looked in her the eye as she did him.

"Please?" he lightly smiled and was forced to give a nod, but was un easy about his father finding out. "Great!" she screamed "were gonna be painting" she squealed. Goten walked up behind her and gave her an annoyed look.

"Tell mom I a going to Trunk's" Spoke Goten.

She turned to him. "Mom said to come home, she needs help painting the new addition to our house yellow"

" I don't care, tell her ill be home later, you can take nimbus" he ran to Trunks and got into his air car. She sighed then grabbed Artimus wrist and they ran to the side of the school, where it was dark and no one could see them.

"NIMBUS" she yelled as a yellow cloud flew to them. Artimus looked at it in shock then looked at the cloud.

"It's called a nimbus, it fly's us wherever we like" she jumped onto it. "Come on" she waved her hand at him. He looked at it from a minute and then poked it. He wasn't sure what to do. Slowly and causally he climbed up on the nimbus. It suddenly took off and he held on for dear life as it flew through the air.

Broly fell into the couch as he closed the door behind him. Neither Pearl nor Andromeda was home yet. He figured they left for food. And slowly he fell asleep on the couch.

They landed at the Son's home, he followed her as she walked in. By the way it was decorated and the size, and he could tell the family married into money.

"Mom this is Artimus" she smiled as she pulled him into the kitchen where chichi was doing the dishes.

"Why hello" she smiled. "I've seen you with Pearl before at the market" Spoke Chichi. He nodded a yes to her.

"Were gonna paint mom. He's an artist!"

"Oh really? Well it's in the new addition down the hall" she smiled as Goku placed his hand on chichi's shoulder.

"Hey your Broly's son!" said goku with a smile. Artimus nodded.

GoCha stared at him and gasped, "You're his—son?!" he nodded with some shame. "How did you get so hot, he's---ewe" Artimus laughed at her statement.

"I'll tell him you were here" Goku smiled. Artimus's eyes lit up in shock as she shook his head for a no very fast and waved his hands.

" Oh okay I wont tell him" Goku laughed as he put his finger in the food chichi was making. She hit him with a wet towel.

Gocha smiled at him as they walked down the hall to another room where the bucket of paints sat. She turned on some music that was upbeat and easy to dance too.

"There she pointed," she pointed at the cans of paint. Artimus grabbed the brush, she grabbed it the same time he did. Together they lifted it up and painted holding the same brush. They laughed as they danced together while painting and music played. A few times he got real close to her, he could smell her sweetness. When they finished they both sat down and drank some. The wall was a bright yellow. He didn't like the choice of color, though it was not his house. He was warn out but he loved to paint. Seven o' clock came around and he knew he head to head home. We waved bye to Chichi and stepped out. He went to close the door and something grabbed his wrist, it was GoCha. She closed the door. They stood parallel to each other.

"Do you need help getting home, I can come with you?" she asked. He laughed a bit and shook his head for a no.

"Thanks for coming and helping" she smiled and looked at his dark soft eyes. He nodded to her. She reached her arms out to him, pulling him into a hug. Her arms around his neck, he could feel her heartbeat. He felt s bit shocked, he had never touched a woman before. Slowly, his hands made it to her waist, and held her close to him. He could feel her breath on his neck. Slowly she departed from him and stroked his cheek, then pushed his hair behind his ear. He blushed and smiled then looked back at her. She stood on her tippy toes as he rubbed her arms up and down it. He leaned over as there lips pressed together, for only just a second. Then they pushed away, his face lit up, he felt so warm inside, so different. She removed her hands from his face and walked towards the door.

"Bye" she smiled and spoke softly. He flew off and happiness over joyed him.


	18. Chapter Eighteen Secret Rage

Chapter 18- Secret rage

Pearl rubbed her fingers down Broly's spine as he slowly drifted off to sleep. She could tell he was not used to having a job and it tired him more then fighting Goku and his friends. When Artimus walked into his home, Pearl gave him an odd look. He knew he was going to be in touble for not telling anyone where he was. When he looked to the kitchen he could tell she already made dinner.

"Are you going to tell me where you been young man?" asked Pearl as she got up from broly's side off the couch. Broly shifted in his sleep. Artimus began to sweat as his mom approached him. "Well?" she asked him staring him in the face.

Artimus gave a half smile and slowly spoke " A –girl." Pearls eyes widen. Rather then being mad she gave him a large hug. Artimus laughed a bit and hugged his mother back.

She played with his hair. "now go and clean up and eat something, you know you have a big day tomorrow birthday boy" she hit him in the shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder as if she had hurt him and laughed. Then he nodded and ran upstairs to get himself clean.

Over night Broly had not moved from his position on the couch. Very early morning had come and Artimus was egar for the new day. Everyone was asleep, besides him. When he ran downstairs he saw his dad, then hit him in the shoulder. Broly snorted, but didn't wake up. Artimus hit him again then Broly slowly began to open his eyes. There he saw his son standing. He was blurry, but Broly could make out that he had his training clothes on. Broly smiled as he sat up and yawned. He then looked at his son. "You want to train?" he spoke with a surprised voice. Artimus nodded yes strongly. Broly stretched then stood up. They both left the house to try Artimus's new power.

When Artimus realized he wasn't getting anywhere with his dad, he powerd up, showing he had the strength of a super saiyan with his gold hair. He flew at his father, throwing him several punches. Broly could see he had gotten faster, but was not fast enough. Broly easily dodged his fists. Shoving his knee into his son's stomach, Artimus felt all the air leave his body. Broly threw another punch at his son, then hit him down to the ground. Artimus closed his eyes, he could feel himself falling fast, he refused to hit the ground, not this time. When he was almost to the grass, he opened his eye and powerd up with what was left and shot up into the air. Broly's eyes widen as he saw his son coming full force at him. Artimus screamed as his hand was full of energy, throwing a wave at his dad. It hit Broly in the chest. Enough to give him some damage but not a lot. Broly looked down, his chest with scabs and blood. He could not believe his son had finally touched him. Though his blast was not strong, he had gained great speed.

Broly looked at his son in shock. Artimus was hunched over, breathing heavily, blood dripping from his lip. He knew his son had gotten extremely strong over a short period of time. He looked his son in the blue eyes. Artimus slowly lost his color and drifted to the ground. Broly switched back also and grabbed his tired son. Arimus laid his head on his father's shoulder. He wasn't un conscious, he just had no energy. Broly flew him home.

Pearl placed a large plate of batter in the oven for rising. She heard the door swing open, there she saw her husband carring her son. She gasped in anger. "What!? You made him go out with you again!?" she stood in the kitchen.

"He came to me Pearl" spoke Broly as he carried him up stairs. Andromeda stared at them, then continued to color. Pearl felt like she suddenly didn't even know her son, coming home late, training now. She turned back to the counter and began to mix frosting.

Broly set his tired son onto his bed. Artimus eyes closed. For once Broly somewhat felt proud of his son. His deaf, non hearing son. Broly jogged back down staires and kissed his wife on the cheek. "What are you making?" he asked as he rubbed her shoulders lighty.

"Cake, remember?" she continued to stir the frosting.

"Oh yeah, his birthday" Broly had forgotten. He looked over at his daughter coloring, and the doll body parts she played with. He knew she was a disturbed child.

"I want cake" she said climbing down form her chair.

"Later sweety" Pearl continued ignoring her daugher.

"I WANT CAKE!" Andromeda screamed and stomped her foot. Broly glared at her.

"Don't start this" spoke Broly as he began to leave the kitchen.

"I WANT CAKE NOWW!!!" Andromeda screamed even louder. Broly felt an evil power over whelm his body. He was certain no one was near though. He looked at his daughter who was screaming for attention. He could feel it. It was inside of her, a power almost stronger then his.

"CAKE!!" she yelled as her body began to glow gold. She lost her eye sight and her puiples went white. Pearl took a step back in fear of her daughter as Andromeda approached Pearl.

"ANDROMEDA!" screamed Broly. He knew she could not hear him. She was in the same phase as he was as a child. No one could get through his mind.

Andromeda pushed off her feet and flew towards Pearl who screamed, Broly jumped in front of his wife and hit his daughter with the back of his hand in her face. Enough to knock her out as she flew into the other room and hit the floor. Pearl breathed heavily in fear behind her husband. Normally she would yell at him for being violent towards her kids.

They ran into the living area where she laid unconscious. Pearl picked her daugher up from the carpet. Broly stood over them both. "We cant anger her" he spoke. Pearl looked at him "Clearly she is like how I was when we met. I am going to have to teach her to control it. A super saiyan at this age is usually unheard of. I was the first" Pearl looked back down at her little girl with tears in her eyes. "I was hoping Artimus was going to be this way, it seems my girl inhereted my curse" spoke Broly. Pearl stood up holding her girl.

"How could you say such a thing! You wished it upon your son! You shouldnt wish it upon either one of your children" screamed Pearl. Broly just stared at her. He knew it was going to happen to one, he had just wished it had been his son. Pearl walked past him, up the stairs to lay Andromeda in her bed until she woke again.

GoCha placed a few beads on strings and hung them from a circle and some feathers. Majority of it was blue. She created a dream catcher and held it above her head with it's beauty. "I know he'll love it" spoke Gocha.

"Who will love what?" Goten walked in to see his sister. She gave him a glare. " Oh you mean your new boyfriend?" Goten laughed.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she screamed at him, then threw a bowl of rice towards his way. "it's his birthday"

Goten turned his head and dodged the bowl of flying rice. It hit the floor and broke, rice all over chichi's hardwood floors. As it hit, the sound ecoed through the house.

"What was that?" screamed chichi. Goten and Gocha stared at each other. Then at the broken bowl, then at each other again. They both turned around and stormed off, away from the broken bowl into another room or outside.

"Make a wish" said Pearl, holding her now awake daughter in her arms. Artimus blew out the candles ontop of a cake that she had made. He was excited to eat it. Broly sat down at the table as Pearl put down Andromeda, who decided to run around. Pearl cut the cake and gave some to Broly, well half, as he enhaled it. Pearl handed Artimus a large flat box with wrapping over it. He smiled then opened up the box his mother wrapped to see a set of oil paints. He gaped and stared at it. He knew how much they were, and he knew darn well he couldn't keep it. Artimus handed it back to his mother. She shook her head and handed it back.

"take it, I know it's worth the money. They weren't that exspensive" she spoke. He couldn't help but feel bad. He set it down on the table and began to open each one by one. Then the door rang. Pearl looked at Artimus. He shrugged, then looked at broly with his face full of cake. Pearl walked to the door to see a young girl, with long black hair before her.

"Hi, I'm GoCha, is Artimus there?" she smiled and spoke in a cheerful voice. Pearl did not believe this. She knew he was seeing a girl, but did not realize it was the daughter of Goku. Pearl nodded and let her in. Artimus and Broly both looked at the door. Broly recognized her. He put chichi's face to her, for they looked identical, then he realized who she belonged too. Artimus got up in excitement and gave her a hug. "Happy birthday" she said.

"Would you like some cake?" asked Pearl as she sat down next to Broly gripping his hand. She could feel the frustration in him as she squeezed it tight.

The girl bowed. "No thank you, I must not be here long" she turned away from Pearl and looked at Artimus who was over joyed. She handed him a birthday bag. He smiled at her. "I must go now, I wanted to give this to you" she headed for the door, he walked out with her and closed it behind them. He reached into the bag and pulled out a beautiful blue dream catcher. He smiled.

"I made it, it's a dream catcher. It's a charm to put above your bead to prevent you from getting nightmares from evil spirits." Nimbus came up behind her.

"thank-you" he spoke slowly, pulling her into another hug. She smelled so sweet. They let go and she fell back into her cloud and took off.

"I know that's not Kakorates kid, right?" spoke Broly from behind artimus, also watching her fly off. Arimus frowned, he could feel his father's power behind him. Artimus turned and looked at his dad strongly. He knew he was going to get punished somehow. Broly back handed him. This time, Artimus did not move, he stood his ground and took the hit without falling. He could feel tears filling his eyes, but restrained them from coming. " I thought we talked about this Artimus, about Kakorate and not talking with his family." He just stared at his dad. Broly grunted and opened the door.

Broly turned around and walked back in, seeing his wife. "Touch one of my kids again and I wont be married to you any longer" She spoke with tears going down her face. Broly just stared. He didn't know what to think or how to feel. he sighed deeply, reaching for her. Pearl took a step back. He stared at her in shock. The only thing that seemed to love him rejected him. Pearl turned around and walked upstairs. He didn't see her for the rest of the night.

Artimus walked onto the school campus, there he saw her, GoCha, talking with someone else.

He noticed the hair. Vegeta's son, The 3rd Vegeta. He resembled his father dramatically. His bangs hanging forwards over his face. He spoke with Gotcha. Artimus didn't know what to think. Maybe there just friends. Maybe she likes him. Who knew. Artimus didn't bother to say her name and walked by. She then noticed him, apologized to the teenage Vegeta and ran after Artimus.

When they reached the hall, she grabbed onto his arm. He turned to look at her. The side of his face, brused from the hit his father gave him. She gasped, reaching for it. He winced in pain and turned away.

"What happened?" she asked with consern. He shook his head. She felt bad and wrapped her arms around his waist and her head on his chest. He laid his hands upon her back, rubbing it gently. she looked up at him, giving him a kiss lightly made him feel so much better. It was worth getting another hit from his dad. "we never get to be alone ever" she spoke, reaching for his hand. He frowned and nodded. He knew. He looked at the clock, school hadent started yet and his mom was off to work along with his dad and sister at school. She smiled, grabbing her wrist, he pulled her out of the building. For he had an idea.

Artimus and Gocha landed before is house. School had already stared, and neither one of them had ever played hooky before. Her heart pounded, she didn't like the idea of possibly getting caught from the school, and a phone call being made to her mother. Slowly they entered. No one was home. He closed the door behind them, and she followed him up to his room where he shut that door as well.

He smiled at her and worded "were alone". She laughed and jumped into his arms. They both had fears of getting caught.

"yeah we are" she pulled back and smiled resting her arms on his shoulder. He leaned in to kiss her gently. She hestitated a bit, then moved forwards pressing her lips into his. Slowly there lips began to move together. He could feel her breath on his face. She moved her hands down from his shoulders onto his chest, rubbing his chest gently as Artimus places his hands on her shoulders, slipping her sleeves off. They removed from the kiss, Artimus couldn't help but feel a bit turned on from the whole situation, but tried to resist. She rested her check against his as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

Running his hand down the side of her neck, his lips slowly followed. She laughed being a bit ticklish and pushed him away. He laughed as well, pulling her by the waist to him. Suddenly they hear a door slam inside the house. There hearts stopped suddenly as they stared at each other in fear.

Pearl walked in with his sister feeling sick and had to come home.

"Oh my god what do we do?" she whispered. Artimus couldn't image who would be home at nine AM. Quickly artimus let go of her and ran to his window where he opened it. He waved for her to come. She began to climb out the window on the second floor and almost yelled "Nim-" Artimus covered her mouth. He forgot she didn't know how to fly. Artimus quickly grabbed her in his arms and flew down the window.

The bell going to second hour rang just as they ran into the school, it had become there passing period so it would be less noticeable for them to be walking in. Gocha went her way and Artimus spotted Goten who was leaning against a locker.

"Hey dude where were you this morning?" asked Goten as artimus approached him. Artimus pretended he didn't recognize what he said and looked over at a group of boys, they all looked as if they were bad asses. He saw younger Vegeta standing with them with an evil grin on his face. Artimus nodded, as if he was doing it to Vegeta.

"Oh that is vegeta" spoke Goten. Artimus looked over at him. "He's trunk's little brother. He daited my sister for a bit. Man I need a cigarette" Artimus looked over at Goten in some shock. Her ex. And she didn't bother to tell Artimus.

Artimus looked over at Goten who bounced Inpatiently. He pulled the cigarettes from his pocket. "be back later dude" spoke Goten as he ran into the men's bathroom ready to light one hoping not to get caught.

Artimus stared at Vegeta. He wondered what she did with him, what she saw in him, why were they talking the other day. The bell rang and Artimus headed to his classroom.

Pearl laid in Broly's arms that night. Her arms tightly around his large waist cut by abs. he held her close. He didn't want to lose her. Her words cut him more then anything he could have ever have faced during battle. He kissed her forhead through her hair. She looked up at him and whispered "I love you" he gripped himself even tighter around her, pulling pearl closer to his warmth.

"don't worry I wont let kakorate hurt you" he spoke. She wanted to laugh knowing Goku would never hurt her anyways. But all she did was fall into him and squeeze him tight.

When morning came, a door bell woke most of them. Artimus opened the door seeing Gocha standing before him with a half smile. He took a step outside to speak with her. She reached for his hand as he let go of the door knob, he then pulled his hand from hers. She didn't know what to say or think from his response. " you left so suddenly after school, we ddint get a chance to talk, is everything alright?" she asked with concern.

"Vegeta" he spoke slowly. Her eyes widen as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wha---What about him?" she asked hesitantly.

"Goten told me---He is your ex. –Why you—not tell me?" he frowned.

"uhh, I didn't think it mattered" she shrugged. "Why did he say something?"

"No. I saw you –talking—other day with him. Why?" he clenched his teeth a bit.

"We were just talking" she replied. Artimus knew she was lying. He turned his back to her, as he grabbed a hold of the doorknob. "OKAY" she grabbed his arm, pulling him back to her. "I'l tell you. He wanted to get back together with me."

Artimus faced her. "And you said?" he stared down at her.

"I said no" she smiled. He turned around again trying to re-enter his home. "Okay I said I would think about it" she pulled him to her again.

"After we –kissed? You had ---to think?" His brows went down, he didn't let go of the knob, his body only slightly turned to her.

"ahh—I did, but, I decided I wanted to be with you" she sighed.

" your awnser to him—should have been no—all along if you cared—for---me " he looked at her from the corner of eye.

Tears filled her eyes as she reached for him in a hug, he turned his body to face her and pushed her to the ground. "Artimus-I—"

" You betrayed me. I am not like—father I don't fall for women—and there sentimental shit" Artimus felt hurt he had to say this to someone he truly cared for. Though he felt had had no choice but to let them be apart for a bit. " I need time—think—" he spoke, then left his porch. She sat on the ground in her school uniform. Tears flooded her face.

Artimus laid his head aginst the door, he held back his tears. He didn't want to see her at all, and hoped he didn't at school today. He stared at the clock, he had an hour to be there. He wanted to play sick, but chose to get his clothes on and leave instead.

He walked on campus to see Goten smoking a cig and trunks sitting on the steps. Goten threw it to the ground and stepped on it, Artimus looked at him and gave him an odd look.

"I got caught yesterday" Goten said.

"Dumbass" laughed trunks as he continued to read his AP Science book.

Goten looked over his shoulder to his left. "ew" he said, Artimus also looked that way. There her saw her, GoCha, holding the hand of him. The hand of Vegeta. She laughed and seemed to happy. Artimus felt like he was about to vomit. He never felt a rage like this. She just lied to his face about wanting him and saying no to Vegeta.

"I hate him" Spoke Goten as he lit up another cancer stick. He paused to lighting it as he felt a power near by raise. Trunks looked up from his glasses as well, they both stared at artimus with his fists clenched and anger upon his face. They then looked in his general direction where he saw Gocha kiss Vegeta and laugh among his bad ass looking friends.

Artimus dropped his bag to the ground. "Dude are you okay?" asked Goten as Artimus began to walk towards Gocha and Vegeta. Gocha noticed him approaching him. She felt panic fill her body. Artimus grabbed the shoulder of Vegeta, turning him around, Vegeta felt shocked that anyone would even dare to touch him. Artimus threw a punch in his face, and Vegeta hit the ground quickly. The campus went silent, all staring at Vegeta, waiting for him to get up and fight back, before he could even do so, Artimus walked away and grabbed his bag from the ground.

"WOOOOO" Screamed Goten Jumping happily. "You told him man!" Goten laughed. Trunks got up and help his brother get up from the ground.

Artimus continued to walk.

"Where you going?" Goten chased after Artimus. Artimus stopped as Goten placed his hand upon his shoulder. "Don't run away from a fight!" he said with some consern.

Artimus could feel the pain inside him, the overwhelming evil in the pit of his stomach his father spoke of when he lost all controle. Artimus sparked up, lightling lit his body and shocked Goten's hand. Goten quickly pulled it away.

"Don't touch me" Said artimus in a stern tone.

Goten rubbed his hand. "Did something happen with you and my sister?" Gocha looked up and over at artimus and her brother from a distance. She knew she was the cause of this.

Artimus flew up into the air and headed for home. Everyone gasped at seeing a human flying, they all stared up above. For the first time he wanted his dad to be home, he hoped his father hadent left for work yet. Artimus flew fast, as fast as he could, faster then he had ever before. His hair became gold as he powered up and flew across the sky. He couldn't imagine how angry he was. He had never felt this sort of thing before. This rage that ignited inside of his soul.

He landed at his home and broke though the door, where Pearl who was feeding his sister and his father, Broly, stared at him.

"Artimus?" spoke Broly looking at his super Saiyan son.

"Dad, do you still need help destroying Kakorate and the rest of his family?" Artimus spoke proudly.


	19. Chapter Nineteen Defeat the Son Family

Chapter 19- Defeat the Son Family.

Artimus finally understood what his father meant. Why his father hated Goku so much. He and his father stood above the son home, staring down at it as they all sat down at the table to eat. He stared down at the window in the ceiling. He looked at her, Gocha, happily laughing with her family. Goku, Chichi, Goten, Gohan, Videl and Pan. This angered him. Seeing her smile. She should be miserable, sad and un happy that she no longer has him. But she isn't.

He powered up to super saiyan as did his father. Goku looked up from his plate, then Gohan then Goten. They all looked at each other, they could feel it.

Artimus stretched out his hand, forming an energy wave in his palm. He shot it towards the Son's house, their new addition and the rest blown off. Chichi flew through the air screaming as Goku caught her. Videl and Pan kept on flying along with Gocha on Nimbs.

Goku set his wife down on the ground. She gently landed on it and looked over at Goten and Gohan who had rage in their faces.

"Artimus---" whispered Gocha. She stared up at him.

"Dude what is your problem" Goten flew up into the air, facing Artimus. It bothered Artimus that this was his friend standing before him, and soon he would kill him. Artimus eyes shifted over to Gocha. She took a step back in fear. Goten looked over his shoulder at his sister, he finally realized something had happened between the two of them.

"Leave now Broly" Spoke Goku deeply. Broly evilly grinned.

"Not a chance" Broly laughed as he pushed off his feet, flying towards goku. Goku transformed quickly into a super saiyan, ready to defend himself.

"Chichi, Gocha, Videl pan get out of here!" Screamed Gohan as he turned super saiyan as well, his glasses shattering to pieces. Chichi grabbed Videl's wrist in fear, running.

Artimus suddenly disappeared. Goten looked around for a moment, he couldn't sense his energy. Artimus appeared before Gocha, she stared into his blue eyes with fear as he lifted his hand to hit her.

"GOCHA!" screamed Goten as he flew fast into the side of Artimus hard with his foot. Goten clenched his teeth, then turned to face his sister. "GOCHA RUN. HE'S AFTER YOU, RUN"

She turned her body and began to run. A blast was heard as the ground shook. Dirt and dust flew around and the wind increased. Goku's body has hit the ground fast. He laid in hole. His eyes closed. He lost the gold from his hair. Above in the air broly laughed hysterically. Gohan charged at him, ready to fight the man who had just killed his father.

"GOKU" screamed chichi as she ran towards her husband fully blooded body. Tears streamed down her face as she reached for him, shaking him lightly on the chest.

Goten turned around, just in time to feel a fist hit his face. He flew from the ground and threw a few trees before he landed in the dirt. Artimus approached Gocha. She turned to run as he grabbed her wrist. He hit her in the face as she fell to the ground. He stood above her looking down at her figure. She cried. She looked up into his face as she half laid on the ground. He stared into her dark eyes. He admired her figure, her long beautiful dark hair. He stared at the tears in her eyes.

Artimus lost it..

His hair faded back to black, falling to his knees. He reached for her shoulder. She hit his hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed. He fought off her hand and grabbed her shoulder again, pulling her into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Her eyes were in shock. She stared into the distance. As much as her heart raced in fear when she was near him. She somewhat enjoyed feeling his arms around her once again. She didn't move. She didn't wrap her arms around his body, she didn't lay her head on his shoulder. She let her arms hang from her side. Artimus dug his face into her neck. Crying.

Videl stood watching them. She looked up, seeing Gohan fight off broly. Artimus now looked up into the sky. He let go of Gocha and got up on his feet.

"father stop" he whispered..

"Father—stop!" screamed artimus loudly into the air. Broly stopped fighting Gohan for a brief second. Gohan looked exhausted, trying to fight off a man he knew was stronger then he was. Broly lifted his brow and stared at his son. Broly slowly landed to the ground, his foot hit the dirt.

"What is this Artimus?" Broly clenched his fist in anger, the veins popping from his head.

"we must—stop" spoke artimus slowly, standing firm before his dad.

"Bullshit, you will fight" Broly shoved his fist into Aritmus' gut. His lung lost all air. He gagged a bit, felling to his knees, clenching his stomach.

"Father but.—I love---" Artimus stared at the ground. Gocha stared at Artimus knowing she had made a mistake.

"What? Your going to tell me you love her?" broly began to laugh hysterically. "Love, there is no such thing. The only thing I love is destroying Kakorate and his kin."

Artimus looked up at his father. Tears of blood in his eyes. " Father—if mother told you to stop—you would"

Broly continued to laugh. "Your mother is a joke!"

Artimus eyes widen.

"I don't love her, I never did" a dark voice took over broly's. His eyes went blank and an enormous power surged his body. He gripped his forehead, he could feel he was losing control again. This time, he couldn't stop it. He lost all.

Broly began to scream, his energy destroying almost all life in its path.

Artimus stood up, pushing his body against the power. "FATHER!" screamed Artimus as he turned super saiyan.

"I will come back to kill you" a demonic voice controlled broly. "When I do, I'll take the sons of the low life and your mother too"

Artimus could barely see from the dirt being thrown into his face. Broly shot off into the air. He knew his father was not normal. Broly left the scene as artimus went back to being himself. He sat on the ground and looked over at goku's body. His wife crying over it. He couldn't believe what had happen. That he assisted his father in this duty.

Goten stood up and began to walk towards artimus. Artimus wouldn't be surprised if he kicked him in the face. Artimus looked over at Gocha who crawled over to him, cuffing his face in her hands. She smiled. He began to cry as she pulled him to her chest.

Vegeta stared out the window. Rain covered it. Dripping down the screen. "So Kakorate has been defeated---We must be at war." He spoke to himself.

With Fury Broly walked into his home. He could have never been so upset with his son in his life. He couldn't wait to to tell his wife about the trader of a son they had.

Broly swong open the door of their home with rage "Pearl I---" Broly stopped as he stared into his home. His wife on the floor, her body laying in blood. His heart froze as he slowly approached her limp body laying on their carpet. Broly knelt down beside her, he placed his hand over her chest. He felt no energy. Pearl had died.

Broly looked up to see his daughter, also laying limp on the ground, blood covered her arms.

He heard footsteps from behind. Broly stood up as he looked at his son, who stared at his mother, crying.

"Son--- I don't know—"Broly reached his hand out to Artimus.

Artimus took a step back. "Dad. I angered you that much! So much that you lost you're tempter this bad."

Broly's eyes widen, then looked over at his wife then back at his son. "I didn't" he spoke.

"Are you sure dad? Cause you seem to forget when you get in that state of mind." Artimus spoke with almost positivity.

Broly held back his tears and shook his head. "She was—my wife" He looked down her body. He knew it. He knew he had killed her.

Broly looked up and ran past Artimus, out the door and flew into the sky.

Artimus looked down at his mother. He knew he was now on his own.


	20. Chapter Twenty Noiseless Pride

Chapter 20- Noiseless pride

It wasn't long after his mother's funeral did he sell her home. She had been killed once before, resurrecting her would almost be impossible. So he let her rest. His sister had a mind of her own. He still hadn't seen the power she possessed the day Broly and his mother saw her that way.

His money from his mother's home when towards chi chi's addition to be re-built. Enough room for his sister and him to say with them. The rest went to a bank for living expenses for him and his sister. She now entered the first grade, as he did his sophomore year of high school. That year was the year he would most remember. Trunks graduating early to take over his mother's bisques since she was now retired, the drama of the Goten and Bra, the two juniors in high school. And the love life he'll never forget between him and Gocha.

Artimus wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. Gocha laughed as she stood over the stove making them both foods. He felt like he was married to her in more ways then one. Her and her mother placed breakfast on the table for them all to sit at. Artimus sat next to Gocha, on his other side sat his seven year old sister andromeda. Next to her was chichi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, then pan, who was beside Gocha. Making a round circle. They all began to eat eggs, toast and assorted breakfast. The table was quiet without Goku around, and chichi didn't feel the need to make as much food.

Gohan looked up at Artimus. "Today is your first day of work too hu?" asked Gohan. Artimus nodded. "At bulma's place? A mechanic for capsule corp. correct?" Artimus smiled. He felt a hand touch his knee. With this mouth full of food, he looked down, seeing Gocha's hand, then looked up at her. And smiled. He couldn't help but laugh at face being large from the food inside his mouth. Artimus swallowed. He looked at the clock. He knew he was going to be late to the first two periods of class again in order to bring his sister to school. He wasn't surprised if he was kicked out.

Artimus Gocha and Goten all sat up, it was time for them to leave for class. Artimus reached for his little sister's hand that wore a dress her mother once made her. They exited out of there home and onto school. Artimus dropped off his sister, who began to cry cause she was going to miss him. It was a new Environment for her. She was nervous to death. She looked over her shoulder as she cried in her brother's hug. There she saw a short girl with long curly auburn colored hair. Her eyes large and dark. She smiled at his sister. Artimus looked over at her. Vegeta and Bulma's youngest daughter Mayhem.

"See someone for you to play with" said artimus. She nodded and wiped her tears. He stood up, giving her one last hug and kiss, and left.

He ran as fast as he could through the halls. They were empty. He was last for school once again. School had only been in session for a week and he has barley made it to first hour once. When he entered his English room, the teacher stopped teaching. He looked at Gocha who bit her lip, knowing he was going to get scolded.

" Mr. Artimus Hope, stand outside my class room, I want a word with you" Artimus sighed; he walked outside the classroom, and sat in the hall. Nearly forty-five minutes went by before she came out. The bell had just rang for student to leave when he pulled him into her classroom. She sat down at her desk, adjusting a few papers then coughed.

"Mr. Hope. You have been late to my class four times and didn't even show up for two." He stood before her desk as she leaned forward. " You're a deaf child, who can read and write perfectly. You have been gifted enough for the school to let you be in I level classes rather then with the others who have this disability as well. You should take advantage of that." Artimus nodded at his young teacher her didn't look more then twenty-five. Her hair short and curly and bleach blonde. Freckles covered her face; she was short and a tad on the cubby side.

"My sister—she must be taken—to school" he spoke to her slowly. She sighed and looked down at her hands, then looked back up at him.

"That is your mother's job is it not?" she frowned at him.

He just kept a straight, nonchalant face. "My mother died a year ago" he spoke.

Her eyes widen. She couldn't feel worse about what she had just said. The teacher stood up and looked up him then nodded. "You may leave Mr. Hope" she spoke. He nodded and smiled, then left the room for class.

The day had ended and he met trunks outside on the stops, he held Gocha's hand as they made way to trunks, trunks smiled at him "Ready for work!" trunks laughed. Artimus nodded happily then turned to Gocha, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I will-be home- soon" he spoke Slowly. She smiled and nodded to him, letting go of his hand. Artimus looked at Trunks, he nodded as they flew into the air together, heading towards capsule corp.

Artimus felt a tad embarrassed as he looked down at his jump suit. Dark blue with the capsule corp. logo on it. He blushed, he felt silly even though trunks was wearing the same thing.

"My mom is paying you 18.75 an hour right?" Trunks put on his gloves. Artimus eyes widen. He couldn't believe this. Bulma never told him what he was making and he knew minimum wage was 6.50. He shrugged at trunks. "I believe that is what my mom is paying you" Trunks leaned over a machine with his wrench. "Alright I am going to teach you the basics. He pointed at some things, and then tightened them. "That's all you have to do for all these machines." Spoke trunks. Artimus lifted his head seeing over thousands of machines. He knew this was going to take him weeks.

" Does chichi have your sister today?" asked trunks. Artimus nodded to him. "Alright let's get started" trunks took a drink as he watched over artimus' work. Artimus was soon covered with soot and all kinds of grease. "Are you going to Ron's party?" asked trunks after he took a drink. Artimus looked over at him with a confused brow, and then shook his head. "Well Ron is yamcha's son. His parents are out of town and he's throwing this huge bash! Me and Goten are going, I am surprised he didn't tell you." Spoke trunks.

Artimus wasn't surprised; things between him and Goten hadn't been the same since the innocent with his dad.

"Are you going to go? Bring Gocha, my sister is going too." Smiled trunks. Artimus stood up straight and nodded yes, to going to this party. When he got home to chichi's he didn't even want to go to this party. His body sore and dirty. Gocha gave him a hug and a kiss as he walked in. she could smell the grease and the WD40 all over him. She made a sour face and suggested he take a shower before they even think of going.

The water on his muscles felt nice. He tilted back his head, enjoying the feeling on his skin. His hair wet and heavy from its length. Gocha placed some clothing on the counter in there. She was ready for this party in a short black cocktail dress. When artimus dried off, he saw she had left him jeans, a black under tee and a button up over shirt. He stretched, still feeling tired. Him, Goten and her left for the party. When they got there, the place was packed. People inside, people on the lawn. Artimus had never been to one before, and it made him somewhat nervous with all the commotion. When they entered, Gocha spotted Bra. Her in a similar dress but in red of course. They ran to each other, giving one another complements on how they looked. Bra slipped her secret to her about hoping Goten would notice her.

Goten and Artimus approached trunks who had alcohol in his hand. The music was so loud, they could barely think, let alone speak to one another. On his arm was a blonde girl, with tow pigtails hanging down, rather then on the top of her head like normal. She gave trunks a kiss and went off somewhere into the party.

Trunks gave Goten a sad look, then looked at Artimus as well. He wondered what was wrong.

"Dude you ok?" asked Goten as loud as he could.

Trunks looked away "Maroon's leaving in a week for some dance school. She got a scholarship"

Goten frowned and patted his shoulder "Sorry man. You should be happy for her though"

"I am.." trunks looked back at him. "And I know tonight I am going to get wasted" he laughed handing Artimus and Goten a drink. " Come Artimus, I am going to introduce you to Ron" he spoke. Goten inhaled his first drink, and then looked over at bra, giving her a wink. He acted like she didn't care as she rolled her eyes, but on the inside she felt tingles.

Ron was a very tall fellow. Not as bulky as him or Trunks, but quiet slim. He could feel he had a ki and was a bit different then most humans he felt. Ron smiled as trunks and Artimus approached him, slowly Goten followed. Ron and artimus shook hands. He resembled Yamcha a lot. His hair was extremely long, but not crazy and bush, was very straight and hung over his shoulders. Artimus looked over to see another guy. His hair in almost a fohawk and bangs covering one eye. He looked almost emo, but had a great personality. Artimus also noticed this emo man's third eye on his forehead.

They began to talk when Goten noticed Paris. He smiled and headed towards her. Bra who still continued to be with Gocha stared at him, the took drink.

Goten and Paris spoke for a moment, then Goten drank some more alcohol. The music sped up. He grabbed Paris waist, Paris leaned her head back laughing happily, as the two began to dance in a sexy style together. Bra sniffled, then dropped her can of Alcohol. Gocha looked over at her, and saw tears in her face.

"You all right?" asked Gocha as she looked over at Goten flirting with the young, long hair Paris.

Bra stormed outside in tears, leaving the party. Goten noticed something red through the crowed. It was bra. "I'm sorry Paris, I need to go" Goten laid his hand on her shoulder, patted it and chased after bra. "Bra, Bra!" he said a few times pushing through half the school's students.

He made it outside; he could feel the fresh cold air hitting his body. It felt nice, rather then the hot airless mess inside. He looked ahead to see bra, walking down the sidewalk on her way home. "BRA!" he screamed and ran after her still holding his drink. He ignored him, trying to wipe her tears away as she felt a hand grip her shoulder, turning her around. He stared into her blue eyes, seeing them full of tears. "What is wrong, did someone hurt you?" he asked with sympathy

"Goten your so stupid! Cant you see it?" she said to him with frustration.

"See what? I don't see where they hurt you" he looked over her body for any bruises and such.

"I mean you Goten. YOU! I like you can you see that" she pulled away from his arm on her shoulder. She began to walk again.

He threw his arms up in the air. "Are you kidding!? All you ever do is shoot me down Bra, how was I so post to see that! Hu?" he spoke in anger to her, not chasing after her this time.

Bra spun around " CAUSE I WANTED YOU TO FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF" she screamed. He looked at her in shock. "But you like Paris.. That is clear to me" her voice became softer. She looked down onto the sidewalk. Goten's eyes became soft as he slowly walked to her, placing each one of his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't like Paris" he whispered.

She looked up at him "Then why!? Why would you touch her like that Goten!" she still cried.

Goten laughed. "I thought she was hot" she couldn't help but smile at his stupidity.

Goten placed his thumb under her chin, she lifted off her tippy toes and he bent down, both kidding each other slowly, a block away from the party, where they could still hear the music and the loud voices.

"Artimus, ARTIMUS!" screamed Gocha as she searched for him around the party. She spotted Trunks, then spotted Artimus with him. She walked over to him. He looked rather different, sillier then he usually did. He began to laugh at nothing. Just laughing to laugh. "Are you drunk?!" her voice screeched as she said it. He shook his head still laughing at nothing. His face red, looked like he had a fever almost. Though she could tell trunk was a bit trashed. Artimus began to sing and dance randomly to the music he felt benith his feet.

"You are!" she screamed. Artimus placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head still laughing. He felt a big weird. Suddenly his face went pale and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Artimus slept at trunk's house that night; Gocha didn't want him coming home to her mother like that. She walked into the lab where Trunks and bra sat. She smiled and said "Bra I'm going to bed, I'll be in your room," said gocha.

"How's Artimus?" asked Bra, looking over the back of the couch to see Gocha.

"He'll be ok. He says he feel nauseous, so I gave him some bread. Goodnight" she nodded and made her way back up the steps.

" Night Gocha."

Trunks laid back in his seat, rocking lightly. He chewed on his pen, distracted from his work.

"What is it trunks?" asked bra as she pained her toenails.

Trunks looked at her, then back up into the ceiling. "Just thinking" he responded.

"About marron?" she spoke sarcastically. He nodded. "Figures"

"What if I married her?" he didn't make eye contact with his sister. She paused from painting her toes blue for a moment, and then looked over at him.

" your not kidding are you?" she spoke.

He shook his head.

Bra stood up. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" she screamed knocking over her nail polish.

He put his chair back down and stared at his monitor. " think about it.. I am done with high school early with a steady job. And she has a full scholarship to a dance school"

"In Hollywood trunks, she is never going to see you!"

"Which is why I want to marry her, she'll change her mind" he continued to chew on his pen.

Bra crossed her arms " that is so selfish trunks. Marrying her cause you don't want her to be happy"

Trunks stood up, knocking over his chair as it made a bang when it hit the ground. "THAT'S NOT IT" he screamed. She stared at him in shock. He clenched his fist. " I don't want her finding anyone else that isn't me!" he yelled. Trunks grabbed his pen and left the room. She just stared at him.

Artimus had to work the next day and felt like a train had hit him. He used his wrench to tighten everything once again. Trunks was not here today to assist him for marron was leaving. Bulma approached him. She handed him an envelope. He stopped then grabbed it from her, noticing it was a check. He looked at the amount and almost fell dead.

"Keep this up you might get a promotion" she winked then walked away from him to continue working. He looked down at it. With this pay, he didn't need high school. He made his decision. He wasn't going to go back.

"Alright trunks here I go," said marron as she held her suitcase as they stood outside the loading dock.

"Your going to do great, and be amazingly famous" he smiled.

"I hope so" she nodded as tears began to fall down her face. She gave her mother and father a hug, then trunks the longest.

"Don't forget about me," he whispered holding her near him and stroking her long blonde hair.

"I will cal everyday, I promise," she whispered. She pulled away from trunks and let go of his hand. He held back his tears as he saw her going to leave. She waved goodbye to them then headed on the plane.

Trunks said bye to 18 and krillin as he began to walk to his car and out to the parking lot. He heard footsteps behind him. There was marron. He turned round just in time to see her hop into his arms. He held her close to his body. But was this really she, was this marron?

"What are you doing, you're going to miss your plane" he spoke. She dropped her bags and held him tighter.

"I cant leave you..i want to be with you" she spoke softly.

"Marron..You have to go, this is a once in a chance lifetime" he whispered.

She shook her head. " I don't care" she began to cry into his shirt as he held her so tight.

"Marry me marron.." he kissed her forehead. "Just marry me"

The un super saiyan Broly sat in a cave. The wetness of it made him cold. He wished he were back at home again in his warm bed with his loving wife.

He sat down; he could feel the water seeping through his pants as he sat. Tears began to flood his eyes. Eh brought his knees to his chest and sobbed for what he had done. He killed his wife, and his daughter that he knew of. Broly didn't understand why his power wasn't controlled this time. Why her touch didn't faze him.

He began to think back the day it happened; he could only see blurry images in his mine since he was not all there. He could see his wife holding him, trying to prevent him from his lenegenrady saiyan self. But she failed. Over and over again, him killing the one he loved circled in his head.

"Pearl—why did I ?" he whispered to himself as he sobbed.

"It's okay broly" broly lifted hid head from his knees, hearing such a feminine voice speak his name. He stood up and looked around. He could hear her voice. The voice of pearl. But he couldn't see her.

Suddenly a blurry, thin image appeared before him like a hologram. Her hair long and black, her body thing. Just like remember. It was pearl.

"Pe—Pe—Pearl-" spoke Broly as he reached for her. she couldn't reach back. "I thought---are you—dead?" he asked.

Pearl nodded "yes broly I am, but I needed to see you one last time" she smiled. " I am talking through king kai." She approached broly and placed her hand over his teary face. He couldn't feel her. " I love you broly. But you need to go get your son. He really needs you. Your son and daughter."

Broly's eyes widen "My daughter? She's alive?"

"Very much so" she smiled and nodded.

"Please go get them, they need there father broly."

Broly looked and her and couldn't stop his tears. "I'm sorry I—" he began to apologize for her death.

"Shh" she hushed him. "I love you always" she slowly began to fade.

"Pearl no . PEARL!" he screamed and jumped towards her body. He hit the ground. She disappeared and there was no way he could touch her.

Pearl looked over at goku and let go of king kai. "Let's go" she spoke and smiled to them.

The plans for the wedding of trunks and Marron had been made. She knew exactly what she wanted and he had no problem giving her whatever she wanted. It wasn't very big, but consisted of the z fighters and their kids. She didn't regret letting the scholarship go.

Gocha helped Artimus get ready, he wore a black tux and tie. Her dress long a black, with ruffles and no sleeved. She kissed him once and smiled as he looked into her eyes. It was time, time to see one of his best friends get married at only the age of 18.

When she and trunks stood before each other in the altar a week after she ditched the plane for him, bulma and eighteen began to cry, Krillen patted his wife on the back gently as she sobbed, staring at her little girl who was now grown. Her pigtails out of her hair and she wore a slim tube top dress, white as can be. Trunks in his white tux matched her; he stared at her and smiled. They said I do and kissed. Everyone cheered for them.

Marron turned around and threw the bouquet. Girls fought and screamed over it. Eventually, it fell into Gocha's arms. She blushed then looked over at Artimus who pretended not to see her catch it. He talked among his friends as they went to the after party which was held outside. White tents and a lot of flowers, making it beautiful.

Music started as they danced. Vegeta chose not to participate. Chichi danced with her sons as andromeda danced with her brother and Gocha.

The cake was handed out as they all sat down hot from dancing. Finally the night had ended. Marron and Trunks hopped into there limo and drove away, everyone waved as they disappeared.

Andromeda walked up to the large wedding cake. White and half eaten with only a few flowers left on it. She stuck her finger into it, and then pulled her finger out to lick it. She smiled, cake gave her much pleasure.

Suddenly andromeda felt a hand grab her wrist and chichi with her index finger in Andromeda's face. "No no we don't do that to the cake."

"But I want some" she pouted and acted sad.

"It's to late for cake, it's time to go home" spoke chichi.

Andromeda ripped her hand away from chichi. Chichi gasped.

"Young lady!" she yelled.

Artimus felt a dark and evil power near, almost the same as his father's way. He turned around hoping to see his dad, he didn't. but the power was so close, so near. He turned back around seeing chichi backing away from his sister as she screamed loudly in fear. Andromeda's eyes lit red, her body lit up yellow as swirls of energy circled her.

"I WANT CAKE!" she screamed. Goten, him and Gocha stared in awe. Her energy was so high for a child they couldn't believe it.

She approached chichi. Artimus had never seen this side of her before. "Mother!" screamed Gocha as she lifted off her heels and headed for andromeda, kicking her in the face, away form her mother who looked at her daughter in fear.

Andromeda stood up, her eyes still lit up. She clenched her teeth in anger as she stared at Gocha.

Gocha looked back at her in anger.

"You—can have the –cake" chichi said with fright still backing away.

"Andromeda stop!" screamed Artimus as he began to walk to her. He couldn't get through her head. She was possessed by some power.

Vegeta got up . he began to laugh hysterically, walking towards the evil little girl. "I will take care of this mess, the kin of broly would be a pleasure for me to kill" he smiled as she reached his hand out for an energy wave. Suddenly a light hit him and vegeta flew back into some chairs and a table.

They all looked up in the air from where the blast had come from. It was broly. His eyes blue and clear unlike before. His hair blonde. He laughed at the fact he had just blow vegeta into a few chairs.

"No one messes with my kid" spoke broly as she flew himself fast to vegeta, vegeta go up and turned super saiyan. He stood in his place waiting for broly to come to him, when he go close enough, vegeta shot a beam through his shoulder.

"Father!" screamed artimus. He looked over at his sister, thinking of weather he should help Gocha or his dad.

Vegeta's back suddenly felt hot, his back was lit up by a blast, burning off his tux. Vegeta turned around with fury. There he saw artimus, who had just attacked him.

"What!?" screamed vegeta as broly smiled at his son.

"No one fucks with my family either" spoke artimus. Vegeta looked up into the air and flew high into it. Broly looked at his son, and his son back. They both nodded. They tag teamed after vegeta.

Andromeda drooled evilly as she approached gocha, gocha didn't even know if she could take on this little girl.

Placing her hands back, Gocha began to form energy in her palms. " Kamahama—" she shot the blast to Andromeda "HA" andromeda screamed, her body was eaten by the blast and disintegrated. Gocha just killed her boyfriend's sister.

Artimus froze from fighting vegeta with his father in mid air. He felt it. He felt his sister was gone. She had no energy, nothing. He tried to hold back the tears. "Andromeda is dead—" he softly spoke.

"WHAT!" screamed broly backhanding vegeta as he flew to the ground, creating a crater. Vegeta didn't move.

Artimus landed on the ground. His father landed after wards and stood behind him. Broly then turned around then began to leave, starting to disappear into the forest.

Artimus looked over at his girlfriend who stared him in the eyes.

Gocha stood limp facing Artimus, who looked back at his dad again, his non-super saiyan father. He then looked back at her sweaty, somewhat bloody skin from his sister. He loved her so. But this was his father. He wanted to keep him.

"Go Artimus, go. But if you leave me for him, you can't come back. I don't want to see you ever again" she spoke so nonchalant. Artimus took a step back, the turned around running into the distance, after the man he hadn't seen in over a year. He saw his father up ahead standing on the edge of a cliff. He smiled and ran to his father. The sun began to set.

Both stood side by side, staring into the distance. The long saiyan hair blowing in the wind. Artimus smiled just like his father. Broly didn't have pearl, Artimus didn't have Gocha, and neither one had Andromeda. But they both had each other. Father and son. Even though his son would never match his strength, he was proud. Proud of the most flaw in his life. The thing he refused to be his child. A son who could not hear.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne The Last Puzzle Piece

Chapter 21-Missing Puzzle Piece

Goten laid back in his pillow, his chest bare and cold, his blankets only covering from the waist down. His head aching. The morning sun began to rise. He hadn't slept, though he felt exhausted. His body was sore, and he had to go school this morning, and then work at the mechanic shop owned by capsule corp.

He stared at the ceiling, the white empty ceiling. His alarm went off suddenly. Reaching for it, he turned it off.

The thought for Parasu crossed his mind all night. What they had been through, the two-year relationship. The person he lost his virginity too, the person he planned on marring after high school. She left him, for someone new. Someone he thought was his friend. Ron, the son of Yamcha.

Slowly Goten rolled out of bed, using all he strength he had. He stretched and looked in the mirror, seeing his tired face, his messy hair, and the stains the tears left on his face.

Goten sat back down on the bed, his head in his hands. He sobbed lightly. He didn't want to see her ever; he wanted to go see trunks and his wife Marron. He knew he shouldn't have never kissed Bra at the party back when he knew Artimus. He knew somehow, someway Parasu was going to find out. He wanted Bra back now, he wanted someone to comfort him for his mistake.

Goten could hear the fauset running from the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Gocha had began to do the dishes and put in some liquid soap. She felt the bubbly soap squeeze in between her fingers as she began to wash off a plate, making her hands feel soft. She slowly got lost in a daydream. A daydream that her and Artimus were kissing once again. Though it had been a while since she had seen him. She missed him. Gocha closed her eyes, Imagining.

The bubbles began to rise higher. Then rising to her elbows. The water got higher, Flooding over the edge of the sink. Trickling onto the floor. Gocha felt a drop hit her feet. She quickly snapped out of her daydream.

Gocha looked down at her white socks that had turned to gray. She lifted up her foot, staring at the water that dripped from the ends. She hurried to turn off the water falling from the faucet.

Quickly Gocha opened a drawer next to her filled with towels. Pulling out a large yellow beach towel, she then laid it on the floor. Soaking up the puddle of water.

The sink continued to flow over the top, so she reached into the bottom of the sink, to pull out the drain. She quickly jerked her hand from the sink. On her hand smeared blood. Draining from a cut on her hand.

Gocha looked into the soapy water, that began to turn pink. She rinsed off the blood but it began to pour out again.

The water began to drain. At the bottom of the sink was a knife. With a streak of blood on the blade.

Gocha sighed as she patted her hand with a paper towel, The blood slowly seeped through. She through the tissue away then grabbed another piece.

Goten looked up, he felt a power near. A very familiar, not so strong power. Goten walked over to his window, he didn't see anyone through the blinds. When he took a step back he heard the words "oh my gosh!" from his sister's voice. Goten wiped his eyes and opened his door walking to the living area. There he saw his sister, standing in her school uniform that he has yet to put on. He was in the doorway. He became curious on who it was. Slowly, he made way behind his sister. Goten gasped.

There the young man his age stood before him. His hair even longer now, dirty, his face was darker then usual and his clothes with filth. He smelled horribly and Gocha knew as much as Goten that he had not had a home, but only a cave since they last saw him, Artimus, the son of Broly.

Lila walked to class that day, one of her first days at Orange Star High day. The pouring ice cold rain sent shivers down her spine, for it was winter and she knew the rain was soon gonna turn to snow. She didn't mind the three mile walks, though she didn't have parents to drive her to school and back everyday. She used to wait for her parents to come home from the studio to drive her as a child. She would wait a few hours for them, staying up all night watching for there car. Then she left when she was sure they werent coming home.

Lila closed her eyes as she walked up the white sidewalk that had slowly turned to gray. The rain felt good agents her rough skin. Each drop forming a design on her face. The rain seemed to drown out all the thoughts in her mind. The bad, even the good. And the pain in her heart.

Through her headphones she could hear the trickling sound of the rain in the background of all her thoughts. The raindrops smacking agents the pavement of the streets, The light sound of Brussels of the bushes and the trees.

Lila liked the way it sounded. It calmed her a bit. Beginning a small humming tune to add to the music. Creating a symphony in her head.

Her feet splashed in the puddles, make her sock wet and muddy. Her clothing was soaked. It stuck to her skin. Her undergarments appering through her light clothing, for the uniforms at Orange star weren't made thick anyways.

Lila's mangled hair fell into her face. She brushed it away. The rain drops blinded her glasses, clear but blurry. Lila didn't care, she was happy. Happy to forget everything for a while. As well as everything around her.

Before she entered the school, Lila removed her smeared glasses and placed them in her bag.

Lillix relaxed in her chair, her dark long string hair fell over is pale ivory skin. Her eyes deep violet and her lips dark and black. Her body tall and slim. She was almost nude in her holter black dress with a cut open back and a low V front. A decore of a black rose tattooed onto her back, and a smile that could kill the world.

Her hand cuffed a dragonball, she fondlded in in her long fingers with her black sharp nails. He laughed for a moment in her seat, then leaned forward.

"The maiden." She spoke lightly. "I must find the maiden"

Keen, the son of krillin and android Eighteen drooled on his school desk as he slept. Goten looked over at him. Usually he laughed, but today he couldn't. across the room he looked over at Parasu, she just stared at the board as the teacher spoke. Goten looked back down at his book. It was times like this he wished his father, the mighty goku, was around. He always knew what to do. The advice to give.

Slowly the door opened, a man walked in with a stash, he coughed which forced Keen to awake. Keen tiredly looked up. With his fathers eyes, his mothers nose, his father's hair, his body but his mothers height.

The teacher stopped as she looked over at the man. Next to him stood a girl, she was average looking. She wasn't skinny, but not fat. Her hair shoulder length and flipped out the ends, with a streak of blue in it. Her eyes were red, and deep. Freckles filled her face. She wore the school uniform but her shoes were converse that had been drawn all over.

The man coughed again "This is Lila, she is new to our school, please make her feel welcome." Spoke the old man. The blonde nodded a thank you. There teacher pointed her to a seat infront of Keen. She sat down and smiled at him before she did so.

Keen blushed, he never really looked at women, her smile made him nervous. Keen looked over at Goten who was slouched in his seat. He leaned over and whispered. "are we getting high tonight?" he asked. Goten looked over at him then leaned in.

"I'm out of money but I could use it" he rubbed the back of his head. Lila, the blonde, turned around and faced them. Clearly she heard there conversation. They both sat back in there seats the right way and smiled nervously.

"I have cash" she whispered. " if you want to find someone who sells, we can do it together at my home" she smiled kindly. She looked so sweet and innocent, neither one expected her to say something like that, exspecally when she was this new.

Keen smiled and nodded. "Yeah we know someone. After class, I'll show you him!" he smiled and laid his head back down on his desk. Gotten rolled his eyes and smiled.

Keen, Lila and Goten stood up from the steps on this more cold day. There they found the sourse for there goods. All bundled up in coats after school, Lila seemed like she was freezing in that short skirt.

"Oh my gosh friends!" Spoke the gay Alex, then second son of Yamcha, as he came up and hugged both Keen and Goten and blankly stared at Lila. "And who is this pretty girl!?" he asked in such exciment, using a lot of hand gestures, holding his Prada bag.

Goten jumped up and down "Dude just give us the goods!" he said trying to warm himself up.

Alex rolled his eyes and reached into his black prada bag. "Oh my god, whatever! I was just being nice jeeze" he pulled out a bag of weed handing to Keen and taking the money from Lila. "Ick, I don't understand why anyone on earth would smoke such a dear god nasty thing" Spoke alex.

"Then why the hell do you have it?" asked Goten.

"I just sell it" he rolled his eyes. "Mkay friends I must go now, america's next top model is on in an hour." He hugged all three of them once again and gave them kisses on the cheeks and walked away. " bye bye now" he waved.

Goten laughed and gave a slight wave. He began to walk with them, then looked over at keen. "Are you guys going to smoke it soon, I do have work, it would be nice if you waisted till after 9:00 when I get off" he said with his teeth chittering together.

Keen looked over at Lila who nodded. "sure" she spoke so quietly.

Goten nodded. "Thanks" he ran into another direction to work, and Keen ran off with Lila.

Lila walked up to her house, It was a bit small. With blue seeder siding that had patches of blue paint missing. Weeds that ran across the front yard and few dead bushes that had turned brown. Along with some long grass that hadn't been mowed in months. Her house was pretty beat.

"This is—your home?" Keen was appauled to see it as he began to exit his car.

Lila Nodded. "yeah, I know it isn't great. Sorry. Before my father lost track of time, every summer we would paint the house a different color."

Lila pulled out her set of keys that jingled as she exited the car as well.

Randomly she chuckled as they walked up the steps to the door.

"On year we painted it yellow, and we learned never to do that again. Bee's seem to be attracted to it. And followed us and our can of paint that summer"

Slowly Lila opened the door to her house once she unlocked it. The house was quiet. Empty.

" Me and my dad would pick out different flowers every year to plant. Having a water fight when watering the lawn." She flicked on a light and placed everything along with her keys on a table. The house was tidy on the inside, but on the outside it seemed the house was nothing. A dead beat home. No new landscaping.

"There isn't much here but memories" she laughed as she looked at Keen who stared around the home.

He then made eyes with her and smiled. "Where's your room?" she quickly led him upstairs

Keen looked around her room, she seemed very artistic and very un organized. He had never been in a girls room before, besides his sisters. The room walls were covered in posters of artists and many paintings. Nothing matched. Her dresser was full of erie demonic candles and her closet was full of clothing that consisted of only black.

Still in there uniforms , she shut the door he smiled and sat on her bed. "So you smoke grass hu?"

Lila walked over to her dresser grabbing a few cards then looked at him and shook her head. "no"

Keen stared at her in some shock. "Then why did you buy it?" he leaned back into her bed.

"I needed to get a hold of the Z fighters some how, and I overheard your conversation with Goten. I felt it was the only way. You can keep it." She smiled kindly.

"SAY WHAT?!" Keen got on his feet in some anger. "What do you want to do with us?! How did you know we were part of the Z fighters?" he raised his voice a bit.

Lila placed her finger over her lips. "Shhh. The neighbors will hear." She said with a smile. He looked her in the eyes with some frustration.

"Tell me" he clenched his fist around the bag of weed.

"I could feel your energy when I walked into the room." She shuffled the cards and placed them back down. "I'm being hunted. I'm a maiden of a culdren. I didn't ask for it but, I am. And ever since I was little I had to hide."

"the metallic Reconsillation?" asked Keen.

Her eyes widen red and large. "yes, how did you—"

"A friend of my fathers, his wife. She has a map of it. And since she was a child she had been looking for you" Keen sat down.

"She has the locket?" Lila sighed. Keen nodded.

"Yes, but there is no way you guys could have met before. Now that I realize your from this time. it never would have happened back then"

"What?" she sat beside him and looked with interest.

"His wife is from the future. A lot from it. There is no way your life times could have over lapped." He smiled.

She gasped. "So she can travel with time? And you have magical powers. I could sense strength in you but—but-" she stood up and grabbed his shoulder shaking him. He stared in shock. "You can save me. Cant you!?"

He laughed. "We can protect you as much as possible, unless we can kill who is after you, I am not so sure." He began to sweat.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo The New Dragon

Chapter 22- The New Dragon

Goten sat down, holding a beer in his hand. He knew if his mother caught him with alcohol there would be a problem, but bulma never seemed to care.

In the extremely warm garage, Goten was the only one left at work. It wasn't quiet though; he could still hear the music. He breathed in and relaxed. He smelled of grease and other things. Around him broken automotives stood quiet.

Goten stood up and began to walk inside of the capsule corp. home. He saw bulma and smiled, she pointed up, for she knew who Goten was looking for. Goten nodded and headed upstairs, to the office of his best friend since birth.

He knocked on a door that wrote, "trunks briefs" on it. The whole upstairs of there home looked like a company.

Trunks leaned back in his chair and the door slowly opened seeing his dirty and smelly friend Goten.

Trunks smiled and stood up as Goten closed the door behind him. He walked to trunks. Trunks smiled in his suit and his glasses. "What is it?" he spoke.

Goten looked as if he was going to almost cry and pulled trunks into a hug. Trunks was a bit shocked for a moment. Then softly smiled and wrapped his arms slowly around Goten. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked trunks still holding his friend in a hug.

Trunks could barely hear Goten behind his tears. But somehow he made out "my life is falling apart" through is mumbles.

Trunks patted him on his back and pulled away from the hug, looking at Goten who was slightly taller.

"Just sit. And we'll talk" trunks smiled as he pulled off his glasses. Goten sat down in trunks leather chair, then spun around a few times. Trunks sat on his wooden desk like a child.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. They both looked towards it. "Come in" spoke trunks. A short women with long blonde hair and almond shaped blue eyes walked in. she smiled. Her belly was quite large. She looked as if her baby was ready to pop from her body. She handed a bag to trunks. He smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Thank you Marron" he spoke. She smiled and left the room. Trunks scrambled through the bag to see Chinese food there for him. He smiled with excitement. He loved food, And him and Goten began to share.

After finishing Goten licked his fingers and laid back in trunks chair who still sat on his desk. Trunks continued to eat. "I just don't know what to do" spoke Goten who sounded like he was in distress.

"Well maybe this is a lesson" trunks wiped his face. "Maybe this was sopost to happen, to teach you"

"Where is she anyways?" asked Goten.

"She stays for homework and Cheer practice every night"

Goten sighed and pulled out his cell phone as he glanced at the time and saw it was getting late. "What are you naming your child?" asked Goten as he closed it and looked back up at Trunks.

Trunks smiled "it's a girl. Were naming her Mayhem," he laughed a bit.

Goten stood up and laughed too as he looked out the window. "Why such a name?"

"Well she is giving Marron some trouble on the inside. So it reminded me of my dad, and how stubborn he can be"

trunks got up from the table and looked at Goten who glanced back at his friend. "If you need anything. Call." Spoke trunks.

Goten nodded assumingly, then flew off out the window, into the night sky.

Keen laughed as him and Lila sat in a booth. The place was decorated in a 1950's style. They both began to eat their ice cream at the parlor.

Suddenly Keen jumped. She jumped in fright of his jump. He felt his behind begin to Vibrate, and he reached into his pocket and saw that Goten was calling.

"Who is it?" asked Lila.

"It's Goten" Keen flipped it open "hello?" asked Keen.

Goten began to speak on the other line. " You can go ahead and smoke that stuff with her. I decided it's too late and I'm going to try and quit" spoke Goten as he could feel the wind going through his dark hair.

"What, why?" asked Keen in some shock.

"Is everything okay?" asked Lila. Goten heard her voice in the background.

"You guys are still together?" spoke Goten with some shock.

"Yeah we are. But why dude?" asked Keen with some concern on why is friend was resisting drugs.

"Trunks told me another reason Bra and I aren't talking is cause of that. So I am going to quit. And what are you two doing?" Goten began to fly over a park.

"Were eating ice-cream" Spoke keen as he looked over at Lila and smiled.

"You're with a girl more then 5 minutes by yourself? Wow dude! I think I hear wedding bells," Goten laughed.

" SHUT THE HELL UP!" Keen yelled into the phone. People from inside the parlor looked over at Keen in some shock. The place went quiet. Keen began to blush and looked away from Lila who was trying to resist laughing.

"Oh man, dude I have to go" Spoke Goten. Keen heard a sudden click and hung up as well. Then smiled at Lila.

Goten saw her. Bra. Standing in the park and a body lying next to it. Goten Swooped down and landed on the ground as he looked at them. Parasu on the ground unconscious. And Bra crying as she ran to Goten in fear.

"Oh god Goten! Goten I didn't mean to Kill her I didn't mean too!" Bra began to cry as she pulled Goten into a hug. Goten looked at her in some shock. Then over at Parasu's body. Then Goten smiled and Pushed bra out of his arms.

"Don't cry it's okay" he pushed her hair from her face. She stood freezing in her cheer skirt and only a hoodie. Goten walked over to Parasu and knelt down before her. He placed his hand on her back. The turned to look at bra who slowly approached him still crying.

"See, her ki. She's all right. She isn't dead" spoke Goten. Bra felt some relief. Goten stood up and looked at her. "What happened?" he asked.

Bra picked up her bag. "We ran into each other and began to talk. Then she began to brag about how she left you. So I hit her" Bra wiped her eyes. "I've never hit anyone but my brother before"

Goten laughed a bit as he reached down to pick up Parasu's body into his arms.

"Can I help in anyway?" she asked as Goten threw a Capsule and a car appeared.

"Just say sorry when she awakes at school tomorrow. Do you need a ride? You look cold." He smiled gently. Bra nodded and slowly got into the car.

Lila began to fall asleep in the passenger seat of Keens car. He looked over at her and lightly blushed. Then back to the road. When they pulled out to her house, the lights inside were still off.

"Is no one home?" asked Keen as she tiredly removed her seat belt.

" No they're never home," responded Lila.

"Why? Where are they?"

"There at the studio. There artists. They don't do much but paint. They come home sometimes" she smiled as she grabbed her purse. "Thanks Keen. For a fun day" she smiled and lightly touched his hand.

Keen's eyes widen as he pulled away his hand without thinking and began to sweat. " uhhh—ya—your welcome" he tried to find his words as his face went red. She nodded and began to leave the car. "Wait!" cried keen as he grabbed her wrist. "Uhh. If your too scared to be there alone. You can come home with me, I don't think my dad would mind" he spoke still blushing, though he knew his mother would.

She shook her head. "Thanks anyways. I don't think my mom would be too thrilled" she laughed and closed his door. He watched her walk up to her house and go inside. Then he headed for home.

Goten walked in the house. He entered through the back door going through the kitchen. There at the table he saw his sister and Artimus sitting. Goten clenched his fist and dropped his bag.

"What is he still doing here?!" yelled Goten. Artimus stood up, ready to fight. He looked better then he did this morning. Cleaned up and his hair had been cut.

Gocha stood up and got between them. "STOP! Please stop" she looked her brother in the eyes with sorrow.

"Gocha we don't want someone who has fathers that kills there mothers" Yelled Goten.

"My Sister killed my mother dumbass" Screamed Artimus.

Both Gocha and Goten looked at him with some shock. "What—"

"Just—JUST LEAVE" Screamed Goten.

He felt his sister grab onto his arm. He looked down at her eyes almost in tears "please—" she whispered.

"Gocha......." he spoke quietly.

"He has an idea on how to get dad back. Maybe you should hear him out. You used to be friends" she spoke. Goten looked up into Artimus dark eyes, and nodded okay.

Piccolo's eyes were closed as he meditated, he tried to drain the sound of his children and his wife yelling in the back ground. Denda stood behind him, then spoke "Piccolo someone is here to see you"

Piccolo opened his one eye and placed his feet on the ground. He turned towards denda's voice , there he saw his young apprentace, with glasses and a suit. Piccolo smiled at the sight of Gohan.

"Piccolo we must talk" he smiled.

Piccolo Nodded. "Alright, go ahead."

"Well this involves you too Denda" Gohan looked at Denda and Denda stared back with some question. "we need to bring my dad back you see." Gohan spoke with his hands "And going all the way to Namek is a Hassel. So do you think you can get Popo to make a dragon Simmilar to Parunga?"

Denda looked at Piccolo with a crocked brow. "ma—maybe?" he turned and looked at Gohan.

"DAD!" Screamed a little namek girl with her long black curly hair pulled to the side. She ran to piccolo with tears in her eyes.

As kind hearted as Piccolo could, he bent down on one knee and pulled his daughter into a hug as she cried. "What's wrong Ceylon?" He rubbed her head and looked up at Gohan with a shrug. Gohan laughed.

she Wiped her eyes, pulling away from piccolo. "Dorjee and Khoi pushed me" she sniffled.

"Dorjee and Khoi?" Asked Gohan with confusion.

Piccolo stood up and looked at him. "My two youngest boys. The twins?"

"Oh I had no idea" Gohan laughed and sweated a bit.

"Time goes by you know?" Piccolo laughed and patted his daughters head.

Loudly, with screams and yells, the two twin Namek boys walked to where piccolo stood. Piccolo frowned and his boys noticed and suddenly became Quiet. They both looked over at Gohan. And was very uncertain of who he was. They both were thin, and had faces so similar, even piccolo had time telling them apart. There eyes were not as innocent, but dark and small, like there fathers. Thin and buff for the seven year old they were.

"How is pan?" Another voice spoke, a tad older. Gohan turned to see piccolo's second oldest Son Tyler, the son Yusagie gave birth to in her time. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. He was always delighted to see his father's young student. What a joy would come to his face when he, his brother and gohan played as kids.

Gohan smiled "she is good. She has a boyfriend." He nodded to him.

Yusagie took a step in and placed her hand onto her husbands shoulder, he turned to look at her, with a smile. She still looked young. Her hair still dark and long as ever, and her figure still some what thin. Behind her were three young ladies, almost Tyler's age. Ages 12, 15 and 16. His daughters Dechen who was twelve had her mother's eyes, bright blue and innocent. Her hair was not as long, but cut to her ears, and young and small. His 15 year old Vinna was taller then both her sister standing next to her. Her eyes were dark like her dad's, but still big and glossy. She had shoulder length hair and bangs that hit her eye brows. Then his oldest daughter Sumalee, reconized Gohan instantly. She looked identical to her mother. Long curly black hair and thin, but buff since she had to keep up with her two older brothers as a kid.

Sumalee smiled to Gohan "Long time no see" she spoke.

Gohan laughed and looked around " Yeah, I had no idea there were so many of you. And I thought Bulma had a lot of kids, hahaha"

"There's 12 of us" Spoke a 10 year old namek boy Xuan, also resembling his dad, but his eyes a bit bigger but still dark.

"Wow 12 hu?" Gohan whispered to himself. He looked over at Denda "well should we call Popo and ask him if he can try and make a model?"

Denda nodded "Yeah. MR. POPO!" He screamed walking near the kitchen.

Popo exited through the door, Flour all over his face and three other Namek kids around the ages 9, 11 and 13. "oh were cooking" he chuckled and looked behind him at the oldest of the three. A boy with braces and bright eyes, the only boy in the family with beedy small eyes that were almost blue. "Kalden here is learning since he always has taken such and interest."

Kalden rolled his eyes "Yeah but my brother Phailin and my sister Tenzin decided to be nosey and join"

"Now everyone can learn" spoke Popo, then looked over at Denda "what did you need?"

"Popo we need you to make a model of parunga, so we can try and wish goku back, do you think you can?" Asked Denda.

"Ohh it is very easy, I'll have Hoang help me, he is very good at pottery and ceramics. Oh I love having all the kids here for help. But denda is your magic strong enough to bring the dragon to life?"

Denda looked down at his feet. "Sadly, I don't think so"

Gohan sighed. "No? awe damnit."

"My mom, she do magic" Spoke piccolo's youngest girl. They all looked at her.

Denda jumped with excitement "YES, YES, Yusagie, you're magic is much stronger then mine"

"But denda—I don't know the process" She looked at piccolo.

"I'll coach you Yusagie, then, then goku will be back in no time!" Screamed Denda.

"THIS IS FANTASTIC" Gohan ran and hugged yusagie. She laughed and lightly hugged him back.

"But it will take 1 year for them to rejuvinate themselves you know, the dragonballs I mean" Spoke Yusagie.

Piccolo nodded "yes we know"

"I'll make the model by tomorrow" Spoke Popo

"I'll teach Yusagie in no time" Laughed Denda.

Gohan looked at piccolo, then looked around. "I thought there were 12, I can only count 11"

"Piccolo, my son" Spoke Piccolo.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget he is friends with my brother. Where is he?" asked Gohan.

Yusagie rolled her eyes and shrugged "we never know where he is, he always in trouble, we cant keep up with him"

Piccolo nodded "we gave up on him. He is too rebellious"

"He smokes icky cigarettes" Spoke the youngest one again, sticking out her toung.

Gohan laughed "Oh my" Then he looked out into the sunset. "It's getting late, I should get home to Videl and Pan" he smiled and looked at Piccolo, Denda then Yusagie. "Thank you".

Then he flew off the edge and into the sky.

As gohan flew he began to think about how piccolo was right. "time really has flown by"

As the night past it became dark. "YUSAGIE, YUSAGIE!" Screamed Denda as he ran into the bedroom of Yusagie and Piccolo. They both stared at Denda with shock. he breathed heavily, then looked at them with fatigue in his face

"What is with all the yelling?" asked Yusagie as she approched him.

"Shen---Shenron was summoned." He hardly spoke with breath.

Yusagie and piccolo's eyes widen and they rushed out of the room. Piccolo's Cape flying through the air. They followed Denda down the hall and to where you could see the sky. The sky dark and the dragon from a far distance.

"I want to know----who is making a wish" Spoke piccolo with question.

Denda looked at Yusagie with horror. "do---do you feel the power"

The Dragon quickly shot up from the sky as a women with long dark hair and deep red eyes held a fiugure rapped in a blanket in her arms. The figure was pale and almost dead looking.

The large dragon looked down at her. " I will now grant you two wishes" his voice spoke deeply.

"I wish for the life of Cell to be revived" Sceamed the women. The dragon began to glow, then suddenly, cell appeared before her. She gave him a slight smile.

"Now what is your second wish" The dragon asked again deeply.

"I wish for Mote to have all his strength back" She yelled as the body she held in her arms began to glow. In panic she dropped it. Shenron lit up brightly as the dragonballs flew into the sky, and it once became day again.

The cloth began to move and slowly, Mote sat up and turned to The women and Cell.

Mote stood up and approached her, his eyes shifted to cell, then her.

"I no longer need you Salandra" spoke mote with a smile as he swong his fist into her face, she fell to ground unconscious. Cell began to tremble, for he had never seen strength that could just knock someone out with a punch. His dark eyes widen with fear as he started down at her limp body.

Mote then turned his head to cell with a smile. "Shall we go?"

Cell nodded with uncertainty.

Denda's looked to yusagie. "We need to make the new Parunga very quicky Yusagie, I need to walk you through the steps and have it done today! If you give it more magic, it will need less time to rejuvenate after each wish. I don't know who was making that wish but I don't have a good feeling" Spoke denda. Yusagie nodded in agreement.

Goten and Keen once again were asleep in there desks, Lila sitting before them. She looked over to her side and saw Piccolo Jr who wore is uniform almost ghetto style. His pants were low, almost falling from his waist, his sleeves rolled up and not irononed like Goten's or Keen's.

Lila looked over then at Bra who was as pretty as can be. She knew bra must be pretty popular, then looked at parisue, whom she felt no life energy from.

She felt a poke in her spine and lila turned around to see Goten. He smiled from his nap a bit tired and stretched. "you want to come over tonight?" he asked while stretching.

She had an unsure look on her face and shrugged. "probably not"

Keen lifted his tired head as well and saw the clock almost said it was time to leave. "come on. You can meet Gocha and make friends with her" he smiled lightly.

She looked at keen for a moment. His blue eyes and dark hair. Then turned back to Goten and nodded with a smile.

The bell rang as everyone went to leave. Goten, Keen, Piccolo and Lila all put on their coats. Goten buttoned up his black jacket and looked over at Bra who quickly put on hers, pink as always, and began to walk out.

Goten looked over at Keen. "Hold on." Goten stormed out of the class room. Lila looked over at Keen and Keen shrugged with confusion.

"BRA BRA!" Goten screamed as he pushed through tons of kids in the hall way. Bra couldn't hear him. Her headphone covered her ears as she walked. Suddenly she felt a hand grip her arm. She whipped around in fear. Her blue eyes met with Goten's dark saiyan ones. Her arm free of his hand reached and removed the headphones from her ears as she stared at him.

He had a hard time finding his words. Then swallowed a bit. "I'm having a few—people over today" he began to sweat. "would you like to---come?

She smiled a bit looking up and him and nodded. "sure" her eyes shifted to Keen, Piccolo and a blonde girl she did not recognize. The all headed out the door in the freezing cold snow. Ahead they began to walk to a Car. Piccolo, Goten and Bra walked behind keen and Lila. Slowly, they saw Keen's and reach for hers and grip it tight.

Lila looked over at him in sort of a blush, then gripped back lightly. Goten smiled and whispered. " I knew it!"

They all entered Goten's home. Sitting at the table was Artemus, his head in his hands and his hair now shortly cut. Goten gave him a look as they all walked in from the cold. Tears looked like it had covered his eyes for some time.

Goten looked back at his friends then walked to Artemus and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him to another room. Artemus got up and followed. When walking into the room, Goten shut the door and looked at artemus who began to cry heavily, hiding his face in his hands.

Goten pulled him in a hug, knowing he felt this way yesterday and trunks helped more then he could have known. Artemus held him back.

" I wish my mom—I wish she was here. She knew—exactly what to say" spoke artemus through his crying.

"What is wrong?" asked Goten pulling his friend away and looking at him.

"Gocha..—she is pregnate" spoke Artemus.

Goten gasped and almost wanted to hit Artemus, but held back.

"I didn't even know----you guys were sexually active. She's only 16 Artemus. How far along?"

Artemus nodded "I know, I'm older, but, she didn't even tell me before we could do anything about it. I just found out she is 4 months" he continued to cry and wipe his tears.

"Does my mother know?" Asked Goten. Artemus shook his head. "We best keep it that way then" Goten rubbed his shoulder and continued to hold him.

Everyone sat around in a circle talking and eating whatever foods Gocha gave to them to eat. Lila talked a lot with Bra and Gocha, and enjoyed herself a lot more then she thought.

Goten got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen where his mother and Gohan sat reading and drinking coffee.

Goten walked to the sink and looked down into it. He felt almost sick from what artemus just told him, and his girlfriend breaking up with him. This news was too much in one week.

Suddenlly he felt dissy, and fell to the floor.

"Goten!" Screamed chichi, then everyone looked into the kitchen.

Chichi helped him get up and he rubbed his head as it hurt.

"Are you alright?" Asked Bra as she walked in.

"Ugh I'm fine" he replied rubbing his temples

"Maybe you should lay down" Suggested Gohan.

"Maybe you should shut up" Goten snapped at his brother.

"Goten! Don't speak to your brother like that. Go lay down" she grabbed his arm to pull him to the couch, but Goten jerked away.

"Young man! I know what this is, all your friends, and the drinking and thouse drugs. That's what made you a deliqunit and make you not listen to me!" she yelled as Goten began to walk from her.

"mom I don't want to hear you bitching" he continued to walk and his head pounded in pain.

"Goten!" she screamed grabbing his arm again. The fury inside him bursted, he turned around and threw his fist towards his mother. Her eyes widen with fear as gohan caught his brothers fist in his hand.

"Move Gohan" Goten clenched his teeth and pulled back, ready to fight his brother. He then threw another punch at Gohan, but missed horrible, which gohan questioned in his mind. Studdenly Goten fell to the ground unconscious.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree New Disease

Chapter 23- New Disease

Goten laid his head in his hands as he sat on the doctors table. He almost wanted to cry, he couldn't believe he had even attempted to swing at his mother. He laid back and sighed as he waited for his doctor. Staring up at the celing light he sighed deeply and closed his eyes. His head still ached. It hurt like he had a hangover from hell. But his headache was not from drinking to much.

The Doctor, Mr. Breifs walked in, Goten lifted his head a bit then laid back down. smiled and took out his folder. "So what seems to be the problem?" he asked stroking his mustash.

Goten rubbed his forhead. "Last night I took a swing at my mom." He sighed.

"Hmm.." The Doctor Hummed. "Do you always have this feeling of frustration?"

"No, but I have laitly. Ever since my Girlfriend broke up with me." Goten sat up with Fatigue.

"Sounds like you're depressed" The Doctor wrote some thing down with his pen.

"That cant be, I am always very happy. I'm so frustrated cause of these headaches. Though my brother is what forced me to come. He thought there was something wrong." He stroked his hair.

"Headaches hu?" scratched out what he had just written. "How long have these headaches been happening?" he asked.

"A month, atleast" Goten responded.

"Ohh" responded with some shock in his eyes. "Well here" He walked over to Goten handing him two slips of paper. "On is a medication for the anger and frustration Goten. I think you're brother was right about that. Here is another for an MRI."

"MRI?" Goten looked at him with confusion.

"Yes, It's like an X-ray, except for you're brain Goten. They'll see what is triggering the headches. See if it's an imbalance of saritonin or something else. They'll also scan the rest of you're body just incase it could be something else."

The capsul corp doctor placed his stehiscope over his chest. Feeling Gotens heart.

"Is your body regular?" he asked.

" I think so" Goten nodded. The Doctor felt his muslces, then began to feel his legs when Goten shot up in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Fuck! Man what did you do" Gohan hunched over. "you hit my testies."

The doctor looked at him a bit with concern. "Not hard enough to cause that much pain" he placed his hand on Goten's shoulder. "I'm going to have to take some blood, this isn't normal"

Goten sighed and layed back, panting heavily in pain. "I'm going to be here all damn day"

Goten looked down at the slips as he got off the Doctors table. "Thanks" he spoke. nodded as he walked out of his office. Goten knew he wasn't far from Bra's house, he could see it from down the road. He shoved the slips in his pockets, and walked down the side walk to her house. The sun in his eyes almost made his head hurt more, and he felt like he could barely walk from the pain between his legs.

When he made it to her home, he knocked on the capsul corp door. Surprisinly she was the one to open it. His eyes met with hers.

Goten walked in as she allowed him to. He looked over to see Trunks walking down the stairs and gave him a wave. Goten waved back with a slight smile as trunks walked away. Then he turned back to Bra.

"I'm sorry about how I freaked out yesterday. I —"

Bra placed her fingers over his lips. He looked down at her beautiful long blue hair and eyes. Lightly he smiled.

"What did my grandpa say?" She spoke, then removed her finger and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He gave me some stuff to try. And they want to look at my head, for headaches." He smiled.

"It will all be okay" she nodded.

Goten sighed then reached his arms out to her, pulling her close to his chest. Her eyes stared in shock as he held her tightly.

"I want to be with you Bra." He whispered.

Still in shock she wrapped her arms around his body slowly. Her eyes fell to sadness as she frowned. She was uncertain of her feeling for Goten.

Suddenlly he pulled away from her when they both heard trunks screaming. Bulma and Vegeta both came up the stairs, then looked at bra and Goten, who shrugged.

Trunks jumped from the top floor of the stairs holding a phone in his hand!

"What is all this yelling!" Vegeta grumbled.

"MARRON'S IN LABOR!!" Trunks screamed.

Bra's eyes opened with shock as she watched her brother storm out the door. The two looked at each other and began to laugh.

"so you've never had a girlfriend?" asked Lila as she looked over at Keen who laid back in her bed.

He shook his head "no I haven't. Wont your parents be mad I am here?"

"No, they wont even know"

Lila approached the bed and sat on the edge of it looking down at him, he smiled as he looked up at her, pushing out his lips playfully.

She laughed and smiled, then leaned over to kiss him.

When we went to part from the kiss, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to his lips again, kissing her pattionatly and there lips becoming wet.

Lila climbed ontop of his body, there lips not parting and becoming a bit more hot. Their breathing became more intense.

She pulled away from his lips and leaned her forhead aginst his as he pushed his lower body up. She laughed lighty as he smiled "does this mean we're together?" Lila whispered.

Keen smiled and nodded as his hands made it up the back of her shirt. "I sure hope so" he whispered back as she slowly undid her top, revealing her nude chest to him.

He gazed at her breasts for a moment, for he had never actually seen one's breasts before. He reached up slowly, cuffing one in his hand and his other still stroking her bare back.

"I've never done this" keen whispered in her ear. His body shook nervously.

"me neither" she smiled and kissed him then laid her nude body back onto her bed.

climbing ontop of her, Slowly he pushed himself into her, she leaned her head back in a moan, gripping the sheets. He felt so large inside her, and it hurt her a bit to feel him, but then she enjoyed the pain, it aroused her.

Slowly he began to pull in and out of her body. He laid his head back as he enjoyed the feeling, holding her hips tightly with his large hands, his fingers digging into her soft skin.

He pushed in again and she let out a pleasurable whimper. Her breasts moved slightly to his motions, turning him on even more.

Lila looked into keens almond shaped eyes and kissed him passionatly, as the words from her lips slipped. "I love you"

Denda placed the dragon before Yusagie. Him and her had been going these spells for days, and she was now to create a new dragon, a pargunga for earth.

Crosslagged sitting infront og the statcue dragon, yusagie closed her eyes and placed her hands before it.

Piccolo held his youngest daughter from a distance in his arms, as they watched carefully. with fear, his daughter dug her face into his neck in some bits of fear.

a strong unique energy caem form yusagie. Piccolo could feel how strong his wife was and it always made him very proud.

Yusagie's hands bursted with magic of gold and blue sparkle. then she hummed a chant. "Je me pa ls Parunga amave asone!" she yelled as the dragon shot up into the air. she concentrated still on the statue, she could feel she was applying enough energy to use the dragonballz right away. It excited her very much.

Then, the statue was gone, and she knew, new dragonballs were apon earth.

She looked at her husband and smiled. Piccolo knew it was time to call gohan and bring Goku back.

Goten walked through the hospital doors and sighed. He walked past the front desk and right into a radiation room, where things such as mammagrams and ultrasounds were done.

He changed into his clothing for the doctor, and ugly long robe. he laid back on the cold desk and closed his eyes.

"Listen, if you dont want to be destroyed like your lover, listen to me carefully. I have a way to wish her back without the dragonballs as well. Go get the wife of piccolo, Yusagie, and make sure she has her locket. While you are at it, steal he small blonde girl, the girlfriend of Keen. I need them both. If you do this i will spare your life and wish back Lillix. Now go" Screamed mote. Cell eyed him and nodded.

Goten walked in the door and there his brother sat. Gohan got up and walked to Goten.

"Soo--" Gohan asked. Goten refused to make contact. Feeling like he was going to cry.

"I have testicular cancer." Goten spoke softly.

"You can beat it. You're a Super Saiyan" Gohan spoke proudly.

Goten began to walk away. "They are removing my balls. How would you feel?" He looked at the block and he knew he had to get ready soon, for tonight was a big night. "Just---Dont tell mom" He looked back at his brother. Gohan nodded and watched Goten walk up the stairs and disappear.

It was prom night, and all the boys dreaded every minute of it before hand and after.

Goten, not feeling well of course, decided to double with Keen and his girlfriend.

The roof began to fall on the dance floor of the gym. People screamed and ran in all sorts of direction. The Z fighters stopped and looked up to see Cell suddenly crashing down and landing on his feet before him. He looked around to find the girl he was looking for.

The z fighters stared him down all in a fighting stance with their women behind them.

He eyed each one of the girls until he came upon her blonde hair and dark red eyes. His eyes narrowed and Lila then knew she was who he was looking for.

Lila took a few steps back as cell smiled and jumped into the air over Keen, cornering her.

"Hey!" Keen screamed as he ran after cell.

Turing around cell back handed Keen who 's body flew into the sides of the wall.

Cell grabbed Lila's wrist. She screamed loudly and tried to fight him off by pulling away.

Goten then pushed off his feet to attack Cell. Cell looked at Goten, smiled, and him and Lila both disapeared.

Goten stumped on his feet since cell was gone and fell face first into the floor.

Keen got up and looked around. "Where did he take her?!" he clenched his teeth with anger and powered up violently screaming, the whole school watching from a distance.

Yusagie hid her locket in a small box upon her dresser. She place on a fake one around her neck, for she never ereally needed it anymore with a husband as strong as hers.

Yusagie turned around and before her face was him. In a dark robe with a hood on it she could see Motes small beedy red eyes. She jumped in fright. His face so much resembling frieza's after he had been repaired.

"I thought you were dead" Yusagie's eyes narrowed and began full of rage.

Mote began to circle her. "No, I'm very much alive, you failed once again." He chuckled.

"Clearly." She rolled her eyes. She was tempted to scream, so Piccolo could come aid her, but she hesitated due to her kids well being. She did not want them hurt.

"You know what I want, don't you?" He spoke deeply smiling.

"You're not getting it."

Mote growled and hit her dresser. "Why not?!"

Yusagie turned to face him. "I will do nothing for you, let alone let you take over this planet."

Mote took a few steps closer to her face then grabbed her chin between his fingers. "You know Yokkosono, I can kill you. Right now. And you're precious family. How would you feel, seeing your youngest daughter dead, just laying there lifeless" he evily grinned.

Yusagie's face pulled away from him. The fact he would even suggest killing her children made her feel uncontrollablly mad. "Fine" she spoke.

Mote reached out his hand as she began to remove the locket from her neck. She knew Goku had not been revived yet and still needed one more day.

She then stopped and looked at Mote. " I will come with you. You only get my locket when we get there.

"That would be pointless! I need the map inside it as well." he yelled cuffing his fist in his hands.

"I know the way. As long as you leave my family out of this." She nodded to him. He supringly trusted her, and grabbed onto her wrist, both of them disappearing.

Piccolo sat with his head in his hands. he knew this earth was going to be ruined forever. He had the locket in his hands and didnt know why yusagie would have even left with him.

Piccolo's youngest daughter sat next to him on the couch. He looked over to her to see a sparking gold chain around her neck. he lifted his head and reached for it. pulling it up out of her shirt he saw it. The locket.

"Honey, where did you get this?" Piccolo asked.

hesitating a bit, she felt scared to answer after she had been yelled at before for being in their room. "Mom's jewelry drawer" she spoke calmy.

Piccolo quickly took it off of her. "What can we do with this for the time being?" Piccolo questioned knowing he would come back for it and kill yusagie for lying.

"It has a poem" His little girl spoke softly.

"Look!" she pointed to it. engraved on the inside was a passage, a microscopic message that wrote "vanquish"

Piccolo said these words out loud. He kissed his daughter for being so smart and told her to leave the room. He stood up handing it to trunks as piccolo pased back and forth.

" At time, one can baffle the reliquary, that is when the reliquary will be vanquish." Trunks spoke these words ourload as he sat at piccolo's kitchen table. He began to think hard. "It's like a puzzle" Spoke trunks.

Keen laid back in his chair and looked at the Ceeling. "Vanquish mean to, get rid of or distroy right?"

"Hu?" Gohan looked over at him.

"Do we have to distroy something?" asked Goten as he looked at Trunks.

"Baffle? Out smart, right? Or to Solve." Keen suggested again.

Goten looked at him with some even more shock. " You must really like this girl to figure this out"

Keen began to blush. "it's simple really"

"Uh huh, you cant solve a math problem but you can figure out how to do a puzzle to save you're girls life" Spoke up Piccolo Jr.

"Now guys let's stay focused" spoke Gohan.

"Reliquary?" Said Trunks "Like a tea Kettle?"

Keen sat up with exciment, his chair fell over hitting the ground, "Reliquary! Like a Cauldren. The metallic reconsillation is a Cauldren remember?"

They all stared at him with appual. "It's saying if you outsmart the Culdren, you distroy it!" Keen jumped up and down like a girl with excitment.

"How do you out smart a planet?" Trunks looked at him.

"You don't" An Un fimmilar voice spoke. They all turned to see a women, her long dark hair falling over her shoulders. Her long laced black dress and her purple lips. She stood in the door frame. All the men hopped to there feet seeing her brused face.

"You, you stole my mother!" Yelled piccolo JR.

She began to take a few steps forward. " You cant outsmart the planet, you need to outsmart the Cauldren. Clearly the Cauldren thinks, since it grants wishs. Wishes not even Parunga can make. Yusagie and Lila are just the Keys to Activating the culdren. If you some how reverse the wish it made, it will self destruct. Or atleast it should." she stopped before piccolo JR. Who was a tad taller then she was. He stared down at her with some disgust.

"How do you know this!" Trunks hit the table surface.

"If you help me out, to distroy Mote and get cell back. I will let you in a secret."

"Cell?!" screamed keen.

"My love" she replied.

"You love him? cell? that Villan so much?" Screamed Goten.

She nodded to his words. "You know Shin right? The supream kai?"

"Yeah what about him!" yelled Gohan, for he knew the Kai well from the battle with buu.

"I am not supream, but I am Above that, I am the Ultimate Kai"


	24. The final Battle

*** I read the last chapter. OMG so many spelling errors I cannot believe I published and unedited chapter. I have grammar issues but that was terrible X.X I'll fix it one day. This one has fine spelling but poor punctuation. I wanted to get it finished.

"SAY WHAT?" screamed Keen.

"NO WAY!" Yelled Goten.

She nodded. "Sadly I did not think I would be putting Yusagie and Lila in much Danger when I did this."

"Did what?!" Yelled Piccolo Jr.

"Back before I became a Kai, I was apart of that Planet. I was the Maiden and the key of that Cauldron"

"What?" asked Gohan.

"My heart was the key to activating it, and I my physical self was the Maiden. And all needed to be done was one had to come to that planet, make a wish, and I would grant it. There was no limit on the wishes nor was there any time frame between each wish. I was not allowed to leave it, I was there to guard it with my life. But all the things evil in life were being born there, all the wish I had granted were for evil. I didn't want to make anymore wishes. So I split myself in three. Yusagie, being my heart and the key to the cauldron, and poor Lila, the one who has to suffer through it all and grant the final wish for them. When I split myself. I was running for a Kai position and I had been granted some powers. I sent my heart to Yusagie, who was in one time, And Lila who was in a different time, so there lives would never over lap, so not one other being would make another evil wish. Clearly that was not the case, their lives ended up being in the same time. When I got rid of my heart and turned it into the form of a gold locket, I put a map inside of it, so I would not forget where it was, because after I split my body in three. I relocated the cauldron in another part of the universe, so no one could ever find it but myself. Though during that process, I must have damaged my power to grant wishes, because it seems now only every fifteen years, when my heart restores it's shine, does it allow the maiden another wish."

"You didn't this—to my girlfriend?" Keen spoke with some anger.

She nodded. "It was not meant to harm her. I mostly watched over Yusagie though, evertime her locket helped her, it was me using my magic to save her from any danger possible. Because of me is why neither one has yet been killed. I gave that locket to Yusagie's Mother, she knew what it was and it was for safe keeping. Though I promised to guard her daughter with my life in exchange of her to hold on to it. Clearly she did as I asked, and I love her dearly for it. That is why Yusagie's mother was truly killed, not because of a war going on between the planets"

" I should kill you!" Keen screamed.

She shook her head. "You can't Keen. If I die, Lila dies and so does Yusagie."

"Wh—what have you done to help Lila though! Nothing!" Keen approached her with his fits balled up.

"You're right Keen. I could not help her much, all I did was plant my Magic abilities inside her when she was born. She has sadly been on her own since. And clearly was smart enough to know how to get away each and every time"

"You have no heart" Spoke Gohan.

"I do not, no. I gave it to Yusagie, remember? The key was my heart, and now Yusagie holds it in a form of a locket. " She placed her hands over her chest. "Though somehow I was able to have some feeling for cell."

"How can you be a Kai and on the evil side, how could you help Mote?" Trunks questioned.

"He promised me, if I re gave him power, he would return to good. Clearly I was a fool. Just like how Goku has been many many times." She smiled. "So I am here to help. And to bring cell back to the good side"

"Why did you even bring him back anyways?" Asked Gohan.

"I was friends with his spirit in the after life. Call me crazy but I fall for evil men." She turned her back to the Z fighters. "Just as did Yusagie. A trait she inherited from me"

The Z fighters looked at each other in question. "So what do we do now? They have Yusagie and Lila" Questioned Goten.

"He can't do anything without Yusagie's necklace. Remember? He was stupid and left it behind." Trunks stated.

" We go to Namek and wish Goku back, with the Namek Dragon." She spoke.

"Right now Denda is making a replica of Parunga" Spoke Piccolo JR. "There is no need to leave earth, but we have to wait a few more months, since you used a wish to bring back Motes life and Cells."

She nodded shamefully "Yes I know. But from there, we'll have to go to the Cauldren"

"So, he is going to have my mom and Lila for the next 2 months?" Screamed Piccolo.

"Not necessarily. We'll be in battle to keep him for retrieving the locket. But buy the time he gets there and realized Yusagie does not have it, we'll have wished Goku back by then."

"What will our other 2 wishes be on?" Gohan questioned looking around. Everyone looked confused and unsure. No one had any ideas.

"I have a request." Said Artimus as he walked into the room. Goten still felt very unsure about Artiums even though they were so close once. "I would like to, wish back my mother, Pearl." He asked, almost unsure of what his response would be.

Trunks nodded to him and smiled. "I think we can arrange your mother to come back." He said. Artimus smiled and nodded thank you to Trunks. He looked a lot happier then he had in a while.

"Well, let's get crack'n." Said Keen. "None of us can use instant transmission, so it will take us more then 2 months to find the dragon balls."

"Keens right." Said Piccolo Jr.

"Well, I'm ready!" Said Goten

Gohan then cleared his throat and looked at his brother. "You are not going, you will be resting. You're sick."

"I've got like 5 months to live Gohan! Let me have this." He pounded his fist on the desk, yelling at his brother.

"I don't understand where you are taking me!" Broly Moaned in agony as he followed his son in mid air. He didn't know where Artimus was taking him and he hadn't left his cave in months.

Suddenly Broly could see it. Kami tower. He stopped flying for a minute and stood in the air. "Oh no Artimus, I am NOT!"

"Dad please, I have something to show you!" He groaned at his father.

"I do not want to see Kakorates stupid pals." He clenched his teeth.

"Do you want to see mom?" he questioned to his father, who's eyes widen to the mention of Pearl.

"I don't believe you but- fine, I will follow." Broly burst back into flight to Kami tower.

When both Artimus and Broly landed, the Z fighters and their sons all stared with discomfort. Artimus and Broly knew they were not welcome.

Denda put his hands over the dragonballs and began to chant a spell in the Namek language. Suddenly a dragon that looked almost the same as Parunga shot up into the sky and hovered his large body over the Z fighters.

"I will grant you three wishes." The dragons deep voice stated. "please, hurry, tell me them now."

"We wish Goku, Broly's wife and his daughter back to earth." Yelled Denda.

"Your wish has been granted." The dragon began to disperse into seven beams of light, shooting off into different directions of the earth.

There before the Z fighters Goku and Pearl appeared, holding her small daughter's hand. Broly wasn't sure what he saw or if he even believed it. His eyes began to tear as Pearl began to approach him, placing her hand over his cheek.

"Stay away Pearl. I might end up killing you again." Broly took a step back.

"It wasn't you." She smiled and whispered. "It was her. It looks like she might needs her dads help when it comes to controlling her power." She pulled Broly into a hug. Broly held back his tears as he smelt his wife's hair, a smell he hadn't smelled in a long time. He couldn't believe his daughter was this powerful at such a young age. But just at a glance, he saw Goku, his sworn enemy. He knew why he now had to train his daughter. To kill Goku.

"I have been watching everything from the other world." Said Goku as he looked at Ultimate Kai. "In order for us to win, we all must team up together. We all must work. For the first time we must put our differences and fight." Goku nodded to Broly.

Broly didn't want anything more then to rip Kakorat apart. But he finally held his wife again, and never wanted to lose her. And for her to stay safe, he had to make the ultimate sacrifice. Befriend Goku.

"Alright." Broly nodded. And every boy of every z fighter, every generation, every son of every man joined hands. Vegeta, Goku, Broly, Piccolo, Krillian, Yamcha, Tien, Keen, Piccolo Jr, Vegeta Jr, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, even more of the boys joined hands together with the ultimate Kai. Goku focused his energy and each one of them had been instantly transmitted to the planet where Mote held Lila.

The planet was nothing. Dead. There was no life. It looked like the moon except with a slight breeze and planet dust blowing along the ground.

"I wonder where they are?" Goku asked.

The Ultimate Kai pointed. "That mountain up there." She said. "That's where he will make his wish." The Z fighters all glanced at the mountain, ready for battle.

They all began to fly towards the large rock when Vegeta saw something ahead. "what is that?"

"Oh-God" Whispered Piccolo. Thousands of Motes soldiers began to fly towards the Z fighters.

Keen was determined to get Lila and nothing could stop him. Every time a solider came at him, he destroyed them with one blow.

The fighters didn't expect the other warriors to be as powerful as they were, and it gave Goku and the gang a run for their money.

Keen made it to the bottom of the mountain and entered a cave where he saw his beloved Lila, Crucified to the cave walls. Yusagie sat beside her bound in chains made of energy.

"LILA." He ran to her and placed his hand over her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and gave a small smile in exhaustion. "You came for me Keen."

"Not smart." Said a deep voice. Keen turned around and saw Mote. "You and your friends thought they could put me off course by putting the wrong locket on Yusagie. But it didn't stop me did it?" He began to walk towards Lila.

"Get away from her!" Keen charged him and with a simple swipe, Mote threw Keen into the side of the rocks.

"KEEN!" Lila yelled. Yusagie gasped.

"Ready to grant me my wish Lila?" He smiled with satisfaction.

"Lila-don't-." Keen sat up trying to find his words.

"I don't have a choice." She replied quietly.

Piccolo stormed into the save, beaten up and bloody.

"Piccolo-." Said Yusagie seeing her husband brutally abused.

"Your soldiers are insanely strong Mote. But aren't strong enough." Said Piccolo

"Oh Piccolo Piccolo Piccolo. The first to die is your wife. But I let her live this long, so she could watch me make my wish, and then to watch you suffer. She ruined my empire as a teenage. She took me, the strongest being down all because of her pathetic Namekian father. I've had to live off of people's souls in order to have strength. But it's time, time for me to rise again. And not only shall I rule this world, but I will rule my world too and make one large kingdom." Mote laughed evilly and loud. "LILA, I WISH TO BE THE STRONGEST BEING PHYSICALLY IN THE UNIVERSE!"

Goku, Broly and Vegeta entered the cave right as mote made his wish. Piccolo looked at them "Where are the boy?"

"I don't even know if some of the made it Piccolo." Goku said in sorrow as Piccolo's eyes widen.

Yusagie hid her head into her chained hands. She knew this was it. There was no way of stopping the wishes the cauldron makes.

Lila took a sigh. "Your wish has been granted." She whispered as she watched Keen get up from the rocks. Motes body began to glow, and you could see the excitement in his eyes as his body became larger and more powerful. He turned to the z fighters, and with one smile the cave exploded beneath them.

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Broly's bodies went flying. First Piccolo attacked Mote one he caught his balance. He sent punches going hundreds of miles an hour. Mote dodged the like they were nothing. He reached for Piccolo's neck, choking him. Piccolo gasped for air, then was thrown into the rubble.

"PICCOLO!" Yusagie screamed, then looked behind her to see Lila's unconscious body. She crawled to her, trying to shake and wake up her body. "come on, let me make a wish. Please-"

Vegeta was blasted by motes energy. His a few of his soliders began to ambush Vegeta as his body his the ground. Cell appeared randomly, pushing the soldiers off of Vegeta and destroying them. "I didn't need you" Vegeta growled. Cell looked at the Ultimate Kai's body, running to her as she laid unconscious.

"Holy shit. This is the end of the Z warirors." Goku ran turning super saiyan as him and Mote began to fight an even battle. One had a hard time keeping up with the other, but still mote had the upper hand. Broly came from behind Mote, but he knew Broly was there. Grabbing Goku's arm, he swung the two saiyans into each other, then sent hundreds of energy waves towards them as they fell to the ground.

Goku and broly laid here backs against two large rocks. Goku panted heavily as he looked over at Broly who did the same, though his eyes were closed.

Goku looked around seeing his son's bodies. Gohan, Goten, Artemus, Ron, Vegeta jr, Trunks, Piccolo jr. The warriors who are the future of this planet when Goku goes, when vegeta goes, maybe even including broly.

Goku looked at piccolo who's one eye was open , and the other bleeding shut. He gave goku a half smile and spoke. "well friend, this is it. We've finally met our match" piccolo laughed a bit while still lying on the ground.

Goku shook his head. " no i dont believe this. it's not over. it's never over" Goku clenched his fist tightly.

"You sound like my wife" piccolo laughed. "she's always so positive. she used to tell me, and my kids, there's a light in your soul. Keep that light shining bright, cause a bit of fear or a drop of a tear can make the light fade and your soul be eaten into darkness. but i think, we've finally met the darkness goku. We've met it"

"Souls have lights?" Goku's eyes widen, he turned, seeing the dark aurora start walking towards them with a smile. He could see the body was dark, and nothing but darkness. "That's it! that's how we beat him!" goku smiled.

Piccolo moved his brow ridge and vegeta grunted with question. Broly continued to pant, his eyes still asleep.

"He wished his physical strength was greater then everyone in the universe. He never asked for the souls strength to be. That's how he get's his strength, by the dark souls. so if we have light, if we have positive energy in our souls, that is the only way to eat up the darkness. If the darkness is distroyed, then he has no power. He might have strength, but he'll have no energy, He will have no life because the souls give him life, he might have physical strength but you have to be alive in order to use that. His souls will no longer be strong, there fore, there is no way we can lose." goku smiled.

Vegeta disgustedly stared at him. " and when he has no magical power you so call it, he will still be physically powerful then us. how do you propose we destroy him then? smart guy!"

"There is where he made the mistake on his wish. He said everyone. When the light destroys the darkness it will also destroy him. Light is not a person. Our ki it's self could easily kill him, but since he can block it due to the power of the souls he has absorbed. So if it's gone, he cant block it. The light or our ki's will blow him to pieces." goku smiled with some excitement.

Vegeta and Piccolo stared in shock, for someone who is as dumb as goku, he knew tactics. "You found a loop hole kakorate" spoke vegeta with a smile.

"Now all we have to do is get the souls from our sons to give it strength." goku looked at the body's lying down. "They wont get hurt. Remember after Yusagie saved us, all our souls returned back into our bodies. we werent dead."

Broly coughed and opened his dark eyes. He felt sore and looked over at Goku who's hand was reached out to him. Broly hit it down. "no, i will not join your girl scout meeting" broly grunted.

"Broly this is rediculous!" Goku spoke with some anger.

"I'm here to destroy you once in for all. not help you!"

"Help me?! HELP ME? Broly the people you would be helping is not me. it's Pearl, and your children. Broly for this once time, one time, put aside something that happened before we could even talk. before we even knew you were saiyans. That evil monster is going to use her bad saiyan tempter to his advantge. Do you want that? I thought artemus once said to me that he was sure you wanted to teach her to control it, not to prevent her like your father did for you. so, save your family broly and suck up your pride. if vegeta can do it so can you."

Slowly artemus opened his eyes as he looked at his dad, then at Goten, his best friend, and reached for his hand as goten was still unconscious.

Broly sighed and reached his hand out to Goku. Goku smiled with happiness. Goku grabbed ahold of vegeta's hand, vegeta reached for piccolo and piccolo died reaching for his son. Piccolo jr opened his eyes slightly as his father spoke "grab gohan" Piccolo jr looked behind him where gohan reached his hand out to piccolo's son with a smile. Gohan's other hand reached for the unconscious trunks. Broly grabbed ahold of Artimus, who already was holding goten's.

Goku closed his eyes " please give me your souls, the light that shines in them. the life and the love and the happiness, please z fighters, please"

Each fighter began to glow. each one a different color. Some blue, some green some red. but slowly the balls of colors came together in one, a light of rainbow in goku's hand. a rainbow piece of energy. slowly each fighter fell unconscious and goku wrapped his hands around the ball of light with confidence.

"You think that Rainbow princess ball is going to stop me?" Mote laughed as Goku threw it towards mote. The energy ball didn't move fast, it was slow and steady. "Hahaha this energy blast is so slow I could just hit it back at you."

"Oh no." whispered Goku.

Mote took a swing at the energy ball. When his hand made contact with it, his body became painful, and he screamed as the rainbow light traveled up his arm, down his chest and over his whole body, killing every dark soul inside of him. This event lit up the whole planet, and only Goku, Yusagie, Lila, Cell and the Ultimate Kai were able to witness this.

Yusagie's hand cuffs disappeared. She smiled evilly knowing Mote met his end to the legendary super saiyan.

Mote screamed in pain, and his screams got quieter as each soul he ever stole left his body. When it was all done, the Z fighters souls returned to their body's, and each one began conscious again.

Yusagie approached motes tiny shriveled up body, where he laid still alive. "You mean my kingdom." She placed her hand over his body and blasted him to pieces. The nightmare was finally over.

"So what's the verdict?!" Goku looked around at all the Boys.

Trunks stood up. "No casualties sir. Except for the bad guys, They're all dead!" He let out a laugh.

Piccolo held his wife after a long year without her. He loved her so much, so much more then his own life.

Keen and Lila embraced each other as well.

"Well Goku, Warriors, Cell and I are going to be leaving." She held Cell's hand as the Kai spoke to Goku.

Goku nodded. "You were a big help. Thank you. If you ever need us, you know where to find us Kai."

"I'll be finding you in a new years to give Lila one last wish. To wish her to freedom." The Kai smiled and nodded to Lila, who got excited when she heard about her final wish.

"Lets go home." Goku said as him and all his warriors held hands.

Not long after Goten died, but don't worry they wished him back and him and Bra got married. During that same wish Artemus was granted the ability to hear, where he was able to hear his Son, Broku's first cries. Broly and Goku soon were forced to be friends, because they had a grand child to share. Broly's daughter became more powerful then Goku, which seemed almost impossible. They kind of wished she had been there to defeat Mote. Trunks and Marron lived a peaceful life together with their new child. Lila got her wish and was freed forever. Yusagie destroyed her locket incase anyone tried to find it again. She went back to her time to share the news on defeating Mote, most brainwashed soldiers were disappointed, but she ruled a new world where peace was upheld.

"And this my sons, completes my story of the women who was a namek."

"What?! No way! We don't believe any of that elder Denda! Was she really alive during your time?"

"Indeed she was. And her grandchildren and great grandchildren now over see earth, but they are all males. Her daughters were the last female Nameks to live."

"Woah let's go there! I want to meet them." Said a small namek boy.

"run along now Tye." Denda said as he looked outside of his home, staring at his sons and the darkness in their hearts. He knew now it was time to create the first female Namek, and change history forever.


End file.
